The Proposal-- Fifty shades Trilogy
by Evening09
Summary: Two people- close still far-afar, venturing upon isolation and lone. Wanting more and more as the day passes to abandon itself. Self-made, closed off, censuring self billionaire Christian Grey is about to get married. Out of the world, solitairy Anastasia Steele is the organiser. Secrets, pain, tragedies, ployes. One proposal. Change of everything.
1. Her Eyes

**My first Fanfiction.**

 **All mistakes are mine so apology in the beginning.**

 **FSG belongs to ELJames!**

 **Cpov**

It takes max three hours to get to Amity Villa from Seattle. Taking consideration of early morning I proceeded from clearing up the meetings and heading to Amity Villa, I should have been there by now with a strong coffee.

But the fucking day is not with me. Everyone in the office had to fuck up today, not to mention the Taiwanese couldn't deal a single thing on their own.

"How long Taylor?" I asked Jason Taylor my driver and the head of the security indignantly.

"Twenty minutes more, sir" He gives an apologetic expression through the rearveiw mirror. _Fuck! Twenty more minutes!_ Not good! She will be displeased of my recklessness. I Christian Grey am never late, and now—Fuck!

I shouldn't have promised her, I will be with her today. I shouldn't have but I did and now I'm stuck with my _this_ boring driver. Who is ever so now and than giving me looks through the rearview mirror.

 _What the fuck do you want Taylor?_ As though, reading my mind he averts his eyes from me and focuses into driving. _Good!_

I groan and slump onto my seat.

As per as Taylor's say, we pull in the premises of Amityville twenty minutes later. I jump out of the car in haze, theres no time in admiring the Amity Villa's glorious shade, the trees, flowers, the birds binding together to welcomes the new ones. The prepossessing lawn. No! No time! She _must be waiting for me!_

I reach the door and just as I am about to ring the bell the door opens, revealing my beautiful, sweet old girlfriend.

"Grandmother" I address her composing myself and giving kisses on both the cheeks.

"Oh my sweet little boyfriend, come come inside..." _Not that late I guess!_ She pulls me in like a unressistant child she can be.

"You are late, young man!" _Or I am!_ My, a very firm, grandfather, approaches me. His square spectacle poring over me.

"Forgivesness...?" I try to smile up at him.

He twitches his expressions, just.

"Oh! He is just here, stop accusing him!" Grandmother represses pressing herself infront me in a scolding manner to him.

"Acussing?..." He raises his brows in wonderment at her and then at me, I just give him the _'kind of'_ expression "...Ok, ok fine" he crosses his arms like a petulant child and I let out a chuckle.

"Hey...do not mind him..." Grandmother wispers in my ear "...I have made chocolate cake for you"

"Yeah?" I wisper back and peak up at grandfather, confirming he might be evesdroping which he should not but he kind of is, with a norrowed eyes, leaning his upper half towards us.

Smiling, I turn back to her and she nodded her head, take my hand and lead to the kitchen.

"Wait!..." Grandfather, saunters towards us very graciously "...I heard that, you are not going to eat that, chocolate all on your own..." _shit!_ "...but aren't you forgetting something?" _Forgetting? What might I be forgetting?_ I stare at him for a brief odd second, than it rings me.

"Yes...where is Taylor?"

"Mr. Grey, you must be looking for this..." Taylor comes out through the hallway in veiw and hands me the box _. Perfect timing!_

"Yes, ofcourse, thankyou Taylor" I take it giving him a brief nod and he dissapears where he is from.

With a smile on my face I turn to grandmother "This is what you asked for, sorry I should have here in morning, but its evening now" I duck my head in apologetically.

"Oh, no child, we know how busy you are..." She caresses my cheecks, its feel so good I lean on it "...come on now chocolate cake time!" She almost made me run to the kitchen with grandfather following behind, laughing. _Woa, grandmother, so energetic in such age_?

In the kitchen while eating the cake a puppy slant on my feet out of nowhere.

"Who is this?" I take the very small puppy in my arms admiring, it got a white in between brown shade.

"This is Penelope...Ana's pet little, a friend more" Grandmother take the puppy from me and set her up on the table. _I am not eating on that!_

"Ana...?" I asks, now who is she?

"Oh, the organiser, the one who is taking care of the arrangement of todays fireworks, very talented..." Grandfather replies insatnatly "...now come on we have work to do" he says and gesture me to follow him.

"Thank for the cake" I kiss grandmother's cheecks and ramble on-behind him.

We enter his study, and there set two empty tea cups on the table. _Ok, so I am really late._

"So, What did the Laywer said" I jump directly on the point.

"He was here to just give the house documents of Jane!" _What the fuck!_

"Nothing else?" Just house document he had given.

"Yes" He sits anxiously on his chair behind the wooden table waiting for my reaction instead giving I just run my fingers through my hair.

"Christian, you have to except it...whatever happened to Jane was not your liablity...its been eleven years, you can't blame yourself, it not your fault" He sounds normal and flurry at the same time.

"I better not talk about it"

"Christian..." He get on his feet and strides to me, but I stop him holding my hand "Just, not now" and I walk out of the room.

How can it not be my fault? Its all me! I am the one! The agonizing feeling is destroying me and I can't help it. I just want to get away but its not as possible as it looks. I have resposibilities, which I have to take care of. But the agony can't let it happen. It just too gut-wrenching to even think of what happened. Thing is everyone keep saying 'its not your fault' but how to make them understood it is my fault. I was not there for Jane.

The buzzing of my phone breaks my revire, I recive the call "Christiannnnn!"

"Yes, Mia what can I do for my lovely sister" I ask skeptically.

"What happened to the new organiser for the wedding?" _What?_

"New? What happened to previous one?" I know I sounds foolishly shoked, but why new?

"Well, your fiancé was not satisfied with the 'previous one', so, get a new one or I will" She sounds haughty, not something I expected but extremely funny, it doesn't suits her and Mia getting new one, I can't let it happen, her choices are too clingy.

"Ok, fine, I will take care of it"

"Good, give grandma and grandpa my love, see you tomorrow" And she is out of reach.

Fucking hell, a new one? I have to talk talk to Taylor about it.

I drag I my feet out in the garden while texing Taylor when a string of lights made almost trip on my own feets.

"What the fu—" My rest of words are drawn out by the view in front of me.

Lights, lights everywhere. And no words for decorations. Its stunning. Probably work of 'the very talented' organiser.

Wait! Organiser? Well, why look for one when I already have it—when grandmother have it.

Now where is grandmother.

I spun around and see a long brown haired women in ankle length white speaking to a man. Her hands are on her hips and the man is giving an scare-off expression, seems, she must be scolding him which in kinda funny. I can't see her face and her hairs are appealingly dancing along the air...

"Christian?" The call of grandmother cease me in mid of admiring the women.

"Yeah"

"You need something?"

"No! I..." I off to decline the very kind offer I can take advantage of but stop in the middle "...actually I do"

"Yeah? what that would be?" She ask while fiddeling with some papers in her hands.

"I need Ana!" The instant I say she almost drop the papers. _Can't you have tried a better way grey?_

"What?" Surprise can be seen over her profile, actully shock. _Fuck!_

"No, I mean...as an organiser for the wedding, Mia kind of drive the previous one away..." _liar_ "...the work she has done is very stunning, she can be a very good help"

"But, she piles up in work by the organising campany ..." she gives me a rejected look "...and I am not sure she will expect it"

"But you could try...for me" I smile at her wrapping my arms around her shoulders "...you know everyone says you love me the most and you won't resist me..." as

"Ok..." _Gotcha!_ "...do I have to talk now...?" she asks.

"I'd rather if you now"

"Fine" She thurst the papers in my hand and walk past me to the white dress women. _She is Ana?_ _Well, worth admorable isn't she._

I watch them intently as they talk. Guessing, how might grandmother is persuaing her.

They are very much engross in talk. In just the ends of few minutes grandmother nods at her and stride back to me.

"You might want to talk to her!" _Fucking Yes!_ She winks at me, take the papers from mt and and ramble inside. _What the fuck? Grandmother? are being flirty? Christ!_

I turn around but tjis _Ana_ is suppose to be is not. No where is. I better get it done with.

Hurrily I run inside, walk through the corridor, peak in the dinning room and round the great room. _Where is she?_

I am looking back and forth as I walk past the stairs and my eyes instantly fall on a her, she is walking down the stairs and very switfly at the very end of the stairs she trips on her feet and is just about fall, abrubtly I run to her and catch her before she can hit the floor, from behind. I pull her more into me, her back is to my front, I can smell the fragrance of her hair. _So enrapturing!_

I help her on her feet and make her face me, just now I can see two beautiful paris of ocean blue eyes staring right back at me, she is giving a curious expression. _Fuck! So beautiful!_

She is so splendid, bewitching, I can stare at her my life.

And her eyes...

 _Fuck!_ She is going to my wedding organiser. _Fucking hell_

 ** _I would love to say, stick with for more, only if you want._**

 ** _Please review!_**

 _ **And if you colud, please read one more story of mine— Clashing Colours-- Ravish Connection (**you can just click on my link above)_

 ** _"The sun shines first extravagantly, as we come to love is glore it shows its pioneer power_** "

 ** _Thank you so much for reading!_**

 ** _Beverly!_**


	2. His eyes

**Hey I am here with a new chapter.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **FSG belongs to ELJames**.

Apov

Shit,shit,shit,shit I am late again if the company I am working for, somehow learns that I am constantly being late for work I definately will be fired.

This work really sucks, organizing a event is headach, still I have to do this for Alice, my little sister, oh I miss her so much , she is in Alaska and I am here working, lots of working. _It would have been best if I had remained in there._

Jesus christ.

Twenty minutes of hard walk I am entering my destination, Amityville, its so beautiful, surrounded with lost of flowers collosaping with each other and trees playing with the winds. Its feels like a heaven. Well, why would not? Its the love-haven of the Travelyan.

"Ana" grandmother Phobie exclaim in excitement as soon as she notice me and engulf me in a hug.

"Grandmother" I hug her back.

" so ready for the fireworks? I am so exited, my grandson is coming, come let complete the remaining works" gran Phobie's excitement is off the moon, I smile brightly and walk out to the garden.

Everything was just going fine however fine doesn't works with me thats why Lui, one of the helper, trips off the light wire and the little bulbs fall breaking into little pieces.

"Lui!" I call out in anger, he is trouble maker, where he is there is lots of trouble to go through.

"Ana, I am so sorry" He gives me that puppy dog eyes which usually do not work.

"Seriously Lui, u can't do a single little thing properly" I scold him putting my hands on my hibs.

" Ana, this is the last one" Yes ofcouse his last of first.

" Really??" I raise an eyebrow with suspecion.

" Yes, not gonna happen again" He smiles up cheeckily which surely annoys me to hell.

" You know what Lui? I will so happy when this overs and I don't have to work with you anymore" I disclose out rolling my eyes.

" Oh, come on, you love to work with me" and now he is grinning like a lunatic. _Jesus!_

" Yes, apart from you destroying almost everything in an event, you are the best" sarcasm is dripping through my tone.

" Ana, I..." He looks like in search of something to say.

" Stop, just clean this all" I cut him through, points to the broken pieces on the floor and walk past him to the other side.

I hear grandma Trevelyan calling me, and in a minute she is in front of me smiling brightly but her eyes are little anxious, she really do want something from me.

" Yes, you want something?" I smile up at her kinda showing my willingness to do for her.

" Oh Ana...I do want you..." I raise my eaybrow in perplexion "...my grandson is getting married and he needs a organizer for the wedding and you are the best so he is asking for you, will youuuuu...?" she drags the 'u' very long with a puppy dog eyes _._

 _Tow puppy dog eyes in a day, not so good!_

" But granma , you know I can't, I work here I live here, and organizing the wedding is bit of a lot work" I decline sighing, its sometimes so not easy to say 'no'.

"Oh Ana, no need to hurry you can think about it... I know you need money..." on taht I duck my head in embarrasament, yes I do need it"... for your sister, you are not excepting our help, want to do all on your own, its a oppurtunity for you to get enough money for your sister" She caresses my hairs, the deep concerned look is feeling up tears in her eyes. She has an expression like she can feel my incapablity and...everything.

I think about what she is saying, its true I really do need money for Alice, but working for her grandson its sounds weird, if he want he could assign me through the company on direct not like this, still if I can...

"But granma , isn't it will be wierd, working for you than your grandson...I am not sure the comapany will allow it..." I don't know what exactly to say, lots of questions and its a good solution.

" Oh dear, its family , my grandson will take care of your boss...it will be fine don't you trust me?..." she is not giving up, is she? She is trying very hard to convince me "...Ana, my grandson is getting married, in a month...and you are the very best I have ever know...you could do just as you can, in time...Ana sweetheart we really need you..."

I sigh considering her, she does really need me " Ok fine" I agree.

" Really" she sounds ecstatic and claps up her hands. _Sudden change from emotional to...Jesus Christ!_

" Yes and I trust you , its your family I am happy yo help...if you need me that of much...I don't know how help I could be but I will do my best and...anything he wanted to say or ask he can...your grandson I mean" I take her hand in me and squeez it smiling. _I just don't want to leave this place, its so pleasing in here._

" Oh dear thank you so much, now come on I won't stop you from any work, it already 4 , the festival will star just in 2 hours" and with that she walks away as fast as she was here.

I shake my head in exasperation ans get onto my remaining of work.

So much to be done but I am done by now and recalls grandma Trevelyan's 'oppurtunity' talk as I am walking down the stairs, I did had various oppurtunities, but I am so into-in with the I lose of years ago...It still pains whenever I think about that , no one is here to take the pain away, I still cry at night thinking about everything happend, in all these years. Its so deep and heavy over me, its smashing me every single second into deep agony.

Sometimes I feel so alone even the crowd of thousands can't fill the lonliness in my life, in those monents I just want to disapear, hide from everything and everyone. My heart achs thinking of...suddenly I am rip through my revire tripping on my own feet and almost on to the down , but a pair of gentle hands clasp up my waist from behind and pulls me towards a body wall- as so it seems as I hover my hands over him , I feel an odd exhilarating shiver run through me.

I glance up and come face to face with a pair of beautiful bright gray eyes staring right back at me, like he can see right through my soul though I can look into his eyes for a whole while.

He is so beautiful, the most beautiful I have ever seen. I do not recall having these feeling towards anyone...its something very new and for some inexplicable reason I find myself blushing. Holy crap!

And his eyes ...

Though he seems familiar, shit he is grandma Trevelyan's grandson...uh oh , is he...?

Crap! I am going to be his wedding organizer.

*

 _well, they are differrent still quite similler_ , _do tell me wht you think.. until then stick with me, its gonna be more interesting._

 _Beverly_!


	3. Talk happens slowy

**Hi there, I am here with something new.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **FSG belongs to ELJames.**

Cpov

This blue eye women in my arms, slowly release herself from. I let her go snd help to steady herself, as soon as she is out of my arms I feel empty.

"You okay?" I ask her with concern.

"Uh...yes I am fine" She replies quitely, her voice is pass any odds, soft and anjelic.

Her eyes r suveying everywhere but on me. Its like searching something or someone? Without another word she walks past me to wards the kitchen.

Ana? Isn't it? Well, I need to talk to her and make sure she is well suited for everything she might be needing of so I follow her steps.

Entering the kitchen I see her setting the trays of drinks, very carefully with both hands. Her long brown syawing lightly as she moves. The evening light are glinting over her skin making more paler in an enchanting way. And than, there is someing inside me which is occuring. Is my blood refusing to travel through my veins or heart has decided to direct its traversion of blood in different way? Even if this sensation is pleasurable its annoying.

No! Not now! I have work.

Squaring my shoulders I appraoch her as she turns and stumbles into me.

"Ah, sorry"

"Its fine..." I say "...Miss—" and is cut of by her phone buzz. _Great!_

"If you please, I have to take this" She says and walks out.

Am I ever going to talk to her? Of course Grey! You are the boss!

Right!

Exaspareted I return to the garden where grandmother is already enjoying the retriving dusk. At least its worth a view.

"Ah! Christian..." Well spoted! "...isn't it bewitching?" She asks leaning onto me.

"Yes, it is" I say wraping my hand over her shoulder.

I can see neighbours are getting around, its gotten dark, the firework is about to star, I glance up on my left and see grandfather out with one-someone and is up praparing the show. _He would do anything for grandmother._ Shaking my head on the devial love for her in him I admire the decorations, its look beautiful, lights everywhere, candles along with loads of flowers, seems like a propasal is about to happen, people are entangle with their eyes up on the sky waiting for the show to start up.

Ana really did a great job, _oh yes Ana,where is she?_

I round myself back and forth and find her stumbling, triping with a tray of drinks which she carefully puts in table already with, drinks covered in. _What is it with so much of drinks?_

I should get Taylor discuss the claus of her exception, he will be done in a minute.

For instance I think, if I go near her again, the feeling will refuse to rebuff.

I sigh in frustration "Christian, everythings all right?" Grandmother asks. Her eyes fliting in concern. What is it with her? Why is she always so—nevermind!

"Well, I better should be looking for a way to talk to _your_ Ana" I point to Ana who is talking with one of the worker and she follows my gaze.

"Oh sweetheart, you just met and offering her a job, moving quiet quick eh? Do not worry yourself, she was reluctent at first to except your proposal but she enjoys her work and mind you she has a very good qualification, she knows what she is doing! She is indeed very good at it. And relax sometimes talk happens slowly" She wiggles her brows playfully like Elliot. _That is where Elliot got it._

"Yeah!" I agree and squeez her to me. Reluctent? Nevermind!

"Yes! And it begins..." she clasps her hands together before pointing up at the sky and...boom "... oh see the fire work started" I smile at her enthuasiasm, its one of the occasion when I visit her, only if it for a day, she loves its. She frees herself from me and into grandfathers arm.

And theres no way of decling the allur of tonight.

The fire works are melting with the dark sky and is charming it as well as us, I recall when I was younger and used to come here, only for this and ofcourse... for Jane, I miss her I really do.

Everything looks so splendid and so does Ana , the lights of fireworks are glowing and giving colours to her skin, shades of coloures are elluminating so gloriously, and her smile is giving her another glow, its like the moon have itself come out of the clouds and standing in front of me. Her eyes are up on the sky and I follow her gaze, the simoom lights are done with themselves and with them so are the people around as with the falling of the light from the sky the neighbours are falling to their own pace.

The allurment of show is done and now time for grandmothers special meal. I peak at grandmother and grandfather and they are consume in each other with their arms entangle within them, I smile at thier never-ending love.

Well, they are busy but where is Ana, leaving them in-within I pep inside in look for her.

My throat is burning with thirst, I follow the way to kitchen through the dining hall and see verry yummy looking meal with chocolate cake is set up on the dinning table, as much as I would love to have it, not now!

I pile in the kitchen and hopp onto the barstool with glass of water, as I take the brim of the water filled glass to my mouth a folder stamps on the table abrubtly.

I glance up and there she stands. Miss. 'Ana'.

"Good evening" I adress her politely.

"This is my resumé" She responds pointing to the folder. Isn't she being a little impolite.

For a few moment my eyes bore into her before glancing inside the file.

Hmm! She is quiet qualified, even with a degree in English letreture.

And her name is quiet mouthfull, very bemusing "Anastasia Rose Steele" I Pronouce each syllabul seperately.

"Yes...Sir!" Her voice is compose so is her face as I look up.

"So Miss Steele, you have excepted a job as my wedding organiser? " I am in my CEO personna full on as this is nothing more than a buisness deal, employing her, as a temp!

"Yes" She says definately.

She looks hesitant for something, which definately she is not telling.

"And you are fine in doing...this?" I ask my eyes not leaving her 'cause if she is not, she better say now.

"Yes, I am certain about this" She nods her head in conceding and bore her eyes in me without blinking, it is difficult to look away her eyes are do beautiful. Though I have to, I blink up and eye up at the capinet for sec before laying it on her again and now she is looking everywhere but.

"Now...if you are fine so I will let you have the contract before you leave and it would be better if you are..." I add "...coming to Seattle tomorrow"

"TOMORROW!"

Shit I should have gone in a friendly way and slow?

she looks terrefic...

*

 _So what you think, do tell.._ _about this change?_

 _Beverly_


	4. Tomorrow!

**I am back.** **FSG belongs to ELJames.**

Apov

"TOMORROW!"

I screech, _he didn't just say tomorrow, its way to soon._ "Yes, tomorrow...have problem with that" he asks raising an eybrow.

"Ummm, well, its way too soon, we haven't really talk yet..." I say.

"Don't worry about that, you have acepted the job offer, the paperwork is ready, if you will..."

" But Mr. Grey its so soon, tomorrow? ... I have check with company and—" and he again cuts me.

"No need to worry about your company, you can do that while being in Seattle, Now come with me to see the contract so we done and over with it and you can prepare for your leave"

 _Is he ordering me?_ Jesus, what to doo.

I can't just take the bag and hop on the plan to Seattle.

"Mr. Grey you don't understand..."

"Miss Steele, me and my grandparents are leaving for Seattle tomorrow, it be better if you come with us- its better to start your work as soon as possible" he say.

"Mr. Grey its not that easy, I have to talk with the company and check living arrangements..."

"Living arrangements can be arranged, now will you please follow me so we could buttoned up the contract" he says and direct me to follow him. Not having any options I follow him, sometimes I hate it when I just can't say 'no', _fuck_ that is why most of the people end up dominating me and a good example can be my mother.

We reach grandfather theo's study and he walks to the bunch of paper taking out a file and handing that to me he says

"This is the contract along with a NDA, read it properly this has every detail about the job and sign it"

I sigh, I really don't have time to read so many details neither I am interested, its just such a bore, I prented to read it knowing that its just a NDA and normal event contract every event organizer signs. I notice while reading _or should I say pretending_ he is wacthing me very intensely and I can feel the tingle sensation inside me under his gaze, shit, what is this shit?

In few minutes I sign and move towards him to return it back he is sitting in chair behind the marble table and he looks so— _shit! Ana don' t go there he is your employer now._ He stand takes the file from hand.

"I hope you are satisfy with all the details?" he ask

" Umm yes , its fine" _actually I don't know cause I don't really read it through._

"Good" we stare each other in a intensified way, its seems like we are involve in a staring contest and neither of us ready to give up... his grey eyes are so beautiful it is difficult to turn away.

Ultimately I turn away saying

"Its time for dinner , grandmother will be waiting for us we should get going"

"Yees" He rose up to his feet and steps with me ouy.

*

We are sitting in a dining room and talking quitely and enjoying the meal, eveything looks really delecious but I am not really hungry maybe its because the grey eyed man sitting across me, I don't know what it is about him? however there is something about him which is making me...

"Ana you haven't eaten really, try the salad" Grandmothe Phobie pull me put from my revire.

"Oh, umm, I had enough, I am not really hungry" with that I pushes my plate and Mr. Grey looks at me like I gave grown four head, I raise my brow at him like asking _what?_ and he turns away from me. _Nothing to say Mr.Grey._ And I smirk to myself.

"Ok, come on lets have dessert" grandmother says

"Oh no I should be get going its late" I say rising to my feetsies and Mr. Grey and grand Theo mirrors me. _Gentlement, aren't they?_

"Ah ha nope, you have to have dessert" grandmother complains.

"Granmother...its late see, its 10 uh huh I need to go home" I argue back.

"It is but...ok wait here let me pack it for you" she do really want me to have the dessert.

"Fine, there's no point of arguing is there?" I ask

"Nope" she smile and retire herself into the kitchen. I nod at Mr. Trevelyan and turn into the great room for my bag. I feel something, when I turn I saw Mr. Grey standing behind me, he approachs me witj me a file

"What is it?" I ask taking the file from his him.

"Its the copy of the contract, in case you want to change something or add" he says

"Does it matter? I already sign the contract" I retort

"Still, its good to have one "

"Ok" I take my bag walk past him muttering a _goodnight_ ' .

"Goodnight" he wishes back " wait" but he stops me. _Now what._

"What" I ask eying him curiously, _now what_ , really?

"Where do you live?" _And why the do you want to know?_

"I live just few blocks away" I answer leaning my weight from one feet to another.

"And how are you getting home?"

"By walking"

"By walking?" he seems shocked.

"Yes, by walking, with my feet"

"Yes ofcourse with your feet I know, but is it safe to walk at this time of night?"

"I can take care if myself" _J_ _ust like I have from years_. I want to say.

"Ok than, see you tomorrow..." there is something he wants to say but restrain himself.

I really don't have time to stare at his beautiful face, I have go still I am looking at him like I want to... _no don't go there._

I step backward and no soomer turning around out of the room.

I am waiting by the door when grandmother phobie comes to me with a bag in one hand and sleeping Penelope in one hand. O _h! my puppy! I almost forgot about her_.

"Here you go Ana dear" she pushes me the bag into my hand and then Penelope, I bid goodnight to her and walk out.

 _This was a day_!

I am just walking along the street when a black SUV pull up in front of me and a buzz cut hair man came out wearing a black suit, he looks like a character of Men In Black.

"Miss steele..." Wao, he know my name, is he a stalker or what "...I am Mr. Grey's driver he asked me to drop you home" Oh, Mr Grey!

"Thats no need, I just live few blocks away " I said

"But its late Miss Steele and Mr. Grey asked me to— so please allow me" again Mr. Grey. Ughhh!

"Fine" knowing todays is really not with me I get in the car, frustrated. I was very keen to enjoy this eveing but Mr. Greys presence had held me at an edge.

I tell him the directions of my house as he starts the engine.

The ride is very quite, 10 minutes later the car stops in front of my apartment, I get out of the car bidding Mr. Men in Back suit goodnight.

I walk in my apartment and its dark and quite just as I prefere, even though ,at times it suffocates me.

I switch on the light and in less than a second my whole apartment is bright.

I put Penelope in her bed and pile up to my room, strip out of my cloths and get in the shower.

A shower is what needed after a tormentues day. A very warm, sweet shower.

I get back ready for bed and my eyes fall on the contract copy , I haven't read it properly... _whatever I will read it tomorror._

I get onto the bed, its so quite not even a bark of dogs or drop of water, living alone has taught me how to value the quitneness, my only companion in here is Penelope, I really don't want to make friends the only people I know are from the event company and Mr. And Mrs. Trevelyan.

Sometimes it is good to just hide then walking through the crowd unnotice.

I remmember when dad used to say that... _shit I don't want to go there._ Its just to painful, recalling the memories even the happy one hurts.

Its better to sleep tomorrow I am going to Seattle... _uh huh fuck I haven't pack my things...well, I will do it tomorrow_

Tomorrow–Seattle.

*

 _so what you think? do tell me._

 _And please read until chapter 10 then decide anything...pretty please!_

 _-christian-27_

 _-Ana-25_

( _next chapter ,meeting the grey and CG's fiancè)_

 _thet both have past, very painful and are a myste_ _rious!_

 _Beverly_


	5. Family

**Hi, so as I said in my previous chapters all mistskes are mine**.

 **FSG belongs to ELJame** **s**.

Apov

I am waiting by the black SUV outside Amityville while the servents are loading the car with a loads of ' _things_ '.

Today's morning was a hazzard, I was in peace in my sleep and suddenly my phone goes off with a unknown number, at first I ignored it but after continues ringing recieved the call in a grogy voice with a ' _what'_ and that was a mistake as the caller was non other then but Mr. Grey itself telling me I should wake up and get ready its already nine _well what can I do , I am not a morning person_ I wanted to say but realising I should really get up and guess what??...I did.

 _'wao you should get a award for that'_ my subconcious remarks in sacasm

 _seriously?? Jesus christ._

Running all over the apartment, without falling or breaking anything I get everything done on time and now I am here...and yeah I almost forget Penelope _a_ _gain_...well, she is with me , kind of licking me... _ok Penelope stop it , your are tickeling me._

I see Phobie and Theo coming out of the house and behind them is he _Mr. Grey- the mercurial man._

He is texing someone and when he looks up there is a small smile on his face and sweet lord jesus he looks ediable in his suit with that _smile_ ...if I can I'd love to just... _oh no Ana don' t go there he is your employer._

Yeah I remember that... he is and I won't forget.

phobie and Theo comes to me

" Ana dear, ready for Seattle?" phobie asks excitedly

" yeah" I respond

" good then, it will be lot of fun there, specialy meeting the sibling, come on lady seat up" with that they walk away to a car behind.

"Miss Steele" ah, Mr. Grey " Morning, I hope we are not early" is he taunting me? _seriously?_

"well, calling 11 early... don't you think is a disrespect of time" I counter back.

"sassy Miss Steele,...I have no intentions in disrespecting of your...precious time"

"Oh ho you two get in the car its already late" gran phobie call us from behind.

I sigh and get in the car with Penelope as much to my delight Mr. Grey too but...

" Umm, how will it take to reach Seattle?" I ask

"max..3. hours" He replied

" so you will be...umm we will be..."

He raise his hand and cut me off

" yes you will be sitting with me as we will be sitting together, along with my driver over at front, behind the steering wheel" he points ti the Men -In Black Suit at front.

"No I mean.. yes"

"Relax Miss Steele I am not a serial killer, you are safe here, as my driver aka head of the security is here too... aren't you Mr. Security?" he aks to that man Man in black Suit.

" yes sir " and he replies

" see" Mr. Grey smile looking at me

" Do you take her every where!" he ask pointing to Penelope

" yes" I reply

I give him a warm smile kind of reasuring him as the car starts and looking out of the window.

The ride was very quite until a call for the beautiful peace sitting by my side .. _beautiful peace, really Ana??_

 _I shouldn't be saying that he is my employer._

"where are you from" Mr. Grey ask me after ending call.

" umm, Alaska" I reply

" That's a beautiful place" he says

" yeah it is" and with that the silent fall back.

" umm, where are you from?" but I don't want silent right now, I want to here his voice its kind of reasuring.

" Seattle" he answer simply , but there's something else in there, I can't catch what.

" tell me about your family" he ask

" my family?... ummm, My parents died when I was very young I have sister who lives in Alaska with our grandmother" I answer hesitently.

" And you live here? why?"

" For work" I answer simply

"Something specific?" he raises his brow

"umm, My sister is quite ill so I really need to work... and when I got the job I accepted it"I reply

" I see"

"So... what is it that you exactly do?" My turn to question

" I own my company" he says simply

" Oh...what?" I retort shockingly

he chukles" I get it you don't know much about me"

" its not like that, I do...I mean"

"you don't even know that I am a billionaire, do you?"

" you what?..I bill..." Now I am doubleshock

"A billi-o-naire" he say like I am a four _really? jesus._

"So you are 'The Christian Grey' ?" I ask still shock

" Well, not really 'The' just Christian Grey"

he says

"ummm...sorry I didn't ..."

" you didn't know" he cut me off, this is happening a lot.

" Its not like that I kknow didn't know.. I do but I just-I just tthought, your just Christian Gr-Grey not ' The' or ssomething I mean I-I..." wao now I am shuttering

" wait Miss Steele– yes, I am just Christian Grey, still being a billonaire and a owner of billion doller company I am the..' just' " he says

Shit, fuck, he is the billionaire... still shock I move away from him a little.

He watches me intently and says

" Miss Steele if you move a more little you will be out by the moving car" _what?_

He leans a little towards the me to check the door almost crushing Penelope ...and he is so close I can feel his breath on my neck , I just want to ...before I can think of anything else he says " ah , the door is locked, then you are safe"

"Are you...?"

" I am what?"

 _mocking me or something_? I want to say but before I could say the car stops.

" What happened?" I ask him

He just smile and get out of the car and next thing I know he is opening my door , he propose his hand and I take getting out of the car with Penelope in my other hand.. I see we are outside of a lavish retaurant, he is still clutching my hand and asks" I am sure you might be hungry?"

His hand in mine feels so good, a little wierd, I don't like it. _oh no no no no no I like it I really do actually I love it and I...aaah stop Ana he is the BOSS...still .._ its something I haven't felt in all these years _' Warm and Safe'_ with that and a beautiful feeling, a spark, something I want to hold and so I did, I clutch his hand tightly– look away and reply with a "yes"

I can see him watching me intently on the car window.

He roam his thum over my knuckles

" ok than , lets go " and so we move towards the restaurant when I realise something

"Grandmother and grandfather" I ask him

"Over there" he points and I see them already inside the restaurant taking seats and waving us to come inside.

we walk towards them and he release my hand so we could take seats.

we seat down and I near grandmother– in a sudden she starts and by talking I mean almost a run talk _oh gran how could you talk so much?_

Half and hour later we are in a car again ...to Seattle and ride is quite very quite that drift of to sleep without realising.

Next thing I know, Mr Grey is waking me by brushing my hair with his fingers..I open my eyes and smile at him

" wake up..sleepyhead, we are here" he says softly

Shit we are here ...I sit up

" I am sorry I fall asleep" I apolozige

" Its all right come" I take his hand and get out of the car I look behind and see Penelope is in Mr. man in black suit's hand and he is playing with her..I smile looking at them and turn around.

We are in from of a big–beautiful house—Grey Manor..I am engross in admiring the house...still, when he release my hand I feel the warmness leaving me and looks at him, he is helping grandmother out of the car... _such a gentleman._

"Ana come" grandfather Theo calls and I follow them behind taking Penelope from Mr. Man in black suit .

There were pictures on the foyer wall..I am praising everything as when I didn't realise there are some peolple or should I say everyone are staring at me curiously.

Suddenly a girl come running towards me and captured me in a bear hug.

"Hi, I am Mia...so you are Christians new girlfriend?" she asks grinning _what??_

"Excuse me?" what the hell is she talking about.

"Mia...stop it" chris... _Employer_..Mr. Grey says.

" oh.. I am just kidding and your puppy is so cute " Mis says cherishing Penelope

"I am Anastasia Steele and she is Penelope"I introduce myself and a older women comes to me

" I am Grace dear.. Christian's mother" with she hugs me.

And suddenly I am in a arms of a man

" well, little lady you are a guest of Christian, so you are a very special guest of mine" he says

" Ok Elliot let her breath..put her down and you are crushing the puppy" a blone and a vey beautiful women calls from behind and this ' Elliot' puts me down

" I am Elliot"

"And I am Kate" they both offer their hand I take and with a reply of " Ana " but when I move to take Kates hand she engulf me in a hug _a family of hugger I see._

A older comes to me and says offering his hand

" Carrick Grey"

I take it with muttering "Ana"

Everyone is smiling at me ..its feels good – a warm smile but maybe they are asking for me to make myself known.

" I am the wedding, organiser" I says

" Yeahhh...whyyyyy" kate and Elliote asks in unison with a sigh. _what?_

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mia asked me

" Umm, noo" I reply

" Wao...I mean why?"

"Not the one I wanted" I answer with shrug and they are still smiling _what hell is going on._

Suddenly a short blond hair women- like a model walks to Mr. Grey and kiss him and I don't know why I really want to punch this women.. _What really Ana? Jesus._

Veronica..what are you doing here? you are supposed to be here tomorrow" he ask her

" I am here to surprise you" _What about I surprise you with my fist on your perfect nose_ , shit where does that come from.

"oh ,ok ...well, she is..." Mr. Grey points to me "is the wedding organiser"

" oh , hi... I am Veronica Cruise" she comes to me and offer her hand and I take it " Anastasia Steele" dear lord if I could rip off the hand of this women...

" Its nice meeting you Anastasia and cute puppy" shit, my from her mouth doesn't sound convincing ..at all

" just Ana..and its nice meeting you to" _well I'd really love make this meeting the last of your life_ I wanted to add.

"Well, ah grandmother and grandfather" she moves to them and hug them. _thank Jesus she doesn't did that to me or I had to wash myself up.._

soon we all sitting and enjoying the tea every one in this grey family are so warm and convincing except fro that Veronica Cruise, whatever.

I come to learn that Elliot and Kate will too be getting married after Mr. Grey as Kate working some kind of big project and wants to be relax during her marriage.

Elliot owns a contruction company and Kate works for Seattle Nooz.

Mia has Fashion designing and is doing a cooking coarse

Grace a peditracian and Mr. Carrik Grey is a lawyer. _wao this Grey family is so well accomplished._

I fined myself smiling and its a comforting smile , perhaps because of the good vibes from Greys .

Penelope looks happy too.

Maybe, this is what feels like being in a family.

Famil _y_

*

 _so how is it? do tell me._

 _Now I am sorry as My exams are going on so it will take few days for next chapter...I wont take to long._

 _Until then_

 _laters..._


	6. Divine

WELCOME

FSG belongs to ELJames

Cpov

"I don't give a fuck, do whatever you can Ros" I hiss in the phone and hang up this Taiwanesse, are getting in my nerves.

These deal has to done anyhow..I huff and walk to the kitchen to get some water where I see grandmother and Mom are talking quitely.

" You know its bad talking behind someone's back" I say walking past them.

" Christian! ..oh no we were just talking about Ana" grandmother says.

"Oh yeah? what about her" I say like I don't really care but from inside...shit that feeling again.

"Just that, she is vey quit women, lives alone" grandmother replies.

" Yeah, she said earlier that her parents died when she was very young" I respond

" She did??" my Mom asks and there is a hint of humore in her question

"Yes" I reply with full seriousness.

" Well..." grandmother continues "...what I was saying that, she is very quite, always engross in work and is on her own, I don't think she have lots of friends except of colleauge , if she have I haven't heard of it...every evening we sit together have teas and she tell about her work and her sister ...sometimes it seems she is very lonely, I always only have seen her with Penelope–her puppy..."

As grandmother is saying about Anastasia aah her name...

I glance out of the window and see her talking–playing with Penelope...there really is something more then she is showing..otherwise when I asked about family, she didn't tell me one important think that I found in her background check yes a background check..I did.

"Christian!!" Mom calls me breaking through me from my revire.

" Ah, yes?" I ask

"Your phone" she pointd to my phone which is ringing.

"oh.." I look and see its Mr. cruise Veronica's father.

"Who is it?" Mom asks

"Mr. cruise" I reply simply and see her expressions in something weird...

" Don't you think Ana is beautiful, Christian" she asks before I can say anything.

I look at her for a while before saying

"Yeah...she is"

"And seems like a very nice women" she continued

"Yes" I reply

"And she don't have a boyfriend" she add

" What are you getting into Mom" I ask

"Oh no, just general questions" She waves her hand like its nothing big, really? I see grandmother grinning quietly, What fuck is this.

"General?"

"Yep"

"Mom?" there's more then that

"You see Christian, everyone in the family really like her" I can see that

" So?" I ask

"We also like Veronica and Ana is really nice we really like her" she reply

"Mother? are you comparing them?" I ask

"Oh no.. Just casual talking" she says brightly smiling, _yeah I know you casual talking dear Mom._

I sigh and shake my head

"Well Mom... it do not seem like that" With that I walk out and recieve Mr. Cruise's call. yeah, yeah, my family really doesn't like Veronica or should I say like her but don't love her..shit

But what can they do I am getting married to her, its my decision and my family only wants me happy after whatever happend. But what they wouldn't give to set up with someone else – maybe someone like An... opps don't go there, she is a employee. Get a grip Grey.

I am walking past dads study when he calls me " Christian?"

I walk inside "Yes dad"

"Take a seat christian... we need to talk about something" he says motioning me to the wooden arm chair across his desk.

" What is it , dad" I ask

" It is about Jane" finaly something

"What about her?" I ask

" Well, Jane left something for you"

"What" I ask, what could Jane left to me?

"Her house" he says

"Her house?" I am confused now.

" Yes son, her house in Alaska, we all know that, she didn't had anyone except the housekeeper when she move to Alaska and now she had left her house to you..."he sighs and continues " ...and I think you should go check it out, perhaps you will find something...in that house worth knowing for" he says. Sighing I get up from the chair running my hands through my hair and walk to the floor to ceiling window and look out saying

"What could she would have left for me and why the house?"

"I don't know son, it would be better if you go and check it by yourself" he says

"Fine...I will go when I get the chance" I say

" Christian that was not your fault...stop blaming yourself" He scolds me

" No one knows the truth dad" I reply with a huff.

"Thats the point, no one knows the truth, you neither so how could you say it was your fault" Now he is frustrated

"The letters" I respond.

" Ahhh" he almost shout "You still have the letters? Christian why?"

"I just...I just couldn't throw it away...its only reminds me..."

he cut me off

"Yeah, its just remind of all the pain, you should get past it"

"I am trying" I sigh

" From three years??" he counterd back "son, stop troubling yourself...you know what she..."

"No dad, not now ...I don't want to talk about that right now " I cut him off and walk out of the study, I hear him calling me but I kept walking.

*

I am wandering around the porch when Veronica came.

" oh christian darling" she chasties me and I smile "Veronica"

" What are you doing here christian? come we have so much to talk about, I missed you much while being in Paris" she whine

"We will talk but on saturday at whatever something you have organised" I give her a warm smile

" hmmm..ok I won't keep you from anything...if you want time alone...I will give ...you know you can trust me" she squeez my hand.

"Yeah...I know" _Ofcourse I can._ I squeez her hand back. We look at each other for few minutes and than she rose up at her feet shaking her head on whstever she is thinking and walks inside.

Fuck...Veronica Cruise, the Ideal model of Paris ...pretty enough that boys are chasing her all around but I am not those boys... where did I met her? yeah, buisness-buisness.

"Hey bro" Eliot called from behind " Come here mom is asking for you"

I sigh and get to inside, everyone is here but not ...her.

"Looking for her?"mom comes from behind and ask me.

"Yes.." as soon as I realiese " no" I say.

" Well, the room you asked me to settle up her for is done her bag is in the room and she is in the garden and is probably looking for you" why does she look so interested?

"Ok I will go and..."

"And..?"

"Mom"

"Yes christian I am listening"she brings her ear towards my face. Seriously?

"Whatever" I mutter and walk out just to bump into Mia.

"Christiannnnn" she whine " look where you are going" I see she holding Penelope and is cooing her.

"sorry..and why do you have her?" I ask

"Oh, Pene? isn't she a charm" more cooing

"Yeah she is...now tell where is the owner of this charm?" I ask pointing to Pene-lope.

"You mean ...Anaaa?" what is it about draging her name.

"Yes" I reply

" Why Chrissy- chris, desperet for her?" what fuck is she saying.

"Excuse me...I need to talk to her, its important" _Now I am frustrated_

" Need, talk, andddddd?" ok thats enough

"Mia!" I almost shout at her.

" Sheisinthegarden" she says so fast I kind of don't understand, before I can ask she is out of sight, sigh I walk to the garden and see her, talking to plants, cute what?seriously Grey? employee!

"What are you doing here?" I ask and she jumps "sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"Oh no..you- you didn't..I was just..." shit, she is biting her lip..and I want bite that l... _wait what, where does that come from? Employe Grey!_ "Admiring the flowers" I say few minutes later seeing her hand movements toward the flowers.

"Yeah" she smile.

And there is silence again, we just stare each other until she breake up the silence.

" Can I ask you something?"

" Yes , ofcourse, what is it?"

"I talk with you mother and brother and sister and sister-in-law to be..." she takes a deep breath "...and they are really excited for you marriage...don't want anything to go wrong and if they have more time they will be ecstatic...why are you rushing into this marrige?"

"Excuse me..."

"I know I know.." she cut me off " you probably love her and wants her to be yours but...why so fast, I mean we met yesterday and you asked me to come just-like-that, if you had given me sometime I must have prepared ..."

"Because I want this to end as soon as possible" I break in. Oh how much I hope I can say you the whole thing! _wait what? where does this come from, now? Grey! get a grip...Empoyee...boundaries? huh!._

"You are getting married, you should enjoy every moment of it and if..."

"I am enjoying" I block her.

"Perhapes you are not happy" _what?_ "I-I-I-I mean..." she tried to manage what she just said.

"I am happy"I reply

"Well you are not smiling" _excuse me?_

"I am " I say this with a smile

"Its a force smile"

"No it is not"

"Yes it is"

"Whatever...I am here to talk about your living arrangements"

"Oh yeah ..you know if you had given me more time..."

"Time! Time! Fuck the time" I littrelly shout at her.

"One of my conditions is that you shouldn't shout , yell, or scream at me" she says this so quitely I could barely hear. _huh what is it about her? I sigh._

"They all are same" I utter

" What?" she looks up at me

" The 'scream, yell and shout' are all same"

" Yeah, but they are different in different situations" she repond

"Hmmn mm, well, about the living areangement of yours...you are going to live here , in this house "

" Oh...What! " now she is shouting, before I can say anything , there is this voice

" Mr. Grey" _great Luke Sawyer, moment breaker._

"What is it?" I ask turning and he is quite far away

" We have situation" he reply

" What kind of ...?" and he looks at me examining , though I continue "Romantic, Terrific, Serious, funny...?" from my side I heard a giggle and believe me what I wouldn't give to hear this beautiful sound again.

"Well, its something you should see it yourself Sir" Sawyer respond, what could it be? I wonder.

" Fine, but let me finish this conversation between us" I say pointing between Ana and me and he just nod.

I turn back to her say "So about your living arrangement"

" yes my living arrangement" she wispers to me " I can't live here"

"You can and you will" I wisper back

" No" She again wisper _what fuck._ "yes...and why are you wispering?" I ask in a wisper.

" Because I don't want him to hear us" she wispers pointing to sawyer.

"Are we making somekind of murder plan?" I ask wispering

"No" she wisper in answer.

" Than?"

"Ummm..."

"Whatever Miss Steele you are living here and thats final" I say to her normaly

" Are you ordering me?" she ask putting her hands on her hips and thank christ not wispering but about ordering...

" Yes, Miss Steele , I am your boss and you have to listen to me" the way she is looking at me she really looks very cute... _oh oh Grey ! again? Employe._

"No" she hiss

"Are you defying me?" I ask _how dare she to defy me._

"Yes" she reply sharply. _Ok thats enough, lets finish it up._

"Listen..."

"No.." she break in " I can't just live here along with your family, I am your employe, don't you think it would be akward for me to live here..."

"No it would not be and they are my family they won't have any problem" I say

"But..." she is so stubborn.

"Anastasia..." _Shit..._ I realise its the first time I called her with her first name and the way her name rolls at my tongue, the it sounds...is pure divine.

 _Divine_

*

 _ok that is it, tell me what you think...I know I know that Grey family is wierd and they are getting more weird in future_.lol.

 _Veronica Cruise-- 2_ 6.

 _Until than._

 _laters._

 _Beverly._


	7. Yell

**Hi** **FSG belongs to ELJames. I just a fan..**

Apov

"Anastasia" _shit..._ its the first time he have taken my name and the way it rolls on his tongue ... I want to hear it again.

 _Jesus Christ. what is happening to me._

We are silent again just staring, I shake my head and break off the silence.

"Mr. Grey...you have to undestand, you are my boss and I am just a employe, living here, along with your family ... its just..feel very awkward...I don't think..."

"Anastasia..." _again, that feeling..." ..._ I am your boss so do as I say to you, you are going to live here along with my family and its good to be here as my family are the who are involved in the afairs, it would be a ease for them if you live here, discussing and organising or whatever you have to do" he complete his rendition, and I sigh, he is not understanding at all...he is again, nothing but ordering me but what could I do he's the boss, still ...

"Listen, don't overthink this...its safe in here rather being somewhere in town and for best" his voice is very soft like white chocolate in milk _What!_ what hell was that...huh? whatever... about _safe? best? well it is best being here I won't have much problem, would I?_

"Fine" I wisper

"What" _Really_. you didn't hear, fine maybe I was very quite.

"I said 'fine' , I will live here...I really do not have an option" the last part was a wisper and when I look up at him he was smirking, _bastard!_ what! _shit!_ sorry sorry, he is boss Ana behave, thanks to Jesus he can't hear my thought.

" Ok, than...go in ..my mom will show you the room" he profess with his hand pointing towards the house and I started walking...when I turn around before exactly reaching I saw him talking to the new Mr. Man in black suit, I shake my head and head inside.

I walk inside just as it Grace comes to me

" Oh Ana dear everything ok?"

"Yeah" I give her a warm smile

"Come, now that you are going leaving here..."

"You know I am going to leave here?" I ask biwilderment before she can finish

" Yes, christian told me" _of course, stubborn Mr. Grey_

"Okk" I follow Grace to the second floor. She lead me through a beautiful printed doors in big square size room, _bingo,_ this is big even then my apartment and very pretty, the walls have a golden coloure on it with a chandelier on the ceiling, I am strolling around, admiring each and evrything in the room, there is small shelve by the floor to ceiling window with the most amazing classic books in it and a couch beside that, a set of table and chair in the middle of the room, the room is beautifully furnished and dear lord the bed is so fluffy _Pene and I am gonna have fun tonight._

"Wao, this room is so pretty" I fascinate.

" Oh , I am glad you like..." she walks to me and hold my hand with both of hers "... you have no idea how happy I am for you to be here and I will be more happy to if you stick around for long enough..until then, Mia's room is opposite to yours, if you need anything just ask her or me don't hesitate felk like home" _if you treat me with this motherly gentleness more often I will belive this is really my home_.

She give me warm–big smile With that she is out of the door leaving me with my thoughts.

I think I should take a shower 'cause the bathroom is so good, White marble floor and the smell...just wao!

I am done with my shower and drying my hair as just now Mia strides in with sleeping Penelope in her arms

"Awwwee she is so cute I love her so much, we played and played and I feed her, soon after she is asleep" Mia can be child sometimes

"Ok let me ..." I take Pene from her and lay her down in the bed and turn to Mia, before I coud say anything she starts up " Oh, I am so so happy, you are going to be here , we all are gonna have so much fun..."

" Mia I am here for work" I cut her off

" Oh, whatever..." she wave her hand in the air "... work will be going on ...along with funnnn"

I smile at her childishness, _yeah I can see your mischivious smile: Mia the extramercurial fun are you talking about, what I wouldn't give to know ?_

And before I can say anything...

"Oh I forget, its dinnertime Mom is calling" and she pulls me out of the room in a way, I almost fell. She runs like a monkey so fast and... _oop_ s, my feet trips off and the next thing I know I am fallig though I do know I am in his arms again as he again halt me from falling off my ass, I look up at him and his peircing grey eyes are staring right back at me, slowy he help me to steady up and walk by to the dinning room, I turn adujusting my scarf and see Mia grinning from ear to ear _, What the fuck!_

*

We all are in the dinning room and I am across from Mr. Grey _again,_ on my left is Eliot and on my right is Mia.

The dinner looks very tasty and with the thanks to Grace we start digging in.

Halfway through Elliot raises his voice

"So Ana why don't you have boyfriend" _excuse me, thats non of your buisness and why hell is he asking such questions?_

"Never one I have wanted" I shrug

On that Elliot raises his brows

"Stop, acuusing her Elliot!" Mr.Grey glares at him

"Come on baby bro, tell us where did find this lovely women, are you trying to woo her?" _what fuck,_ I turn to Mr.Grey he is giving Elliot murderous eyes, I look at Elliot and he just shrug saying

"Just kidding" with a weird smile on his face. _He is really weird._

"So Ana how long have you been working in this 'organising events' ?" Kate ask from the other looking very interested.

"3 years" I reply

"Woh! thats a lot, so who was your last client?" She ask again

"Zyan Malik" I reply swalowing a bite of my steak.

"What!" Mia and Kate shouts startling me, I look at them with eyes wide open ,wondering, what was that about?

"Oh my god! you have work with Zyan Malik?" Mia and Kate ask again.

"Yeah" I say wondering why does it really matter.

"Damn...did he... kind of ...asked you...? Kate trails of

" Ask me what?" I respond with a question

"Well...you know?" I shake my head completely not understanding what the hell is she talking about.

"Offo, Did he ask you on a date?" Mia asked hurriedly. _What!_

"Yeah he did" I reply forcing a smile and both of them lean forward.

"What did you say?"

"I declined" I groan

"What! why!"

"Not intersted"

And now all the heads around the table are looking at me like I have announce the WW3, now I am feeling nervous, _what have I done,_ I see Mr. Grey, he leaning against his chair with small smile on his face. _Now why the hell are you smiling when everyone is shock._

"Dear lord, you don't have boyfriend and you are not interested in a hotie like Zyain Malik? Seriously Ana?" kate presses up giving me a weird expression.

"This girlfriend-Boyfriend relatinship is just a show off" I say before I can stop it, _was this really neccessary?._

"What does that mean" Elliot ask curiously.

"Umm, I will tell you someother day" I say to him with smile ultimately giving him a expreasion of _'don't ask now, please'._

He smile in reply and I sigh in relief, but if he asks about this what exactly I am going to say, _Jesus Christ._ I look up at Mr.Grey he is glaring at us, _now what?_ I raise an eyebrow at him kind of asking like' _what?'_ but he is still glaring, why?

"Hey bro, don't look at us like that, I might get nervous, you know...blush blush" Elliot counter to Mr.Grey flutterung his eyes, he really is weird.

"Fuck of Elliot" Mr.Grey hiss at him

"Language Christian" Mrs Grey warns, he was going to say something but, there she is.

"Sorry guys I am late" Veronica comes swaying herself sidewise to him and kiss _him_ full on his lips, _You! why the fuck are you kissing him ? Stop!_

When there wonderlous kiss is finally complete, _thank Jesus for that,_ he smile sweetly at her, she smile back and sit next to him...she look up at me and give me a smile and what I smile back. _fuck fuck fuck fuck, I have to stop thinking about like that, they are togehter and getting married and veronica seems like a nice women._

"So whats going on?" She ask looking around.

"Nothing..." Elliot says with full smile on his face showing his teeth "...just talking about Ana banana and Christian, how good they look together" _what the fuck,_ I stung my head up at him in horror and then turn to Veronica, her face is expressionless and eveyone at the table is speechless.

"What the..." before Veronica can finish Ellioy cut her off.

"Just kidding Ver, making you jealous sweetheart" _really?._ from a corner of my eye I see Mia and Kate hidding their smile, _why?_

"Oh" Veronica sigh in relief and Elliot is still smiling, this weird man...

At that sudden Grace clears her throt and point us to complete our food an so we eat in silent and thats when I realise that everyone is quite after Veronica arive, I wonder whats that about.

*

I am waiting by the front door and checking my phone if any E-mail or something have come from the compamy but theres nothing, _why?_ I did send them my application of working for Mr.Grey.

I am so resolved in my world that I almost didn't see Mr.Grey leaving, _why is he leaving?_

Just then I see Elliot walking by and I stride towards him

"Elliot ...can I ask you somthing?"

"Of course Ana banana"

"Where is Mr. Grey going?"

"Where _Mr. Grey_ is going?" he repeat my question wiggeling his eyes " well, _you_ _r_ Mr. Grey is going to his house" _his house?_

"He doesn't live her?"

"Nope, he lives in town, in his ivory tower" just then I see Veronica walking up the stairs. _this very..._

"But.." I point to Veronica "... she is still here" Elliot looks at my pointing direction and he smiles before saying. _what?_

"My baby bro is always working, so he really don't have time for Veronica in the ivory tower of his...and Ver is always busy with her modeling career sooo..."

 _oh_

"Eell , if you will excuse me " he says and started walking to his room.

"Wait!" he turns around " they don't love each other" on this question of mine his eyes almost pop out, _really Ana? what the fuck do you think you are doing, enquiring about your boss is not good._

"Woa Ana banana so fast ..." I duck my head down, I kind of wants to prevent my sayings but...Elliot..

" Well,.Ana banana they...ummm...like each other" with that he is out of the sight, _What?_

I am lieing on my bed trying to sleep but my mind is going to what Elliot had said 'like' what does that suppose to mean-they don't love eachother, if they don't love each other then why are they getting married?but they do like each other but peolpe marry for love...ugh I burry my face in the pillow ...Its their life Ana don't overthink, its non of your buisness. I shake my head and close my eyes, a little later I am drift of to sleep with grey eyes looking at me, _ugh, not again, sleep Ana just sleep._

*

I am wandering through the corridors the next day, its almost time for lunch. During breakfast theres not everyone, Kate and Elliot had some work so they had gone early in the morning, Mia had to had breakfast with one of her friend and Carrick had a breakfasr meeting. There were only me, Grace and grandma-grandpa Trevelyan. We talked about food and recipies and some themes about the wedding; my work has already started and thats for good.

Grace told me about her charity works and I am in awe of her and now I am walking by the quit carridor of Grey Manor to kitchen when my phone goes off and I see its Naxon Helson owner of Helson Event organisation-HEO.

 _Damn, I was wondering why hadn't anyone from HEO called or anything._

I take his call " Mr.Helson? hello"

"Miss Steele good afternoon" he wishes in reply

" I was waiting for the call or something from the company" I take a deep breaths, _he must be calling about my coverups, I should have call them earlier._

"Oh about that, I just called to inform you that we have excepted your resignation so you can now freely work for Mr. Grey" _what the fuck is he talking about, what resignation?_

"Umm, Mr. Helson, resignation?" I ask thinking I must have misheared.

"Yes Ana resignation" He confirm, _but I didn't send a resignation._

"When?" _really, when did you send your resignation Ana,_ my subconsious snarls at me, _oh shut up._

" Your new boss Mr. Grey confirm your resignation..." _what! "..._ yesterday evening" he adds

"Ana I just want to thank you for working at HEO, you relly were a very good at your work, our most the client are probably gonna miss you and ofcourse HEO too, your work has been a good achievement for HEO and best luck for your new job"

he says and before I can ask anything he hanged up, _what the Mr. Grey, why would he do that , why, I have to talk to him._

I rush to my room and find that contract, _his number must be there along with other family member_.

I find it in my closet and started shuffeling through pages, _and here it is._

I try to call him continuesly but his call is going to voice message, _fuck fuck fuck, Christian Grey! why?_

I start pacing around, the time is going and I have no idea what to do?

"Ana dear its lunch time come" I turn to the voice of Grace " oh ..are ok?" she probably can see the tension ony face

"I am ok" I reply ad give her a weak smile, _first I will have to talk to Mr. Grey._

She didn't ask much and we went to the dining room.

The lunch was very quit and I can see the concern in Mrs. Greys face, _oh no am I worring her too? shit._

I smile widely and say " this food is really tasty"

" Oh, I glad you like it" her wrinkles.of concern is fading seeing me smile, _thats good._

After lunch we are stting in the great room talking about the of grandpa-grandma Trevelyan..the goes by and its almost five, Grace get up to prepare dinner and from other way Ellito, Kate and Mia are coming.

" Hey, Ana banana hows the day" Elliot asks striding towards me

"sorry to leave you all alone..but we are gonna have fin tomorroo" Kate apologize and chimes at the same time

" Its all right your work was important and I had grandma-grandpa and..."

"..and meee" Grace sayd walking in the great room.

" Still...sorry Annie banny" Mia chimes and give me bear hug.

"Leave her Mia! You are going to take her breath away" we hear the warning voice of Mr. Grey. well literely he is taking my breath away wearing that beauitiful suit, _wait what, again? nooo._

"Hey baby bro you here" Elliot response with bright smile, _wao true love seeing the brother_. Mr. Grey ignored Elliot nad go to kiss his mother on cheecks and then Mia and oh ho, we need to talk, I stroll to him and said " I need to talk to you" and he eyes me curiously.

"Neeeeddd...! well need is very strong word Ana banana, sure you want to use that" Elliot called from behind grinning ear along with everyone else, _I really don't have time for his wierdo's_.

But before I can say anything , the moment breaker is here, _wait what! moment breaker! really Ana?.._ Veronica comes runnig directly in Mr. Greys arms and kissed him very hard, _what the fuck , I was not done with him._

"Oh Ana hi" Veronica says when her ' _almost eating Mr. Grey sesion is done'_ and notice I am here too " hi everyone" and everyone else also. I shake my head, I have to talk him, _now!_

"Mr. Grey..."

"Christian...can we talk for a minute" his father ask him entering the great room, and he nod releasing himself from Veronica, before leaving he turns to me and theres worry in face, probably wondering what I want to talk about.

 _Fuck._

*

The dinner is almost done, I look up at Mr. Grey, _perhaps he will understand that I want to talk,_ but he is so engrossed with Veronica, _whay fuck are they talking about ? maybe..._

"Ana banana something on Baby bros face" Elliot ask breaking my thoughts and shut my eyes in embarrassment, when I open I see Mr. Grey is looking me so does everyone else with their hand on the table and cheeks on the palm, except Veronica who is kind of looking forthlooking between me and her phone.

"Umm..nothing" I reply

"Then why are you staring for so long?" this comes from Kate

"Yes why staring?" this Mia

"You know staring is bad" this is from Grace

"and..." grandmother..

"Wait..." Mr. Grey raises his hand stoping evryone "... stop accusing my employe..." he says

" Awwweee, so much care for the 'employeeee' " Mia coos draging the 'e' and he just ignore, now he is not taking his eyes off me, I hope I could say something...

"You want to say something" Wooo, Mr. Grey how did you...

I shake my head and he give a smile.

*

I am outside the kitchen drinking water when I see Mr. Grey walking by I rush to him and ask

" You are still here?"

he looks at me before saying, wodering his eyes up and down thats when I realise that I am wearing a sating night kind of half naked, still coverup "yeah"

" Well, I need to talk to you"

"you do?"

" yeah"

"What is it" with this he moves closer, he looks really _, no no don't go there._

"Why?" I ask

" 'Why' what?" he ask curiously like he have no idea _, relly? fine then._

"Why did you send my resignation to HEO?"

"Oh that"

"Yeah ' oh that' "

"Well Miss steele ...the boss of yours..."

"He is not mine!" I cutt him off

"Doesn't matter..." he gives me a look "...the Mr Helson of yours asked for your resignation as you are working here in seattle, so I give it " What!

"But you could have asked me"

"Miss steele, its for good, you really don't need to worry about your previous job"

"And who are you to tell me that" I cross my arms of my chest.

"I am your..." he stops himself "...listen you are now here, focus on that"

"And after I am gone , then what?" I ask the worry must be clear on my face.

"What does that mean?" he ask, _really you don't know about it._

"After I am gone, I will be unemloyed..I need a permanent job" I whine

He looks at me for a while and I kind feel uncomfortable under his gaze, suddenly he take out his phone and call someone

"Yeah, I want you to send and appointment letter to Anastasia Steele..yes she leaves in belluvea in Grey Manor ..yes for a permanent job , as soon as possible" he hang up and looks at me

" See problem slove...after this you won't be unemployed" he says giving me a warm smile, _what the fuck is he insane or something?_

without thingking once I rush past him out of the house and in to the garden...I let my feet devour the grass and seat near by a bench.

I put my hand on the bench and rest my head over it, why hell I even consider coming here, why ...I want go back- I have no idea what the fuck is happening, I am having possesive thoughts over the man whosr marriage I am organising, this weird feeling are eating my head, I didn't even realise when my tears started flowing

I am so consum with my thoughts that I don't realize I wasn't alone until Mr. Grey spoke.

"Are you alright , Anastasia" _ahh my name..._ no no don't go there specialy whem I am so mad at him.

"Don't" I look up to glare at him. There would be no mistaking the disguist in my tone or eyes.

"What have I done to offend you? Did O not just give you the very thing you asked for?" He looks genuinely confused by my response, I suppose he expected me to adore him, _but he is wrong._

I stare him down without fear, though the effect was probably weaken by tearstrain cheecks.

"Are you going to keep crying?" he ask, sounding very put out by the thought.

" Why do you even care?" I demand.

He walked closer and just looked... thoughtful. It was an interesting expression on his face.

He paces around me. My bravery melts a little in the face of how awkward this is. He is fully dress in sharp suit, and I am cowering and half naked. As if his rank don't threaten me enough, his demeanor does. He id exceptionaly calm as he answer.

"This is an unfair statement. You are my employe and as employer I do take care of everyone"

I scoff, _really?,"_ Ridiculous" I mutter rollingy eyes.

"I am sorry?" he asks.

"Its rediculous!" I yell, regaining some of my courage.

" What is?"

" This whole concept pf your making things easier, tell why the hell did you send my resignation over to HEO?" I ask almost shouting up at him.

" As you said– I am making things easier for you?"

"Hell with your easier!" I yell up at him.

*

 _Christian is simetimes really wierd but there must be simething behind his doing isn't there?_

 _tell me what do you think_

 _for next chater ssrryyyy but you have to wait for a long while 'cause I have a basketball tournament...sryyy but this will worth waiting I promise_

 _until then_

 _laters_

 _Beverly.._


	8. Temper

**FSG belongs to EL James**

Cpov

"Hell with your easier!" _My, she has a temper._

 _Fuck, can't believe... this women sitting in my parents meadow, this quite women as to grandmother's says has a temper._

I walk to her and sit beside her fighting the urg should I or should not, _fuck,_ I lean forward and brush her tears away with my fingers, _fuck hers skin is so soft, more like milk_. She looks at me with tear filled eyes and there is this feeling of taking her tears of pain away _, for that I_ _would do whatever I could._

Slowly the her tears starts fading but as stubborn as she is "don't" she pushes my hand away.

I sigh " Anastasia stop crying"

"Why did you do that?" she asks again, _fuck really._

"Why do you care so much about that fucking job?" I almost shout but soon realise that this not going to help.

"Listen..." I start again but she cut me off.

"No you listen to me...I can't want... I don't want to be in Seattle..." she says the last part quitely I could barely hear.

"But seattle is a beautiful place" I say remembering the view from Escala.

"Yeah it is...but I just can't...I have been living..."

"...In there for three years" I complete giving her warm smile.

"Yeah, and I want to be there not here"

"But you are here now"

"Ufff...you don't understand do you?" _wao,_ she looks frustrated and very captivating.

"Enlighten me" I demand leaning a little more towards her.

"Jesus Christ...listen, I have been living there for three years and I love to there ...and I am here because of work...but you just take away the base of my work" she exclaims giving me a flare look.

" But it doesn't matter now, do what are you here to do and after that you will have the..."

"Jesus...you are so stubborn" She shouts again waving her hand in air.

"Ana.." I try to say something but..

"No, you really don't get it, I told you that I don't want to be here and-and you didn't even tell me-me why...why did you send my resig-resignation" well, she shuttering now and its kind of... _cute?_

"Come on Mr. Grey tell me...tell me why?" _Christ,_ she is demanding little thing, I shake my head and was about to say something but she break in.

"See, look at you..you-you are quite again, not saying anything" she is waving her hand directly in front of my face, I grab her hand and try to say something but...

"See not gonna happen..." she pushes me away and rise to her feet, I rose with her thinking perhaps she is going in and try to stop her but to my portent she done the opposite and starts pacing around mumbeling to herself.

The hem of her nightgown in mixing up with dirt. I was so involved in the talk with her that I didn't even admired her, how beautiful she is looking in that satin blue gown. She looks frustrated still so prespossessing. Tonight the moon is full and playing hide and seek with us, its lights are giving her a lavish glow, _fuck,_ what I wouldn't give to just hold her to me and... _Christ Grey get a grip._

Its like she won't stop until...I make her..I shake my head and move towards her and try stop her

"Ana..." I sigh

"Anastasia..." I called again and in a sudden she turn and is in front of me with a pointed finger.

" You...its all because of you" she declares.

"Me?" I ask holding a finger on my face.

"Yes, you..I shouldn't have agreed to this and nothing like this would have happened" she starts rubbing her forehead.

"Ana..." but she cut me off giving me a glare.

"Tell me-tell me why did you send my resignation?"

"Well..."

"See, you don't even have an answer" she waves her in the air like she is realising something.

"I.." I try to say something...again.

"Did you do thay for a specific reason or on purpose, so that, I lose everything" Now she is giving me a evil eye, _really? fucking hell!_

"No...!" I exclaim.

"Yes, 'No', You definately do that on...some-some kind of-of evil plan"

for that she narrows her eyes at me, "Excuse me!" _Christ this women and her predictions._

"If not- of not, then tell me...tell me why? why?" again this why

"I think..."

"You 'think' that problem, you do what you think without even asking my concerning thoughts over it" she cut me, this is happening a lot...

"If you..." This women!

"If 'I' what? tell me. Come on Mr. Grey, tell me" this demanding women is really getting in my nerves.

"I.."

"But no you are so stubborn, why would you do that, right" _again, what the fuck._

"Me?Stubborn?".

" Yes,you..And if not then...tell me why?"

"Fine..."

"Fine what,...just tell me straightways, stop going round and round" _round and round me? I really want to kill this women ...right now_!

"I did..."

"Yes, you did send my resignation over to HEO without even thinking of me"

"Will you..."

"Will you I what?what? except your wierd job offer? I really don't get it why did..."

"Will let me speak for christ sake" I shout at her.

"Wao, now you are shouting"

"I am shouting?" what is it with this women.

"Yes you are"

"You are the one who was continuesly yelling at the your employer and... I am... shouting?"

"Well..." now..dhe don't have anything to say..good for her cause I am going to talk now!

"Its all your fault" what fuck is she blaming me for?

"My fault? " I ask

"Yes your fault" she exclaim and before I can say anything the moment breaker's voice is here.

"Mr.Grey?" Luke Sawyer.

"Aah, here he is 'the moment breaker'..." _what the fuck? did I hear that correct? Anastasia? "..._ whenever we are talking this man 'in black suit' doesn't hesistate to show his face" _christ now she is accusing Sawyer..._

"Apology Ma'am" Sawyer apologize from behind, the light is dim and the moon is playing hide seek so I can't see the expression on his face but I can cleary tell that his face is ducked down with embarrassment when I turn to look at him.

"Not excepted!" I here from my side and thia voice belongs to this beautiful 'tempered women' who doesn't seem to be afraid at all as her employer is standing just in front of her.

I watch at her carefully and was about to say but this moment breaker...

"Mr. Grey there is a situation" _really Sawyer right now, can't Taylor handle it._

As I try to put my thoughts in words...she break in...

"Again a situation? what is it, a fire? someones mudered? or what?..." she cross her hands over her chest as she says this and move forward to Sawyer "...well, let me tell you...he is not attending any of your situations as he hasn't answered my question yet" for the last part she turns to me and give me glare.

"But ma'am..." before Sawyer can finish she cut him off

"What is the problem of this 'man in black suit' ...is he deaf or something" she narrows her eyes at me and finger towards Sawyer.

"I'll be there shorlty Mr. 'man in black suit'.." I say lingering my eyes on her and humouring Sawyer yet just as I raise my eyes to see Sawyer, he is gone.

"Gone" I say to her.

"Gone what?" she asks raising her eyebrows.

"Mr. 'Man in black suit' " I purr and she looks back kind of confirming.

"Yeah..." she nods her head before looking back at me "... now tell me why?"

"Anastasia.."

"No, please tell me, why?" her eyes are pleading and not filled with anger but tears.

"I did tell you, he askef for your resignation as you will be working here" _How much I want to tell you the whole truth..._ I sigh

"Yes but, this is not the end of it?"

"Fine...Mr. Helson threaten me to fire you if you don't return to HEO by the evening" I say moving close to her but she take a step back.

"What?threaten? fire?" _surprised Anatasia?_

"Yes, and he really didn't had any idea who he was dealing with as he wanted you back at that instant he even said that he will pull you out from the department and, if had had a sweet talk with you then let me tell you its nothing but fake...and sending a resignation or not, either way, you were going to lose your job" _revealetion! shocking I know Miss. Steele._

"But why?" she asks wondering.

"Must be eager to have you..." and with that she looks curiously at me "...yeah, you are good at what you do, really doesn't want for you to get away"

"That doesn't satisfy me" she mutters playing with her fingers.

"I know...he just wanted a resignation at that moment ...or you back there but I can't let you go" I say moving a little close to her and looks at me with glow in her eyes but soon she shakes her head and looks everywhere but me.

"I will have talk to him about this" she confessess looking up at me, the expressions on her face is clear to tension.

"You should...but after this ends" I sympathize to her.

"Umm.."

"My marrige"

" uh, right.." there is grief expression on her face, I guess why.

"You don't look satisfied with my marrige" I ask curiously narrowing my eyes.

"Yes.." _excuse me? "...No!_ ..

"I mean no..no, yes ofcourse, I...yes...I uhh...Its good you are getting married" after a lot of shuttering she ends up with 'good'.

"Is that so?" I ask moving a little more close.

"Yes" she breaths.

"Well then if we are done with your 'whys' , I should better get on to situation of the 'man..in black suit" I utter quitly.

"Yeah" she reply in wisper.

"Good night then, Anastasia" I move forward and plant a lingering kiss on her cheecks "Good nig..." she stops in middle if her wishing. _Fuck, Grey you really needed to do tha_ _t?_ No...but her skin felt so good beneath my lips and the long I linger there- inhale her scent she exhales loudly- her breathing hitches.

I move away a moment later and walk past her without looking back, _fuck tonight was a disaster!_ Still , this tempered women has been a entertainer.

*

"What is it Sawyer?" I ask as soon as I enter the circle of Sawyer and Taylor who are waiting in my dads study...and I also hear a chukle.

"Someting amusing you are smiling about?" I ask to them with my hands in my pocket.

"Its...Miss. Steele" Luke Sawyer what about her! _fuck is he having... somekind of thoughts for her...?_

"What?" I demand in my full CEO personna.

"The 'Man in black suit' " ahh, that...

"You, want be accused by her again Swayer?" I ask giving him a smirk and he is looking everywhere but me, from the corner of my eye I see Taylor hiding his smile, _really Taylor? I can still see that._

I shake my head and get to the CEO expression again, _now time for some serious talk._

"Well... now tell me what's the situation 'Mr. man in black suit' ?" I ask

"Sir, we have a report from HEO...its about Miss. Steele"

"What about her?"

"Sir, 'He' is the half owner of..."

"...HEO ...I know, so what?" I ask in aggresion _what is it?_

"He, asked about her current staying" _fucking hell!_ I

"Then, don't let him" I order to them and they nod there head in certainity and they know what they have to do.

* *

 _well, well, well do tell me what you think as this is my favourite chapter._

 _Am I odd writer, please do inform me , if so._

 _Who is 'He'? Believe meeeeee Idk._

 _until then_

 _laters_

 _Beverly_


	9. Walk

**Hiyaaa**

 **FSG belongs to ELJames.**

Apov

I stand here as he walk away with the warmness of his lips still lingering on my skin.

I can smell him still on me, he was so close his warmness has engulfed me with a strange feeling and I don't want to escape. _shit_! _what_ _is happening_? he was so close to me if I have turn a little bit I would have had- _shit_ _stop Ana._ _J_ esus _Christ_! He is your employer.

I shak my head and walk to follow the path towards my room. forcing my mind out of him I keep thinking about Mr Helson's of firing me. well, the reason doesn't satisfies me at all all there's so much more than that and I have to have a talk with him after this is over.

Just as I enter my room I am welcom by the smell of levenders. _Hmmm_ , whats this? I see few candles glowing and giving a enormous light to the room sitting over the table in the middle of the room. I wonder who might have done that? as it looks so comely. Hmmm, and with a alluring feeling I drift off to sleep.

I am stir up in this very morning with the sound of the chirping of the birds. _Hmm_ , _what_ _a_ _morning_!

"Ana banana wake up" _what_ _the_ _fuck_? Is it Mia this early ? of course it is Mia who else could be? Oh come on, I am not awake yet : properly. Why the hell there always someone to take my sleep away.

I look at the clock and see that it just 8 in the morning.

"Get in Mia the door is open" I call out and she is in with a tray in her hand I lean up little and see pancakes. wao yummy breakfast.

She put the plate on the bed and just start-

"Hey I brought breakfast for you eat it up as fast as you can and get clean up so that we could start everything as the things you have ordered has arrived just few minutes ago and I am so excited Christian is going to married, wooo...we are going to do lots of shoping and..."

"Mia?stop!.. first let me take a deep breath- let me open my eyes properly and after this pancake you have brought for me I finished, I will come down and then we will start ok?" I say to her taking deep breath, _Jesus_ she can _be_ a child sometimes! she noded her head and with exciting smile and like a dancing doll she is out of the room

"Enjoy the breakfast" ofcourse _why wouldn't I... this looks very_ _tasty,hmm_.

*

I pile up in the great room with Penelope following behind I see Elliot and Kate talking quitely and no one else was there. Kate was the one who notice me first.

"Hey Ana, morning sleeping beauty" she wishes.

"Bananaaaa, morning morning" Elliot comes and gives me a bear hug

"Stop it, Elliot you are crushing the poor girl" Kate warns and pull Elliot away.

"Hey where is this beautiful going" He takes Penelope in his arms and I remember.

"Oh, she have to have her breakfast, perhaps you might could help?" I ask to them.

"Ofcourse why wouldn't we, come" and they pulls me to the kitchen.

Grace and grandma Trevelyan are having their tea sitting on the kitchen bar.

"Oh good grace! Ana- good morning" grandma comes and gives me a hug.

"Morning Grandmother" I wish her.

"You slept quite well, didn't you dear?"Mrs Grey ask me. _Yeah ofcourse, I should have been up a little early as it is almost 9, shit!_

"Ummm, well, I went to sleep last night quite late" I utter to them and see that Elliot is taking out milk from the refrigerator.

"Yeah ofcourse- I did see you last night in the mewdow talking to Christian" and hearing that as my cheeck get redder the bowl of milk almost fell off from Elliots hand, Kate sharply turn her head to look at me and grandma's eyes goes wider and me ? I am more red then ever

"Ow, so you were talking to my baby brother last night" Elliot assert in

"I might wonder what were _you two_ were talking about" and Kate join in.

"Mmm, I did you were standing quite close to each other" Grace shakes her head in amazement, _I hope she doesn't see the kiss he gave me- oh the kiss..I can still,_ shit stop Ana.

"Uh...we were just talking about work stuffs" I respond, _well we were talking about works stuffs weren't we?_

"Work? so close-colse?" what hell Elliot? don't start your weirdo.

"Just work" I say and take Pene from him, when I turn I see the four of them were grinning from ear to ear, _what the fuck?_

"Umm, Pene needs to eat, if you have...?"

"Oh, ofcourse dear" Grace moves to a cabinet and get a bowl of cereal, taking Pene from me she set it on a table and let her enjoy her breakfast.

"Well, Christian don't really like pets, I don't know but he kind of is adoring Penelope...however he wants or not this is my house so he has to live with that" Grace says while ruffeling Pene and gives me cheecky smile.

*

We all are sitting in the great room but three people are nowhere to be see–Mia, Veronica and Mr. Grey.

I am going through the list of things I have ordered, when at a sudden a hand comes in contacts covering my eyes.

 _Now who is this?_ I lean back a little, ah, thats perfume.

"Mia" I answer

"Ana you got me" Mia raises her hands in defeat and her expression is priceless- the one of blow.

"Hey Mia? where have you been, come here and see these designs are marvelouse" Kate calls her waving the booklet of designs and Mia ran off to her.

"So Ana dear have decided the venue yet" Grace asks me.

"umm, that is for the bride and groom to decide" I reply

"But we would _love_ to know your suggetions" she says wiggeling her brows and with the saying of that everyone looks at me expectatanly.

 _fuck!_

"uhh, well,..." before I can finish _she_ is here.

"Hey everyone, sorry I am late, work stuffs" Veronica strides in waving her hands to everyone, she comes and sits with me.

"Ana" she kisses my cheecks with a smile and turns to talk to Grace. I rub the spot where she just had kissed _uh its weird,_ I look up and see Kate, Elliot and Mia are giving me a chide look, _now what thats for?_

"Well Ana you know the wedding is just a month away so I would like to see whats you got for us" Veronica says turning to me.

"Umm, where is Mr Grey?" I ask and this lead her to raise har eyebrows

"And what's your concern for that" she asks narrowing her eyes at me and I realise that everyone is looking at the two of us intently.

"Well, it would be good if you decide together- everything" and this leads to get the smile back on her face .

"Oh, well he is busy, he will be here by the evening" she says.

"Ok, so we will get on the final decision when he is here then- in the evening" I respire handing her a booklet.

"Right" she says taking the booklet from my hand.

I sigh and when I look up everyone tunrs to there work, _yeah yeah I knpw you all were lietening to us very intently, no need to pretend._

As everyone were involve in thier own world Veronica says to me.

"You know you are quite good...the previous one was a sludge"

 _previous one?_

"umm, what previous one?" I ask curiously.

"Oh the previous organizer...a big oggler..no sense what to do, where to do..the things she had done..." she reply fliping the pages of the booklet.

"Not at all good, so we fired her" she add, _this is news_

There was someone else before me?

 _oh come, Ana, they are very expensive people, can hire how much they want!_

My subconciuos points out.

 _Still!_

I wonder what might had happen? I was abouy to ask when grandma and grandpa Trevelyan starts talking about their marrige and soon everyone join in.

We startes talking about marriage of Grace- Carricks marriage, and grandma recalls her own marriage she let the few tears fall off from her eyes and grandpa hug her, there is a warmness on grandpa's face, they look so happy. _Marriage- a way to happily ever after?_

We not know what way we are on as we soon drift to the ancient marriages and traditions, _these Greys does know a lot about ancient traditions-_ as everyone in the room is involve in ancient marriage rituals. The time goes out lightly and soon its lunch time.

We are all seated around the table and I wonder why Mr. Grey is not here to join us.

"Looking for someone Ana banana?" Elliot asks as I am looking back and forth around the table.

"Mr. Grey" is out my mouth before I can stop, _shit!,_ and on that there is silence around the table.

"You are looking for a my baby brother a lot like nows" he raises his eyebrows and everyone is looking at me for the reply even the housekeeper Gretchen and ofcourse a look of annoyence on Veronica's face.

"Uh, well, I- I mean everyone is here and he is not...the whole family is here and he is..."

"...busy, he is working as he loves to work" Veronica cutd me off smiling.

"More then family?" I utter quitely and realise I shouldn't have said that as it leads to the raising pf her brows at me.

"He will make up his time Ana, you relax and enjoy the food, he does it very well" she reply and ofcourse smiling. _yeah ofcourse he will, he does is capable of everything even my job and..._ that is when I realise that I haven't asked Veronica about the previous organizer, _why does it matter, you are here now Ana and probaly the permanent one 'thanks to the legitemage Mr. Grey' so suck it up!_ Still I want know.

I look up and see everyone is enjoying the food and Mia is beside me with Penelope on her love, hmm seems like Penelope made a new friend -Mia...Mia! thats when it stucks me, maybe I could ask her or my curiousity will eat me alive. I did ask Veronica what company was the previous one from and its respected and famouse comapany.

"Mia" I wisper close to her ear.

"Yeah?" she turns to me smiling.

"can I ask you something" I ask hoping that she would know.

"Oh, ofcourse, whatever you want" _ok so here it is._

"I.."

"Ana?" I am about to ask but Kate's voice prevent me from my saying.

"um, yes?" I respond, _now what, I was about have an crucial talk._

"How does it work..? I mean HEO...I google it and its quite confusing..." she shakes her head before continuing "...what ia it exactly"

I take a deep breath, knowing I don't even understand it policies as I haven't gave it a much thought, all odd clause, just nonsense.

"Uh, well...HEO is type pf company who provide organizers to people in need and employment to who are uncertain or interested..is such things..like organising"

I say and take deep breath.

"So what are you" this is from Veronica

"huh?" but what does she mean.

"You uncertain or interested?" _oh_

"I _am_ interested in doing such things, decorating and making a certain thing or place more dazzling...its gives me a pleasure as- if we try, we can make anything beauteous.."

"Wao! such a nice thought" Grace says admiring, there is somekind of spark in her eyes...I not know what?

"I came to a while ago about some extremely...you know...dire kind of organizers..." this is from Mia and so on the talk of _dires_ starts.

I sigh..Jesus Christ I want to know what happen to the previous organizer.

*

The day has gone by with dazzel around the house, everyone has been busy with the marriage stuffs.

I am sitting on the stairs of the porch of the house going through the ideas everyone has given for the wedding, there's so much to be done and Mr. Grey haven't shown his face yet.

 _Where the hell are you?_

"Hey Ana?" I turn and see Elliot approaching me..he comes and sit next to me.

"What are you doing?" he ask leaning forward towards my notepad.

"Going through the ideas- by everyone of you" I respond sighing.

"So what you think ?" he looks so carefree...like nothing matters to him, no worry at all.

"I have just started, might take some time and I am yet to discuss things with Mr. Grey even theres so many thing to ask" I respire.

" _Questions_ for _Mr. Grey_ \- ah huh...so you wanna know about his previous girlfriends?" he say with cheecky smile, like always.

 _What the fuck!_

"I..ah...no...I..." why the hell am I shuttering?

"Its ok just kidding Ana banana" and he release a awkward laugh. _huh?_

"Well with ask- you were about to ask something during lunch" he says.

 _oh yea_ _h but to Mia, how does he...?_

Yeah to Mia I know...we are very close to each other so you can me"

And he looks serious, might be the right time.

"I could ask this to Mr. Grey..." I am saying as he break in

"oh ho so eager to see _Mr. Grey..._ what is about him that..."

"...but I want to ask you" I cut him off in a hurry as he probably could say something unexpected.

"Hmm..what is it?" fine, there we go.

"Its about the previous organizer..."

I start and he nods "...Veronica says she got fired because of something awful she had done...what happend...as I do know that she was from a very respected organisation?" finaly I have put my thoughts in words. he looks thoughtful for a while and in a sudden a smile of - as much as I know- naughtiness spread over his face but he covers it with the serious one and turns to me.

"Well, something did happen..." he looks nervouse as he says "...tell no one as we don't really talk about it..." I nod my head in agreement and he continues "...her name was Aryll...and she was a verry good women..but my brother..."

"Chriatian...!" Mr. Grey? "...he has a certain taste you know...kind of very interested in womens...so he tried something with her and she end up getting fired" he exclaims.

 _What the fuck is he talking about? how? why? ...Mr. Grey? can't belive this!_

"But he is a good man and..." I try to say something but he interupts me.

"But is _interested.._ ah here he is.." he says looking up and he walking towards us but busy in phone.

"Be careful...might could happen anything" he says before running in and just as it Mr. Grey approached me.

"Miss steele...good evening"

I rise slowly - kind of shocked- to my feet and nod in acknowledgement.

He lean a little forward before saying.

"So you have started?"

"Oh, yes ...its just the start" I reply forcing a smile while he looks at me with his possessing grey eyes, _ah that eyes.._ what the fuck Ana shut up.

"And what are you doing here?" he seems a little outrange like he is here but his mind is elsewhere.

"Just having fresh air" I muse with a shrug.

"I see...come have a walk with me" he offer pointing his hands to his parents meadow, _why and now? its almost getting dark_.

Though without giving it a much thought I move along.

"Can I see that" he ask pointing to the notepad and I hand it to him.

we have reached little far off the sight of the house and he is intently going through my notepad.

He looks up and hand back the notepad to me before saying.

"Quite demanding my family is, aren't they"

I smile and reply "Yeah they are, but final decision will be yours and Veronica's"

"I see" he looks a little thoughtfull and silence has cover us even if I don't want it so I break it.

"You want somethign about...or just ..um, we are here to see just the day dark" on that he chuckles.

"Oh no Miss steele...come that way theres a beautiful view there" he took my hand and lead to towards the sound of water and, _oh sweet lord Jesus!_

Its like the water is taking the sun in, in itself following the darkness and redness in the sky coming from the path of the devouring sun in water. The evening is elapsing as the duskiness is aspiring, its seems that the evening is possessed by someone who is loved to be loved.

"Its so... ah I don't have words...its beautiful" I shake my head by seeing such glamouress beauty.

"Yeah...very beautiful" he breath in and when I look up at him- surprises to that instead of admiring the view he is watching me keenly.

 _shit! please don't look at me like that or I might...shit Ana stop! don't go there! Employer!_

Fuck yes, employer but why? ugh! these thoughts...I close my for few seconds.

"What?" I ask opening my eyes.

"I mean I agree with its a...very beautiful view" he shakes his head as he had come to his sense and turns away.

"Tell me about your sister" he move back a little towards the shadow of the tree.

"What?" _am I baffle? why?_

"You have a sister right..?" I nod "...then tell me about her?" he is kind of demanding.

"Well my sister is 14 and she is a high school student, she loves to art...very much" I reply moving a little towards the shadow.

"And she lives with her grandmother" oh he remember I smile and nod my head.

He is staring at me with full concentrating eyes, his grey orbs reallt want to take me in I fell- _ugh again._

"Sometimes I get confuse by you" is out of my mouth before I can stop.

He chuckles before asking.

"What about me is confusing" he start moving towards the flower bed and I follow behind.

I hesitat but say what I feel "Your character. Your intentions. I am not sure what to except out of this little stroll".

" Ah" He stop walking and faces me. I'd just walk into the very situation. We are very close to each other, and in spite of the warm summer air with a little bit of chilliness, a chill run down my spine.

"I think you can tell by now that I am not the type of man to beat around the bush. I will tell you exactly what I want from you" .

He took a step closer.

My breath caught in my throat. I'd just walk intp the very situation I feared. _No_ _one, not even the Mans in black_ _suits_ _to_ _stop him from doing whatever_ _he wants._

 _fuck!_

Knee-jerk reaction. Literelly. I kneed Mr Grey in his thigh. Hard.

He yell out and reaches down, clutching himself as I back away from him "What fuck was that for?"

"If you lay a single finger on me I will do worse"

"What?"

"I said 'if you—"

"No no, you crazy women, I heard you the first time..." He grimace "...But just what in the world do you mean by that?"

I felt that heat run through my body. I'd jumped to the worst possible conculsion and set myself up to fight somthing that obviously wasn't coming.

The previous night Man in black suit ran up, alerted by our little squabble. But Mr. Grey wave him away from an awkward half bent position.

We were quite for a while and once, he was over the worst of a pain he faces me.

"What do you think I wanted?"

I duck my head and blushed.

"Anastasia what do you think I wanted?" he sound upset. More then upset. offended. He have obviouly gussed what I assumed, and he don't like that one bit "In here...without thinking...for heaven sake I am your boss and getting married" _why? shit! not the time for this Ana._

He starys to walk away but turn back.

"Why did you even consider this if you think so little of me"

I couldn't even look him into the eye. I didn't know how to explain anything to him.

"We will deal about this later..." and he start walking away.

"Christian..." I gasp, and close my eyes _, Jesus_ , its the first time I have call him by his first name but he didn't listen and I open my eyes, he is gone.

I wait in the garden until the sun has set, and now I am paceing up and down the hallway until I bump into Elliot.

"Elliot..." I gasp in relief "...Jesus Christ, youa are here"

"Yeah where would I be Ana banana"

"Yeah right but—"

"No buts...we have lot to work on " He says pulling my hand.

"Ok ok but before that hear me out"

"What?" he gives me a confusing look.

"What you said about Chr-Mr. Grey over the porch earlier..."

"What I said?" innocent look Elliot really?

"About Mr. Grey's certain interest in...you know"

"Ah that ...I was just kidding"

he waves his hand is the air grinning.

"Oh–What!" I almost shout at him and he look baffle "... do you have any idea what have you done?"

"Yeah banana, I was just kidding...playing around you know, thinking what might you reaction would be" how could he be so relax talking about his own brother like that an putting me in a extreme situation.

 _Oh, Elliot you have no idea what have you done._

 _Fuck!_

"Anastasia..?" this voice... _shit "..._ investigating about me aren't you"

 _ok I want to die, please someone kill me now!_

What a walk that was!

*

 _so what you about their walk?_

 _This was the longest chapter_ _ever._

 _(T_ _his is a romancedramamystery story... everything will we revealed slowy as the chapter goes by- thank_ you for reading)

 _until then._

 _Laters._

 _Beverly._


	10. Starters

**Hello everyone, I know I am full of mistakes and I am heartly** **sorry for that.**

 **And if you are reading this chapter then thank you so much for continuing.**

 **I am so sorry for being late...just was dealing with loads of assignments and homewroks, sorry.**

 **FSG belongs to ELJames.**

Cpov

Its been almost two hours since that _'appreciative'_ incident—by Miss. Steele in the garden.

I just couldn't believe she thought so low of me..? Christ! Well, the pain has gone now and its a relief.

The thing is that how hell did she made that up and when I was asking for an explaination there come nothing from her, however I did heard something that was _seraphic_ – my name on her lips. Christ! She must have thought I didn't heard it as I walked away as fast as I could but I did heard- that was the first time. I was angry and confused and upset all in the same time- that is of 'how could she?'.

I am walking by the hall way when I hear- "What you said about Chri–Mr.Grey over the porch earlier..." Anastasia?

"What I said?" that is from Elliot.

"About Mr. Grey's certain interest in...you know..?" My certain interest? really Miss. Steele, investigating about me?

"Ah, I was just kidding" A joke of what, I am sure Elliot must have done something.

I don't know what the fuck is going on but I do need to step in and I am about to when-

"Mr. Grey?.." Jason Taylor!

"What is it Taylor?" I ask turning to him.

"Sir, Mr. Grey your father has given me some information on Jane, what I particularly have enquire about and for you to know itself" _Jane!_ what could be new about her? As much as I know there nothing else to found...except...

"Sir..?" Taylor break me off from my thoughts giving me a file which I took , I nod at him and he is on his way to fuck knows where.

I turn around and its time for me to step in, I walk to where Anastasia and Elliot are standing.

"Anastasia?... investigating about me aren't you?" and hearing that she beacome stiff, only if I could she her face it would be more fun but her back is turn towards me.

"Hey baby bro, where have you been...come on Mom is calling for all of us" Elliot wave his hand towards the great room kind of indicating for us to go.

"Elliot just a minute.." I said moving a little close to her "...Anas..."

"Yes, Mr. Grey what can I help you with?" She ask before I could say anything and faced me. Her courege can be seen from her expression but her eyes are saying something else.

She is breathing very fast like she has ran a marathon- _or perhaps is scared_?

"Miss. Steele I think I asked you a question?" I say moving a little closer.

"Oh that, uh, well, that was nothing...just a casual talk..."

"About me...?" I cutt her off. She is looking everywhere but me.

"Oh baby bro...realax we were talkong about your favourite interests...for both of you to live a happily ever after..."

"What!" Anasatasia literally shouts at Elliot... _what fuck is Elliot talking about._ He is about to say more so I glare at him commanding a ' _shut up'_ .

"Oh ,no...no, no, no...we-we are its nothing like that" And now she is glaring at Elliot to.

"I am just kidding...Ana banana" Elliot luaghs and I don't know what is funny about this.

"Well Miss. Steele you are here for- formal work and I would appreciat _'formal' "_ I say in my CEO comand looking directly at her, to which she raises her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, come on bro...you are the who brought her here to woo her..." Elliot starts agin but I cut him off.

"Excuse me...?"

"Ah ha...what are you intentions bro..?" He wiggles his eyes at me and I just want to puch him.

"Shut up Elliot! we have lots to thing for to done" I snap at him and ponit for him to move forward, he dances his head in eerie way and is out of sight. _Fucking hell!_

I turn to Anastasia and say just one word which is in need "work"

"Very well then..shall we?" she croak quitly and wave her hand towards the great room and we walk along.

"Have you decided a venue yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, well, kind of...um, Veronica says she wants to get married in paris" _Paris Really? Oh come on..not again...a other -wordly demand._

"And what you think?" I ask her...lets know what her thoughts are.

"Uh, it doesn't matter...does it?" she narrows her eyes at me

"Why do you think that?" I counter

"Well, I am not the one who is getting married" she counter back...and looks up at me ...her eyes are filled with lots of emotions and... _get a grip Grey!_

"But you are the organiser..must tell us what would be perfect" I Iook away and utter hardening my voice

"Needs to be your wish" so much care for my wish? _oh how much I wish I could tell you my wishes._

"Really?" I ask ... we are standing outside the great room and she is playing to flowers which are kept in a vase near the door.

"Yes...and there is something.."

"Which is..?"

"Your mother wants it ti held in the backyard...but Veronica is insisting on Paris 'cause her family has some...traditions that needs to be done in...Paris" Yeah, I know..fucking traditions and I can't deny it even if I want and its not only I am getting married ofcourse she is too, so whatever she wants.

"Paris it is than" I say in camanding voice as we pile inside together.

"Paris!..." Veronica exclaims running towards me and engulf me in a chastise hug "...oh my god, Christian sweetheart, thankyou so much! I so much wanted our marriage to be in Paris..aww I love you so much" she chastise and kisses me, _ok I have to say she indeed is a good kisser..._ but I don't have time to andorse her _sexual_ advances.

I turn to see Anastasia and...she is across the room talking with Mia, _when does this happen,_ probably when I am busy with my _fiancé. Fuck._

"Shall we go and discuss the other things with Miss. Steele?" I ask Veronica to which she nods and we together walk to Miss. Steele.

"Miss. Steele..?" I call her.

"Oh Christian so good you are here, well, you have decided the marriage to be in Paris so, let discuss the other things...timings, staying arrangements and...dresses! oh I am so excited" Mia starts jumping up and down like the little kid she is sometimes...I love my little sister so much but she can be annoying sometimes.

"Ok Mia stop it...I get your are...indeed very...happy, but will you please stop this monkey dance" I warn her and she gives me that glare which can't scare as it is just so cute look on her.

"Ahh, well don't worry about the staying arrangements, we all will be staying in my family villa and there is a lake beside, very beautiful " I didn't knew Veronica has a family villa, well, there is quite kind lots of things I don't know about but... probaly Tayloar does- he has to as he is my head of the security...

"Really ? wao..Paris, villa , lake this is gonna be ..so much fun..!" Mia almost shout at the part, Christ, she is behaving like its her marriage.

"Umm, ok so...now I, uh..could you tell how- how many days before you all will going to Paris- for wedding? so I could prepare as much everything which is need to be done"

"Oh, yeah, ofcourse...two weeks before" Veronica answer.

"No...a day before" I point in, 'cause that not gonna happen.

"What !"Everyone in the room exclaim a shout . _Fuck._ I look over to them and they are giving me draggers of anger. _Fucking hell!_

"Why Christian...com on, only 20 days are left and you want to go a day before of our wedding..no!" Veronica panics looking little shock. _Oh come on! Not that drama._

"Yes"I respire incrudousley

"No, ofcourse not, theres no many..." My dear Mom try to plate her _thougths_ but sorry Mother, No!

"If you all have fogotten then let me remind you- I do have a company to run of more than twenty thousand peoples" Now I am glareing at all of them as they have yo understand, my work has always been my first priority and it will be, they know it very well enough not to pile up their own _thoughts_ , but—

"Still—it is your wedding" Sassy Miss. Steele is out of control, isn't she?

"Yes...mine, not yours, so let it be my decesion" I counter

"Well if it was mine...I would have been in Paris by now!" She counter back and at this moment that everyone is watching us intently- _my family do love to watch show don't they?_ Ofcourse they do

 _Woa Anastasia so eager for the marriage?_

"But its mine" I fire up and step forward

"Not only yours! Veronica's too..." She takes a step back "...so you should prior her choices also...and there's so much to be done, we can't do it in a day!" Oh she does is uncapable of preparing on her own, well I can help with that.

"I will hire the best crew for _you_ to do the _'much'_ in an hour" I say in my CEO personna but this women is not at all backing down as she is giving the _'I am not afraid of you look', ugh what I am going to do to her?_

"Oh, than why the hell do you hired me if you could hire the ' _do things in an hour crew'_ " See, not backing down.

"Ok ,guys I think it is time to sto.." Elliot try to pull down the tension but —

"SHUT UP!"Me and Anastasia snap at him.

"Ow, ok man, continue" With that he goes back where he is from.

"Miss. Steele you are no one to tell what to do and not" Seriously Anastasia? you definately not preparing for fight up here right now.

"Mr. Grey I am your wedding organiser if you have forgotten...so I can and will tell you what to do and not" _This women!_ well, no she can't !

"We are going to Paris a day before and thats finale" Atlast I give her my _'I am the boss look'_ and step a little forward but she step a little back, _hmm working?_

"Oh come on..its your wedding, you could atleast think about your fiancé?" Oh, Anastasia you have done enough and now its time for you to shut the fuck up.

"Veronica..." I turn to look at Veronica

"Christian I think..." She try to say something but sassy Miss. Steels break in.

"Again think-think...its a marriage, which should be given time to as it is about your life you are not going to have an buisness deal, are you?" She is— Its just a marriage so people could live legealy together than why so excitement?

"Fine a week before" I declare at last as I now this is taking us nowhere and ofcoures a week would be fine.

"I can do with that..see not so difficult was it?" Anastasia says as she picks up some paper from the floor.

"Excuse me?" _What fuck is she saying?_

"We have lot to be done with...shall we?" Ignoring my question she point her hand towards the family crowd who just as she looks up turn their head and pretend to be engage in their _own_ work. _How lashy of them!._

"Indeed" I reply as I clutch Veronica's hand and follow her behind.

 _This women is so done!_

*

We all are sitting in the great room where Anastasia is giving the _pure presentation_ of what she has done or going to do.

Its just fucking waste of time, I really don't get it how could they sit here and hear the bullshit of colours and flowers.

I would be better in my finance meeting right now.

Fucking Hell!

But the one thing which might is interesting, is Anastasia's hair which just sways by as she moves and turns, her eyes are moving from one to another, listening to everyone and noting it down on her notepad. At a constant her eyes finds me but just as it happen she looks away.

"Miss. Steele..? is this really that neccessary for me to be here...this stuffs and discussion of colours or whatever it is...you are good at it why don't you do it yourself, enough of wasting time" I snap at Anastasia drawing attention of everyone in the room.

"Yes, it is _sir.."_ she snap back professing the _'sir'_ a little louder "...as you have said it is _your_ wedding not _mine_ so you are _. neccessary_ to be here...and if you have a issue with that, then why are you even marrying?" That held me ofgaurd, I didn't expected something like that from her and there is a look on her face that is asking me questions- a lot infact. As soon as she realise what she has said she mutter a sorry and goes back to the fliping papers. Still, why her is she asking me such questions _. What is it Miss. Steele that you wanna know?_

"Rights Christian...?" Veronica asks breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh..?" _Well, sorry but not right._

"Christian are you here?" She asks and waves her hand in front of my face, I grab it and reply "Yeah...I... just thinking about some stuffs"

"What might be more important to you than our wedding" She scoffs

"Work" I say simply and see that Anastasia is watching us very intently. I raise my eyes at her as for asking _'What?'_ and she looks away, _again._

"Oh baby bro stop ramancing about your work or you might lost this flater romance which you are might not enjoying at all" Elliot calls out from the corner. _Fucking Elliot!_

"Excuse me" I get up entirely ignoring Elliot's comment and walk out of the great room.

I need to clear my head up something is happening I have no idea about.

"Christian?" I turn and see my Mom is running towards me.

"Mom...?" I repond.

She comes to me and put her palm over my cheeck.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" She asks looking very concern.

"Yeah...I am...why?" I nod my head at her and breath out heavily.

"Its just...its looks like... even if you are here your mind is somewhere else" How could my Mom understand me so well.

 _Yes Mom, my mind is somewhere else, I hope I can tell you where._

"I am...I...just work Mom" I reply.

"Ok"

"I...I'll be right back...just need to make a call" I say and walk away without looking back.

*

I am wodering around the meadow of my parents from an hour now. Its been an hour since that text from Taylor about Jane and I am working my mind through it, how could I never knew? how could I never thought about it? _Fuck!_

There was a time when I had nightmares about my abused childhood, I still do but recently it has been about Jane, not regularly, still.

I hear someone is aproaching, my head is already a mess and I don't want anyone messing with it more.

"Umm, Mr. Grey?"

Woa! Thats what I waiting for, fucking great.

"What is it Anastasia?" I ask facing her.

"Uh, well...can we please talk...just five minutes" She pleads and I can't do anything except of nodding my head.

"Ok...so I am so sorry for earlier...I didn't know what had gotten into me... I just thought...but I am so sorry...I didn't mean to disrespect you like that... I am so sorry, sometimes I do things without thingking and...please forgive.." Her eyes looks like it is ready with the flow of tears but I am quite to which she says " If you want me to go I will...I will leave the town and country and..."

"...and continent and planet and than the galaxy even" I cut her off.

"What?" Woa, now she looks surprise.

"Yeah, you are fulled planed whay are you going to do next, aren't you?" On my saying of that she duck her head down and I continue.

"Now tell...why the hell did you think _that_?" I ask giving a loudness to _that_.

"Elliot" She simply replies which is enough, fucking Elliot!

"And you belived him?"

"Kind of..." she says "...I am sorry for hitting your thigh like that..." I cut her off

"It was a groin"

"No, it..."

"I was hit, Anastasia...and there's a difference in pain between them"

"I was the who hit I better know myself" She exclaims and I chukle on that.

"Apology acepted, if thats what you think you want ...but question is that, why would Elliot say such things? Did you ask him?"

"Yeah...kind of"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean...I was asking about the previous organiser and he said she left because of you but ...he was just..."

"...messing with you" I complete her line and she nods.

"Why do you want to know about the previous organiser?" I ask her as why the hell she?

"Just curious" She shrugs and looks everywhere but me.

"She left because because Veronica drived her crazy, well, not really...the previous one was just not-up-for-that and I am warning you, wishing you and asking to be stick at the prefectness I have heard about your work" I say and take a step towards her.

"Oh" She exclaims, _huh? just a 'oh' no thank you nothing?_ well, not that I have solve a mysterious case.

"I gotta go...Your mother is probably asking for me...it just the starters theres a lot to be done" With that she is out of sight.

My phone goes off and its from Taylor.

Yeah this is just the starters, theres a lot, I am perplex about.

"Taylor, you better give me a good news about her..."

*

 _I hope you like it and sorry about more mystery_

 _Do tell me your thoughts._

 _Beverly!_


	11. Something- Talk

FSG belongs to ELJames.

Apov

I am in the garden under the cool and magistic shade of tree, morning was fine and afternoon is warm sun is almost above my head and I am going through different sites which Veronica has talked about for special wedding service, Jesus! This women needs everything to be perfect as a queen she thinks she is. Its just so exhausting, I have to have a talk with her about this and with Christian too.

 _Wao Anastasia Rose Steele, boss's name on the lips_ , my subconcious taunts me. Ok whatever I am not in a mood of having anykind of avow talk with her.

After last evening I feel so embarassed, how could I belived on Elliot's words but I did apologize to Chri- Mr. Grey and he did acepted it, thank Jesus!

I am going through the last site when something catch my eye, I get up and make my way to the great room. There is so much to be done and so little time, all thanks to the groom who is in the urge of representing himself in his own marriage an hour before if he could, and he kind of could. _Jesus Christ!_

I enter and see Veronica is already there talking to Mrs Grey and they look quite caught up in whatever they are talking about. I walk to them.

"Umm, Veronica..?" I call her to which she looks up and smile at me - wao, morning sunshine.

"Ana...come her take a seat" She gesture to the couch in opposite and I take it.

"Uh, I went through all your suggested sites and the last one caught my eye..." I blink as I add "... 'cause the last one says that they will gonna have the menu only once, it means only in your wedding-one time- and not again...so I thought you might like the idea as much as I have understood you"

She claps up as she replies " Oh Ana, you have understand me very well, I love this idea...don't you Grace?" she ask the last part looking at Grace to which she says "Of course dear, this is a great idea"

She gives us s satisfying smile but look her eyes giving is not satisfying at all. _I guess why?_

I clear my throat and ask "So, should I fix a meeting with them anytime soon for you and Mr. Grey?"

"Of Yes, tomorrow would be fine " She rose from the couch saying and than excuse herself.

"Tomorrow it is then" I sigh after she is out if sight.

"Ana..?" Mrs. Grey calls me putting a hand my shoulder "... are you ok sweetheart?"

I nod saying " Yeah, I am absolutely fine... l have to find Mia, there's something I want to talk to her" And with that I rose up and out of the door.

I am walking past library when I see Mia talking to Elliot and Kate in there.

"Hey..." I call as I pile in.

"Hey Ana banana, come sit with us" Elliot chimes up and point to the seat next to him and I sit down.

"We were just talking about Veronica" Mia points out of the window in the backyard where Veronica is talking in phone, probably her fiancè, but her expression doesn't match with a romantuc that a bride usually has, it is more seems like tension. And I know it so _'not me'_ of discussing the client.

"I don't think..." I try to rise up but Elliot pushes me back in saying " Oh no little lady, where are you going stay here"

"Yep, perhaps you could help us in what gift should brought them" Kate says expectantly showing a picture of Christian and Veronica on her phone and I have to agree it is quite good.

I nod and Mia starts " We have come through loads of think, but Veronica is a lover-lavish-expensiveness nothing fits with her" On that something stuck, I am here to discuss something about colours.

"You know what before that we..." I try to say but Kate cut me off.

"Oh, hush! we should ask Grace" Kate suggest.

"I don't know, she barely spends time with Mom...and its not like we really know her" This held me ofgaurd 'not really know her'

"Umm..." I raise my hand "...what does that suppose to mean of not knowing her?"

Mia takes in a deep breath and says "Uh...you see, Christian met Veronica last summer, for work related stuffs and than months later out of the moon brought her home as his girlfriend and in this...the last valentine the annoucement of their marriage was upon us"

This is totally weird, everything seems so rushed up.

"Yeah..." Kate join in "...and there was really not so much space for us to hang out with her, we didn't get a lot of chance to get to know her"

Ok, thats a lot to take in.

"Than why are you agreeing for this marriage?" I ask and that held them ofgaurd, they stare at me without a motion and in a second professes a cheecky smile.

"Why banana? Having internal thoughts about my baby bro?" Elliot raises his brows at me and I am like 'what does fuck?'.

"I umm..." I don't know what to say, its seems like I am the one against this marriage, well I am kind of, fuck what hell am I thinking!

"Oh realax...he is just kidding" Thanks to Mia she breaks in.

"And, its Christians choice who are we to get into it" Kate says.

"Family" I say simply and the three of smile at me.

"Well, he seems happy with his decision and if he his happy we are happy even if he is marrying the holi golothy" Elliot shrugs and lean back in the couch.

"And its true , we don't really like her..." Kate says turning to me "... but we really loveeee youuuu" the part in in unison dragging the _u_ by them makes my cheecks go redder and redder.

"Um, if you all are done can we please talk about this now" I say waving a pile of paper in my hands and they all chuckle nodding.

*

The sun is at the edge of hiding behind the darkness of night, the stars starts to show theirselfs off and its getting a little chilly seems like rain is about to arrive here.

I am wondering around the grounds and just then hear someone approaching.

"Anastasia?" _hmm Christian._ I turn and smile up at him "Evening Mr. Grey"

"What are you doing here?" He ask and takes a step closer to which I take a step back.

"Playing with the wind" I say dancing my hands through the air and he chuckles on that and says "I see"

"You are early" I point out knowing it just four.

"Is there's a nagative repurcussion on that?" He raises a brow at me and I shake my head smiling.

"Here..." he hand me a envolope "... this came for you"

I take it and see its from Alice and I realise I am hearing from her after so long. I tear it open and the papers inside it bring a smile on my face... with a little bit of tension.

"Every thing's okay..?" Christian asks looking concern.

"Oh...nothing it-it just that...her treatment is going well" I reply.

"Treatment..?" He looks surprise and in shock at the same time. _Shit do I really have to say that._

"Uh..she is just ill" I say looking everywhere but him.

"What do you really mean by _'ill_ '? " Ugh! Another question.

Taking my silence as no talking about it he shakes his- I think, but he take my grab my hand take me to the _'sunset point'_ of the last evening and make me sit on the bench taking the seat beside me.

"Now... I get it, must be difficult for you to talk about it but...you could tell me...I might could be a help..." He looks very concern I wish I could put every pinch of salt on my wound in front of him but its not that easy "...Anastasia...tell me what is it, you look worried about this" He points to the envelope in my hand. I sigh knowing that he so want to get into it.

"My siter Alice she- she is suffering a heart problem...from last three years" I say quitely ducking my head down.

"Hey..." he grab my chin gently and make me look at him "... in the report you submmited there's no family problem, why is that?"

"Thats not something I want everyone to know about" I shrug.

"Not everyone but atleast the management who manages your reverences" He says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Used to manage..." I clearfy "...now I don't have management at all...thanks to you"

He gives me chide look " Are in a verg of acussing me again?"

"Uh no, not at all...that part is done way to long ago" I repire and we both chukle along.

"So..." He looks at me curiously "...why are you here..?" On that I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I mean...you should be with your sister right now...she needs you" I don't know what say about that his question and suggestion all at same that sounds so regretting. I set in for the comman to say "Its complicated"

"Well I am good at uncomlicating things" He straigthen up himself like he is about to be in for a serious discussion.

"Its just way too much to take in" I say sounding agitated.

"We have time Miss. Steele, start up" He demands.

"Why are so keen into it?" I ask him giving a inquisitive look.

"Your sister is ill, don't mean to be rude...you are here instead of being with her, she probably needs you more...you must have satisfying reson for that" This took me by astoundment, he does really want to know. Well... perhaps he could be a little comfort as I haven't talked about it in a very long time just grandma Trevellyn knows a little bit of it.

"After my parents died...I was living in Alaska with her and our grandmother, I was completing my college those days, our financial situation was not so good so, I was working for a magazines, giving poems, articals, short stories and decorative ideas...when I came to learn about Ali's illness I didn't knew what to do–for treatment...and then there was this call from Vashon... from HEO, at first I didn't wanted to take that but our grandmother make me understand...there was not really a better option than HEO with such a good pay... as she said 'could be a good aid for Ali's treatment' and After the death of my parents...me and my sister were not really at good terms, we barely talk... so I am here now" I put my on going thoughts down in front of him and it feels good, one is the reason must... is that he listened to it so intently.

"You do miss her.." He says but his eyes are in a particular spot on the floor, it seems so.

"I do...I always have" I say nodding my head and there come this silence between us.

"And hows her treatment going?" He asks suddenly and this time looking up at me

"Good, I guess...but not so well...next surgery is on the line" I answer tensing up a little bit.

"This is what you are tense about ?" He asks putting his hands over mine and there is this feeling again. I nod on that but don't say anything.

"She is attending school?" Another question.

"Yeah she is...infact thats the one she love very much"I remember the days when Alice used to whine as she couldn't go to school...because of snowfall.

"I used to hate school when I was young" Mr. Grey hating school? Thats something new.

"You did..?"

"Yes...and my parents were sick of it"

"I could... I mean... Yeah I get it but you are very acomplised ... businesss—" I say kind of not knowing what furthermore to say.

"I am harvard 'dropped out' " He cut me off and this is a news _dropout._ Seeing my expression he get it I have no idea about it, so I reply"I didn't... its not like I have to do a research on the employer" and he chuckles shaking his head.

"So she lives with grandmother and she is fine...?" He asks looking a little firm.

"More than fine" I respire knowing that Alice is very fine in Alaska and safe too.

"If you need help with her treat—" Oh no

"No no...not at all, I'll manage... I have been doing it for long so, let me be it...still thank you for asking" I cut him of shaking my hands.

"Why weren't you and your sister was not at good terms after your parents died..?" This helds me off surprise... he looks concern, very much indeed. This expression is kind of stuck to his face, seems so.

"You can say...I cut all ties with my friends and excepted a friendship with depression" I give a twisted answer.

"And now?" He really want to know does he?

"I think you I am fine" I lie and crossed my fingers behind my back 'cause I am far from fine, there is just so much pain. And its not something I want ot disclose about.

He is about say something but his phone goes off.

"Looks like they are going to send a search party...we better get inside" He says, we rise up from the and starts walking to the house. We are just few steps away from the door and just now I recall.

"Umm..." I stop him with my doubtfull sound and he looks at me with damn- that beautiful concerning eyes "...you and Veronica have to visit Lazés tomorrow at 11 to check out the services for wedding, I have booked the meeting with the manager"

"You did..." _ofcourse I did "..._ is this neccessary?" Seriously? Its your marriage Grey!

"Yes, it is, your marriage remember..?" I norrow my eyes at him and add "... if you have fogotten"

"No, I..." He closes his eyes for a second and open it again like trying to figure out something "...fine"

And with that he walks in with me beside. Everyone is here talking indistinctly.

"Hey Ana come here" Mia calls from across the room and I walk to her.

"Yeah?" I approach her with a charm smile.

"Oh banana don't give that smile...I could die for it" Elliot says and act like 'someone in verg of dieing' by putting his hand on his heart and also getting a hit from Kate on his 'sensitive heart' as he is acting so.

"Ana...one day we definately are going to plan making him dissapear" Kate says looking very serious which is kind of funny.

"Yeah, definately" I agree with mire seriousness to which Elliot gives a horrifying look.

"Ok, ok..." Mia calls out drawing our attention "... Ana what do you think about red" Mia asks.

"Yeah...Veronica is in red and Christian really haven't giving us a proper answer just 'anyofit' which is not axceptable" Kate says giving Christian a glare and Christian sideways his head kind of saying 'really?'.

"Yeah, what do you think would be colour for Chis" Elliot asks leaning back in chair like a king he is. _Well, what I think?_

"Uh, well...red is fine but ...Christian is more into black, white and grey, very compelling which looks...he doesn't seem to have binding options, just right on the point..very courteous..we might can give it a better outlook". I say going through the designs Mia and everyone else has chosen and when I look up at Elliot his eyes seems to be pop out of his face and everyone else in the room are kind of staring at me, this now I realise I have just called Christian- Christian instead of Mr. Grey or Sir which is so un-employee like not professional at all. I angle my head a little and see that Christian as iny boss is not furious but giving mesmeric smile, _really?_

" 'Christian is more in black, white and grey' " Elliot repeats my word carefully and I 'grow red'.

"We didn't know that..." Mia joins in shaking her head in mock astonishment and I am more redder.

"I umm..." I am finding hard to say something.

"No, seriously we never really notice it like that" Grace says giving a concerns as well as curious look.

"Like so _compelling_ " Kate pipes the last word a little louder.

" 'Christian' " Mia repeats his name like it is kind of holly or something.

 _Seriously Ana? can't you even control your tongue?_ My subconsious snarls at me.

 _Oh shut up!_ I am just so caught up with this situation.

"Never" Grandpa Trevellyan calls from the corner.

" 'Right on the point and courteous he is' " Ok, why the fuck Elliot is repeating the lines again and again.

"We had no idea about that" Kate grinds in giving a cheecky smile.

"Getting to know him aren't you?" _I am not Elliot, I just notice- unintentionaly._ I wants to say this out loud and I do am going to "I..."

"Ok, if we stick to the point - colours" But Veronica cuts off letting us know what we are suppose to do.

"Oh, realax Ver, we will... just wanted to know..how much understanding is there..." _where?_ "...between the employer and the employe" Kate says. _But I am getting suspeciuos about that._

"Ok...so as Ana said..." Mia starts drawing everyones attention in the room "...black, white and grey...we should something about it, shouldn't we Chris?" She asks the last part turning to Chri- Mr. Grey _. Get a grip, steele!_

"Yes, ofcourse" And agrees...smiling, woa. _Is I am the only one without that smile on face in this room? Jesus!_

I see Elliot, Mia and Kate smiles looking at each other, than at me. _Ok, this is so awkward...first boss's name on the lips and now this- mysterious smile. Jesus Christ!._

*

We are almost done with the colours and I just want to sleep, very bad. I want the comfy bed with that warm blanket and the soft cusion to rest my head on...

"Ana...?" Mia calls my name getting me out of my sleepy dream of sleep.

"Yeah..." I response sounding a little tired. _Well, I can not help it, I am really tired._

"Here..." She hands me a manual "...we noted down our choices and thoughts ...and else, combining work is for you" I take it smiling and excuse myself. I need fresh air right now, its almost time for dinner and I should make through it.

I am walking by the main door and see Christian going out. _Where is he going right now? Its dinner time, almost._

"Christian...?" I rush to him before he can be out of sight.

"Anastasia " He responds facing me.

"You are leaving...?" I ask.

"Yes, I have a meeting early tomorrow morning and...some work is in need to be done" He answers with full on look which is difficult to understand as the light in the main hallway is dim and its deep dark outside.

"But...its almost dinnertime" I give him a curious look. _Fucking work is so important for him!_

"Work" His one word simple answer. _See, I knew it._

"Woudn't you wait..? I-I mean...do you really have to go" I ask biting my lip and eyes goes darker. I really don't have any idea what I am doing, why so much of trying to make him not to leave.

His phone beeps up "Yes..." he says focung on his phone as he add "...unless you have something to talk about...really important "

"You are...going to the Lazés, tomorrow, right?" I ask not knowing where the hell am I going.

"Yes... _we_ are..." Now his eyes are on me with no blink "...if you are done, goodnight Miss. Steele " And he is on his way out.

"Why are you marrying Veronica...?" I ask surprinsing even myself. He turns with a more surpring look or should I say a shock.

"Its nothing for you to get into or for me to explain to you...goodnight" Hey snaps at me and walk out of the door. I follow him behind.

"I know you don't love her" _Seriously? Do I really have to ask this. Can't get a grip Steele, can you?_

*

 _Sorry for my every single mistake and thankyou_ _for being with me st_ _ill._

 _I really appreciate it._

 _Please review...anything._

 _Beverly._


	12. Nice is She!

**Welcome!**

 **FSG belongs to ELJames.**

Cpov

How painful must it had been for my family... its not easy to fathom the past I put them through. There is this callous burning feeling inside me, its still is. I remember when I was first brought to the Greys, I didn't utter a word for a longwhile and there were days when Mom used to go for grocery shoping.

She always said she will be home soon but I was still afraid that she will never return. I looked into her eyes and there's this deep campasion and love she expresses in her smile. I was never satisfied with the words she used to assert in love and in concern. I would sit on the porch and wait for her until she was returned, not something to handle I was and believed they will leave me one day, one day my Angel woud never return but...she did...she always does. When she did I ran up to her smiling brightly. My smile was a ray of light for her of me being to open up and get close.

So much of trying and pushing and hardwork. They think I am close to them sometimes I do belive the same but in actuall I am not, I still haven't properly hugged my mother and I know its hurts as much as to her, much more to me.

What they haven't done for me.

"Mr. Grey its all done" Taylor strides out from my office.

"Thank you Taylor" I dismiss him and walk into my bedroom, Taylor has done on Anastasia as I asked him to, I hope.

Yesterday I was at Lazés with Veronica to discuss the fucking menu for the wedding. _Christ-sake, fucking waste of time._

During the conversation Veronica pulled out Sassy as well as _curious_ as she said Miss. Steele and I recalled the _sensetive concerned talk_ with her.

I have no idea how did she make that prediction on her own. She know nothing about me and Veronica– _but it is true... I don't love her. Fuck._

Anastasia's pointing about my family and what would they are willing to do for me though I am not sure I am willing to except.

*

I pile in the great room of my parents house, its just after the lunch which probably everyone has had as they are enjoying dessert very...longingly.

"Christian my boy ..." Mom comes and kiss me on the cheecks "...do you want some dessert?"

"No...I am fine" Adverting myself I decline. I see Katherine snatching Elliots dessert from him and eating it up all herself and Elliot starts to whine up. _How did they ened up together? Well however, they are perfect for each other- cheecker!_

"No...yes ofcourse..." I spun around and see Anastasia talking in her phone as she stride in "...well, I...oh don't worry about that...I will take care of everything"

"The chef will be here in few hours" She anounces quiting the call.

"Chef...?" I ask surprisingly. _Are we going to have a party or something?_

"Yes, Chef...from Lazés. You and Veronica haven't really decided the menu so Veronica asked for the best...for a umm...sample menu" She replies and her eyes are everywhere but me.

"Well, thats good..." Mia jumps up from the couch "...and Christian less than two weeks are left...so you better get the jet ready!" Ok now my little sister is ordering me. _Really Mia?_

"Yes ma'am" I smile up at her and walk out of the room.

"Mr. Grey?" Is she now following me?

"Miss. Steele" I turn and address her as politely as I can.

"I-I just-just..." she is always straight to the, why is she suttering now "...wanted to apolo—"

"Christian!" Veronica'a voice rise up in the air cutting Anastasia off in the middle.

She walk up to me " you are here...come I need to show you something" and pulls me by hand to the stairs. I turn my head sideways letting my glance land at Anastasia standing there, in the hallway, motinless, there is that gleam in her eyes like its wanted to say something but is beholding it and soon she is out of sight.

Veronica piles me up in her room landing me on the couch and goes to her closet.

"You will definately gonna like it" She comes to me with portrait flashing excited look.

"What is it?" I ask pointing to the portrait curiously.

She smiles and angle it letting me get the peek ... _shit!_

"You like it...?" Veronica asks.

"I...umm...yeah, yeah..I-Ido...it is..." _Why the fuck am I shuttering?_

"Its of the day you proposed..." She breaks in. _I know that._ "...well, not really proposed..just asks, still very gentle and sincere and polite ask...I love it" _Ofourse she does._ She is standing up with the portrait of me and her in the restaurant of me sliding the ring on her finger and it looks good but the point is that how the fuck does she get it done, as much as I recall there were no paparazzis or anyhting for to take our picture of, than how?

"Where...how..did you...?" I don't know what exactly to say there's just so many question running in my head.

"Oh, I asked a very, really very good artist for this, I gave him every detail of the clothes we were wearing, the way we were standing...just everything and he is that good that he exactly made it like he was there capturing our moment... its just so beautiful, isn't it?" She looks very happy with her surprise. Well, its is a surprise to admire.

"Yeah it is..." I agree with her before asking "...and may I ask why did you did this"

"Well, you see..." She puts the portrait firmly on the bed and sits next to me "... ..this-everything happened in so sudden and I just wanted a memoire of that day so..." she drags the 'o' shruging.

"So, what next?" I ask expectantly.

"Me and your mother are having lunch tomorrow..." She says and cheers up and I give her a weak smile "...I know, your family doesn't really like me ... well, they like me but doesn't love me" She adds up sounding very undone.

"We are not going to go there..." I warn her "...tell me what about the chef...?" I ask angling my head.

"We didn't really decided a menu and Ana needs one so I have invited the Chef over who is gonna make everyone in your family's favourite dish in a different style for once- a smaple" She said.

"Veronica..." I try to say something.

"Yeah I get it..." She cuts me off " ...I did tried really hard..." On that I raise an eyebrow at her "... ok, not that hard...but I did tried, kind of...was involved in you though, thought being with you was enough"

I palm her left cheeck with my left hand and say " Being with me _is_ enough Veronica"

She leans in my touch "Yeah but its your family—" I cutt her off before she can say anymore.

"You won't be living impressing my family, if they want they definately will see your bright side and I know they will"

"Yeah" She shrugs sounding a little upset.

My famiy is the most loveable and understaning of all but Veronica didn't gave time to let them know her and its not something she does intentionaly, just a inhandling situation she was in and I understand her, still sometimes I think perhaps I am just making it worse for her involving where she is not admired.

In that I say "Sometimes I think...you are just being pushed in this—" But she cut me off "No,no you are not" Well, you could say that but the truth- only I know is something not to be told. However bias this women is, she is the most trustable of all and kind as I got to know her.

Right now my family don't love her but I know one day they definately will which is I am sure about. Veronica might be conceited sometimes but knows when to foremost someone. _I have to have a talk with everyone._

"Christian you love me right..." This held me ofgaurd ". ... I mean not in love with me... but... love me?" _Oh!_

"Yeah" I reply. _Yes I love her just.._ _.. not in love with her._

"Than relax...we are fine" She hold my hand and squeez it.

"Hmm" I inhale sharply. She rose up and sit at the edge of my foot on her knees. Taking my hand she says.

"You are promising me a happy future right?"

"Yes" I amswer squeezing her hand back.

"That is enough" She damand.

"Ver—" I try to say something.

"You are my very special to me my love– enough is which" She says cutting me off.

"Yeah" I agree

"Yeah" She agrees with me and her smile is taking its own pace. At this point I can make something clear for her, which she damn need to hear.

"Than stop caring about my family, 'cause I am enough" I say.

She nods her head and get back to her feet, take the portrait back in the closet room.

"I have talk with Ana...I'll see you later" She says as she walk out of the closet, kisses me on the lips and is out of the door.

I sigh heavily.

*

"For fuck sake Elliot why?" I literely shout at him.

"She is very hot" He says snd yelp up getting a slap from Katherine on his head. _Fucking hell._

I am in dads study with Mom, Elliot, Katherine and Mia talking over Veronica on which they need to manner themselves.

"Listen Christian...we are not saying she is an evil person, it just that we don't have that natural love feeling towards her..." Katherine says shruging off

"...like we have for Ana" Completing by Mia, _We are not going towards Ana specialy after that say saying of her._

"And we have work to do...so bye" With thet they both are out of the room.

"Mom...?" I call her and she comes to me , pamls my cheecks.

"Christian we are trying, she is too...it just to soon... if destiny wants ..it will work" and with that of her saying she leaves too.

I inhale sharply _. Fucking great- all are trying_ _and all are gone._

"Hey bro..." _Hmm looks like he is awake again_ "...its not like Veronica is bad or something...it just that she is not for you..." On that I raise an eyebrow at him "...fuck she is not even your type or anything..." _And how do you know whats my type_ "... she is not someone to handle you... you two are not for each other- well, thats what grandma says you know there is not a hitoff vibe we get when you two are together, that is something, neccessary in relationship... according to grandma" He completes is onsidewaited speech and leaves grinning from ear to ear leaving me confuse.

 _Fucking great- No hitoff vibe what the fuck is that?_

I shake my head and sigh heavily _. Talk Well Done._

*

I am wandering around the porch working myself through the new deal.

 _Fuck!_

Sometimes I hope I could just leave everything and went off to nowhere. My work is my first priority but whatever happened in the last three years my mind in in swings, nothing do I want, dissapearing would be the best option as its not easy to live in pain and guilt and loss. _Fuck._

Though I couldn't leave just like that, there are thousands depending on me.

"Mr. Grey?" Anastasia voice break me from my thoughts.

I face her and respond "Yes, Miss. Steele"

"Umm, there is something I need your aproval on" She says ans points towards the house indicating to go in.

"And that is?" I ask giving a query look.

"Just some clothes and stuffs" She said. _Ha! clothes, fuck._

"Than you should ask Veronica...she is good at it" I advise her started to walk away.

"No...wait!" She called chasing me behind.

"What?" I turn and ask.

"I could but... that something which only needs your aproval" She answers.

"And 'that something' is?" I ask angeling my head.

"Your...wedding suit" she replies hesitantly. _Hmm wedding suit, fuck!_

"Still, ask Veronica she must would has a good ideas" I tell her pointing towards the house with my eyes.

"But...the bride can't see it..." _what the fuck!_ "...neither can you the brides" She adds the last part quitely. _Great!_

"Fine" I sigh grab her hand and lead inside.

"Wo bro way to go" Elliot wiggles his eyebrow from the couch as soon as we are enter the great room, I don't get as first what exactly he is saying so I raise my eyebrow in questioning and he points to my hands and this now I realised mine and Anastasia's joined hands.

We look at each and back down at our joined hands and than again at each other, how intimate is that but we can't be like so I untangle my hands followed by her.

Elliot is giving his fucking cheeky smile, I rolle my eyes and walk past him to couch where Anastasia'a work station is set up.

"Here..." She comes to me with a booklet "...there are some designs for you, you can choose from here and if you don't like than I have more...designs" She says and hands me the booklet.

I take it and starts fliping pages, there is not something to catch my eyes in it , just tuxs, shirts different suits.

"So...you like something?" Anastasia asks expectantly her eyes not leaving mine as I look up at her.

"You better ask Veronica about it, her choice matters more" I suggest but she sideways her head and snatch the booklet from my hand.

"Told you, the bride can't have the glimpse of your suit" She says and hands me another booklet. _Fuck!_

"Than why are you having the _glimpse_?" Elliot asks out of nowhere from the couch with damn serious look. _What the fuck_!

"Excuse me...?" Anastasia pipes out with a peircing look facing Elliot.

"Oh...nothing...I gotta go I have some work, see you later bro" He technicaly ignores our draggers of curiousity and leaves the room. _This fucking man!_

After he is gone Anastasia faces me back and points to the booklet in my hands with her eyes. _Fuck!_

"Anything...why don't choose" I say and toss the booklet on the coffee table.

"I can't...select something so that I could order it for you to try" She replies and crosses her hands over her chest.

"Than order anything" I groan frustratingly.

"Mr. Grey...fine, why don't you go to the showroom and try in there...if any mistakes shows up they can fix it" She suggest sounding hesitant.

Fuck! I really don't have time for this but...Veronica.

"When?" I ask sighing.

"Uh..its—" She starts to say

"Wherever or whenever it is...text me the adress and date and meet me there" I cut her off and move to leave the room.

"Wait!..." But she stops me "...why me?" she asks with a asprising look.

"No arguments Anastasia" I warn her, I am just not in a mood of explaning my reason of having her help. _Well, thats what she is here for right?_

"Ok...well, Veronica... I need to asks something to her but ...I am getting the feeling she won't like it...would you mind asking...?" She is kind of is asking me for a favour, in hesitant.

"Why don't you do it yourself? Are you scared Miss. Steele?" I ask smirking.

She raises an eyebrow and replies "I do not...its just, you said she could be hard on sometimes and I am getting the feeling of _this_ is gonna be that _sometime_ "

I sigh "Anastasia, she can be hard but she is not a monster—"

"I didn' say—" She try to cut me off but I raise a finger and do not let her.

"Yes, you did not say that but your _talks_ seems like though...don't worry she is a very good person indeed"

"She could drive me crazy, if she want?" She asks and profess at the same time raising her brows kind of challenging my own words.

"If you are reffering to the previous one than there were three more before you..." On that her eyes widened up and I chuckle "...relax, they just didn't did their work as they were supposed to... _this_ is very important for Veronica...marriage is something very importunate in her family and to her, mistakes is not something she ever has came through and she can be hard on but is a very nice person...and if you are done please excuse me, I have some work to do" I excuse myself and walk past her out pf the room, I turn back to take a glimpse of her and see she has a expression of hard thinking.

 _Anastasia Steele do not think too much, theres nothing for you to worry about._

I chukle and move along the way.

*

I really don't get the idea of inviting the chef over and having the _sample_ recipie but knowing Veronica, she is trying to make it up for my family. _Jesus! This women could do anything for family._

I move along the way and in the kitchen where the chef is and see behind the burner is Anastasia and a man in full white apron-suit must be the Chef in full thirty-two-teeth smile. _Fucking hell._

What the fucking shit is going on in here and why the fuck is Anastasia with that chef?

They are giggling like two five years old and thay chef is feeding her something white, she take it in her mouth and a little later exclaims a _wao_.

I fist up my hands in annoyance. That chef hasn't done yet as he is on his way of feeding her with something else. _Stop it! She is—_

"Chrisrian!" Veronica's cheery voice breaks me up from my own disclaim of thoughts, this now I get aware of my surrounding that along with Anastasia and the chef, Veronica, Mom, grandma, Mia, Kate and Elliot is also here with Penelope in his arms.

"Hey" I smile up at her than look back at Anastasia but she is engrossed with the chef very deeply it seems.

"Christian..." Verinica full my hands and lead me to the chef "...this is Ean Ricardi..." She turns to the chef Ean Ricardi as shi said "... this is christian, the groom" Veronica genuily looks happy which is good.

"Bonjour" The Chef as Ean Ricardi professes offering his hand I take and nod my head.

"Mr. Grey its so good to meet you, I have made something for you I hope you will love it" He says and puts a plate of something in front of me.

I have no idea what is it as I have eaten lots different types of meals but this looks quite queer though.

"Veronica is very good at it, she could try" I advert myself from it and pushes Veronica forward, she gives me a curious look but I ignore it and points to the plate.

"Ok..." She smiles up at Ricardi and than with fork tastes the _something_ on the plate "...hmmmm, Christian its yummy" She looks up at me "...you should try it, here" without any warning she tosse up the fork in my mouth covered with white sauce.

"Fuck! Veronica..." I exclaim in shock and she just laughs out loud and along with her Anastasia giggles. _Enjoying my pushy situation?_

"Wo bro...how's the food!" Elliot woo out from the corner of the kicthen. _Fucker_!

"Elliot he must have loved it, come on" Katherine coo's up and winks at him. _What the fuck!_

"Why wouldn't he?"Grandma says in a sarcastic tone. _Seriously grandma, sarcasm?_

"Bride feeding and feeding more" This is from Mia. My family is the most weirdest sometimes. Jesus! How could they even do it? Their sense of humore is something I really never get it.

"Getting fire up and jealouse..." _What Fuck?_ Elliot says and really don't get what fuck is he talking about. Sometimes I so much want to just puch in on his face but for sake of our non-violent-mother I couldn't.

I raise an eyebrow in questioning at Elliot but he just grins. _Fucker!_

"Uh, so you like it?" The Chef's voice calls upon us askinh for feedback.

"Yeah we do, its wao" Veronica says in admiration looking at me and than at the Chef. _Yeah its really is good._

"Excuse me" I excuse myself from the humore crowd as my family sometime can be, I look back just to take a glimpse of everyone and see Anastasia and Ricardi talking indistinctly whlie else ones are tasting the food.

I leave tye kitchen in annoyance. I shake my head to get even that feeling out of me, just not in a mood of anykind of getting in deep engrossed feeling. Specially seeing Anastasia and that Chef like that, so touchy and _involved._

"Mr. Grey...?" Taylor reach me in the hallway, the tension in his face can be seen clearly. He does know how to hide it but this time he is not trying to, I guess why, what could be it?

"Yes, Taylor, what is it?" I ask mirroring his expression. He is looking everyone but me.

"Taylor..." I called again and he is still quite. The annoying feeling is coming back, I seriously do not want anger to reach me, again, specially on Taylor.

"Mr. Grey..." _Thank Christ, he finally speaks up_ "...Miss Hills left an estate for her"

 _Fucking hell!_

*

 _I hope like it!_

 _Thank you for the reviews. I am glade for you to be here._

 _I know you all were looking forward to Christians answer on that saying of Ansatasia's but do not worry you will get to know that soon— just wait a little more._

 _(One quetions- Should I involve Christian with BDSM in this??????– Pleasle reply to this)_

 _And apologies for the mistakes._

 _Until than, Laters._

 _Beverly!_


	13. Talk- Apology!

**Welcome!**

 **FSG belongs to ELJames**

Apov

Its pouring quite light right now, an hour ago it was heavy as so it seemed the rain might be visiting its lover or something and was jollious.

The clouds are showing its frail body still, luminious the sky looks so because of the sun has enough of playing hide and seek and is threatening for payback.

Its giving me the recollection of Alaska, Wasilla. The weather is just as same as it is now in here even in warm days, it is beautiful along with peace, silent is always there even in crowd, I love it there and I miss it.

I sigh heavily, I am standing by the floor to ceiling window in the Seattle's big showroom house, fairly pleasing myself admiring the waterdrops from the cloud-heaven waiting for Mr. Grey. Penelope is with Mia who has taken her to somekind of dog-pedicure or something I don't know but does know that she is fine and spending lots of time with Mia in jovialness, fine by me.

Its cold out there as so it seems and just looking out there I can feel it, kind of, one of the traits in me but its warm inside. I wearing a white a-line dress with a Mickey mouse pattern, a small one on the left side and a white shoe, not something matched up. _I know!_

I am here from almost an hour and Mr. Grey haven't showed up yet.

Yesterday he talked about Veronica being nice and she is though. When I talked about the miscorrection in her mis-matched wedding dress which definately she didn't like but after a while of discussion she get it and thats when she expressed her feelings for the wedding and Christian- very amiable.

She is very nice and very good for Christian... infact the very best, still though there is this weird, kind of mourful feeling in me, why? I got no idea about.

I am still not genial with my prognosis I had on her, on Mr. Grey and his feelings.

 _Why the fuck I did that?_

I do not know as it just slip out. A reflex action perhaps?

And Mr. Grey probably is still upset with me, I guess. Our talk is still going round and round in my head and depressing me more!

*

 _"I know you don't love her"_ _I said out loud which I shouldn't have_.

 _"Excuse me..?"_ _He stopped in his tracks and faces raising an eyebrow._

 _"I mean...I-I just..."_ _I tried but he cut me off holding his hands._

 _"On the accounts of your job, thats nothing to do with me and Veronica"_ _Ok, he was annoyed._

 _"I know..I just..."_ _And I was terified with my saying._

 _"Just what Anastasia?"_ _He almost shouted a little bit scaring me._

 _"You are marrying her..."_ _Yeah Ana? he didn't knew that!_

 _"Yes. I. am"_ _he admited each word clearly for me to hear._

 _"Despite of your family's concern..."_ _And I involved family._

 _"What concern..?"_ _He is very much not interested in having this conversation with me._

 _"Worry!"_ _I pointed out._

 _"Anastasia Rose Steele, you are here as a professional, and you better stick to that!"_ _He announced stepping towards me and I stepping back said_ _"I know...I just..."_

 _"Just what?"_ _His volume was low but frustration was clear. Well, I brought that on my own._

 _"Your Family is not satisfied with this"_ _I guess._

 _"That is not really should be your concern"_ _He snapped and my back hit against the wall._

 _"But its family...and, sometimes, maybe we should think about their fullfillment..."_ _I very softly respired but stopped just as he put his hand beside my head and on the wall._

 _"Oh! You..do not teach me the do's and don'ts"_ _Ok so he was conrnering me._

 _"They must have done a lot about you...you could atleast think...what they are comfortable with..." He sighed though I continued "...they really care for you, must be the reason they are agreeing to this...even if not exactly knowing Veronica"_

 _He watched for a minute taking my gaze upon him than closed his eyes and groaned_ _"Anastasia..."_

*

"Anastasia...?" A deep musical voice break ups my revire.

I spun around and there he stands with grace in his gray suit. It is very fanningly giving him the very intense shade which is direly captivating.

"Ah, hi..." I respond moving forward to him and he mirrors me.

"How long have you been waiting?" he asks curiously

"Just...just 20 minutes I guess" _Liar!_

"Ok, well, you should have called before showing up...and I apologize, I was stuck in...a meeting" He makes up his lips in thin line with a apologetic expression.

"Its-its...its all very right" _Why the hell am I shuttering?_

"So...shall we" He points to the direction of the wedding attire.

"Yes please" I nod my head and move forward.

A hostess comes forward with a bright slury smile.

"Sir, ma'am...how may I help you..?" She asks.

"Uh, I am Anastasia Steele and I have odered some...wedding attire...for the groom... to try" I answer in polite-break up tune.

"Oh, Miss. Steele..." she cocks her head as a recallment "...yes, ofcourse..please follow me" Her eyes is more on Christian than anything else. _Not formal, at all!_

Through a hallway she takes us to a vast closet, well it looks like as it though.

Covered with...male clothing.

"Let me get the suit for you" And giving very insively uncanny smile she leaves us alone.

I peak up at Mr. Grey and he is staring at me, kind of expecting me to say something.

"About that night..."I speak up stepping forward to him "...I sincerely ..."

"Anastasia! we better not..." he cutts me through but I am not letting him.

"No! Please..." I plead "...I shouldn't have said those things..."

"Yes, you shouldn't have!" He admits with a peircing expression.

"Yes..." I nod in agreement "...I am...I-I am so sorry I have no idea what had gotten into me I just said up without thinking anything which I shouldn't have I know I have no right invasing your privacy or feelings or anything I am so very sorry I swear it would never happen again as I know I was wrong and I am sorry" I utter up everything in one single breath and he looks astound.

He sighs heavily before saying "It'd be better if we do not talk about it at all, just forget it Anastasia..."

"But..." I try to point up my words but he holds up his hand preventing me and says "And about what you are so concern of...you are forgiven, so stop"

"Yeah?" I asks in baffle.

"Yeah" He confirms quietly, very quietly.

We are very close standing to each other I can smell his blissful colgone, its just so luscious.

"Sir?" The call of the hosstess breaks up our amorous moment.

Very gratifyingly we step away and address the hostess with smile. _I address the hostess with smile_. Mr. Grey is in his intense conspirstional expression.

I take the suit from the hostess and pass it to Mr. Grey, very politely and takes it from me and goes to the changing room for to change.

"If we need anything, we will ask" I say to the hostess kind of directing _'leave!'_ with a hard on eye and she leaves as professionly as she thinks she is being.

A little while later Christian steps out adjusting his cufflinks and stand facing the floor to ceiling mirror. Its look he is finding it hard for to adjust the cufflinks so walk up and stand in between him and the mirror.

"May I?" I gesture to his cuffs and he nods.

"So...what do you think?" he asks

"About what?" I reply with a question, now going onto his left hands.

"About this" He gestures to his very 'professed' attire.

"Its good..." I say scanning him from toe to head and then let my hands moves up to his coller "...but..." but, ofcourse he stops me few inches away from his coller grasping my hands.

"What...?" I ask in confusion "...I am just gonna go through your coller"

He just stares not saying anything and seconds later step backward letting my hands fall in mid-air.

"Should I try something else?" His question leads me to raise my brow in more questioning.

"You said 'but'...let me try something else" and with this he is again in the changing room. I sigh!

"Well, I hope you can't say 'but' with this" He comes out in a blue one, very deep blue and it looks good though. He goes and stands up in front of the mirror, adjusts his coller and turns to me for the comeback on it, to which I just shake my head in 'not so good' expression.

He sighs and is again inside the changing room.

The hostess comes around again with drinks, set it up on the coffee table near and lingers until I give her the hard on eye so, she leaves.

Christian steps out and is front of the mirror checking up his coller. He looks good in this one, actualy very good, its kind gray and balck in between, he looks breathtaking and is finding difficult to adjust his coller so, once again, I step in very polietly.

"May I..?" he looks up at me for a second "...just the coller" I swear but he is still gazing without a word.

"Come on, I am not going to touch you whole naked!" On my saying of that in frustration he raise his brows and chukles with gesturing me to move on onto his coller.

"Yeah, its good" I admire him after I finish and he mirrors me before saying.

"There's one more I guess"

"Yeah...do you..?"

"I should" He moves up with the next and the last one in the changing room before I am finish and I breaths out a soft laugh.

 _He wants to try everything?_

He comes out, now without a jacket as he left it out in there and again for the fourth time he faces the mirror adjusting his cuffs.

I uplift the jacket and ask him of me helping him to get that in, in action, to which he says "No touching naked" in a humourous voice and I just giggle while helping him in the jacket.

I round him moving my fingers through his coller, adjusting it and poise between him and the mirror.

"So...these are your choices?" He asks softly gesturing to the tried ones.

"Yeah..." I nod "...and surprising it is, they get it made up just in two nights...must be very hardworking"

"Must be.." he wispers.

I run my fingers round his collers adjusting it. We are very closely standing, I get onto my toes and angle my head round his head to get the outlook of his back-neck coller and just as I got more closer without thinking of desirous consequence I feel is heavy breath on my neck and christ! its feels so good, I can smell him, his smell and he smells so damn good. _Jesus Christ!_ My heart is ponding at a frantic tempo.

"Hmmm" he clears his thoart and I back up little, as little as we are inches away from each other and still very close, kind of nose to nose, my hands are moving back and forth between his coller and chest adjusting it.

"So...what are you doing next?" He asks gazing at me softly.

I shrug, thrown by his interest. _Meeting with your bride, being professional, nothing much._

"Meeting Veronica...in the womens section" And she would be here in a hour.

"Than?" He asks quietly.

"Than, meeting grace for lunch" which was a surprise offering.

"Than?" He tilts his head to one side.

"Meeting Mia" I tear my eyes away from his scurnity and stare blindly down at his coller.

"Than?"

"Shopping? I guess"

"What would you be buying?" I gaze up at him in surprise _. He wants to know what I would be buying?_

"What should I?"

"Well, everything, suits you, I guess"

"Yeah?"

"You could try red" My eyes shot up more in surprise than in shock. _Red is not his colour._

"Red is a...very...bold colour"

"Try blue than..." he runs his fingers over my left brow "...ocean blue..." and than softly trace my face, gently probing, examinig me. "...it will match up with your eyes"

"I...could try" I admit.

He's staring into my eyes, and I hold his anxious, burning gaze for a moment, or maybe its forever...but eventually, my attention is drawn to his beautiful mouth. And for the first time in a long while, I want to be...

"Sir?" The call of the hosstess rips us apart, quite further away. I rub my head and look up at him.

"Have you decided anything?" I ask.

"Select, whatever you like" He prompts and goes in to the changing room. _What the hell, after trying four, he says 'whatever I like' is he insane or what? Just wasted time? Jesus Christ!_

The hostess is again giving the ridiculous smile which I do not like, at all. I roll my eyes at her and just now Mr. Grey strides out back in his clothes.

"Why do you even came here if you can't decide a single attire?" I ask overwhelmed by him.

"Just to please you" he says.

"What?" I squeak in surprise.

"Anastasia, I have a lot of work to do...you might have a good choice, select anything" _I really don't have such a good fashion triat. Come on look at me, I am wearing shoes with a dress!_

"But its your..." I try to say something but he cut me off by taking my hands in his.

"Please do it, I am your boss and I am ordering you to do it" he squeezes my hands and dissapear in a split of minute by the hallway.

 _What the fuck just happene_ _d?_

He was just fine this now and suddenly his demeanor almost changes and he left in this of hurry. For what? Just work. What work could be more important than marriage. Sometimes its so difficult to understand him, what is going in his mind...a full mood changer he is.

What is happening? _What am I going to do about the attire? The wedding attire?_

And just now an idea pops in my mind, so I dial.

"Hello? Elliot?"

*

I am just waiting for Veronica to come out of the chanhing room, she is trying the ninth one of the very best one.

"Ana" Her voice turns up gaze up at her and my...she is looking so prespossesing.

"Hey...You look...very..." Ok I don't have words.

"Yeah, its good..." She smile brigthly " ...this is it"

"Yeah?" I question her still in awe of the dress.

"Yeah...just a little bit of work done...so let me" She strides to the designer in grace.

She just looks like cinderella, flowy lace her dress, I have no idea what its called but it just so marvelous. Christian would be out of breath when he sees her. _Yeah he would be._

I get onto the tenth one and admired the veil. So much a wedding dress carries within itself for long years.

Vows, oaths, love, grace and so much more. The dress is incredibly beautiful with loads of wieght in it, weight of what might await, the memories and moments to take in and for to revire.

I peak up at myself in the mirror in front of me with veil on my hand, it matches with my white mickey mouse dress. _Great!_

"Well, you could try this..." Veronica suddenly appears, snatching the veil from me adron my head with it.

"Oh, no..." I try to argue but is too late as it already has setted up.

I gaze at the another me in the mirror, past, weird thoughts and memories and unwelcomed feelings sways around like a woeful music. I close my eyes. _I have to get past it or, it will..._

"Ana...!" Varonica calls up in high pitched volume across the room. _When does she get there?_ "...come on lets go its almost time for lunch, Grace must be waiting"

I nod my head, get the veil off me, toss it over the dress, get my bag and depart for the lunch with Grace and Veronica.

*

Lunch with Grace and Veronica was preferably fine. We mostly tall about the wedding and decorations and stuffs. Though the interaction between Grace and Veronica was awfully less. _Ok, I better do not go there._

Eveything is almost done and soon it will the time for the departure to Paris.

I am wearing a blue dress, an ocean blue dress, just like he asked me to and praising myself in the mirror of the changing room. Mia is waiting outside with a lot more dress for me to try on but...this is I love the most.

Why am I doing this I do not know, its just my eyes landed on this and now I am in it without having a thought. Sometimes it feels good to get caught up in perflexion and the other times it annoys me to hell.

"Ana! are you done?" This is the third time Mia calls.

"Yeah.. almost" I call out.

I never liked shopping neither do I now, I am only here just to please Mia as she was whinning all evening yesterday for me to accompany her and not having any other option I had to accept.

I never have an option not than not now, situations were so confounded I just did what came in a way to go through. _Not the best idea, ever made!_

I sigh and get back to my own clothes.

When I pile out of the changing room Mia is talking to a girl and reminds of Jane, I know she loves me but the other part of her which... _NO! no don't go there!_

"Ana...hey... .." Mia approaches me as soon as she sees me and the girl goes to her own way "...so... have you decided anything?"

"Yeah...I am taking this" I sways the blue dress in air and her face goes unnerve.

"Ugh...I want you to try more" she whines.

"Thank you for thinking of me but...this is fine" I stroll to a hostess with Mia in behind.

"No! Come on try these also" she pulls me grasping my elbow in childlike manner.

"Oh, Mia..." I groan "...one is fine seriously, lets go"

"No!.. " _What!_ "...try these also" and the next thing now, I am in the changing room, again, this time with lot more dress.

 _Christ!_

*

Its almost dinner as we reach back home. The lights are full on its brim and as me and Mia pile in the great room with Penelope we see Kate and grandma hiding their laugh while Elliot is making face like when a kid get embarassed by a horrible joke.

 _Might be very funny_.

"Hey Ana, Mia...you are here" Kate addresses as sees us and gesture us for to join them.

Mia goes with Pene in her arms and sit next to me but I excuse myself to fine Veronica. _Work first._

I find Veronica in the library, my favourite place in the house. _The books, my love!_

She is talking in her phone and her voice sounds frail _. Is she alrig_ _ht?_ I clear my thought to make her known of my presence, she holds her hand singnaling for me to wait and just as with it hanging up the phone she faces me. Her face is a little red and her eyes seems like to be filled with red sore. _Was she crying?_

"Veronica...are you all right?" I ask softly stepping forward.

"Yes, I am fine. Now what do you want?" she snaps narcissistingly. _Jesus, calm down!_

"Um...this is you asked me for..." I give her the bag of something she asked me to get from the jweller "...and yeah, Ms. Moore, has contacted your designer in Paris with whatever you asked for the dress...whe you get there it will be done"

"Ok fine, thank you" And she walks past me without looking back.

Ok, so, she is not fine 'cause she is crying I know, I am very experieced with sore eyes, but in such a happy occasion like this what the fuck is bothering her? I get she is upset that is why she reacted the way she does, I understand people does things in agrresion, tension and when they are miserable or might be crying.

But why Veronica is crying? She was fine just in the morning. Well anything can happen in a short while, but who might would stress her out in this type of situation, only if the person does not know about her.

I am just going through conclusion and predictionc in my head. _Should I call Mr. Grey?_ Oh, shut up, why would I call, Veronica will definately share her problems with him.

I take a deep long breath shaking my head and stride out of the library, just then phone buzzes. Its an unknown number. I open the the email and it says—. _Run, run. Run how far you can but can't unhold the past! A_

What the fuck is that? Theres a attched picture and it is of... _Shit._

 _No it can't be happening!_ _How? No!_

*

 _So tell me what do you think._

 _I hope you like it and please review, plea_ _se._

 _Annnndddddd one more important thing.._

 _I am writing one more story—_

 _Clashing Colours-- Ravish Connection_

 _Please please read and review, Pleasa!_

 _Beverly!_


	14. One Step Apart

***I really am sorry, I know some of the readers are perplex what heck is this story about, but I promise, everything will be clear soon.***

 **FSG belongs to ELJames.**

Cpov

I just need to get away from here! I have a meeting which can't be hold-on.

I rush out of the showroom house, to the lobby and in the car.

What just happened? I was really close to her, closing every boundaries, that exibits. _Fuck!_ The desire of amorous could be felt between us, the feeling could be seen in her eyes when she leaned herself into me.

I shake my head, trying to get thoughts out of me. _No! It cannot be happening! I am getting married to Veronica and Ana is an organiser! Just an employee!_

Still, I just can't get past this feeling. I know I shouldn't have gone that closer to her but I couldn't help, her presence awakes new cells in me.

We were close and closing more distances, it was like melding in one another, enraptured in some sensual mourned feeling, a feeling beyond time, beyond everything.

 _No!_ I shake my head. _No!_ I cannot think something like this! I am marring Veronica and that it is. I should not think about 'Anastasia Rose Steele' or anything she says.

"Mr. Grey, we are here" Taylors calls from the front seat as he pulls outside GEH.

"Yeah" I jump out of the car run inside.

When I walk past Andrea, my assistant's desk, she is nowhere in sight. Now where the fuck is she?

I stride in my office and see, there, Andrea placing a envelope on my desk.

"Andrea?" I call her.

"Oh!...Mr. Grey...?..." She jumps up, startled "...I was just, here to, give this..." She hands me the envelope "...its the appointment letter for, Anastasia Rose Steele" Oh yeah! How could I forget that?

"Yeah, ofcourse" I take it from her.

"And the meeting is in ten minutes" She informs me and strides out.

*

Meeting is just over. _The last meeting of the day._ With each passing day, something is getting closer, something, which can't be hold on still. My phones buzzes as I step out of the meeting room.

Its Veronica!

"Hey" I call in.

"Christian..." She is sobbing! Crying? Why?

"Veronica? Are you ok?"

"Christian..its-its, Dad.." What?

"What happen?...Where are you?"

"I-I...at your parents"

"Yeah..ok I will there...just calm yourself down, ok?"

"Yeah"

"I'll be there" I say and run to the elevetor down to the lobby and see Taylor walking out of the security room.

"Taylor, Get the car!" His face gets tense up as he hears the panic in my voice and jogs away for the car.

Times passes like the flow of thunder air and Taylors pulls out Grey Mansion premises. I jump out and run inside, through the hallway, up on the stairs and finally in her room.

I see her sobbing on the bed and walk to her.

"Veronoca..." I call her out seating at the edge of the bed.

"Chriastian" She looks up as soon she hears me and reaches out for my hand.

I move a little closer "What happened?"

"He had a strock" The tears are flowing like water from shower. Not funny Grey! _Fuck!_

I wipe out her tears away "He will be fine, we are eventually be going there anytime soon, I'll talk to his doctor, now just calm down, you trust me right?"

She just nods her head and lean down into the pillow closing her eyes.

It'd be best leaving her alone for now, sleeping might help her, hold her mind in rest. Her Dad has been ill for a while and now this must be something serious taking her into such terrible condition.

I step out of her room and text Taylor to get the Doctor's number for me.

Its Almost dawn and a question quivering me. _Should I leave or stay?_ Well, I could stay for a while.

I step down the stairs and bang! Bump into... _Great!_ Miss. Steele!

"Anastasia" I acknowledge her.

"Mr. Grey..." she sounds agnst "...I am sorry! I-I, wasn't looking..." and apologetic. _Why?_

"Its fine, I am the one, who wasn't lookig...are you ok?" I ask the last part stepping closer but move back recalling the 'moment' in the showroom.

"Yeah, I am fine" Her profile looks, cconcealing. A little tense as well. _Now what happen to her?_

I stare her down yet she is not meeting my eyes. _Is she hiding something?_

"Are you ok? You look..." I try to ask.

"What? I am fine...I-I look fine" but she cuts me off, dismayingly. _Fuck!_

"Actualy...I gotta go..." She says and walk past me tripping on her own feet, falling backwards. Well, her luck, I grab her waist and pull her into me before she can hit the floor.

Her slender body slams onto me closing every space between us. Its like every molecule in my body starts working on a opposite direction. She is close, very close. _Again!_ Her lean figure into me is nothing more than a exceptional work of time. I haul my face from her head to her neck over her hair. _Damn she smell so good._

"Hmm, you smell good" On my saying of this she backs off pushing me away.

"I-I have to go" And dissapears through the hallway. _Great- Fucking- Hell! Did you really had to do that Grey?_ _Fuck!_

*

I am wandering in the meadow, working out the things going onAnastasia, Veronica, the marriage. _Did I really had to hire her?_ And yeah, everyone's dissaproval, except for dad.

I am trying to get through it, just now grandfather calls me "Christian? what are you doing here?"

"Grandfather! ...nothing, I was just wandering" I reply facing him.

"Wandering like a broken prince" He says sarcastically.

"What?" _Now what hell is he talking about?_

"Nothing...come sit" We walk to the bench by the tree and take our land on it.

"So, what have you been up to ?" He asks, all cheer up and serious at the same time. _Weird!_

"Nothing, just work stuff..." I recall something, so I add "... Veronica's father is ill"

"Oh, the poor man!" He shakes his head in dejection adding "... he had been, not well for a long while"

"Yeah... at a point, he was at the verg of dying" I duck my head, recalling when he was in OR few months before.

"You know christian..." he faces me "...when, I first met him, that young man was an inspiration for everyone, he still is...and as the time goes by, an unbidden sickness caught him, poor man!"

I sigh and say "Veronica is not fine"

He is quite for few minutes, than suddenly says "Veronica is a nice young women" _Well, atleast someone thinks so!_

"Yeah, I know"

"But, sometimes her being so selfconceited is hard to condone" He says tick his tongue out. _What the fuck?_

"Thats...she doesn't does that to make you or anyone feel less prior, is just that, this is how she is" I point out matter of factly. She is trying to make everyone 'comfortable' with the idea of us, marring.

"Ok I get it, but she can be more...involve with everyone..." He gives me an expectant look, I do not say anything so he just sighs "...we do not hate her or anything, she is good women, I know by the amount of time I have spent with her..." On that I raise me eyebrows. _You have spent time with her? this is news!_ "...Or talk with her, and her being into herself, and socializing...she does not have time for 'family time' "

"Ok...its how she is, she is trying...and socializing is not something negative, she is used it, and I am fine with it, why couldn't you all" I groan in frustration and rise to my feet.

"We are also trying, its just that...we do not see the...the connection between you two..." _Connection!_

"Ah! the connection again!" I say and starts pacing.

"Mmh mhh, fine...I am done here..." he rises up, comes to me and puts his hand on my shoulder "...we know, you wouldn't do anything wrong, intentionaly, and if you think Veronica is right for you that let her be... she very nice and very good for you" _I'm glad, you belive so._

"I know, that is why she is here"

"Yeah, good! ...and about Ana..." _No!_

"No, don't talk about her..." I groan and step away from him "...she is a...disaster" _I shouldn't say that!_

"Disaster...?" He drags the 'r' in question and just laughs. _Thats not funny grandfather._

"If you are done laughing..." I cut his laugh piercly with pointed expression "...can we go inside...its cold out here"

"So lean, son...come on man we are still young" He says and starts walking to the house, laughing. _Great!_

When we step in together, comes this _bang_ , of something. _Now what the fuck is that?_ We glance up at the direction of the sound, to our surprise. _Not for me._ Non-other than Miss. Clumsy Anastasia Rose Steele is startled with a frighten expression, standing by a broken vase. _What a work_!

"Told you a disaster" I mutter to grandfather in firmly, eyes still on a very scared, Anastasia.

"Hey, shhh, do not say like...she didn't did that intentionally" _Yeah but clumsily._

"I-I-I am so sorry" Anastasia starts panicing and thats when I notice else-one in the room. Mom, Kate, Elliot and Dad, fucking great!

"I am-I-I was just walking and..." she starts again but

"...and you broke dad's favourite Vase" is cut off by Elliot in the middle, frightening her even more.

She glances up at dad, to which he just shakes his head.

"I-I am so sorry Mr. Grey...I-I didn't... " Tears starts to pool up in her eyes.

"No, its all right...it was an antique peice... but its all right, its ok...mistakes happen" All while saying this and assuring Ana as 'no big deal' shattering up in million pieces of his-favourite-expensive-lashed-Vase specially decoreted in ancient zone, his eyes are on the peices covering the entire floor.

"But Mr. Grey I..." occassionaly Miss. Steele tries to apolozige again but dad cuts her off.

"Its all right...its fine, Miss. Steele" and leaves the room. _Expected!_

"Woa, banana...relax..." Anastasia is shaking in fear as Elliot walks towards her "...special Vase..." he gives a emotional look to the scattered peices "...but its all right, relax"

"Yeah Ana, its fine, mistakes happens all the time" Katherine says standing by Mom and makes a face of pity. _Fucking Hell!_

"I just...I am sorry" She apologizes again and ducks her head down in embarrassment.

"Oh, its fine...you know what? keep breaking, my little baby bro will get you a new" _What.The.Fuck.Are.You.Talking.Elliot!_

"Elliot..." I strides to him "...what are you saying?"

"Oh come on baby bro, you are a billionaire...you can get new of everything" He says without reluctant.

"Even the fiancé" From far-afar Katherine utters to my shock.

"Excuse me...!" I turn my head sharply at her with piercing eyes and she just shakes her head. _What the fuck!_

"Well, she is right..." Elliot admits from the back and he is looking everywhere but me.

"Elliot...?" I raise an eybrow at him, though he just shows his thirty-two-teeth-cheecky smile. _Fuck shit!_

"Ummm...wasn't it..." Anastasia tries to get into middle.

"No, you wait" Before she can, I step her away and faces Elliot for him to answer

"Baby bro...don't you have work to do" He slaps my arms, nuddging me back a little.

"Yeah, you must have..."Katherine walks to us "...we do too, come on Ana" and takes her out of the room with Elliot following behind.

I gazr down at Mom who is still on the couch and haven't utter a single word. Grandfather taps on her shoulder waking her up from her own open-eyes fantasy, she just smile at him. _Smile?_

I sigh and stroll out of the great room. _This family is out of my understatement!!_

*

I just hang up with Doctor Orlando, Veronica's father's specialist and according to him Mr. Cruise is fine now.

Dr. Orlando is a heart specialist and the very best in the entire globe. _Too typical, I know!_ Mr. Cruise is a heart patient and is not well these days, his having storks continuesly tensing up Veronica more and more.

The summer before last, in the hospital room he is now, asked me to marry his daughter and I couldn't resist, though its not the exact reason for me marring her. _Christ, could anyone help me!_

However much I do for anyone, not enough to heal my wounds. _Fuck!!_

I step up through the stairs to give Veronica the fine situation about his father, past through my childhood room and see Mia inside.

"Mia..." I step in calling, she looks up at me "...what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Ow, nothing, just...admiring..." she shakes her head smiling "...but where are you going?"

"Veronica..."

" 'Veronica' " She echoes her name sarcastically before I can finish.

"Ok, you are not also going to accuse her!" I warn her in stern look.

"Why would I do that..." she baffle "...but I might say, she is..."

"Acussing..." I point out before she can go any further, acussing Veronica.

"No..." she protests

"I know Mia, you don't want me to marry her. I just don't get why you not like her..."

"Chris...its not like, we don't like her...its just that, we do not see any...connection between you two" _Again this this connection!_

"What is it with the connection?" I wisper-yell out in frustration.

"To keep you connected" She sits on the bed and smiles blantaly.

"Yeah, and Just because you don't see it, you all are trying for me to step away from her!" I almost shout at her.

"Chris we..." She says again but I cut her through

"No! Listen Mia, I.Have.Promised.Her. So, please do not make me walk out of my words" I apprise her and stride out of the room.

Connection, what fuck is this connection, what aren't they seeing, its me and her, thats it. What else is in need? We are good! And whatever cost it is, I definately am going to marry Veronica Cruise.

I approach her room, peak in and see she is sleeping. _Better let her sleep, can talk about it tomorrow._ She needs rest or else will end up getting ill too. She loves her father the most and is very tortures for her to see him, vulnerable. We haven't really talked out her father's condition but hell sure know well, he is not fine.

When I needed her she was with me along the way, I should too!

I walk down the stairs, bumping into clumsy Anastasia Steele.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't see where I was going" Apology again! _Great!_

"Do you ever?" I ask and she snap up gape at me "What?"

"Nothing much..." After a little 'silent' while I recall something "...here..." and hand her the appointment letter "...this is the appointment letter for your job, just visit for the interveiw"

"But..." I hold up my hand to stop her going any further, against it.

"Please, I know you do not want to but, atleast in the respect of my assistants hardwork who had get it done only for you and the one making time just to interveiw you" She does not say anything but stares at me. Her eyes devouring more and more into me until the mellifluous voice of hers decides to break the silence.

"You are too stubborn for your own good" _After a long silence, she came up with this?_

"Excuse me..!" I wide my eyes at her in questioning.

"So much of decling, no worth of" _Seriously Miss. Steele_?

"Well, I am giving you a job... you should be greatful of me" I point out matter of factly.

"Greatful? Of you? The one reason behind losing my job" She points a finger at me. _Are you going to accuse me? again?_

I rub my forhead not wanting to get in an argument with her I just say "Tomorrow is the interview, get onto it"

"And what if I do not" She puts her hands on her hips. _Excuse me!_

I step toward her closing the spacebin between and reply "Then I will be fortunate to uplift you onto my shoulder to the office"

"What!" She screech out, astound stepping back, quit far. _Expected._

"Miss. Steele, just...give a visit, no wrangles" I stare her down fiercly, giving 'I am the Boss' look in forewarn.

"Boss's order... intended to follow. As you say... 'Monsieur' " She says and bows. _What the fuck!_ I chuckle at her infantineness and gesture her to upstraight.

"Too formal" I point out.

"Formal, thats what I am here for, aren't I?" She asks folding her arms over her chest in challenging gesture. I just sigh and wish her "Goodnight, Miss. Steele"

"Night night, sir" She bows again. _Oh, stop it!_

We walk past each other, she, onto the stairs and I, to the exit door. I don't know what got onto me, I turn around and ask her "What did you buy today?"

"Huh?" She gives a perplex look, not exactly getting my question.

"You, went to shopping, with Mia today, what did you buy?" _I don't know but I want to know what did she bought!_

"Well, technicaly...I did not! You should ask, what Mia did " She is now leaning against the railing on five or six steps.

"Mia?..." I exhale longingly "...expected" I am sure Mia must have dragged her over every single corner to get everything. _Not her choice!_

"How was your meeting?" She asks having sudden attention.

"Meeting...?" _What... ?Yeah!_ "...meeting, yeah, it went well" I reply and put my hands in the pockets of my pants.

"Its late so..." I say indicating the time on the watch behind her.

"Yeah, right...we should..." She looks at it shakes her head.

"Definately should..." I rub my forhead and take steps towards the door.

"So.." She just stare at me trying to say something...more.

We both are looking back and forth and running fingers through the hairs, working out what to say next.

"Goodnight..." _Finally!_ We both wish along, split second passes and chuckle.

"Yes, umm..." She takes two steps foward.

"Goodnight Miss. Steele" I wish her getting to the door handle.

"Night night...I-I..." she is shuttering "...I will see you...tomorrow..." _Oop_ s!

"No!" I almost shout out.

"No?...what? you're going somewhere...?" She asks with curiosity oozing her.

"Office...work" I respire calmly and run my fingers through my hairs.

"Oh, yes...work, right...important" She nods her and takes a long deep breath.

"Very much..!" I agree with her.

"Than..." She is taking a step down and up, constantly.

"I...we..." I gesture finger at her than at me "...ok...goodnight"

"Night" She wispers back and I walk out.

 _Fuck!_ _What was that?_

Taylor is leaning against the car as I approach , seeing me he straights up himself and comes to me.

"Mr. Grey"

"Taylor"

"Sir, I have finalize the meeting of you with Miss. Hill's attorney tomorrow"

 _Perfect! Now I can know, what the heck is it with her estate_.

"And, one more thing sir..." I face him as he says "...that man...was really, related to Miss. Steele" _Fucking Damnit!_

*

 **I hope you all like it.**

 **Please review!!!** **Please!!!**

 **Sorry for the mistakes!!**

 **Should I involve BDSM???**

 **Please read one more story of mine -- Clashing Colours-- Ravish Connection.**

 **Please.** **please. please.**

 **Thankyou!**

 **Until Laters!!**

 **Beverly!**


	15. Interview! Off You Go

**FSG belongs to ELJames.**

Apov

"Are your sure with it?" I ask Elliot again about me driving to Grey Enterprise Holdings. Inc for the interview. I already am not in with liking Mr. Christian Grey for doing this but can't deject the hardwork of his assistant to set it up for me. I am not totally convince that they will hire me for any way-too -way formal job. I really not wanted to visit but Elliot told me I should. _Great._ Elliot is a good humoring man. Said Christian would be delighted of me visiting the interview. _Is that so?_

"Don't worry banana, you will do great" Ellioy assures me taking a brief turn.

"Well, couldn't agree more" I reply peeking out of the window.

"My baby bro, chrishes you" _Excuse me!_

"Not again Elliot!" I warn him. He has been like this since I have enlighten him of his _'baby bro's'_ doing about the interview, pissing me and gushing me off humorously. _Good Grace!_

"Ok...here we go... " He pulls over in front of a skycraper. I look at the big building in awe and watch the people in suits come and go. _Too Formal!_

"Come on, go get in..." I nod and get out of the car "...best of luck" he shouts out and I smile at him nervously. It isn't very crowded. _Too early to socialize!_ Its been a while me being around to people I use to know, won't be difficult I hope, with the Grey's so comforting and forthcoming.

I walk inside while admiring the _Grey House_ printed in front.

I walk further in the lobby and approach the receptionist desk, catching a pretty blond girl, smiling at me.

"Hi, umm, I am here to see...Mr. Grey.." _Not really_. Its is more like a question than a statement.

"Do you have an appointment Miss—?"

"Steele.." I add quickly "...and I kind of have this" I hand her the appointment letter.

After going through, she glances up at me, still smiling " Yes, you are here for the interview...please sing in here and have this badge..." I do as she said "...to the twentieth, floor Miss" She points to the elevator.

As I walk to the elevator, I observe people working on through the glass wall on the other side. The atmosphere is making me flusture. I get inside the elevator only startling by Elliot jumping in.

"Elliot! Sweet lord Jesus!" I shout out at him, taking heavy breath in and out.

"Oh, banana...I thought I could company you" _Really?_

"Oh yeah? Like...monkey jumping?" I am still astound what just happened and he is smiling. _Jesus Christ!_

We ride together up to the twentieth floor. My heart is still pounding of Elliot's stunt.

The elevator door opens and we are greeted by a kind looking, blond women with warm smile in her mid thirties, I guess.

"Hey sweet Gail, what did you cook for me!" Elliots excites up seeing her 'Gail I guess, jumps out and engulf's her in a tight hug. _So demanding Elliot! Jesus!_

 _Come on you could leave her, she is much not of your age._

"Oh see..." _What?_ I look up and see, both of them kind of scanning me, toe to head. _What the.._ "...she is Christian's girlfriend" The women gasps and I gape at him all astonish! _Hell with I am!_

"No..!" I protest "...I-I am not"

"She is lying" Elliot wispers to her, but enough for me to hear.

"No..." I give him a stern look and turn to the women with a soft smile "...I am just an, organiser, for the wedding...Ansastasia Steele" I offer my hand for a shake, she excepts it "Gail Jones" _Thats what I thought._

"You must work here?" I question her as a statement.

"Oh no, I just work for Mr. Grey... I am his house-keeper" She replies.

I sigh "And I am his wedding planner..." I lean a little towards her "...tell me, is he an ass to you too" On my saying of that she steps back, gasping. _Ok, I didn't say Hitler is coming back._ _Jesus!_

"Oh no..." _Donnot tell me he is a charmer_ "...Mr. Grey is very nice man, kind, care for everyone, umm formal..."

"Yeah, too formal" I point out cutting her in middle.

"Yes but...ass? no!" _She is defending him! Why the hell!_

"Belive me he is to me...he is the reason I am here" I flip my hair over my shoulder, sarcastically.

"He offered you the job" She cocks her head and points out.

"The reason is also he, on my losing of the previous one" I utter rolling my eyes

"For good I guess" She chuckes. She is taking lightly everything. well, probably because she does not know what I have been through the 'Boss' Mr. Grey!

"For him" I pipe out thinking obout his aroganfill talk, he might have with me, if I would not be in here.

"You're not into liking him" She questuions curiosly and norrows her eyes playfully. Her voice is soft, reminds of... _No,no don't go there Ana._

I think about what she just had said. Its not like that, I do not like him, its just that... he is hard to get. Like, he has build some walls to prevent.

"Not always" After a quite while I utter.

"Sometimes" She is now smiling, probably understanding my situation. _Well, why wouldn't she? His housekeeper...always around!_ Is he really not an ass to her?

"I won't say 'No'!" I recall, his gentle side towards me .

"He is not that bad" _Ok, he is not an ass to her. Only me I guess. Bastard!_

"No!.." I pipe out "...just...very..." inhale sharply "...closed...and..." and close my eyes "...gentle..."

"You are still here Gail, I told you to go home" A voice interupts us breaking the expressing of my inner thoughts about him. We glance up at it, me meeting his eyes.

His gray eyes meet mine and the serious expression on face replce with amusement, in literal seeing me here.

"Miss. Steele you are here?..." he give a perplex expression "... I didn't expected you here!" He is acting as he doesn't know why the hell I am here. _Freak_ _Man!_

"Well, I didn't inteded to...but some way-to-up CEO begged me for to be here" I reply sarcasticaly and here a gasp. _Gail? Ok. Probably by my use of words! Great!_

He raises his eyebrows " Yeah?"

"Or what else" I hiss at him.

He shakes his and when his eyes lands up on Gail, his facial structure changes to formal. _Too formal!_

"Gail, you are still here! Go home and rest!" He ordered her. _Rest? Is something wrong?_

"Oh, I was just Mr. Grey.." she says and turns to me "...but get in talk with this nice lady" _She looks fine to me. Why rest?_

"Nice or Disasterous" Christian mutter into himself. _Hell with you!_ Enough for me to hear.

"Excuse me..!" I stare at him as what the hell is he trying to say.

"Oh no..." Gail abrubtly defends "...She is very nice..." She holds up my hand close to her "...Anastasia..."

"Ana...its Ana" I slip in middle.

"Ok, Ana...it was nice meeting you"

"Yes ofcourse, for me too...hope to meet you again" I smile brightly at her, squeez her hands and she slips in the elevator waving.

"She is nice" I murmer. Her 'like when a mother cherished' voice would be hard to forget. Just as she is out of sight, I start to crave her presence. _She reminds me of Mom._

"She is" Christian agrees from behind. He standing very close. _Fuck!_ Sometimes his presence is like the way from isolation to filling the empiness in my life. Its give me soft warmness entwined with hard heat.

Taking steps back , I face him with a curious expression.

He gaze at me for a brief of seconds "I have a meeting Miss. Steele...go to the receptionist, she will help you out" he turn to his own way, though something catches his eyes "What are you doing here, Elliot?" He shout ask Elliot with raised brows.

I follow his gaze and see Elliot talking with a blond. _Is he flirting with her?_ He just give an innocent look and go on with his talk. _Seriously!_

Christian doesn't take his eyes off him, until, and eventually Elliot must have felt someone staring. _Definately!_ He norrows his eyes at Christian and walks to us.

"Come, on baby bro...I was just talking" He leans in onto me and puts his arms around me.

"Flirting..." Christian points out "...you do know you have a girlfriend...so..." he takes Elliot's hand off me and shoves him away "...be on your limit" Sometimes he acts so strange, its hard to detect what excatly is he trying to converse.

"Jealous..." Elliot nuddges him wiggeling his brows. _Does he know what he is even saying_. As much as the Grey's are campassionate, they are exhilarating and wierd.

Christian rubs his head "Miss. Steele your interview...Elliot, get out of here" he kind of ordered and leaves an astound me with grinning Elliot.

"I love my baby bro" Elliot muses by my side and I raise an eyebrow at him. _He does know his brother well._ Their full-heartly-hide talk is kinda astonishing and hilarious along same.

"I'll see you later...I have an interview..." I waved at him stepping away not wanting to get into his wierdo's!

"Best of luck banana" He gives me this, 'yo-yo' look, like a cheschire cat, grin folding all over his face.

I take a long deep breath and walk to the receptionist. A blone pretty women was standing behind it, full soft, professional smile. _Why are there so blond_?

Veronica too is...is Mr Grey in liking blondes? Should I blond my hair too? _Damnit Ana...why the hell are you thinking like that, shut it!!_

I shake my head, greet her brightly " I'm Anastasia Steele"

"Oh yes..." she adresses, fromally "...Miss, Steele we were waiting for you..." _You got to be kidding me!_ "...Right this way please" She offer me to follow her and I acompany.

"Right through this.." She indicates to a confiscated double door.

I inhale the cool oxygen of this cold atmosphere nervously.

It does feels long since I had the last interview, and what's even the mean of this? Why I'm even here? I do am inservice of Grey's. Subsequently can look out of my employment in whichever prearrange way I want! Than, why now?

 _Because of the 'Boss' Mr. Grey!_ My subconcious snarls at me. _Oh! You are here? Well, no need to be, just head back with your ass down!_ I growled back at her.

Stepping further on, I slid in through the door into a varnish immeasurable room. I ragard around catching the sight of the room, filled with stacks of paper peering back at me in accompanied with a red headed women behind the pulp made desk.

Her lips curves into a soft smile " You must be Anastasia Steele ..." She leaps to the feet wending her way up to me "...Rose Bailey..." and extends her hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you" I except her hand, holding my C.V in the other hand consisely.

"Yes, mine too...come take a seat" She gestures towards the chair across her desk and I follow the suit.

"So...you have your resume?" Settling herself in the chair she smiles up at me.

"Yep...here" I hand her resume.

"Hmm...impresive...any specific reason you want join GEH?" She asks going through the resume.

She better ask this question to 'The Boss' Mr. Grey' as he is the in want of my enrollment.

"I do not" Straight faced I state.

Her eyes shot up at me. She narrows her brows in a comical gesture. Its kind of funny.

 _Oh do not look at me like that or laugh will escape from my lungs._

She is quite for a second "So have I heard" and finally uttered something, enough for to get in my ears.

"Sorry...?" I question her all confuse. _What is she trying to say?_

"Oh...no...its just...you are the wedding organiser of Christian?" _Yes, I'm. Unfortunately._

"True..." I admit and give her a soft smile. _She is pretty!_

"You do have a job...than why this?" Leaning back on the chair she cocks her head and give me a debrief eye.

I shrug "I do not! Its the to-up-to-high Mr. Christian Grey who want me to have...he thinks I cannot but I can take care of my own self"

Her eyes bangs up like I have confessed a crime or something. _Oh, come on not have I done something outrageous, have I?_

In no time her lips curve upward poffering a mid air smile.

"Damn women..." She bangs her hand on desk startling me and the desk even I guess. _Non living thing Ana_ "...I already like you...so technically Christian is forcing you?" Avering a chuckle she bias in forward over the desk.

"Yes" I admit. Now maintaining my straight profile very hard not to laugh. _'cause she is 'funny' !_

"May I ask why?" She, tampering her eyes asks.

 _Lots of reasons sweetheart, belive me!_

Though, one mighy be enough.

"He is the reason I lost my previous job" I hiss upon recollecting the wrangles with Christian.

"Ah...making up to you is he?" Her eyes attaches to the ceiling like trying to work it over.

"Forcing" I state drastically and give her my puppy dogs eyes. _Did I feed Penelope today?_

"Can say it..." Her head professes a nod and a shake all at same "...still why are you here?"

"He said, his assistant had procure this interview letter for me and you made out time for this...I did not wanted it to get wasted" I respire my pupils flikering up and down.

"If I do not give you this job?" Now she is in a 'I'm the boss' figure. _Great!_

"As I said...I can take care of my own self" I say and pick the my resume over off the desk.

"Leave this here ..." Her hand lands on my resume preventing my deed "...I will ring you" and exclaimes verbely. Her eyes has this amusement encapture inside. Mare sparkle.

"No offence if you didn't" I get off to my feet leaving the resume on the desk.

Her head shakes in regale. She binds her eyes on the ceiling, lips curve in a gladden smile. _What the hell is so amusing? Jesus, I kinda am rejecting the job!_

She gets off the chair taking her coat ties up her eyes at me "Hey...come on lets have a coffee"

"What...?" She doesn't give me a second to be astound as she clutch my hand lead me out of the door.

"Yeah...come on" We cross pass her assistant and to the elevetor.

*

"... and than fell of the clif..!" Damn! With that my mouth fall open and break free convulse with laughter.

"...and I got not a shit of an idea how it happened" Rose says and breaks into a turmoil of laugh. I join her. I do not know what the hell is funny about her camping trip she had last summer but the way she describes it, its hillarious. So, I laugh, again.

We are wallowing coffee in the Grey House canteen. Its beautiful. Again the grey-fuck colour. _What is it about grey._ I guess only Rose's office is filled with warm colour in the entire building.

 _Enchantin_ _g!_

"What are you doing here?" A voice filled with wrath breaks our train of laugh. We look up and my too warm eyes connect to his too cold ones.

"Christian..." Rose excites up "...we're just having coffee. Would you like?" She offer him her cup yet he does not respond. His eyes still on me.

"You were supposed to be interveiwing her!" The dissatisfaction is clear in his voice. Gaze now on Rose.

"We did...it was fun!" Rose clink her cup with mine and take a sip.

"Fun?" Christian questions.

"Yep!" Rose definately does not have any shame the way she is taking to het boss, all free will.

 _What about the way, you talk? to your boss?_ my subconcious growls at me.

"Miss. Steele...?" Mr. Grey calls for me before I could snap at my subconcious. _Damn it fuck!_

"Yeah.. ?" I eye him, all expectantly. _Now what is it he wants for me?_

"Lets go..." In account of minutes, I'm out of the Grey House canteen, hand clutch in his "Bye bye!" I hear Rose yelling from behind. Though there is not a damn of a time to respond as he park my feet in front of a black SUV from which comes out 'Man in Black Suit' and opens the passanger door.

"What is this all about!" I ask him all astound.

"You have a lot of work to do...so go home" His profile is firm. All ordinary.

"I know..." I snap "...but I was talking to her"

"Yeah...and thats enough! Now go home Anastasia!" _Ok he definately can not order me like that!_

"You can't do this" My voice is strong and hard, still small. _Damnit!_

"What..?" His brow raises in question as if he has no idea what is he doing. _Hell with him!_

 _Fine you wanna know...okay then!_ I point my finger at him "You can not order me..."

"Listen Anastasia..." All of sudden his soft, warm hand palm my cheecks. My heart bound inside, breath wincing in-out, orbs wide connect to his by his swift gesture "...go home..." my inner ardour lingers at the way his mouth professes each word. I lean myself in his palm "...you have work, I have work, she has work...now you should go home and get the headach out of you, do not stress yourself out, okay?"

There is no generation of any stateup- statement to this so, "Okay..." my lips breaths out, nodding.

As if he get his unrequire stance, he step away. Letting my cheeck meld with the cold air around.

"Go home" He wispers and steps a little more further, away.

I get inside the SUV. The door shuts with bump and. My eyes lingers upon Christian and see him turning around, sauntering in the office building.

The driver drives away in the cold flash.

 _Away from him._

*

I should not think like that! I definately should not! _I should not think of Christian!_ I still don't know what caused his sudden of act down there out Grey House. It was so out-shift of nature. Though, when he was... _no, no ,no, no, no,_ _I should not think of him!_

I sip my tea "Ow" and yelp out as it almost burned my tip of tongue to hell. _Jesus!_

My mood even in drawn to nowhere, everyone is banging around the house as it's the time to departure.

 _Paris!_

My phone buzzes switching me on from my mood-off sleep.

"Ana Steele" I call in.

"Miss. Steele, everything is done here..." here accent is french, she is definately from Paris, but who?

"Um, excuse me...you must be ...?" I ask her.

"Ariadne Caron...the..." Ariadne...? Who...? I think for a moment and...damn!

"Oh, yes Ariadne...sorry, you said Ari last time, I got confused, sorry..um...you were saying..."

"Miss. Steele...everything done in here...whatever you asked for has delivered just few hours ago, I'll get all set before the family arrives...just bring yourself" The charmising excitement could be hear in her voice.

"Oh, yes...ofcourse...Thankyou very much Ariadne" I hang up and rest my head agains the arm chair.

Its cold out here in the porch.

"Banana!" A jolt strikes straight up me on Eliiot's out brust.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" He gives apologetic expression and sit across me.

"Its fine" Brushing it off I reach for my tea but the burn experiance was enough not to.

"So, how its going...?" He motions to the stacks of papers on the coffee table.

"Fine, I guess..." It surely doesn't satisfied him as he raises his eye brow in mere motion "...okay fine, I didn't get it.. what is it about Paris? I mean, we could have the marriage in the backyard, its so beautiful but no, Paris it is! Why? How am I going to prepare everything in a week? In seven days? You know what, should have assigned a planner in Paris rather than from here...nothing is done properly, I don't know what to do, a destination wedding? Fine, marvelous! Then why didn't he signed in 'destinated' planner for the destination? Jesus Christ! And the bloody groom he doesn't have time for his own wedding to sit and talk out the preparation. Two weeks, I'm here! And he didn't specified me with what is he going to wear in his god damn bloody wedding!" I yell out last part and rise to mfeet leaving a astound Elliot down there.

"Wo...that was huge!" Open mouthed he reaches for my tea.

And I am not done yet, frustration is licking me out "And, your, this brother... the great Christian Grey, always... 'I'm your boss, do as say'..." I kinda mimic his voice and posture "... 'Just do it' or 'I don't want to hear anything, do it' either 'whatever you decide, I have work'...this..." I bang my fist over the coffee table, startling Elliot "... bloody damn work is more prime than his own wedding and if he has nothing to do, just ordering around 'do it' , oh come on, if he so want, why doesn't he do it own his own..."

"Ummm, Ana... ?" Elliot puts his teacup down and anxiously calls out for me.

"What... ?" I snap at him.

"Ah, you might..." I don't give him enough time to complete and cut him in the middle.

"...yes I might! I might need to show him he need to be in his boundaries!..." I pace back and forth, and face him "...you know he is already married..." that leads to leave him in utter shock "...yeah, to his work... Veronica is his second wife, its illeagal to have two wives at a same time but this man...this man is ruining the laws and is 'The Great' , hell with 'The Great' !..." I'm pouring out everything in one breath, its hard to go on yet very much is left "... you know what? This Christian Grey is a ill-literate man who doesn't know how to treat people, he thinks of himself, the-adored-king-of-the-great-empire-of-lost-Egypt-in-the-low-dust-of-sand-he-is-about-to-discover. Fuck the discover! Freaking man he need to be teached a lesson. He..."

"Um Ana..." Elliot cut me off in the middle, again.

"What?" His face is giving the very perturbed overwrought expression. His eyes angling inbetween me and behind me. _Is something...or someone?_ The unsettled wrinkles on his face, suggests definately someone and the apalling errie sensation... _Fuck!_

Self conciously I turn around. I come across the one 'Man in a Black Suit' and him.

I connect my ocean blue to his winter grey and it changing its shade to something darker. His profile is firm. Its hard to asses what might is going in his mind.

 _Jesus? please Take Me! Now!_

I'd rather die than confronting him, if he had hear everything.

"Miss, Steele..?" Silence is broke off and I shut clasp my eyes together.

*

 _So, how is it?_

 _Please review, please please!_

 ** _Please read — Clashing Colours-- Ravishing connection. Pleas_** _ **e.**_

 _Just so you know, my chapters will anaswer your questions!_

 _Beverly!_


	16. Let's Go!

**I'm so sorry for being so late!**

 **Though, you still came here—a big thank you!**

 **FSG belongs to ELJames!**

CPOV.

"Mr. Grey, we are here" Taylor pulls over the Grey Mansion premises and calls out.

I jump out of the car. The weather seems a little rainy.

I go round the house, over to the porch and the sight of Anastasia and my dear brother Elliot stop me on my track. She seems a little frustrated, I guess why?

I know, my stunt today out GEH was off-limit. But I couldn't help it. She had to return back. She couldn't see him.

I walk a little closer to them and what come to hear is Miss. Steele laizy frustrated voice "...he needs to be in his boundaries..." Who—? What ths fuck is she talking about.

My presence captures Elliot's eyes and he sits himself straight. _Now what?_

"...Christian is an ill-literate man who doesn't know how to treat people..." _What the fuck, is she saying?_ "...he thinks of himself, the-adored-king-of-the-great-empire-of-lost-Egypt-in-the-low-dust-of-sand-he-is-about-to-discover ... " _Should I take that as a compliment?_ "...Fuck the discover!..." _A_ _bsolutely not!_ ".. .he needs to be taught a lessen..." _Excuse me!_

"Um Ana..." Finaly, Elliot ceased her, his face is nothing but perfect image of panic.

"What?" Woo, Miss. Steele, cool down.

And there comes the silence, except the air around which needs to have the talk, definately about Miss. Steele's doings.

As if like, she engrain my presence and with leaden steps turns around.

This now I know, Taylor is by my side. _Moment Breaker!_

Her eyes first lands up on him than at me sucking all the oxygen out of her, leaving her pale.

I step forward "Miss. Steele..." And her eyes closes.

Elliot stands on his feet "I...I think, I should g—" _escape plan!_

"No!..." Ansatasia's shocking protest even make Taylor stumble on his formal feature "...I-I-I m-mea-an, w-wa-ait wh-here ar-re y-you g-going Elliot"She is shutturing. _Expected ._ Her back is to me and moving a little towards Elliot grabing his arm.

"Banana, let me go" He looks terrified, well probably after the accountable speech by Miss. Steele. Tries to escape from Anasatasia's clutch but she holds him up tight.

"I-I-I le-et, let you call me banana...stay" She is wispering though enough for me to hear. _And what fuck is about banana?_

He leans into her "Oh, trust me, I don't want to be here when my brother might be firing up from inside" Hell, yes I'm Elliot!

"Yeah! and you're not leaving me here, like this!" She tugs on his arm. Clearing out a little distance. Annoying me very much!

"Sweetheart..." _Fuck!_ This have to stop "...I wish, I could not but...he is hard to handle"

"Hoo..." She covers her mouth with her hands "...Elliot...do not go" and whines.

"Oh, I'm not! I'll be around" Gathering a grin he steps away. No one would love to be in a situtaion like this and specially not Elliot when I'm boilling with annoyance from head to toe!

"Well, why don't you be around 'here'?" She tugs on him again. She is far from me but him! _Fuck!_

"I'll be around everywhere, but 'here'!" He freeds himself. A horrific expression evolving over him.

"My dearest, Elliot.." _She too?_ "...I'll burn your hair" _Ahem!_ Thats seems little scary, specially for Elliot.

"Oh no..." Stepping he picks out a flower from the nearest vase "...you are to cool and fairly warm for that" Shove it on her and ran into the house, out of sight.

"Elliot—" Living her alone.

"Bye...bro" Farewelling me.

"No" Defeated! Anastasia looks.

"Hmm-hmm" I clear my throat.

I motion Taylor to leave us and wait of her to respond.

"Sir?" She faces me and is acting like everythings cool. _Well, it is far than cool Miss. Steele._

"Ill-literate. King of Egypt. A lessen!" I cirlce her all while returning her lines back to her. Clearfully, ploring out each word!

Its like she is in loss of breaths and words. She's almost numb as shell.

"It-t wa-as-s..." Now she is shuttering!

I chukle imploring her eyes over at me.

For the brief of seconds, I gaze into her ocean blue orbs.

Her pupils are playing back and forth inside her shades. She gulps. I don't know why, but gazing at her makes my heart pound a thousand times more.

 _Fuck! This needs to stop!._

Inhaling the cool air around, my profile turns into the serious one, now imploring on her my eyes, fiercly.

"So...have you got any idea of how you are going to give me a lessen" Standing directly front of her I profess.

Her eyes lands upon everywhere"Sir ...I..."

I cut her off "No... tell me..." but she binds over me "I am so sorry" She almost kind of whines, looking overwashed "I'm so sorry, I didn't knew you were back there..." She really looks guilty as she trailed of.

"And if you would have known, you wouldn't have said those things?" I ask.

"Yes" Her reply is quick.

I think for a split second and present my next question at her "But...somewhere else you would have?"

"Yes..." _Gotcha!_ As she regains what she has said "..No!" She adds quickly.

"Yeah?" I narrows my eyes.

"No! I swear!" Finaly she looks up at me. Horror, graving in her eyes.

I think of playing a little more, so I ask "Why would I belive you?"

She stare at me like I have enough resons to belive her. She looks baffled, her expression turns into grim. Crossing her hands over her chest she says "Fine! Then don't!" Boldly.

She really does thinks, her grim act is going to work. Well, she is wrong. No it won't! Not yet!

She let her hands fall by her side and walks past me. _You are not going anywhere. I'm not done with you yet!_

"You haven't apologize yet?" I call out and turn to face her. Her back is to me.

Her hands close into fist. She faces me"I apolozige...sir!" And is about to leave.

 _No! not yet!_

"I haven't accepted yet" I sit in the armchair putting my ankle over the knee.

She stares, astound "So what can I do in order to gain your acceptance?"

I breath in. Wait for a moment annoying her, which she goes by each second passes. Finally I say "One coffee"

"Huh?" As if is she was pretending to hear but in actual was sleeping and now is up again, asking what she has missed.

"Coffe Anastasis. Get me a coffee. Now!" leaning back in the chair I matches her eyes.

Her face is astound and seems annoyed at the same time "Fine!" She says gritting her teeth. And walks away with the grim expression.

I chuckle as she is out of sight. Her annoying face is priceless.

Getting off the chair I take off my tie and walk inside.

*

Grandmother is sitting on the kitchen bar enjoying her tea. She looks peacefull.

"Grandmother?" I kiss her on the forehead.

"Oh! Christian...you look good" Her face goes gleam and profile in a grin.

" 'Cause I am!" I reply sitting beside her.

"So, what have you been doing these days?" She puts aside the tea and redo's her full concentration over at me. _What the—_

Not giving much thought I shrug "Working" and reply.

Hers eyes gives a incredulous and curious expression at the same time "Its your marriage Christian"

"Yeah? I didn't knew that!" My voice calm and careless. Everyone is reminding me this. Even Rose in office. I fucking know its my marriage.

"Hey..." She bops my shoulder, rising her voice a little and escaping a chuckle.

I chuckle along "Yeah yeah...I know" and give her the satisfying answer.

"So, excited for the marria—" Before she could go any furrher about the marriage, I put it my words, preferably changing the subject "Have you seen Anastasia?"

She raises her eyebrows "Changing the subject, I see...she was just there, made a coffee and out sight.

Coffee? Probably for me "Ah!"

Its quite for few seconds until grandmother speaks up "She looks tense these days..." _what?_ She looks at me as if I sure am going to do something and says "... do not trouble her!" in a warning voice

"Why?" I ask. Now what might be the reason of Miss.Steel's _tension_.

"Its her sister, she is very ill" She return her gaze back to the tea cup.

Now I remember, Anastasia's sister, Alice is it? She is very ill. Though Anastasia never told me what her illness is about. She is keeping a lot of things. Fuck! Why would she disclose her problems to a stranger, even if from nowhere she just put her unrequired questions about my life forefront me. Anyway, its been a while and I don't think I'm a stranger now. "Right..." I got up "... if you'll just excuse me" before she can answer I'm out of the kitchen directly bumping to Mia.

"Ah...Christian..." She rubs her head stepping backward

"Mia...be careful" I say and walk past her. I have very important thing to do right now.

"Christian! Wait!" Mia runs after ceasing me on my pace. Now what!

"What. Is. It?" I ask, each word seperately, annoyed.

She crosses her hands over her chest "You need to go"

Go? Go where? I cock my head not getting what the fuck she is off to.

"To this Resort" She hands me a card of a resort. Alderbook Resort. Hmm!

"Why?" I ask. Why do I have to visit a resort.

"Dad is there waiting for you, he wants to saw you something"

" 'Saw' What?" Now what Dad wants to saw me?

"I don't know...just go...now!" She really looks clueless about it. She stares at me for a moment before adding "...and yeah, take Ana with you"

"Ok..." _what?_ "...what?...why?..." Before I can finish she is walking ahead.

"You might need her help" Shs says.

Why would I need Anastasia?

"Why do I—?" Before I can put my words she dissapears in the kitchen.

Now what the fuck is this resort meeting is about?

I ramble in the great room. Why would Dad wants me to meet in this resort? And with Anastasia? Why? Is there some specific reason. Anyway, whatever it is, atleast I got a chance to talk to Anastasia.

Right on the cue, like I meant ot have. _Not an apropriate phrase._ I see her talking to mom.

"There you are..." I take her hand in mine "...lets go" Not taking a look on mom, I just pull her with me.

"Wh-a-at...w-hy—?" She goes all in her shuttering buy I don't let her finish just drag her with me.

"Where?" Her voice sounds as much as astonish it is filled with anger.

"Work!" That is enough for her to be quite.

*

"You didn't tell me where we are going?" She asked again. For the last two hours she is asking the same question which I'm forbidden to answer.

"Will you atleast tell me?" She groans. Frustration is aching in her voice. I don't myself know what would be the need of her with in Alderbook, still better not take chances

"We are almost there" I reply taking a sharp turn.

"Of course" She scoffs. I don't understand whats her problem with me? And why couldn't she, just be quiet and obey. But no! She won't! _Frustrating Women!_

I take glance over her, she is staring out of the window.

Atleast, she will be quite for while and I can focus on driving.

As the trees become visible, I catch glimpse of a wooden abode.

 _Finally!_

Soon I'm pulling outfront the fascinating Alderbook Resort.

 _Bang!_ Before I can know, Anastasia is out of the car. _Is she annoyed still? Why?_

 _You know why Grey! Damn!_

Getting out of the car I toss the keys to valet and grabing Anastasia's hand head inside.

She doesn't seem to ask anything as she is taking everything in around her.

"C'mon" I clutch her hand in mine and lead her to parlour.

I saw Dad leaning over the reception desk before his eyes catches mine. He seems a little overthrown.

I lead Anastasia to a two-couple table "Stay here"

"Where are you going?" She asks, her eyes dubious.

"My father..." I point her to my Dad.

"Ow" A certain kind of recognition hit her, her face changes colour, and she looks down at her hand.

"Well..." I continued "...wait here and..."

"And out?" Her eyes snap up at me, crystal clear.

"Stay out of unfortunes"

"'Unfortunes'? Me?" She puts her hand over her chest, surprised voice with irate.

"Were you...just few hours or so ago...escalating trouble to yourself" I point out, she just scoffs without neeting my eye "You seems like a magnet for trouble...stay out of it" I add and before she protest, leave her be.

Dad eyes shot, glistening as soon as I approach him.

"Christian yo—" He stopped mid sentence, eye something behind me.

I turn around and conclusion hit me. I look up at dad, his flickering back at her and than me.

Miss. Steele's _unfortunate_ doings, had a grudge on Dad, I don't why—has atrocious she might have done to make him unapproachable to her—as I'm not nearly near Grey mansion.

Why is acting so strange? He is the one who wanted her here, or so Mia did says somthing like that.

"Dad?" I break his strare standing inbetween her and the vision.

"Why is she here?" Okay, now I'm annoyed, whats all this.

"I thought she might be help" I say.

"How so?" Dad ask, pesteringly.

"Well Mia said—" I stopped mid sentence. Now it make sense. Mia. She is the roots. Jesus! My sister in frustrating. Does she has any idea what she is doing at all, or just is playing around. How can someone so tiny be so frustrating!

"Nevermind..." I force my frustration out and focus on him "...what is it that you want from me?"

He doesn't say anything just indicates me to follow him.

We reach the back side of the resort where he stopped a close distances from a nurse wheeling a old women.

"Do you see?" He asks, pointing to the old lady on the wheel chair.

"Dad who—" As she turns around to face us my voice stuck in my vocal cord. A comprehensive, recollection spark through me. What is happenig I don't know. Is she really here? In front of me?

"Dad she...is she...?" My throat lacks word asserted to the image in front.

"Yes...its Jane's grandmother" His voice was composed, as if he knew of my reaction all along.

"But how-how—"

"She was here for sightseeing, not really safe for travel, I thought you might want to meet her" Ofcourse I do! She must is the only person to me of Jane.

I croched down next to her. Her wrinkled profile all preplexed with the vision of me.

"Do you remember..?.." I ask her, voice breaking "...I'm Christian"

Like the lights has just come in as her eyes shot up "Christian!"

"Yes...its me" I take her hands in mine.

For a few minutes she was quite, than she starts muttering something.

"...Jane...out there...she will be home...gone shopping... " What the Fuck! This doesn't make any sense, she knows Jane—

I looked up at dad for answers.

"She has...alzimers Christian...she won't remember you"

And the lights shot out. Blinding me in the spot.

Than theres no chance. Or so it seems, thought looking at her feels good, as of I'm with Jane again. The reminiscent eyes.

I sigh heavily.

I'm waking in the parlour again. Back to Anastasia. I spend total thirty minutes with her, still she doesn't remember. Than there no hope of knowing how— _No don't!_

Talking to Jane's grandmother was not help. She doesn't have a slightest of idea of who I am, though she does remember my name but me.

Her nurse said, they are giving her all the vilate neccessary but that doesn't make sense. She is not in the position to live any longer. The thought hit me in the hallow of my chest.

I better not think about it. Specialy not now.

As I walk in where I left Anastasia, my eyes bulge out of shock.

The scene before my eyes, was what I asked her to be away from.

I run to her.

She is standing on the arm of the chair, one leg on the arm and the other on the bed. Hands up at high, like trying to catch something and she is, something golden from high above the ceiling was coming in force.

As it is in almost of reach, without thinking Anastasia jump up grabing the 'golden' thing in her hand and alomst breaking the leg as land on the floor with a loud thump.

I'm little late though. She is already down.

"Ahh" She moan.

Now, almost everyone at the parlour is looking at her. Wispering cornerned questions.

I croach down beside her "Anastasia...are you all right?" Panic in my voice is clear. I scoop her in my arms and lay her down on the nearby couch.

Is she hit her head or something? She seems unconcious.

"Excuse me...excuse me...I'm a doctor" A man in white jacket strids in breaking the damp crowd over head us.

He kneel down beside her and started examing before I could protest.

"Miss...can you here me?" He called. Doesn't he see, she is unconcious. How can she answer. Idiot!

"Miss...?" He reach her foot, remove her shoes—what the fuck— and started tickeling her feet " Miss—"

And the next second he was down with a loud thump on his head.

Anastasia up, her face glistening with patches of laugh.

 _What the—? Wasn't she unconcious?_

As soon as she takes in the situation, she looks horrified, embarrased, as if she has been caught in a act of cheating and five insufferable teachers are staring at her.

The bulg of crowd eyeing her including mine too, made her duck her head down muttering "I'm dead!"

Well, not really!

I smirk!

*

 ** _Thanking for waitng. And I so terribly am sorry to make you wait._**

 ** _You see, exams were going on the entire month and I didn't—swear—had the time to write. I mean I did write—which you just read—but not often._**

 ** _I'm so sorry!_**

 ** _I hope you forgive me!_**

 ** _I promise to update once a week!_**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Beverly!_**


	17. Paris?

**_I know, most of you are confuse on what the 'heck' is happening in this story. Well, I inteded to make it a little mysterious, which have turned out to a 'large'. However, if you juct stick with it, you will know!_**

 ** _Wellcome!_**

 **FSG Belongs to ELJames!**

 **Apov**

I pull the curtains with a snap and look over to the mesmerizing veiw of Paris. The glimpse of Eiffel can be taken from here. long narrow version of french road with spring-in trees on the either side reciprocating the fervent to reach out the love tower. Coming back to the surroundinhs fo the Manor, the shruberry around is radianting by sun rays. _What is more than a heaven in here?_

As said, Veronica have us live in her Manor for the entire going-on wedding week. Its a three storey house, enveloped in beautiful green-yellowish ivy.

I'm staying in a room— red plated wall and marbles floor, with a ethenic design carpet, a fourposter bed in the middle, wooden-florish-crafted mahogany fruniture and a wall to ceiling window—of third floor, at the head.

"Miss. Steele the Caterers are here?" Ariadne says and walks out of the room.

 _Finally...she is gone!_

After alotting everyone to their rooms, she destinites to linger in here, all staring my composer, seizing me to uncomfortness.

She's a—neck length brown hair, oval face, beautiful green eyes, short—polite women.

From the moment we arived she defined herself to us in the very survice.

And now its time for the startup. I take a deep breath and walk out of the room.

 _Here we go!_

Just one week, seven days, one sixty one hours twenty one minutes fiftyfive seconds—which is passing by every strike— are left.

This is the first time I'm organsing a wedding. Mostly were fundraisers and charity, festivals, Christmas and all.

Perhaps, this new doing is the reason of my blood jumping in my vessels.

Okay! No! I need to remind myself, this is gonna be alright. New experience and all...I'm going to do fantastic.

Or thats what, grandmother Phobie is saying.

I sigh, my eightly third sigh of the day as I land on the bottom of the stairs directly leading to the great room.

A man in white hat is standing by the window.Must be the chef!

He turns around by the snap of shoes as I step toward.

He smiles, a very lazy smile. Under his mustaches. A lean man in his early forties. Wrinkles slightly furnished with some expensive foundation.

He claps his hands together and says "Ah..bonjure! Anaztazia Steele?"

 _Jesus Christ!_ _No again._ The moment I arive, I'm either 'Anaztazia' or 'Anazia'.

"Umm, hello...its just Ana" I say and shake his offered hand.

"Ah, Ana...nice to meet you"

"So..Mr. Kevin where shall we start?"

"Anywhere you want" I raise my eyebrow in questioning. His hit-up comentery is—forget it!

"Food!" I say and indicate him to follow me.

We walk in the kitchen and there is already a cook. There are so many extra people around along with the family. Its feels so suffocating.

We walk out in the garden and sit on the delicated tiny chairs with a marble coffee table.

"So, how should we start?" Mr. Kevin claps his hands again in delight and lean forward on the table. _Weird!_

"Ah, umm...I think Ariadne has already provided you with the food list?"

I ask, spreading a manula folder on the table.

"Ah, yes..indeed!" He smiles again.

"Its from the bride...and next very important thing is the cake, which will be decided by the groom and bride...but..the groom is not here, will flying tomorrow. So right now...if you could just show me...your...ideas?" I inhale the cool oxygen around and mirror his smile.

"Ah yes!" And he shows me his presentation.

According to Veronica he is the best chef in Paris and very charming, which can be seen ofcourse.

His ideas are fascinating, knows what he is doing and I'm shocked to work with someone so...darn! I don't have words.

I remember trying my grandmother's—Avery in Alaska now— recipie, each prolocating a mess. Her _vegetarian creations_ are so fantasico that its up-above a little high for me take it on the _fantastic_ word. There's a same passion as my gran as in Mr. Kevin, for food. I hope to see her soon.

Few hours later I walk Mr. Kevin out and promised to be here tomorrow indeed. _Great!_

"Ana!" Mia runs down the hall directly in front of me, just as Mr. Kevin is out of sight "come on...shopping!"

"No Mia! No shopping...I gotta check on the exterior desings...how everyone is doing...there so much to do, not now...please sorry" I plead hopping she will get it.

"No!" But no! "...we don't have a time to shop...come this is the moment..." She says and pulls me out of the door.

"Ana?" Yes! Veronica calls me from behind.

She is wearing sweat pants and this is the first time I'm seeing her like this.

"Work..come on" She says and cocks her head for me to follow. I give Mia—who seems upset— a pleading look and follow Veronica inside.

Veronica's room—I think— is much more bigger than anyone else here.

Velvet plated walls, red carpet, red curtains, red cusions, red— Jesus, so many red, its going to give me a head ach.

"Can you get the folder?" Veronica points to a manula folder over her bed sitting of the couch.

I rub my head and pick the folder. Its pretty heavy, guess whats inside.

"Here?" Handing her the folder I sit beside her.

"Thank you..." And so its begins. Her inventory changes and clipping new demands.

From days she hasn't set on a decision. Her mind is gambeling every ten seconds with new ideas and, now and than I have to make as define as she wants it.

She even seems stressed out.

I asked Mia once what could be reason and she said "Christian" And that was it.

Mr. Grey is always working and all the step-up decisions, Veronica has to take. No doubt she is little annoyed and barking order like a —No! I should not critizie her.

The day goes with me and Veronica discussing the layout for the asile. Which she kept changing every ten—No! Minute.

I don't remember when and how I get to my room before exhaustion caught me ofgaurd and I scum on my soft velvet bed.

*

Moring brings a rather new atmophere. Buttery rays attacking my eyes, birds chirping and...someone knocking.

"Yes Mia..." I groan " ...what is it?"

"Ana..get up...its time?" She yells, a little torturing my ears.

"For what?" I maon in my pillow. _Hmm, its smells nice._

"Just, get off your bed...and meet me in the kitchen" I can hear, heels clicking and its sounds distancing. Perfect she is gone, I can sleep a little more.

But...I have work, need to get up. With a groan, I throw the blanket off me and get ready for the day.

I walk in the dining room and...I'm the one late.

"Hey guys?" Or not! Elliot comes bouncing behind me and sits beside Kate.

As I sit at the edge of the table I see everyone is here but him.

"Where's Mr Grey?" I ask.

"Not yet here" Veronica opposite me replies, eyes on her phone.

"Oh!" End of the topic.

"So, Miss Ana...what are you going to do today?" Clara Cruise, Veronica's mother ask is distant voice, imploring her toast. She's a pretty women with poker-pink pace, short black curls. Deep black stooping eyes and a perfect abdomen figure. Her voice is clear like a crystal and not a bit of softness can be heard. Its more a like pituring a fake voice which, doesn't even own by her.

"Starting up the exterior protocations" I say and take swig from my tea.

"Ow, thats good...whatever you would needing, will be here by ten sharp" Mr. Rupert Cruise, Veronica's father—a broad man with a mustache like 1940's styled, preferably designed over his pale face with blond curls—says. He has been genrouse since the moment I arived, taking care of my inconvenientnes, probably, so that I do not miss a thing of their daughters marrige—or so that he is been saying.

"I hoe you don't miss anything" He exclaim, again.

"Oh, ofcourse not...um, I better go...and check on everything" I rise up from the chair, momentarily knocking up the chair down.

 _Ha! Great!_

"Carefull banana..." Elliot says as I positoned the chair on his place"...my baby bro's not here to seize you up" _What the heck!_ Every thing is quite now, just the crispy chewing voice filled in the room. Elliot's lips curling slightly up. _Fuck!_

I grit my teeth at him and without meeting anyones eye depart from the breakfast room.

Two days before, after that embarrassing inisuative incident—which, I have no idea how in the name of stack of bibles endevoured in the entire Trevellyan-Grey family—they have not trying a mid of slight to make me forget my 'reason for death wish'. _Great!_

I walk out in the lake premises—where the wedding is to hold up—and I see Mia is already here. _How?_ With Elliot following behind along with Kate. _Okay, whatever!_

"Having a day banana?" Elliot calls.

"Supposed to but you ruined it" I counter and stand under the shade of trees.

"How so?" Mirroring my stance he asks.

"By mentioning your lovely 'baby bro'" I coo and resign my feet taking the sit beneath.

"Aww, Ana"

"No, Kate...you don't understand..."

"Hey.. banana...whats the pull about" Elliot, doesn't seem to be feel my despair, does he?

"Just get lost..." I toss a peble up at him but missed and chuckling he put his tongue out at me. _Seriously? Kid!_ "...I have a lot do..." I add with a sigh "... have the whole exterior decoratios, the people are coming, gonna give them the design and whatever neccessary will be here...than iniside decorations...than the dress...food...and cake...oh my Jesus...how am I suppose to do this lot..." I groan rubbing my face with both hands.

"Hey, hey.." Kate besides me pull my hands aways from my face "...its okay, its fine, you're gonna do fantastic...you have us all"

"Yeah.. sweet banana!" Elliot agrees while Mia nods.

And I think, what really do I have them for? Despite everything is on my shoulders, still.

And now I'm having seconds thoughts. Of what? Work? Coming here? Accepting this?

I need to calm my nerves, but how can I when _he_ is inside my nerves scorching the blood, mild.

"You know its all because of _him_!" I exclaim jumping to my feet startling three of them.

"What? Because whom?" Kate asks joing me out from the shade of the tree.

"Mr. Christian Grey!"

Mia's gasp is turning of defining she loves his brother way too much is bewildering exclaimation for her.

Where hence Elliot just chukles. Recollecing that day in a porch, I guess.

"It is him whom retired me from my job..." Fuck I'm so annoyed about that still "...freaking man! Its his wedding and he is freaking missing and the load of works are over me and Veronica" Unlike Elliot, Kate and Mia seems surprised at my statement. Well, it really doesn't matter, I'm speaking my mind out.

"He doesn't care, does he? Or he would have been here right this exact moment..." I snap "...a week? A week he has given me, does he prolong any sense of wedding arrangements? No! Absolutely not!"

"He not helping, at all now! And now is missing even... " I continue growling my annoyance "...he is good for nothing, except ordering around..." I here Elliot chukle preferably rememebering the scenes of the other evening, my eyes on him, I add "...and I so am not going to mimic him"

"Ana? Okay! Thats enough I gues—" Mia comed and rubs my arm.

"Oh no my dear..." I chise, freeding myself from her "...he is deceptive, infuriating...like a...a cold banana..." Now I don't know what am I saying "...he is a kind of man who can jam 'Anastasia' and 'Fuck' in a same sentance, how disrespecting!" My voice ia unheaved and I dare say, he had done it a lot. Never have I thought, pricious man as he seemed could swear!

Kate move froward "Ana—"

"You know? This man has inconvenced me from the day I arived, first my job, now given me just a week...how schizrophrenic!" I'm damn sure my throat is going to to swell like a balloon from so much of growling.

"Belive me if I could..." I add after a pause "...I woulf definately poisone him!"

And there it is, a loud gasp ever heared. Terrifying as it should be, it is not.

"He such a reckless-rash-careless-imprudent-injudicious man!" I groaned, full heartedly.

"Aren't they all sam?" Elliot questions. This man has a gut to question in such time.

"Elliot, doesn't matter..." And that was it, of him ploring more out "...if he has a bit of acknowledgement for his authorative, destinative wedding so by all hence means he should be here this one instant!" I weaved the last past yet aloud, letting all the vexation lurch inside my stomach.

The three of them are very still. As I glance up at them, their eyes stiff and grotesque are not quiet at me but something behind me. _Or some one!_

Perhence as I deemed over the though of someone—No please!

Not again! No no no no!

"He is right behind me isn't he?" I ask them, my breath holding itself inside my throat, refusing to release.

They give a long nod without uttering a single syllabul.

Knocking the calm I realy don't have, I turn.

Unaturly still and composed, his eyes dark and stiff, intent on me, he stood in few inches distant.

"Miss. Steele!" He adress me walking forward "...Mia, Elliot, Katherine" All while acknowledging them his eyes never leaves mine.

"Ah...I have to...have a call..." Mia says—I turn sharply to her—and she runs inside like bulldog chasing her.

Kate just gives bulletine smile "...I-I have shopping...bye" Gone!

"Okay...enjoy guys!" Elliot too. _Great!_

Silence spread over. As much as I am aware of the presence behind, I want to just get away from here now but I cannot find a much considerable reason.

"You never do not look back and forth before gollaping your thoughts out?" His voice directly in my ear made me jump on my on feet. And away from him.

"So do you?" His voice soft as velvet.

"I-uh...um.." No shuttering Ana! "...Well, doesn't matter! And I'm not going to apologize for anything. You so know you are at fault" I cross my arm against my chest, I grimced in his eyes.

He in reply; just sighs "Thought so!"

"Well, if you do...will you be kind enough to work it out?"

"Yes, ofcourse...after you" He agrees, proceeding foward.

"Thank you very much" I say and tske his hand "...we really don't have time we have so much to do I have to call Mr. Kevin and the designer and—" In middle of 'proceeding' inside he stopped abrubtly.

"What?" I ask.

"This came for you" He hand me white, large evelope.

I scrutinise it. Its from Alaska. Now what? I hope everything is fine. I just talked to them two nights ago. They were fine and they are. I think. But why does he have. It should be on my adress, not him.

"Why do you have it?" I at last syllabul my question.

"It came to your adress but you were not at home so it travered back to the company, as you a have left—"

"Thanks to you" I say cutting him off.

"...it reached to Taylor" He add, ignoring my taunt.

And now there is; I'm cursed in dilema. Should I open this? Now? Is a good news inside? What if a bad one? What will I do? My blood began rising inside my veins, Heart doubling its pressure. Sweat finding its way of escape from my head. My Knees trembling.

No! It has to wait, whatever inside it! I need to calm my nerves first.

"Okay! I will see it later..." I say at last "...come on, loads of works" And I take his hand again in mine, setting off inside.

I think I should see Paris...

*

 **Thank you so much for waiting!**

 **I think I'm a little late? Aren't I'm? So Sorry!**

 **Never again!**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Beverly!**


	18. Taking In Her Words!

**FSG Belongs to ELJames!**

 ** _You Love this Ana? Thank you so much! I just don't want her to be all vulnerable and submissive type. I want her bolds and sassy and definative and ... acctident prone!!!_**

 **Cpov**

Her hands despite the warm weather are cold as she leads me inside.

Her long brown hair swaying slightly with each step. She is muttering something to which I cannot put out.

As last we stumble together into the great room.

"Christian!" Mrs. Cruise comes forward and welcomes me. And so like it everyone shine over me with their "How are you?" "How was the flight?" "Why are you so late?" etc. questions.

It is as if I'm some kind of long-lost child and returning home after years.

"Wait!" I say and light them with the answers etreating them to give a space which they obliged.

But Elliot _has_ to say something. He whistle slightly saying "What bro? Already have on her?" He points to my fingers entangle in Anastasia's.

Our eyes first lands on our hands than on each other and back, finaly releasing.

"Uh, um..." Says She "...I was just making sure...so he couldn't just...you know, leave"

"Thats a very 'radiant' way of making sure" Says Katherine walking to us.

"Well, he has contrasted himself in dissapearing ever so consistently" Her eyes norrows figuretively at me before she walks aways. _Is she for real?_

"Christian!" Here comes Veronica.

"Veronica!" I take her hand in mine as she move forward to peck me on my lips.

"You really don't care do you?" Asks she, an amusing smile curling her mouth.

"Pardon me?"

"Christian...a week, we have just a week. I mean, how are we going to do all this" She wave her indicating the half worn out preparations.

"We have a very best organiser" I say and points to Anastasia just as her eyes lands up on us and then back at Mom.

"Well, she is. She is very good and I very nervous and exticited"

"How could you be both, at the same time?" I ask feverishly.

"Womens Christian, womens! Multitalented" She says broading her shoulders.

"Have I happened to hear this quote somewhere before?" I ask almost to myself with my fingers on my chin.

"Might" She says and we both chuckle "Come on, there's lot to be done and we don not want to burden Miss. Steel, do we?"

"Absolutely not!" I reply. She take my hands and we pace towards _our_ wedding organiser.

"Ana, lets do this and get it over with" Veronica proceeds as we approach the window furnish seats and take our throne.

"Oh, right, okay!" Anastasia brings a folder of designs. At first I thought it is of clothes and the later reveal to my immeasurable ashtonishment it is of cakes. Do they really? My head is pricking, I don't even know why bother doing this. This unhinged of things. Why not to the present inexplicable just get it done in the alter—which I have been suggesting just to me but cannot force this out in words, the very reason for this would be my family and Veronica.

My phone buzzes and push me out my ever so regular suggentions.

"Grey!" I call in. Its Rose, she is saying a meeting just arived and requiring my presence. Well, it cannot be possible as all this while going conversation between me and Rose Anastasia's eyes slightly zooms and me then back at Veronica. _Spying on me, aren't you Miss. Steele?_

"No Rose..." I continue to Rose "...postpone it!" And hang up.

"Postpone bro..." Elliot from far across the room echoes my just said preposition "...never in million years have I thought.. you will be doing such"

"You are just thirty one Elliot...how million, no connection" Mia siding away her phone interjects.

"Thoughts little sister, thoughts..." Elliot replies puting his hand over her shoulder "...I have endure thoughts of Millions of years"

"Yeah, ofcourse!" Moa scoffs and reply. Their encounter seems to amuse everyone in the room. And now I think, what would we do without them.

"So bro...?" Elliot back to the point.

I first glance up at Anastasia—she is standing by my side, her eyes finds mine raising brows in question—and back at Elliot before answering.

"Well, Someone said that I'm not helping, at all..." I feel Anastasia cring at my side on my notion, ever so I continue "...I'm good for nothing, except ordering around!"

Now everybodys eyes are on me in the room, Mia, Elliot and Katherine are passing grins to each other, knowing very well about my professed words to each other while Anastasia is cringing by my side.

"Who said those things?" Mrs. Cruise rise to her as if she is ready of strangle my accuser. Well, I won't want that.

"Oh no..." I say "...don't worry. Just a well-wisher"

"Well-Wisher?" Veronica who was quiet for a while, perhaps adujsting what I said, asks.

"Yes! A well-wisher. Don't you think Miss. Steele, a well-wisher?" I ask turning to Anastasia.

She is pale now as if punishmets of streams are about to deluge on her "Uh, um...yes. Well-Wisher!"

I give a genial smile earning a evil eye from. _Fuck! She can be scary!_

"What kind of well-wisher says that?" Grandmother from the couch asks, almost to herself.

"Well, whatever this _well-wisher_ had said..." Veronica here bigins "...is not entirely wrong...I mean, Christian is not helping, is he?" Now she narrows her eyes at me.

"Yeah, so! Than we better continue...Miss. Steele" Anastasia proceeds foward and I see her lips curling lightly. _Damn! This women!_

The day goes all slow with Anastasia presenting new artics before us to select.

As the evening arives, me and Veronica takes a walk along the lake with her chatting convulsively and I don't remember what she said. At the dinner time, everyone is their but _her._ I ask mom about her wherebaouts and she says, _Ana_ is so busy she has taken her dinner up to her room. I hope she is eating as she would rather play with her food than eat.

I walk to my room for the night out and see Miss. Caron walking out of Anastasia's room with a empty food tray—as her room is far across mine—I feel releave, at least she is taking care of herself and retire to my bedroom.

I wanted a quiet place for to work and this room at the top floor of the Manor at the far corner is the most quitest and I set off on my emails.

Morning arives and is not as usual as I'm used to in Seattle and so is frustrating.

After a long running around the estate and cold shower I look out of the window from the great room to the mist morning and Taylor aproaches me.

"Mr. Grey? This report...of Miss.Hills" He gives me the folder and leaves.

From the room Mom call for breakfast. If she see this, they will again have unrequired-invisible stroke. Specialy dad . I leave it on the beside table by the window and pile in the breakfast room, with everyone already there, as well as Miss. Steele.

"So...Ana, what next?" Mom asks taking her seat beside dad.

"A meeting with Mr. Kevin for the cuisine and fix a date with the Make-up artist and check up on the size of Mr. Greys atire" She replies in one breath. Well, she does has a lot to do.

"Meeting with Mr. Kevin...when?" Katherine asks twirling her spoon over the plate.

"In the evening"

"Ana the appointment with the Make-up artist?" Mia ask leaning hard on the table.

"Its not something big, I just have to have a call"

"Perfect!..." Both of them squeals in delight. Now what is with them. I turn to Elliot and he just shakes his head giving don't-ask-me-man gesture.

"You almost have the entire day free..." Mia continues "...so we can go enjoy the paris and shop!" Adds Katherine earning an heavy scoff from Anastasia.

"No! Please! There is the decoration work and..." she says pointing towards me "...Mr. Greys attire" Is this really neccessary?

"Oh! Come on! We really won't be getting much time to enjoy paris...and we have less than a week" Groans Mia scowling at me. Excuse me? I raise my eybrow. at her 'what?' and in return her scowl increas more. _Christ!_

"Thats the point..." Anastasia bangs her hand on the table "...just, less than a week!" and scowls me too. Can't I just leave this table.

"Yeah, thats the point...we won't be having time to look around Paris, 'cause we have less than a week" Joins Katherine and scowls at me as well. What is with these three?

"Ana..." Mom says putting a on her shoulder "...they are right, go, enjoy and everything will be fine! Less than a week remember" And so her eyes land on me too, expressionless. Okay, I'm sick of this.

"But—"

"No but...decorations? we have time"

"But Mr. Grey—"

"Oh! No! Miss. Steele..." I interupt her "...go enjoy! You have a just, less than a week..." My eyes travel on the four womens in presence as I continue "...as for the attire I will take care of it...I do not want to _inconvenced your_ life!" And this is it! Her cheeks turning scarlet red. Half in fury half in embarrassement. Well, well, well! This is worth a view!

"You will what bro?" Elliot sound as if I he couldn't comprehend what I said as if I had defeated myself! In your dreams!

"Well, someone said I'm being reckless...rash...careless...imprudent... injudicuous man..." I repeat each syllabus very conspicously earning an eye from Anastasia and gasp from else along with few little grin from Mia, Katherin and Elliot. Ignoring them I continue "...its better if I just take my responsiblities...don't you think Miss. Steele?"

My direct question to her made her choke on her own breath. She doesn't utter a word, her eyes helding everything but me. At last she got up "I think..we should lets go!" And out of the breakfast room, followed by Mia and Katherin.

Well! What a day today is! What a day!

Here by my side Veronica nudges me "Irresponsible?" Ask she raising her brows.

I just smile in response and she chuckles. Well, at she is enjoying as mush as I'm. Even she doesn't have the clue of the cause for the enjoyment. The very Miss. Steele.

*

The sun is gliding behind the clouds. A clock across the great room ticks, ejecting four in the evening. I haven't seen Anastasia all day long.

Mia called once or twice for clearing her credit card bills during my conference call—which I just finsihed—precariously annoying me.

Veroinca said there will come a Journalist by four today—who can be here any minute—for the report on our wedding. Fuck! Whats the need of even this? Its just a simple wedding. I'm really not interested prolonging everything, my personel life with the world. But Veronica insists! Why? Why couldn't I just say no?

"Christian?" Veronica voice pulls me out of my revire.

"Yeah?"

"Here..." she hand me a folder "...I know, you are not really having it of...with the situtation a I have created...the journarlist. Its the report . We just have to read it out for her. Some about your business and dads and our wedding, okay? I'll right back" And than she goes.

With a sigh I peak inside the folder, Its merely about my buisness deal with Mr. Cruise rather wedding.

I put it on the beside table just as I hear the heels clicking from the front door and walk in Miss. Steele.

She looks just as pale as she did in the morning.

She walks around the room having a talk with Mom, Elliot than Grandmother with Mia showing them what they bought.

At last I walk to her "Convenced of day you had Miss. Steele?"

Her twinkles as she looks up on hearing my voice "Not now Mr. Grey! You might want to get ready for your interview!" Sarcasm!huh!

"Well, I do not see any veiwer"

"Well, you have a lot of company" With that she strides away to the window which I just deserted.

Just then four people stamble in with Veronic. A man lean blond man with a camera. Two black hair, wheatish women with a pen and notebook. And and elderly lady.

"Christian..." Veronica aproaches "...They are from the Parisian International. Mr. Grahman, Miss. Jake, Miss. Michell and Mrs. Nora"

I shake each of there hands. They take their seat on the couch opppsite me and Veronica.

Fifteens of jabbering later they let on their first question.

Veronica with slight answers everything.

My entire famiy is seated on the other side of the room—with Anastasia by the window—and wispering-some cracked joke.

The elderly women asks another question and Veronica answers.

Well, She is good at it, than what am I doing here I may as well join my families craked joke.

By my side suddenly Veronica nudges me.

"What?"

"Them?" She points to one of the women, waiting for to question.

I nod at her and she begins "Mr. Grey about your buisness deal with Mr. Cruise?"

"Oh you see..." Veronica interjects before I can say anything "...my father is couldn't be here so he has prepared a report about the deal, we could read it for you?" Well, I too can 'conpicous' them with _deal._ Anyway! Not really interested in this. When will this end? I sigh!

"Oh! Brilliant!" The ederly women ejaculate.

"Christian file?" She asks me

The by file by the window, I turn and see the folder on the table beside the window. Veronica nods and gaze across me."Um Ana? Ana?..." Anastasia looks up in start as if she were dreaming. Was she? About what?

"Yeah, Veronica?"

"Would you please read that folder out for us...you voice is rather good!"

Anastasia looks taken aback—probably by the compliment— but just in second wipe it off "Oh! Ofcourse"

She turns and picks up the folder but her clumsy feet are so, she trips. Shit!

Even though she balance herself, the folder slips from her hand. She bends down to get it.

Here by my side Veronica is getting nauseas. I squeez her hand relaxing her.

And turn to Anastasia. She is up and bigins.

"Grey Enterprises Holdings, the Multinational Billion Dollar Empire/Company by the Thirty One Witnesses has signed a Multidollar deal with the Cuise Corparation..." Hmm her voice really is good. I guess, she would be a good speaker in GEH. She is repeating each syllabus very carefully "...In the consideration of discloser of Proprietary Information by diclosing party..." and she is very fast "...the major term associating the accompanied tarrifs will be diclosed on the twenty fith of..." She takea breath and adds "...On twenty m fith of July 2008 elevens years from now..." what hell is she saying? "...Jane Hills..." Does she even know what is she saying? "...daughter of Marry and Malcolm Hill—as the report again reopened three years ago, confirms—took her own life..."

Just as her voice stops at that, Dads venemous, outraged voice booms around the room "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU READING YOUNG LADY!!?"

Fuck!!!!!!

*

 **Shit!!!!!!**

 **Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!**

 **Never saw that coming, did we?**

 **What the hell?**

 **I have to say I'm just as ashtonish as you are!**

 **And now what will happen?**

 **This is a sort of secrect or something perhaps.**

 **What will Christian do to Anastasia now?**

 **For that...Stick togeher!**

 **Laters Baby!**

 **Beverly!**


	19. Droned Out!

**FSG Belongs to ELJames**

 **Apov**

An paramount situtation, when nothing else a least bit matter but just what our eyes are veiwing.

The point when every single ounce of oxygen feels to drone out from the lungs and the head goes all drizzy and fizzy.

When all the blood abscond from the veins and and froze at the core of the head.

This is it!

If I can just go few minutes back in time, if I _cannot_ pick both folder, if I can just take control of my clumsy feet, if I can just avert the mingeling of the both folders, if I can just won't work on my own thinking they both are same, if I cannot myself take the charge of the scactter papers on the floor —organising.

But I so _cannot_!

The bombshell will likely to penance me.

Mr. Carrick Grey's voice was the like a stupor to my senses just as I pin-out on the last phrase.

I can feel his feet dragging across the room toward me.

My eyes not leaving the folder _-...the attorney Miss. Avery Mason comdemn on the prior investigation upon unearthing the letters written by itself deceased Miss. Jane Hills about the victim being downright ill and must was going throught some disease, when in the uttermost truth Miss. Hill couldn't not take upon her agitated suffering life and killed herself. The actual cause of the death is not track down yet, according to the very asignated doctors and specialist 'Miss. Hill ought to be suffering a very extreme depress disorder' they said. The Greys, only family of Mis. Hills—_ Mr. Grey snatch the folder out of my hand. His eyes blood-shot in anger.

Every one in the room by now are on their feet.

I look at Christian's for something but his face is expressionless. He must be everything but angry or frustrated or irritated or in despair.

Somehow his eyes are soothing, as if whatever has been read out was ought to one day, as if it doesn't matter, as if I'm pass the odds, as if he will be thousand mile than be angry with me. Why? Why isn't he showing any displeasure.

"This women..." Mr. Grey points at me "...has been a disaster since she arrived—"

"Carrick! What are you saying?" Mrs. Grey interjects in bewilderment.

"No, Grace, not now... she has been interferring in family affairs very—"

"Unintionally dad!" Elliot points out.

"Still, _interfering_..." Mr Grey continues "...pecking her nose where she is not suppose to..."

Mr. Greys growling is like a semi particle of sand when a heavy stone is over me, stiffling my sense to work on, feverishing my mind with questions.

 _Who is Jane Hills?_

"...this reckless women..." Mr. Grey adds while my head hover over more questions.

 _Why would she kill herself? Was she mentally unstable or something? She was related to Greys, was this the reason there is no account on her with the Greys? Who is Avery Mason? Why is she investigating the case? Is this a murder rather than a suicide?_

"Thats enough Dad!" Christian's voice boom inside my head, pulling me out of my trail of probes.

"No, Christian! I want this women out of here!" And with that he strides out of the room clutching the folder in his hands.

I scrutinize everyone in the room, there face is as pale as never have been before. The Journalists from Paris International are nowhere to be seen.

And all of the above, inbetween these pale faces there is one which is far-afar, shell in wrath. From where I stand, Christian's grey eyes are now deep black in fury to me. Both hands crush into fist by his either side.

"Ana..." Mrs Grey puts her hand on my shoulder "...don't worry...don-just don't give much thought to whatever Carrick has said, the _matter_ is quite essential for him. I sorry on his behalf, I will talk to him" With she too follows Mr. Greys suit. I seriously have no idea what she was talking about. Was she asking me to not think about, the folder report? Why was she sorry? Jesus, what is happening?

"Ana, jusy don't let dads words bother you" Mia says and she too retire the room, quite dissapointed.

Is there something I missed? Did Mr. Grey said something, which I should have heard but must not take it personaly?

"Ana..dad is being a bit overreactive. Don't...I mean whatever he said about you...just...try to calm down" Elliot smile at me wearily while Kate peck my cheeck with her fingers and than they both depart.

Yes! There definately was something I missed!

Its just now Mr and Mrs Trevllyan, Christian, Veronica-who has slumped onto the couch, hands on her head—and me in the room.

Not having a slightest of mental vivacity I too retire myself from the great room.

I don't know where my feets are taking me. My body is following every turn its takes and every twist it avoids, until I slump on the bench and found myself in the garden, with hundreds of heathers around.

And now I'm afraid of considering. Was this I good idea I came here? Should I have? I must have been In Amity Ville! Shouldn't have left! And Mr. Grey, he surely doesn't want me here. Must be planing my departure any second. What am I gonna do than? Where to go? I don't have my job anymore? What will I do?

Its like same over again. Three years ago. Where I had began. Its as if I never have started. Never have moved on. Everything is just where it had stopped. The horrible memories are back. Flaring through my head and heart. The hole in my heart seems to be back. _No!_ It can't be. I need to control myself.

I don't know I long I have been waiting here. I don't know how many minutes or hours or days has elapsed until I feel the empty space beside me on the bench fill up.

I turn my head and see Christian straring ahead, not something at particular.

"I'm sorry!" His warm voice startle me even though I'm well aware of his presence.

"What? Why?" I ask, confused "...its was me, who trips on my own feet and mess the folders...messing the situation even more. I guess it was a rather severe subject for everyone"

"Well, first of all, it was _me_ who happened to not retrive the folder of Jane Hills before. I left it their and forget about it, than _I_ left Veronica's folder over it, not to mention being a little reckless and else you know what followed. Second, sorry about what dad said to you, rather embarrasing, and hurtful must was for you to hear—"

"Wait..." I break in "...your dad said something embarrasing as well hurtful to me apart from me being a disaster—which I'm, of course—and firing me?"

He watch me with his soft grey eyes, twitching in the twilight. In a surprised voice he says "You are saying, you didn't heard most of what dad said?" His eyes wide in bewildernent

A little embarassed I look down "No, I was thinking something—" And my rest of the words drawned out by few shushy chuckles and giggles.

"What was that?" I ask perturbed and look behind. There was no one, just bushes and...

"No! answer my question?" Christian tuck at my chin and turn my face to him—taking my eyes aways from the bushes, placing it over at him—ask.

"Ah! Yeah!" I resister and purse my lips. Great! This is so embarassing! I should have—never mind!

"You didn't heard a single word he said...?" I shook my head "...even though he was barking his anger like a bull dog—"

"Don't talk about your father like that...and yeah, its...just a flaw, I sometimes drone out at the moment with my thoughts" So freaking embarassing. He is probably going to think what a freaking weirdo I'm. Will he make me leave or laugh at my freakiness? I guess both! I should have said, I got froze by the news or something or fainted... wait, while standing? Absolutely not! That sounds so uncanny and stupid. Okay, so I should have said...

His low chuckle trail out my rest of the revire. A soft velvet chuckle. Nothing taunting and sarcastic.

"You're an incredible women..." He respires all while smiling "...well, this _flaw_ of yours as you say, seems to be save you from load of hurtfull... _thought_ _s_ "

"Okay, whatever, stop laughing at me...its not that funny!" I protest pouting.

"Sorry!" He chuckle again and fall quiet.

"You seems to say that a lot"

"Yeah" And it was quiet despite the tiny birds chirping.

This is it? Isn't he going to say something more? Just _sorry_? Well, what more I expext? Consoling me? For what? Something I didn't heard? Great Anastasia Steele, great! You can so...

"Anastasia..." His voice break into my cross examination "...whatever you read, about Jane Hills..." While uttering his name, I feel him cring "...its a rather _fragile_ matter in the family. If please..." He pause "...would you mind not asking about her?" He gaze at me waiting for my response.

"Just one?" I peck one finger at him, indicating one.

"What?" His eyes shining with curiosity.

"Was she your girlfriend?" He laugh out loud at my question shaking his head.

Such a stupid question ofcourse. I don't know what got into me for to ask it. Stupid Ana! so stupid.

"No! She was not!" Oh!

And neither she was a sister or something as I had googles Greys and there's not slightest mention of some _Jane Hills_.

"Anastasia..." He continues "...as I said its a _fragile_ matter and as you said a rather _severe_ one for my father so, you know his response was even though not expected but he can get quiet angry talking about _her_...just something we very much want to forget" He pauses "... she died, a long time ago. Eleven years, we didn't knew she was dead until, four years ago her friend and attorney approached us with some of her financial and property situations that was when we got confronted, of her death, suicide..." he pauses "...its somehting we don't talk much about and right now are just dealing with...confidential...situations...of her" He smiles wearily at me.

"I'm sorry" I smile back.

"No! It should be us to be _sorry_ —even though you droned out and didn't heard anything" And so he laughs again! His laugh is just as soft-velvet like his voice. And annoying!

"And..." He rise to his feet "...now—"

"Wait!" I interupt "...do I still have my job?" The desperation as well as the trembling of my voice can heard.

Stepping forward, he draws his hand through my hair—I lean in his touch— and touches the tip of my nose composedly, before laughing.

"What am I going to with her?" He mutters more to himself. _What does that suppose to mean?_ "Yes! Miss. Steele, you have your job, _still_..." Now all composed, again "...and if your are done—well I am—there are some fluttering chickens who might wants to annoy you!"

"Shut up bro" As he says that Elliot comes out of the bush muttering with Mia and Kate. It was their, gushes of giggles and chuckle I hear? Damn!

"Anaaaa" Both Kat and Mia hugged me tightly and sit on the either side of my, while Elliot praise my _droning out._ Yeah, do they heard it, ofcourse!

Though, like before my eyes drones into Christian's. He meets my gaze and smile, the beautifull heart-fluttering smile and shakes his head. Probably knowing what I'm doing—droning.

Still holding my blue orbs with his grey one he steps backward and walk away in the dark, toward the manor.

He always leaves me hanging, with my disturbed feelings. Why?

With a sigh I return back to Mia, Kate and Elliot while they apologize, I don't know what for—though, I mirror them too, of my injudiciousness—and the moon drifts off in sleep with smile because of Elliot creepy jokes, which does light me up.

"So...this Jane Hills really is a..." I trail and the three of them fall quiet.

"A family friend!" Elliot says.

"We used to play with her..." Mia says "...she was very beautiful..." _Just like her name!_ "...than at a very young age her parents died...she left Seattle—"

"Christian persuad her do so..." Elliot breaks in. _What? He did? But why?_ "...well, actually he persuaded Dad to send her away, she was not fine here...her parents died and..."

"Depressed?" Kate says, more a question.

"Yeah!" Elliot nods.

"Something happend..." Mia continues "...between her and Christian...No! Not something.. horny teenegers...you know...Elliot knows about it" She looks at Elliot eagerly for him to say somthing but he just sighs though adds.

"I don't know...he never talk about it...anyway...Jane's depression cause a lot of problem. Mom and Dad took her in, her father was his friend and advocate as well..." He pause and takes a deep breath, I have never seen Elliot so anxious "...so...problems she had with her after her parents death...Mom and Dad...started having a...kind of grudge against her. Not something terrible...just..wanted her to be, you know, be open, behave, be normal. But..she was—her heart—her life—she was empty, she had nobody, or so she thought and wanted to leave even, so Dad send her to Alaska, to her grandmother and we didn't heard from her.. until four years ago"

"We didn't know..." Mia adds "...when she died, there was letter for funeral, to Dad and Mom...but they hid it. They didn't wanted for Christian to know—he was from us all, close to her—specialy when she took her _own_ life. They knew, Christian will be devasted and he was, when he found out four years ago. Mom Dad and he had big row...but soon, he controled it and tried to see from their perspectives. And now we don't know, whats going inside him, he is...very close type of person"

The three of them fall quiet. Wow! thats a lot to take in. I mean-a girl, young- her parents death- depression, seems so similar.

"You know, don't trouble yourself about it..." Kate rubs the creases over my temple "...I don't even know much about it...its more of Christian's story, when he feels it and I'm sure one day he will, and will so tell you about it"

 _Feels?_ Feeling? What a power it have in it. Emotions changes every second, but some feelings never does. Its says forever, in the depth of our heart. And what the hell I'm going to do about what I feel around him. Life on so fucking confusing.

"Okay..Ana banana, its late..lets get you to bed" Elliot pulls me up and twirling me lead to inside, all while with me tripping on my own two feetsies and Kate and Mia laughing.

And now big question. Even of all, Elliot and Mia and Kate's _frim_ explanation. Its not clear, who really was Jane Hills. What happened to her? What happend to her parents? Why did she killed herself? Why did Mr. and Mrs Grey hid her death news? Why would Christian was devasted? Did she meant so much to him? Why? I do not have answers for any of it. I don't know should I look for her or not. What should I do.

The Moon doesn't seems to come back out of the clouds as if it wants me to find my way through the darkness on my own.

*

 ** _I hope you like it !_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _About 'Jane Hills', Yeah, okay, I know, its still not clear anything about her. But it will be soon! I promise. Until than, thankyou so much for reading. You have no idea what you all means to me. I never ever thought I would writing anything, but I did—terrible, I know— Still, thankyou for reading. Forgive me for my mistakes as I'm still learning. I just want your support and guidence. Thats all I ask for._**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Laters Baby!!_**

 ** _Beverly (A Terrible Writer!!!)_**


	20. kiss!

**FSG Belongs to ELJames**

 ** _I know, you all still are confuse about Jane Hills, well it will take some time you know! For the mystry to reveal! So, please wait! Be patience!_**

 ** _Now enjoy!_**

 **Apov**

Couple of days has elapse since the precarious encounter of the news. Since Mr. Greys anger. Since talk with Christian.

I sigh.

He had been busy past of couple of days, so have I.

Big question. 'Who was Jane?' is making me more and more apprehensive every minute. I'm trying very hard to get her out of my head, not so easy as it seems so. A young girl died, morally took her own life. Why? I tried to talk to Christian about it but he made it clear not _mentioning_ Jane Hills ever again.

Great! So a bomshell about a girls suicide featured my ears with a half close-open explaination and he thinks its easy to forget. Absolutely not! What does he think I'm? A computer? Which he can reset whenever he pleases.

I take the air of calmness.

Though, he made his father apologize to me—for something 'I didn't heard'- I wanted to say, instead, it was something like that-

"Mr. Grey, please...do not! I sincerely am so sorry about everything. My clumsy feet can be very unproductive sometimes which led to such a disaster, which I'm! And I am not complaining ofcourse, it was my fault, pleae forgive me. I will not ever invade into anything of your family. I will check One hundred time before reading anything out loud. Sorry" I said this all hurridly in one breath and Mr. Grey just 'hmm(ed)', all while, Christian stiffling his chuckles.

Well, the matter is clear now. Thats another thing...kind of same, I so not want to cross the same path as Carrick Grey is walking on. I try to avoid him as much as I can, I do not want any trouble. I even ask Ariadne to take care of his attire for the wedding. Yeah! So far its good.

And now I am going in Mr Grey the grooms room with his attire for to try on. For the last and final time I want to be done with him.

I knock.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

This is annoying. He is inside. I just saw him going in a while ago. Anyway, perhaps he is out somewhere.

I stride in. And close the door behind me. His room is, far different from anyone elses. I realize this is the first time I'm in here.

Every thing is grey and white. Very loomy. File scatter on the bed. Computer on the desk. Well, one thing is clear. This man cannot live without his bloody work!

And I Cannot leave my work. I better depart.

I walk to the bed and place the garment bag there.

As I begin to move something catch my eyes.

It is the same folder from the other day. I didn't get the chance to read the whole. Should I now? Won't hurt it. I pick the folder and fiddle throught the note to reach where a left—

"Anastasia?" His velvet like voice flow through my body making my cell bounce up. The folder drop from my and onto the bed.

I turn around, startled and—and I don't know where to look. Its as if being caught with a hand ina cooki jar.

My eyes fidles everywhere but at him.

He his standing, in front of me, naked.

Well, half naked. A towel his wrapped around his waist. He is standing barefoot. Hair still wet from the shower.

Doesn't he have manners? He doesn't care about the respect of his naked figure? Why the hell is he...exposing it to me?

I my eyes land at face. Eyebrows twiched together and amusingly lips curled upward.

"What brings you to me, Miss. Steele?" He ask stepping forward.

"I-umm...your attire, wedding clothes..here" I point to the garment bag and step on the other side just as he come closer to me in one stride.

His lips twiched "Ah! I see. Well, anything else?"

I bite my lip. This is so frustrating "There was..but, not now" I move towards the door but he blocked me.

"Wait! Where do you think you are going?"

"Out!"

"Don't you want me to try and check it out, Miss. Steele?"

"Yeah...I do, sir!"

"Than, wait here...while I do so, Anastasia" Attitude! Damn this man! He take me by my hand to the bed and landing me here opend the garmnet back.

A amusing-admiring look is plaster over his pace all while as he sructiniz his clothes than take the shirt and starts unclencing the buttons. What the—?

"Wait!" I put my hand over his, fending off the process and he raises his brows over at me skeptically. Taking my hand back I continue "You are going do this here? Change? In front of me?"

"Well, you need a feedback. Whats better than you do it yourself and help me out in it" Is this man for real? He is...insane!

I rub my head incredously.

"I'm a women!" I point out.

"I'm well aware of that"

"Than, how could...you... change in front of me?" I ask almost shouting.

He twitches for a moment and than as if realisation hits him, he lets out a groan.

"You think I'm going to..." He shakes his head in disblief. I should be the one doing that. " Anastasia Steele, tell me, are so interested in seeing me naked that you took fantasies 'up above the high'?"

Okay, I'm surprise...no! Freaking Fuck No! I'm shocked how could he say that "You are obnoxious!" I groan.

"Obnoxious? Me? Well, you are happend to me the the clumsiest unpleasing women here if you recall"

"I so do! But I'm not unpleasent, at all!"

"Yeah? Than Anastasia what have you doen to pleaes me?"

"Why would I please you?"

"Because I'm you boss!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

He doesn't say anything for a moment and abrubtly "Get out of here!" comes out Composedly, from his mouth.

"Excuse me!" I'm bewilder.

"You...I cannot believe you thought that, Sometimes your..." He pecks my head with his fingers "...fantasies are so peculiar, its difficult to predict. You might want to take a leave and go through to clear out your head"

"No! wait—"

"Anastasia, you did something like this

before...remember?" He cocks his head in questioning and ofcourse I remember.

In the Grey house garden, when we went for a walk. But that was, Elliot-created misunderstanding. And I was tiny little new girl—shut up Ana!

Okay, but now he was half naked, what does he expect me to think. Any girl would have thought that. Idiot!

Boss Anaa! Shut up!

"Yeah but that was—"

"Whatever it was..." He cut in "...leave now!"

"No! no! no! no! you don't understand we need to talk okay?"

"There's nothing to talk about Anastasia...leave!"

"No! Sir! I will explain my perspective. I want to and you have to listen!"

"I don't want to!"

"You are obnox—"

"Don't start with that again. You unpleasent lady!"

"Okay, this is enough! I don't care who are you. You have to listen to me!"

"You should care who I'm. Now leave" With that he takes my hand drag me forward toward the door. As stubborn as I'm, I stick on my stand but it was rather difficult. Man! He is strong.

And I halt him harder, he turn towards me, his foot stuck on the carpet making him fall backward and with him he wrench my hand , trying to hold onto somthing from obviating the situation I snatch whatever I can though the day seems to not hot with me, we land on the floor with me over him with a _thump!_

I jerk my head up. His clear grey eyes burying into mine. Its so clear I can see myself as if I'm inside him as his soul. My heart fluttering like a hummingbird. Breathing hitched while his heavy breath flaring over me, I smell his fragrance and damn he smells so good. My eyes dart to his flawless lips and I so want lean in and Ki—

"For the Holly-Mother-Jesus-Christ-Supirior-God-The-Heaven-Hell-And-The-Lord please do not kill my brother Banana!" Elliot's booms into our ears and we both look up towars the door. Elliot with Mia and Katherine are standing on the door step. Their eyes wide open, in shock.

Wha— And now I know as my eyes dart back to Christian and I realise the thing I get a hold on to obviate-the-situation' is a knife, clutched in my hand pointing vertically over at his heart. What a target man!

Frantically, I leap up to my feet followed by Mr. Grey and take a step towards Elliot.

"No...its..just..." I move my hand in a gesture to explain and in fright Elliot stepped back, I realise I still have the knife in my hand pointing now at Elliot. I threw it on the bed. Damn! What a mess!

"No! Elliot—"

"Banana, I understand you have grudeges against my baby bro..." What? "...but doesn't mean you should kill him. You will we sentenced to death, what will I be going to do without you?" He sounds frantic, childlike.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Mr. Grey asks indignantly.

"Ah well..." Elliot composed himself "...she is obviously going to organize mine and Kate's wedding...and if she kills you—"

"No!.." I interject "...I'm not! I fell over and it just...slipped in my hand...from..see from that basket..." I point to the fruit basket on the bedies table "...no grudges. Its just...I was...aaah! Forget it, I'm not trying to kill him!"

"Ah!" The three of them sighs and abrubtly as if realising something and takes in an ear to ear grin.

"Well, that I got it...but why are you naked bro?" Elliot asks wiggeling his eyes. Great!

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Grey shouts, technicaly understanding the misfortunes Elliot is about to cause.

"Fine..." Elliot continues "...still, women, naked, fell over..."

"And he is about to get married" Kates joins in.

"With Veronica!" Mia adds. Their mouth hanged open in amusement.

They are still on for it, I cannot believe this. I know I'm avoiding this for a long time, but this is true. These Greys are binding me and Christian together or atleast trying so. But I better not get anywhere, the idea of getting tied up with someone is past gone, and Mr. Grey will be marring Veronica, nothing is going to change that.

Something catch their eyes behind me and they abrubtly returned to a formal and compose pose.

I turn around and see the fury in Christian's eyes. I better compose myself too.

"What is it you want?" He asks the three them, still very indignantly.

Elliot grins wider this time and replies "Bachelor Party!" What the hell!

"Yeah..." Kate and Mia unisions together joing my side "...and bachelerett part!!" What? No!!!

Wait! This is not about me. So..yes!!

"No!" Christians voice booms and Elliot rolls his eyes.

"Come on bro...its your marriage...we are so going to have a. bachelor party, tomorrow!" Giving a very define look he leaves.

"Bachelerett party...and we are going to have it" Kate and Mia says together, deifinite, ofcourse walks out leaving me and Christian alone.

I stand there quiet and finally gaze up at him and he just shrugs. I point at the garmet bag with my eyes and he cocks his head. I too, just shrug and step out.

I so am not going in his room ever again!

*

Me, Kate, Mia Veronica her friends, Mrs. Grey, Mrs. Trevellyan, Mrs. Cruise and her friends arrived half and hour ago.

All the gentlemens were asked to be here at five, and like typical ladies, they are late, very late. Though even they just got here few minutes ago. Someone is missing, still. I so hate that man!

I groan inwardly.

I am with Mia and Kate and Elliot—who is the only man on time— are waiting—in the corriodor of some French Hotel I cannot spell out—for the groom to arive.

Male and females are already inside in their respective stations. Its just him.

I was here alone waiting to make sure everyone one was present and just than Elliot peak out saying "Christian hasn't arrived yet" And so I decided to wait, to make sure...mostly—I don't know. I don't even know why Mia and Kate is here.

"See! Finally he is here!" Mia squealed pointing to the edge of the corrider from where Mr. Grey emerges.

He is wearing a navy blue suite and looking more beautiful than ever.

He hasn't seen us yet. Eyes on the phone.

Is he ever going let it take a breath? Gosh!

He puts his Blackberry away! Jesus!

And pulls out the knot of his tie, slightly sliding it from his neck, folding it and pocketing it in his back pockect.

For some reason I find myself admiring him in so-not-appropriate way! Great Ana!

"Miss. Steele!" He says approaching me.

"We are here to bro!" Elliot scoffs from beside.

"And you are late" Mia scolds. Sometimes she is like a mother.

"Sorry! Meeting..." While wedding? "...so, Anastasia, where am I stationed?" He asks eyeing me, formly ignoring Mia, Kate and Elliot.

"There!" Point to a double-sliding door he is standing before.

"Come on bro!" Elliot exclaims and open the door, a very foamy music drags outside. Hmmm...classy!

Elliot steps in while Mia and Kate open the other door oposite of it and I follow.

Mr. Grey follows Elliot. He turns to close the door and I mine.

Hands on the handle I gaze up at him. He eyes are twinkling, just like the other night, as if trying to say something.

Sometimes he is so difficult to comphrehend. A variety of things seems to be going on inside him, trying project a reflection of his feeling are his eyes which changes its shines ever so slightly. I wish if I could just ask him what I want.

Will he tell me. Will he be as frank as Mr. Rochester was to Jane, though there stands an irony. I'm nothing like Jane. There must be part of my life Similar to Jane Eyre but not her. I don't think I can take my hope up on something, which I from the begining know, isn't or can't be mine.

I sigh. He shakes head as if he can't go on like this and slides the door close just as I do mine.

In the background chattering and music are going on.

I have not organise this Bachelerett party. Where Veroinca reaslise there should be one, her some friends take everthing in her hands. What they will be doing, music, games, food etc.

I just had to book the hotel check onto certified rooms and decorations. Evrythinge else is out of my hand.

I sit near the widow with a glass of wine.

They all are having a classic kind of party here. Celebrety gossips and all. So boring.

And its not just me, Mia and Kate seems too! There winding there glasses in their hand waiting for some fun, taking into their expressions into consideration.

Mrs. Grey and grandmother phobie are talking very quietly in the corner while Mrs.Cruise, Veroinca and their friend are on with celeb talk. Seriously?

How the hell does Christian go on with her.

What does they even talk about? One Direction? I don't think so. Mr.Grey is more of a deals type.

Anyway, I better go on with my remaing work.

I knew this was going to be bizzare. I heard Veronica's friend talking about all the flimstars and models to discuss.

So, I already brought some work here.

I pull out a folder from my bag and see something white tucking at its end.

Oopps! Its the envelope from Alaska. I remember tucking it inside this, so I will not forget about—as this folder holds majority of the work to be done, can't leave eyes of it—which I did very most likely.

Twidling through the work for tomorrow an hour later I find myself slipping from the door.

I better read this is in quite.

We were on fith floor. Quiet hight. I turn a corner and see a balcony. Dimly lit and covered in curtains.

I step out in the balcony and the cold gush of with flow through my hair, making my body shiver.

Taking a deep breath I tear open the envelope.

From the Doctor.

Hmmmm!

Each word I follow through gives a scorching shriek to my blood.

No! It can't be! No! Please! Not my—No!

By now I'm sobbing hard and tucking onto the curtains for support. I don't know what to do. How could this happen? There must be something? No! Please! Just in a minute, everything seems crushing down. Breaking in millions of fragments and dissapearing with the cold wind.

"Ana?" Soft velvet voice touches my ears.

Morfid, I rub my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Ana!" He turns me around to face him. Concern leaking from his eyes. Apprehensed expression. "Why are you crying?" I shake head "Tell me!" Another shake "Please!" He brush away the hairs from my face taking it in his both hands.

"Ana...please! What is it?"

A loud sob break through my lungs. "M-my si-sis-sister...s-she-she i-is-is di--die-dieing!" Another hard sob and I flung my arms around his necks.

"Do-octors ca-an't do-do any-anything" I sob firming my grip as he tightens his grips arouns my waist.

"Ana" He exhales and pulls me to face him "What did they say?" I give him the letter and break another sob against his chest.

Minutes later as if discerning he holds me against him.

Long, wishtle blows through the wind. Time is elapsing. My hand around his neck loosing his grip. I grasp his shirt for better comfort. His hold is imposing and the image of my sister in the hospital bed is agitating.

"The doctoer says..." I continue quietly "...they are not sure, but they might can try. There is doctoer in Miami. Doctor Orlandor. Heart specialist.They are trying to contact him but he says, he is rather busy to check on anyone. I don't know what I'm going to"

He release me and wiping the tears with his soft hands saying "You are going to Alaska, first thing in the morning..." I shake my head frantically "...shush! Yes you are. You sister needs you. I know the feeling of being helpless, when you could have been a great help. Go to your sister" Something in his eyes tells me despite my diffeence with my sister, I love her and should agree with him.

I nod, slowly.

He smiles "She will be fine. I promise!" He voice is so soft its takes everything for me to belive him.

"Thank you!" I reply and lean on his hand on my face.

Another gush of wind exploding me in shiver, flows by. I step more closer to him.

His grey orbs take in mine blue and now is he is leaning toward me.

Soon, his soft lips touches mine. Aah! I grip his shirt pulling him closer. My heart fluttering again. Very slowly, his lips move on mine. Hmm! He smells so intoxicating. His lips moves imposingly with mine and I want to hold onto him forever. He and me—No! Shit!

Very gently I break in. As if comprehending, he distangles me from his arms and steps back

"Sorry..." I mutter "...I gotta go" And I run.

I run to the lift—it was empty, it lands on the ground floor— than through the lobby, outside. A black Audi pulls infront me. Mr. Taylor steps out and opens the passenger door. He very like have thought I was leaving. I jump in the car and mutter "Manor". Its not so far from here. I don't want think what happened. I try to take in the veiws, which is difficult ofcourse when you ki—No! Stop! As if reading my mind the car comes to a halt. I look out and we are in the Manor drive way. Mr. Taylor open the door for me and I jump out frenzied. I take in a run through the gate, up to the stairs, on the hallway floor and finally in my room—I lock the door and lean against the door. I need to control my breathing. Very hastily I get on the bed.

I need to sleep. I do! So much!

*

Its such a haze around. Since early in the morning Mrs.Cruise has been barking orders everywhere and composing on me. Not want to get in trouble with the employs of Mr.Grey.

Almost everything is in place. Every guest has arrived.

Mr.Grey in his tux waiting in the alter for his bride.

The music begans and Veronica walks in on her fathers arm.

Everyone rise in appraisle.

Everyone is happy.

And me? I'm standing at the edge of the alter, my heart this time not fluttering but thumping hard as if trying to get away but can't and this makes is so difficult.

Veronica takes Christian's hand, they proceeds with the vows.

Everything is happening so fast, I don't time to comprehend anything.

"Now, I pronouce you ManWife, you may kiss the bride" The governer says.

No! The same lips which were on my the other night are on her now.

No! Please Stop!

I can't take it!

I don't know what to, I want to get away from here!

I cannot take it anymore!

No!

"Noooooo!" My hoarse voice escape from my lips.

*

 ** _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_**

 ** _WHAT IS THIS?_**

 ** _Believe me I have not idea!_**

 ** _They got married!_**

 ** _And Ana? Our Ana? Whats going to happen to her?_**

 ** _Damn! I didn't see that coming!_**

 ** _For the next episode, stay tunned!_**

 ** _Please review and share your complains!_**

 ** _See you in a week!_**

 ** _Laters Baby!_**

 ** _Beverly (Horrible Writer)_**


	21. The Proposal

**_P.S —_ _Welcome back! Before you read I should say I'm not good in Male perspective specialy Christian, beacuse I don't know whats going on in his mind half the time. But its necessery for some scenes. Anyway, enjoy._**

 **FSG Belongs To ELJames!**

 **Cpov**

An hour has elapsed since I'm staring at the letter—from some Dr.Rebues of Alaskan hospital, on the top of the table across my bed— Anastasia didn't take with her as she left in a haze.

And now, I'm cursing myself. Why?

Why? Why did I have to kiss her? Why couldn't I avoid her soft lips and intoxicating fragrance? Why?

I have been avoidng my feelings since the day I saw her. How difficult it can be to get on with it?

I sigh and rub my hands against my head. This is fucking sick.

An hour ago I woke up not covered in sweat after a nightmare but in shock and surprise after a _dream._

Instead of a nightmare—which I dread to avoid by refusing to slump into sleep—I had a dream...of Anastasia, in a white dress, walking towards me. It was all blurred, I couldn't make out anyhting.

If I don't get anywhere my head will definately explode. I need to get everything in control, included my breathing.

I slump onto the bed with a loud groan. Theres no pointing staring at the letter. I'm not going to get anywhere. And Ibcan't even sleep, every time I close my eyes, 'Anastasia in a white dress' image appears. Fuck!

I look up sideways at the clock on my bed table. Its three in the morning.

I can try do some work but, only try, won't be getting any done today because of the disconcerted stunt of mine.

If I could just go back in time. No! Who am I fooling? Its impossible.

I need to—have to make everything right.

Well, Anas— _Miss.Steele_ will be going today, to her sister.

Yeah! That will do some good. Few hours for me to get through the wedding. Its really significant. I have to get through the wedding...against my will.

I sigh! Perhaps a run can do.

I leap up from the bed and change into a fresh pairs of hooded-t-shirt, bound my shoes and step out of the room.

Yeah! A run around the grounds will definately do. No one is awake yet, so, no bothering.

As I close my door firmly my hand froze in midair by a shriek across the hall "Noooooooooooo!" Its pretty loud and is coming from _her_ room.

Few minutes of breez passes when finally I make a run for it.

As I proceed to knock on the door it clasped opens

She is standing covered in sweat.

"Are you alright?" I ask, concern dripping from my tone. _Why Grey?_

"Yes..." She breaths "...just a bad dream" And walk past me.

"Where are you going?"

"Out...somewhere"

"No! Its late, you should—"

"Can't you just leave me alone for a while?" She shrieked without facing me and descends the stairs.

 _Great! Now I've gotten on her nerves. Just Fucking Great!_

*

As I returned from my run, theres no sign of her.

Its ten past five. She be probably in bed.

After a cold shower I set on to some mails but it too seems not on keeping my head in control.

The wedding Tux is waiting for me to tuck in as the hours comes on the chair by my bed.

My eyes following its each curves and twist. And a unprecendent feeling rise inside me.

Why do I did what I did last night? Why? Why did I have this wierd dream? Why?And specially now? On the day of my wedding? With Veronica?

The thougt of Veronica seems more like a question rather than an answer for my situation.

What should I do now? Listen to my mind or heart?

Well, mind is more in work. My heart seems to be clashing in part. So which part should I listen to? Which one? The one with the image of Anastasia? Or the one with the remification of marrying Veronica? Whic one?

I don't know for how long I have been staring at the tux until my door opens with a creak and I become consious of the fresh morning glim rays and warm air.

Its past eight and Mia strolls in.

"Breakfast?" She utters and yeilds to leave.

"What happen to you?" I ask, confound. Usualy, she is more in a haste of something exticiting everyday.

What's the reason of this gloom today?

"You are getting married"

"So?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Well, I'll miss you"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"For heaven sake Christian..." She cries "...you will all now...not just my brother but a...a..a husband of her...I just loathes the idea of sharing you"

Seriously? Sharing me? This must be Elliots doing. Putting all non-plused thoughts in her head.

"Mia, I'm not going anywhere! I will always be you brother. We will have...have dinner every weekend, promise" I watch her expectantly until a crease of grin spread across her face. _Ah! Thank Jesus!_

"Really?" I nod and she slam herself against me.

"Mia!" I groan.

"Oh sorry" She steps back "...just...overjoyed. And its not that I'm not exticed about today, I'm...gotta do my hairs, make up..." Her super fast rants follows her out of my room and finally vanishes.

I chuckle and depart to breakfast room.

*

Breakfast has gone very excruciative-admiringly. Every one seems happy. Good! Apart from my family. Trying to fake a smile.

Oh! Come on! They are ought to bound of it now!

Atleast dad looks happy. He knows, I'm doing the right thing. Yeah, ofcourse. 'Cause only he knows.

Veronica's not here—can't see her before the wedding. Great!!

And neither is Ana— _Miss.Steele_ here. I text Taylor lasy night take care of her journey to Alaska.

Perhaps she left. And this sudden thought swell up my heart in anxiety. Why?

Is her leaving is the reason my family is all gloom today?

Well, she has to go! For her sister!

Mom is givining me a side ways look, I better get away from her.

I fresh air will do. Whatever I can finish off my plate, I did and walk outside in the garden.

There are orchids and white lily decorations everywhere.

I caresses the flower on the closest piller. Its fresh, for how long is it going to?

Something needs to change.

There are still somethings to be done as I stroll around.

I see few of the workers talking to someone behind the crates of boxes. Nodding their head, they yeild to do what has been told to be done.

Now who is giving out orders to them?

I round the corner to take a proper look and my eyes widened out in shock. Theres only one question twisting in my tongue "Why?"

She looks up at me "Mr. Grey goodmorning" She leap up to her feet and hand over a parchment to a man "These things...please of you will?"

"Yez Madam" Freanch!

I stride forward. Why is here? Why?

"Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?" She answers with a question not meeting my eyes.

"You are suppose to be in Alaska, not here"

"Mr. Grey I'm working"

"Didn't Taylor get to you?"

"He did but I sent him away. I need to get my work done" She push past me but I seiz her arm.

"No! Answer me!"

"What?" She finally looks up at me, glaring.

"Why are you still here?"

"I have work...I bound to finish"

"Well, you are bound to be with your sister also"

"Mr.Grey, thats non of your concern"

"Oh, why? Last night you seem very persistent of _making me concern_ "

"I didn't..." She snatches her hand away "...y _ou_ were concern _on your own_. I didn't askes you to be. It was a mistake anyway"

"Mistake? Wow! Well, Miss. Steele, it would be a biggests mistake of your life not to be with your sister"

"I've already done one" What? Did she? Is she talking about the ki— "Which is my problem. Now! Please let me work"

She tries walk past me but I block her way "No, Miss. Steele, you need to leave now, for Alaska"

"Who are you to tell me?"

"I'm your boss!"

"Doesn't matter..." She almost yell in fury "...now, sir, you need not to show anykind of authority—"

"I'm your boss..." I hiss "...I fucking have every right on you to—"

"No, you don't..." She talks over me, composedly, fury in eyes "...you are getting married...to someone else..." something in her voice tells me, she doesn't really want except, but has no choice, theres hesitaaion as she continues "...it would be better if you keep your distance from me. Just stay away! I'm your employ, we better not forget that" And after one angst look she turns and strolls away.

Why? Why does she have to be so stubborn?

Rubbing my head furiously I follow her inside. We are not done yet!

As I step inside, I stumble onto Taylor and Anastasia is not in sight.

"What is Taylor?" I growl at him as he block my way to discend.

"Its Miss. Cruise, sir. She wants to talk to you"

"Tell her 'at the alter'!"

And I push past him though his voice follow behind.

"She is waiting in your room sir"

"What?" Why?

No time Grey! Gotta see what does she want!

I run up the stairs , taking two at time. What happen is she alright.

Not some moronic women issues please.

As I stride in my room, Veronica is staring out the window, not noticed me yet. I walk to her.

"Veronica? What is—"

Before I can finish she slams a parchment onto my hands.

"What is this CHRISTIAN GREY?"

I read it and—Fuck!

"Veronica you need to listen to me, now!"

"No! You are marring me for—I thought—forgret it—I called to this..." Points at the name on the paper "...Dr. Merlin, and he clears everything out no need to explain" With that she stroll past me and out.

I should go after her. I definately should. But something is stopping me. Maybe the feeling of guilt. The known guilt of me marring Veronica for convenience.

I slum onto the bed gazing at the parchment.

I hear steps inside. Taylor stands in the doorway.

"How did she get it Taylor?"

"Probably it fell out of the folder when Miss. Steele tripped and was unable to retrive it"

Fucking great!

Its all my fault! Why did I have to leave the folder there? why?

Sighing I remain silent, gazing at nothing in particular.

Minutes? Hours? I don't know, my phone buzzes.

"Grey"

"Christisn..." Mr. Cruise startle voice creeps my ear "...Veronica in nowhere to be found!"

"What!" I jump to my feet. Taking in my frenzied respose Taylor get in further.

"I don't know...she left a letter...saying... 'I can't do this'"

Shit!

*

Moments later I'm staring at the four words witten by Veronica while Taylor and Mr. Cruise are gone to look for her.

Its all my fault. I broke her heart.

And I can do nothing about it!

No one knows whats going on apart from me, Taylor and Mr. Cruise but they will soon, anyway.

How can I forgive myself? I should jave confinde in her a long while ago. Why?

Soon everyone will know about the 'Runway Bride' as Mr. Cruise called her.

Though of all everyone my family would be jubiliant. But whats the worth of it.

The fester is done.

Mr. Cruise run into the room with Taylor close by.

"Veronica called..." Thank god! "...She cannot do this..." What "...I don't know...here, a letter for you"

I snatch the letter from his hand and tear it open. Its written in same cursive words.

I read it and after each word must my scowl become more pronounce—as the two of them look tense —and finally, disgusted crush it into my fist.

Fuck!!

Mr. Cruise figuring out I might explode any time left the room.

As soon he is out of the door the snatch the closest thing I can throw it against the wall.

Fury ringing in my head I slum onto the nearest chair.

"Sir?" Taylor voice creeps my head even more "We have a situation"

Before I can asks him what my phone buzzes.

As I go through the buzzing email my brain enraged even more.

And a slight guilt swelling in my chest.

"Is it day of misfortune Taylor?" I ask him calmly.

"For you sir...I guess it is!" How annoying. My head is exploding and he has the guts to stand in front of me? Probably years of practice.

I remain quiet. Moments elapsed. Taylor posed quietly by the door. Not daring to utter a single, all while my fingers crushing the paper in my hand more and more.

Abrubtly I leap up to my feet , Taylor all compose hobble forward, waiting for my next instruction.

But what? What can I do? I need to do something! I cannot let everything just slip away? But what?

This marrige is important. But how to get Veronica back? Where is she? Why womens has to be so complicated?

Every women in my life are so freaking stubborn. And the most of it is Miss. Steele.

My eyes lands on the peice of information she left behind.

I perch it in my hand and follow every sentence, words, dates, names, Dr. Rebues, Dr. Orlando—Wait! Whats this!

Dr. Orlando? I quickly reread everything twice.

"Taylor? You gotta work!"

I know what I'm going to do.

*

I wait and wait and wait until a silver volvo arives and she steps out.

What sharpnel wound ought have been would ougth to become a shock I guess. I know she is stubborn and will not access to what am I to say just now. But I ought to try—No! I have to! I must! And she must agree to this...anyhow.

Perplex expression flaring her face until her eyes meets mine and her face crumbles into relief.

She run up to me.

"Christian—I um...Mr. Grey! What are you doing here? You ought to be in your room getting dress. The wedding is just in two hours, you—"

"Quiet!" I snap!

"What?"

Sighing I reply "No! I'm not marrying Veronica—"

"What—"

"—I want to ask you something!"

"What?"

Very calmy I step toward her—a bemush expression sliding in on her face—and take her left hand in mine.

"I have a proposal for you"

"Which is?" She inclines her head, skeptically.

"Marry me!"

"What—"

*

 ** _What hell is This Man Doing now?_**

 ** _Jesus, he's so frustrating, isn't he?_**

 ** _Now what will be Ana's reply? Why does she broke off mid word? What will happen now? What will Christian do about Veronica? What was in the letter that left him disgusted?_**

 ** _So many questions._**

 ** _To know the answers we have to wait one more chapter... I guess!_**

 ** _You see, I 'm not very good—normaly, beginner—at Christians perspective. A Mans perspective, though I'm trying. Its just that, I'm having trouble in understanding how does his brain works. Specialy when he is angry._**

 ** _I hope you like it!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Laters baby!_**

 ** _Beverly (A terrible Writer!)_**


	22. NiGhtMarE

**_Its confusing. Everything I write. I know. You all just can't stick with it. I'm so sorry for that._**

 ** _But YOU know what? YOUR questions, complains, queries...are just so encourging for me._**

 ** _Thank YOU so much!_**

 ** _Step by step every mystery will be revealed._**

 ** _I PROMISE!_**

 ** _Till...keep ON!!_**

 **FSG Belongs To ELJames**

 **Apov**

Petrified! Thats what I'm left now.

Every single blood cell quiting my viens. Air evanescing my lungs.

Its as if the clock has begin rounding anticlockwise.

My feet backing each step it took. Waning inside the car, back to the manor, no Taylor to escort me anywhere. I'm sitting at my table, going through the rest of leftovers. A tea set for me, getting slowly cold.

But no! Nothing has stir. I'm still here. Outside the Church, on this silent street and he is standing in front of me, his unyeilding eyes on me. Air cease the auricular impression from their previous edearment seem to hustle away.

Its a dream!

I withdraw my hand from his and take a step back.

"What does that suppose to me-mean...sir?"

"Its _suppose_ mean _Miss. Steele_ that you have to marry me!"

Definately a dream!

"Is it an order or question?" I ask, my breathing hetched. He is lieing, joking and...and everything. He is playing with this circumtance.

He gazes at me for few moments than says "I guess both!"

"Then no! No to both!" I shout and turn to leave but he caught my hand and pulls me to him.

"You are not leaving!"

"I'm _sir!_ Now!" I hiss and free myself from him howbeit he doesn't let go of my hand.

He inhales loudly and runs his hand through his hairs "If this is how you are going than if you left me with no option..." What? "...you have to marry me Anastasia!"

"No I won't!" I counter and try to absolve his hand over mine however his grip is like a rock over a leaf!

"Marry me Anastasia if you want to save your sister!" Motion is physics theory, it belongs to physics but right now nothing in the world make sense, everything is out of its cylce. Its as if every single cell has ceased moving. Theres no movement around except his grip impenetrable, constricting my hand.

"What.The.Hell.Are.You.Saying!" I hiss at him. My voice cold and stony..

"Your sister Anastasia...she is dieing—"

"I know that!!" I yell. Ofcourse I know my sister is deing. I was the one confiding it with him. He knows it because of me. What does he think he is doing? Giving me an Olympic news?

"—and Dr. Orlando is very busy to attend her. But... one call and he will be there. In Alaska. With your sister. She will be fine"

No! No! This is not a dream! Definately not!

"What does that have to do with your so-called _proposal_!!"

This is a nightmare!!

"In exchange you have to marry me!" He let loose his grip on me letting me stumble on the sidewalk.

This is insane!

"Tell me you are lieing! Tell me this is all a joke! Tell me!!!" I yell at him. My voice hoarse. Knees weakning.

"No! Is your sister dieing is a joke? No! No it is not! Say yes!..." He glance at his watch than up at me "...you have ten minutes to decide!"

Ten minutes? As in—This is why he wanted me here! Outside this church! To get married! No. no. no. it can't be!

But...but what about... _her?_ He cannot leave her. No he can't!

"What... what about Veronica...?"

"Oh, she left!"

What!

"She left...wh-where?"

"Thats her buisness!"

"Ah! So I'm a exception to you—"

"You are neccessity!"

"What does that mean—"

"Ten minutes Anastasia. Ten minutes. Your sister have only ten minutes!"

No—my phones buzzes. Its grandmother!

"Ah! That must be from Alaska!" He says. What! I look up at him. His face rigid, compressed firmly. Not a bit of single viving away over it.

"Gran?" I take the call.

"Ana! Oh my baby..." She is crying! Oh my god what happend?

"Wh-What h-ha-happ-p-pened?" I can't control myself. My voice is breaking.

"Its Alice..." Oh no! Please no "...Her eyes are closed..." What!!! No!!! "...She is breathing..." Thank god!! "...there is a doctor, but he...he is saying...theres some complications, he is waiting for a call...than he will acess to the surgery! Oh my god Ana! I don't what to do!"

"Wh-what do-doctor?"

"Dr.Orlando!" Noooo! "Ana...I need to talk to the doctor...I'll call you later"

"But gran...!" She is already out.

The ominous sweat clamping my hand slipped away my phone letting it tumble on the ground with a loud crash and I lean on the railing by my side.

"Anastasia..." He takes my hand pulling me to my feet "...say yes"

Nothing matters anymore. Not me. Neither him. No one. Nothing. Its like, nothing exist. Everything is collising concertedly and demolisjinh the other. I'm obliged to make a decision before it eradicates me too. My nexts words, choice would be nothing but the perfunctory babble of the surface while the depths remains paralyzed.

Slowly, very slowy I nod my head "Yes"

In few seconds I can feel him sliding a ring on my finger.

Her takes my hand and lead to the car.

Inside I lean my head against the seat wishing for this nightmare to over.

The car commence o moving though my brain is out of exertion! Nothing is comprehendable. I wish to live in this limbo forever if not I can escape perhaps can run. But the ways are occluded. With a high up to the sky dellusional walls.

Nothing comprehendable. Nothing!

*

My eyes shot open. I sit up in a judder.

My head obese with soreness. A shrieked torment running through my brain nerves.

Eyes feels swallow, ponderous, can't help it opening.

Everything is pitch black as a I give my pupils a veiw of my surroundings, in slow movements.

Is it a limbo? Am I in a limbo?

I can feel soft mattress beneath me and blanket over me. I'm in bed.

And this-whatever room is this is pitch black.

Where am I? Whats this place.

Suddenly lights slanked on. I cover my eyes with my hand blocking the light.

Its so sturdy as if it will sack my pupils.

"Oh dear! Are you all right?" A familiar voice speaks.

Deatachinh my hands I open my eyes again and look up and there stand the pretty blond women "Gail!" I gasp.

"Oh dear! Are you all right?" She rush towards settinh a tray on the table beside the bed sits before me. Her eyes shrinking as if she would cry anytime. Do I loo kthat worse...well, I feel worse.

I nod slowly "Whats this place? Where am I?"

"This is Mr. Greys home..." What! "...he brought you here. You were unconsious. You had an anxiety attack!"

What? Anxiety attack?

And now the realization hits me. Every single stroke of it.

"I'm in Seattle?"

"Yes you are Mrs. Grey—"

"Don't call me that!" I snap.

Ana! Its not her fault! Control yourself!

"Ah, thats what I shoudl call you!" She replies. Her voice as calm and sweet as ever.

"Tell me this is a nightmare!" I plead. Taking her hand in mine.

"I'm afraid its not!" Her face give a anxious, apologetic expression. Probably she knows what happened. But does she know everything?

Maybe, he lied to her? Just a employe.

Instictively my eyes scans the room. Its so white, like I'm in a dream, but I'm not! It feels like a nightmare.

Can I escape it? I don't think so! For how long am I going to do this? Till he wants? Why? He already gave me the reason! He could have had anyone! Why me? Can I think it through? Through everything? Can I appherence?

Its as if a curse has propelled over me to which I have not the cure.

Ugh! I groan. This is making me sick. I don't want to think anything.

I flop back on the pillow.

Gail tucks the blackets beside me.

"You better rest okay?" I nod " And Mr. Grey asked me to inform you, whenever you wake up, that your sister is fine. Everythings well"

Yes! She is well! Thats all matters.

I nod and close my eyes.

I hear her switching off the light and closing the door.

She is gone!

Can't I too leave? This nightmare?

I push myself more into the bed screwing my eyes tighter hoping for this nightmare to be over as sleeps overtakes me.

*

 ** _Okay._**

 ** _So, I don't know what to say._**

 ** _This is weird!_**

 ** _I hopw you like it. His way of proposing her! Bizzare even._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. Please review!_**

 ** _Until next week!_**

 ** _Laters baby!_**

 ** _Beverly (Terrible Writer)_**


	23. News

( _PHASE SECOND)_

 ** _WelCoMe!_**

 ** _About the long jump—sorry! There are somethings best left unexplained...for later._**

 ** _Thank you for STICKING!_**

 **FSG Belongs To ELJame**

 **Cpov**

I cannot wait anymore. How long is she gonna take? I think I better go up and check.

Yeah! Thats the excellent idea.

But what if she has the attack again.

Fuck no! I can't risk it neither I can sit here with resignation.

Fuck!

We'll see what happens I better go——ah! here she comes.

I leap up to my feet as Gail enter the kitchen. She looks impulsive.

"So?" I ask "How is she?"

She jerk her head sharply at me. Few moment of eyeing she sighs and says "She seems fine and is sleeping, Mr. Grey"

"Right" I sigh and put on my jacket.

"She thinks its a nightmare" Gail says, politeness dripping, her back to me. If my housekeeper wants she can make you regret your every single decision. Her knack of giving desirable resolutions in brilliant, I guess that is why Taylor is with her.

"I did what I think would be right, for her" I say sliding my phone inside my pocket.

"A very foolish right" She counters. Great! Now my housekeeper is marking. Fucking shit!

"Okay Whatever, just call you boyfriend" I say and turn to leave walking directly into Taylor.

"I'm already here sir" His face firm and staring ahead or at my housekeeper?

I glance to housekeeper—and yeah abousolutely her.

"Stop staring at my housekeeper, Taylor!" I hiss and walk past him to the foyer and can hear a giggle.

I better get away from here.

Right now I must visit my parents, the explosion and turmoils halt in a pause is absolutely waiting for me, waiting for my reasons.

"Where to sir?" Taylors asks starting the engine.

"You know well very, Taylor" I reply, hoarsly.

"Yes sir!" Does he had to ask?

I lean my head against the seat and gaze at the car ceiling as he pulls on the main road.

I know I'm going to regret my decision someday...exact demolition is hard to tell though all will worth of deeds.

Three days! Three days we are here and she has been out for three days.

How can someone so vengillent, frustrating, annoying, stubborn be so vulnerable?

She didn't speak for a whole flight till seattle and blacked out at the airport, knowing Escala would be the safe and difinative for her I brought her here and had to carry her inside all while she kept murmering uninteligible things. Must was cursing me.

I enquir Gail to check on her every hour. I know I'm the reason of her condition and the gentle women does had grown a grudge against me but thats not the point now.

When she is awake, I must give her the actual reason for my stunt which I'm ought to, to my parents.

"We're here Mr. Grey!" Taylor has pulled over in the Grey Mantion premises and waiting outside with my door open.

I climb out and taking a deep exhilarating breath begin my tread towards the explosion site.

Christ Save Me!

I enter the great room and here they are.

Mom, Dad, Mia, Elliot, Katherine.

Great!

For few moments they just stare at me as if in a court room and I'm the accused one with dad—standing in the middle of the room— denfencing the oppossed party.

"So?" Finaly after a peircing silent, is broken by my regulative father.

Here we go!

"I'm here to explain" I say, smoothly. Its a situation to be handle with extreme calm.

"Ofcourse you are..." Dad booms "...you _must_ have good enough reason as to what is this..." He slams the magizine on the coffee table "...and why in the hell did you leave Veronica and married a, drastic, unknown, no background women?"

"Carrick let him explain!" Mom shrieks at dads outbreak.

Dad is fine but if mom starts turmoil I won't be able to handle it.

"Whats there to explain—"

"No Elliot!" Mom cuts him, sharply "Christian, what have you done? Okay fine, you love her—"

"Love her?" Dad booms as if the most unexpected thing ever for his ears to be heard of.

"Christian..." She continues as if never interupted "...you have feelings for her, okay, but... you married her... like this? And get her back, without giving any knowledge of it. And next day there's the news 'Christian Grey, Seattle's eligible bachelor, married his orgniser'. Why?"

She ceases and now everyone is waiting in this room for my depiction.

Mia, Elliot and Katherine, all are impassive, with a smirk and levilating twinkle in their eyes but Mom and Dad, they are as sharp even though mom seems composed but Dad...

"It was neccessity—"

"Neccessity!" Dad yells "...for that filth—"

"That is it!" My voice is even louder than his and I'm taking no words against her "... it was a bad idea of coming here to explain everything to you. Might as well left it for you all to figure it out on your own"

"Ah! So he has done _bright_ deal of his life and wants us to _figure_ it out?" Dad exclaims, frustrated. His solid eyes on me and I stare back with exact firmness.

"Well Dad, theres not lot much to figure-out...when we all have seen this" Elliot says and holds over the magizine Dad just shoved on the table, facing the entire room is the picture in which me and her are in an embrace, kissing.

"Yeah, ofcourse" Dad scoffs and slums on the couch.

Elliot is right, this explains a lot. According to Taylor, someone from Paris International was present in the hotel during the Bachelor party and happened to walk in on us. Heaving the opportunity of big news, he took picture and was in the news on the day of the wedding, Veronica's much of a reason was, which she accused me and my family of _treason_ as she said so, in her letter.

"How could you kiss your organiser?" Dad asked, rubbing his face, slightly angry.

"Well, I love her..." On this Elliot, Mia and Katherine beams while Mom gives a weak smile "...and I'm not ashamed of it. What I did was what I thought would be right, for her, for me, for everyone"

"Everyone, huh!" Dad scoffs "...I seriously don't uderstand what are you doing Christian? You rushed in wedding with Veronica but end up with _her—_ "

"Ana"

"—yeah whatever. You are messing, everything up. Are you, yourself even sure, what you're doing?" He looks at me, his eyes in rare scrutiny. For a moment I consider his words. Yeah, I know I'm not really sure what I 'm doing but...

"I think I'm doing right!" I say.

He gazes at me for few moments and raise his hands in defeat "I'm done with you" and leaves the room.

His annoyance is considerable. He liked Veronica and was...is very much happy with me and her getting together, as it seems.

"Christian..." Moms nears me and palms my cheek "...I'm happy you are listening to your heart..." Thank Jesus! at least she understands "...but, I'm sorry, I need time to comprehend everything too" and she descends too.

Great! Now who have I left ? Yeah! My wierd bro-siss', whose grins doesn't seems to have a limit of its ordanaire.

"Shit bro! Love huh?" Elliot slaps my shoulder and I roll my eyes.

"If you ask me...it was known a while" Yeah? I raise and eyebrow at Katherine as she continues "...it could be seen the way you were in each others company"

"What _way_?" I ask.

"Its hard to explain" Mia says. _Great!_ Now they cannot even devulge into something.

"Still bro, that was a too quick move" Elliot says pointing to the magizine.

"It was neccessary...haven't you seen the news spreading on..." they nod "...until, ofcourse, its broke up by another—"

"By the news of your marrige?" Mia conjures bouncing up, pretty excited. I got married, not her. Why is she so happy?

"Yes. I couldn't let it go on, if by any chance it wear her off...the thought was almost revolting. I consider every aspects and with this step I took, atleast I'll be able to protect her"

"Being so protective...is not healthy" Elliot interjects, grinning.

"Just because not you are...its not my fault" I counter.

"Hey! My fiancéé is highly capable of prorecting herself" He revolts and embrace Katherine in his arms which she struggle to get off.

Jesus! They are total cartoon.

"How is she?" Katherine asks, finally freed "We heard she had an anxiety attack?"

"The cause is not clear, when she is awake we will know—"

"She is still uncoucious?" Mia jumps, clamping her hands over her mouth, tense.

"No! She woke up...few hours ago but is sleeping now" And they hold in the breath of relief.

Promptly, they fall quiet. Waiting, reasoning what to say next. Gazing from one to another. Comprehending. Its is a situatuon to think a lot. Very complicated!

Most of things are still to be infer and I don't know on what basis.

At last Elliot break the silence "You do thing you did right, right?"

"It was the best! The news was very harsh Elliot. And if they think we are involve, well, we _are_!"

They all beam brightly.

And Mia squeaks "And you even love her" Well, thats a thought to consider.

"And what about Veronica?" Katherine asks, anxious.

"She left...and ofcourse not coming back" On this they sigh in relief.

Though, Veronica's reason of leaving is quite unclear, if I'm encounter her again, I must ask her...she cannot leave me in black.

"I have to go...I've a meeting" I say and advance to leave.

"Can we come to visit Ana?" Mia ask abrubtly. She looks impasive, expression almost of a high-stroke.

She loves Ana, all of my family does though I do not its a bright situatiin for Mia's speculative get-togethers.

I smile weakly "I'll bring her here for dinner"

"Okay..." She heave a sigh "...and what about our lunch?"

"I haven't forgotten that yet...set the date and time" Mia smiles braodly and Elliot and Katherine starts fixing date for a group dinner.

Atleast they are happy...just have to check on her.

I bid them 'goodbyes' and retreat.

*

Its is pitch dark here except for the light glinting in from the kitchen and a sound of scrunching something from behind the couch.

I take off my jacket shoving it onto to the couch pull over my sleeves.

Now, who dares to play hide and seek in my home.

Is it Gail...like this? But she never leaves screws in darkness.

I advance on around the couch and...shit "...oh!" She jumps to her feet.

"What are you doing?" I ask and she glance at the fragments of glass. Ah! must be her clumsy feet.

Her hands are clenching and unclenching. Expression rigid , eyes on the floor and abrubtly at me. She looks as if she will cry any second, will she?

Well, she has an ability of conjuring numbers of expression in minor situation.

Taking a deep breath I say "Hi"

And here we go...

*

 ** _Owww, so he married her because of some news. Thats wierd isn't it?_**

 ** _Anyway, thank you for reading._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Beverly (Horrible writer)_**


	24. CoLd!

**FSG Belongs To ELJame** **s**

 **Apov**

Cold!

Its cold!

Its so very cold!

My head is heavy as rock.

And its so cold!

I feel like shivering.

The cold agonizing me.

Its making me tremble.

So cold!

Why is there so cold?

Its dark even...so black, like a thick black curtain spread over my eyes.

And its cold.

Very cold!

I cannot take it!

Its so cold!

Cold!

Cold!

Cold!

I try to move my toes, they feels like solid flour kept in the fridge for days.

Cold!

Cold!

Cold!

Slowly I rise of the bed and on my feet.

Cold!

The darkness is uncomprehendable.

And its cold.

Very cold.

Cold!

Cold!

Cold!

I advance through the darkness...

Cold!

...feel the doorknob...

Cold!

...twist it...

Cold!

...penetrate into lit corridor...

Cold!

...I take my feet forward...

Cold!

...down the stairs...

Its still cold!

Excruciatingly cold!

I'm shivering.

My feet wobling.

Its colds!

I can't walk...

Cold!

Cold!

Cold!

...but I must.

Its cold!

Very cold!

My feets taking me where I have no idea.

Cold!

Cold!

Cold!

The coldness creeping me.

Every part of me feel cold.

Cold!

Cold!

Cold!

Cold!

Co—Dang!

A sound stops me on my track.

I turn around...

Cold!

...nothing...

Cold!

...I gaze down...

Cold!

...my eyes confronts fragments of glass.

It can hurt someone.

And its so cold.

Cold!

Cold!

Cold!

I crouch down...

Cold!

...move each peice carefully out of the way.

Cold!

Cold!

Cold!

I hear footsteps...

Cold!

...advancing towards me...

Cold!

...its stops behind me...

Cold!

...I jump to my feet "...oh!"

I turn around...and there he stands.

"What are you doing?"

I lool down at the fragments.

Its cold...still!

My hands clenching and unchlenching...

Cold!

...trying to feel the desired warmness.

It has fallen quiet...

Cold!

...I meet his eyes, his greys orbs scrutnizing me...

Cold!

"Hi" Hey says.

Everythings off the hurdle now!

*

 **Damn! She's cold!**

 **Thank you very much for reading.**

 **Please review!**

 **Beverly(Terrible Writer)**


	25. Promise!

**_(( PS——The last chapter 'CoLd' appears to be perplexing for all of you. Well, by those 'colds' what I meant to convey is that, Ana is stressed out and she didn't know what to think or do and if she couldn't think or do anything how was I supposed to put in more feeling as she couldn't understand her own feelings apart from pain which she felt in frame of cold!))_**

 **FSG Belongs To ELJames**

 **Cpov**

She turns and advance away in the kitchen. I follow and take the seat beside her on the barstool.

"Can I have some water?" Her small voice says.

"Ah..yes" I complie and rise to my feet.

At least she is saying something.

As I open the Fridge "Warm" her quiet voice mutters.

I turn to her, comprehending. My brows twitched. She wants warm water? Is she not feeling well.

I move to the stove with my eyes lingering upon her.

Slowly, I fill the sauspan with water and proceed in warming it.

The srizzeling sound of water endears the warm has become hot. Quickly I off the stove and fill the 'hot' water with cold balncing the warmnes in the glass and place it before her.

As I take my seat beside her she wisk a sip from her glass and closes her eyes, her breathing even now, not a as before. The balance is equavalent.

The initial relief as she hasn't started any tantrums is tempered by silence perceiving her.

She should have mentally injured me with her chagrins but the condition is other way around though my head will be _mentaly_ injured if she not as soon starts speaking.

I study her features while she gulps tiny sips.

Its appears to have changed less, pale face, big blue eyes, long brown hair dangling down her waist and full plum lips, texture shining as usual the dim light devouring in it breathlessly though the creases on the forehead are exceptions and a little less of wieght.

"I feel like killing you!" Fuck it! Here come her cold-hard but quietly soft voice, a mere threat.

"Excuse me?" I raise my brows, bewildered.

She places the glass down and facing me says, her face composed "You have left me in a situation where I don't know what to think, do or say except the feeling or rather the need to kill you" The guts of this women! In my home she is threatning me.

"Accept the situation!" I suggest.

"You think thats easy? I...I-I..." She seems lots in words and puts her head into her hands.

I want to console her, make her feel comfortable and...no! I must refrain myself from doing so. First, pass this phase.

"Do you even have a satisfying reason enough for the stunt you pulled out... or rather blackmailed me?" She looks up at me, her expression grave as well as curious and many more. Fuck!

"For the latter, blackmail would be an understatement and former yes!"

I rummage my phone from the pocket and opening the page required place it before her.

Her hands lands on her lap as she follows the inscription in the page.

For few moments its pin-drop silence as if an exam going on here.

With a bitter expression she slides the phone towards me.

"I don't know what to say" She hisses, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know its hard—"

"Hard? Its fucking rediculous! Disgusting!"

She turns herself to me, teeth pressed together "Is this the reason?" She asks.

Sighing I reply "Yes!"

"Its fucking shit!" Did I ever heard her cursing? No! Never!

"You don't know the peps—"

"Oh, Please! Don't teach me! I've encountered enough!" She snaps. What does that suppose to mean? No! Lets keep it for later.

"They were ready to devulge any kind of shit news about you—"

"You know this is wrong! A lie!..." She indicates to our photograph "...You married because of some news intailed with what happend in a hotel in Paris?"

"Haven't you read, what they are saying about you?" I counter. She is being unreasonable!

"Ow! Well, I'm highly capable of protecting myself!"

"Yeah, thats why you blacked out in the airport?"

"Thats another case!"

"Why is it?"

"Mr. Grey do not try to dodge the situation!" Her anger is rising. Great! Mine too if she continues to be impulsive.

Her eyes glimpsing red with the extent of anger and I know its mirrors mine.

"Anastasia, its was necessary! You must understand, it was not just about you but me and my family, a reputation!"

"Jesus Christ! You're Christian Grey, are you not?..." She gives me her 'don't interupt' look "...you could've taken care of it...and I could mine but no! No! You had to do what you think is right! Tell me, is your family _pleased_ with it..." She indicated us with her finger "...arey they? Does Veronica know?" Did she have to pull her into this. No!

Still!

Womens!

"My family is still comprehending—"

"Of course!" She scoffs.

"—and Veronica must have got the news...through the _news_. Anyway she doesn't matter right as she left!"

"Left?" She asks, eyebrows twitched, expression astounding.

"Yes! She left—"

"And so with no option you chose me!" She critisizes, sardonically.

"You were neccessity!" I snap. How many time do I have to tell this to her?

"And what if she hadn't have left, would you have still married me!" She asked without prescening my prior answer.

"That another case!"

"Oh no no! Tell me! I want to know!"

She exclaims. Is she finding my delima entertaining? Sure so, her expression is priding proof.

"Anastasia, whats done is done! And I give you the very reason of it...though the latter is still..." Shit! Shouldn't have said that!

"Latter? Whats the latter?"

I look at her for the few brief moments. The major is, I've given her the satisfactory of and to breath of reason, for to sleep it off through the night, why would anymore disclosure be neccessary except giving a major ach in head "The _latter_ wil be disclose _later_ " I reply.

"No! I want to know right now!" She bangs her hand on the bar.

"Later Anastasia!" I groan and slip off the barstool.

She follows my suit and begin treading on my steps across the great room. "No Christian Grey, now! You've destroyed me entire life!"

"I've saves yours and your sisters!"

"Still, mine is in languish! I don't want to be your wife!"

"Well, you are now! Nothing can change it!"

"It will, when I kill you and bury you in your mothers backyard!"

"Well, than you will be my widow! Still mine"

"Than I shoud be dead!!" She exclaims.

I turn around at my bedroom threashold, her face all sweaty due to conjuring such off beat of anger in a cold temperature outside with warm inside, not fair.

Should I put her outside? You're being, now, unreasonable Grey!

Right!

I stare into her eyes for few seconds trying to get into the depths of it which by-passing for her pupils dialiting and conversing.

Very firmy I reply "Freedom!" And shut the door.

"Christian Grey!!" Her soft hand pounds loudly on my door "Open the damn door!!" She shouts.

"Good Night Anastasia" I shout back and soon the specialty of this room being sound-proof exels its power though the soft pounding can be feel on the door.

*

Dawn's light is subdue, but it is caught to banish the pall that had rendered me helpless during the night.

As soon as it is light enough to see I got for my morning exercise.

The nightmares were bizarre but all blur which itself was not possible to stay away.

After some workout, I take a cold shower and dressed in.

As I join at the bar for breakfast Anastasia is already here.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey!" I wish her and feel her cring at the new adression. Opps!

"Do Not Call Me That!" She hiss's slowly and sips her tea.

Still in vex? Stubborn women!

"Morning Gail!" I wish my house keeper taking the seat beside my wife... _wife_? Sounds good.

"Morning Mr. Grey...your coffee and what can I get you?"

"Poison!" Anastasia interjects and Gails eyes bulg out but soon she regains her composure as it came.

As if never interjected I reply "Anything"

"Sure sir"

I glance at her, her countenance give little away.

The aspect of confessing everything to her is a peril, she might not understand it. I couldn't gave it away last night, knowing her how she could be, so, I had to avoid and the impression is not at all precise for her expression is hard as before.

I turn halfway to her "So—"

"You haven't told me everything, you know that, right?" She speaks endearing a rare atmoshphere.

"Somethings are better kept close!" I reply and endure my now cold coffee.

She is still onto it!

"Do you even have the slightest bit of idea of what you have done?" She asks, now full firm and— "No you don't!" She snaps.

Gail puts the breakfast before me—she has her eyes briefly at Anastasia then at me, moving from one to another alternatively—and descends.

I wait until Gail is out of appearance and look up at Anastasia.

"I'll not say 'sorry' as I know what I did was the thing right to do, for you, me and everyone..." She scoffs and I continue "...but if you want to...than I'm SORRY Anastasia for being such an ass! Now this is it what is it! You're my wife...we should be out of juncture if we accept this. Please, try to understand"

She turns away from me and sighing as I might have lost the debate I rise to my feet.

But before that there is something which might...

"Anastasia...I know this difficult for you to take in...its fine...and if want to leave you can—"

"LEAVE?"

Fuck! What the hell!

I turn towards the foyer and there stands my mother with a horrified countenance.

Did she heard everything?

She ascends towards us and I feel Anastasia stretching to her feet and joining me.

"You think marriage is a game...whenever needed get married and if not 'leave'?" She says, her voice terrifyingly hard.

"Mom—"

"No Christian! Don't! You two are still in my eyes disagreeing terms of what you did and 'leave'? End? When have you become so insensible?"

"Mrs. Grey—"

"No Ana! Stop! These past weeks, you have talked of marrige as a generouse and gentle aquaintance. What happened now? I get it you did what you thought is right but you cannot step out of it...and you Christian...a day past you asked us to 'accepts as it is' now what happend, end it? Marrige is not a play of relations it is for keeps...till death does you apart" She gazes at both of us gravely waiting for us to say something. I jusr stare at my mother with the uncertainity of eyes.

"I was here with happy thought, to talk to both of you and what I hear is 'leave'! Great! You did what you did! Now not anything else disturbing or ailing" She nears to Anastasia and grasp her hands gently in hers "You are like my daughter"

"I'm sorry" A tears rolls down Anastasia's eyes, meandering all the way down, her voice quiet in a guilt of softness.

"No!..." Mom caresess her hair "...I trust you, I don't know why? But with my son I do...you are a most beautiful women, from the depth of your heart, I've ever met. Promise me Ana, you will not walk out of it! Promise me you will do your best to keep this marrige! Promise me!"

Anastasia glance up me and I into her.

What a strange course it is, the one she has been disagreeing a day past has to agree to non-other than my mother itself.

Her eyes filled with unwelcome tears of giving nothing away. Her features conjure guilt, confusion, fear, affection and hesitation in conjunction for the proposed secularity.

I stare back bare, not indication of my proposition for, I, myself haven't got any.

Rather its her decision to be made.

Only hers!

I wait until she adresses back my mother with a nod "I promise!"

My mother wipes her own tears with hers and says "Thank you Ana...and now..." She slowly steps back and adressing both of us adds "...I am here to invite both of you for the sunday dinner...be there! Any how!"

"We will!" I reply.

"Good...see you than!" She engulfs Ana in her arms then looks up at me, smiling.

My mother looks like an Angel when she smiles.

"Bye—"

"Tea?" Anastasia asks as my mothers proceeds to depart.

"Some other day" Caresssing her one last time and giving me her Angelic smile departs.

Mom didn't try to hug me...or even caress me. She is still upset even if happy. This thought is remorsefull.

I turn back at Anastasia, her eyes still at the foyer through which Mom dissapears.

I don't know why she promised for she was herself not set with the things have happened, then why?I want to know why?

"Why did you promised?" I asks.

She glance up at me, profile uncomprehendable.

"To tolerate you for how long we ourselves know not? Well, I suffered more, Mr. Grey" She says as if she obliged to, well she is...to me.

She stomps her foot and treads away to the kitchen bar.

I follow her and grabing her turning to me ask "Cannot you answer simply as asked?"

She snatching her arm back glares at me "I did. As you asked! Now don't you have a office to go to?"

"You—"

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor!

I groan and glace at Taylor standing few in distance from me says in a firm pose.

"What is it Taylor?" I asks, scowling. Now what?

"This is Miss. Steele's medical report" He says producing a folder from behind. Before I can say or do any further things Ansatasia snatches the folder from his hands exclaiming "Alice"

And now, I cannot argue with her about this.

She undergoes the report and ascends more in the kitchen.

I might as well ask Taylor about it "Taylor—"

"What the fuck!" The shock in her voice echoes around the kitchen, I halts and glance at her. She looks up giving me draggers with her eyes.

Now what!

"You may go Taylor!" He sure doesn't want to hear our one of a more disagreements.

"What is this?" she indicates to the report in her hands.

I move forward "What 'what'?" We stand facing each other with the bar in between.

"This!" Again the report!

I lean in reaching for the report"Let me see—"

"No!" She falters back "Why?" She asks again.

"What 'Why'?" She doesn't is making any sense! What the hell is going what is she talking? Seriously, I don't get this women sometimes!

"You paid the bill? The hospital bill?"

Oh! This is what is it?

"Yes, I did!" I accept and sit on the bar stool.

"Why?"

"What 'why'? Why shouldn't I? It was neccessary!" I frown. What kind of question is that?

"The bill is of Fifty Thousand dollars!"

"A little amount for me! No big deal" I sip my coffee and instantly choke on it. Its tastes like shit! Probably because its shit cold.

"No Big Deal!" She yells, her eyes bloodshot.

Why is she making such a 'big deal' of it? Its just hospital bills.

"Yes!" I mirror her voice in composed countenance.

"No!..." She shakes her "...I don't understand..." and grambles "...you shouldn't have done that!..." and mutters to herself "...I must pay you back!"

Why cannot she accepts as its is? Alway _s,_ she has to protest over everything!

"Theres no need!" I say impatiently.

"There is! I do have some dignity, okay?"

"Yeah ofcourse" I scoff.

"Don't do that!..." She warns "... I want to and I will..." heaving heavy breaths she slams the report on the bar "... fifty thousand! Why did you do that?"

"It was, what for the surgery!"

"Then shouldn' have—" She broke herself!

'Shouldn't have' what? Shouldn't have go on with the surgery? No!

Whatever! She is not an easy women to comprehend

She is leaning over the bar with both hands upon it, taking in her troubled composer I sigh and say"Listen you don't have pay me back, its a little amount—"

"I do not want your pity!"

"Excuse me!"

"Yes!" She has her hands on her hibs, very difinative and urgent looks concieving, stares me through.

I leap up to my feet "Fine! Do whatever you want to do!"

Theres no point talking to her. She will be as stubborn as she is ever.

I take my phone and walk out of the kitchen.

Some work will release the stress.

Right now I can't stand being in a same room with her. Annoying women!

I press the elevator button and get in.

The latter is to keep for later, right now one thing is of thought.

What did she mean 'suffered more'?

*

 ** _Hmmmm, so she promised!_**

 ** _Perfect!_**

 ** _Now what?_**

 ** _Whats the latter?_**

 ** _Thankyou For Reading!_**

 ** _Please review!_**

 ** _Beverly(Terrible Writer)_**


	26. JOb

**_This story is going slow, I know. But some moments are neccessary to capture...I hope you understand!_**

 ** _"Longing increses love!"_**

 ** _FSG Belongs To ELJames_**

 ** _Apov_**

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap—

"Will you stop it!" He snaps and peers at me gravely.

"What?" I ask. Now what is his problem.

"That!" He points at my half empty tea cup by which I'm doing the tap-tap over the bar and its seems my tap-tap is annoying him. Lovely! Thats the thing I want.

"What!" I ask again with a tap-tap.

Frustrated he screws his face in look that makes me recoil Tom from Tom and Jerry— whenever Jerry troubles him.

"Do you have to be so stubborn?" He counters

"Do you have to be so unconverging?" I counter back.

He can't let me live, can he?

"The precis is quit clear Mrs. Grey!"

"Do not call me that!"

We peer at each other eye in eye mirroring anothers stern countenance till few minutes passes out and he leaps up to his breaking the, however, eye contact.

"I don't want to fight with you right now—"

"Well you started it!"

"Okay, whatever, end it!" He orders and puts on his jacket.

Like I want to fight? Nah!

"I'm going to office"

"Lovely! Than I can have this big house on my own!" I enthusiastically clap my hands looking up at him.

Though theres no chance this boring home of his can occupy me anymore the way he might as well think so.

For the last two days I'm left alone in this home of his with nothing even Gail is busy with her works and I, after deciphering around have only found pretty rooms with white walls, a big tv room, his majesty's office and a library which is to say have an amorouse affect on me. I fell in love with it at first sight, the room is filled with books and has me bound to think does he even read those? No! Never! He deffinately doesn't have time to work out his frustration.

But...but even the books are not enough, for the past three years I've been a working-profile, sitting at the same place and doing nothing...I cannot do that though the afterthought I can spend my day reading books and books but not doing anything is...someting I haven't give consideration to it yet. Even Gail doesn't leaves me some household works, nothing! She says "You must rest" but why the hell?

My book love is one thing and work love is another.

Christian stares at me with raise eyebrows and I wobble mine as to say 'what?'

He grasps my hand and pulls me off the bar stool into him.

"I'm going to office" He says again and tucks a straind of my hair behind my ear. Leaning slightly to left as if 'what the hell is he doing?' I ask "And how does it connect with you caressing my hair?"

His left arm rolls around my waist pulling me more to him.

"I'm going to office!" He says again.

"You said it already and how its connected with you doing this?" I ask struggling off his arms and I'm sure I have the expression as if he's doing a mentality with eyes, blunderingly big.

He shakes his head and smile spread over his features. Did I just joke?

The next moment was not a shock neither a surprise nor anything I ever think...its somehing uncomprehendable.

He leans in and kisses me! What the FUCK!

And abrubtly releases me letting me stumble backwards.

"I'll see you in the evening" He smiles again and descends.

Shock striken, I'm now, stand there staring through where he vanished in the elevator.

*

Done!

Finaly! I've filled the form for a job interview.

I cannoy stay in thi penthouse all alone...in silence!

No!

And I don't want to think about his kiss! No! Stop it Ana! Do not think about his kiss! No! Do not think about his kiss! Oh Jesus I'm thinking about his kiss, still! No! Stop it! No kiss! Christ heaven no thinking about his kiss! But I'm! How do I stop it! Not Ana stop it! You must!

I can't!

Now!

Okay!

I must!

His kis—

No!

His—

I must read To Kill A Mocking Bird and finish it today!

Yeah perfect!

I sigh and get off the couch.

Most section in this library is filled with best classics and To Kill A Mocking Bird is—ah! Here! I stretch my hand up to the book and 'zinnnggggg' my phone vibrates.

Now who is it?

I place my risen toe back on the floor and walk to the couch.

Gran

"Hey Gran!" I say as entusiastically as I can.

"Ana dear, how are doing?" Woo! She sounds happy.

"I'm perfectly fine and may I know the reason behind your singing voice?" I ask and tread back to the book shelf.

"Ohh...you are!"

"Me? How?" I stretch my hand for the book.

"Alice got in Austen High!"

My hand freezes in mid air "What? How?" How could she? Austen High is most expensive in Wasilla and Alice's dream school.

"Wha—Ana you got her in. Didn't you send the acceptance form?"

"I did?" My hand fall directly on my head giving a banging hit 'oww'.

"Yeah! You did!"

I rub the hit place "No Gran that was a question"

"Ana? Is everything all right?" Her suspicious voice grows higher.

Was Gran, a while ago.

"Gran I'll you later"

"But the school?"

"Yeah, she is happy? Perfect! Thats what we need, don't we? Now bye! Take care! Love you!" I hang up and run out of the library.

How could have Alice got in Austen High, the most expensive school and the best. I so cannot pay for it right now...but someone can.

I see Mr. Taylor walking away off the great room.

"Ah, Mr. Taylor?" I call him running down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Mrs. Grey?" Ah! Come on! Not you too.

"Umm...I want to ask you something...kind of help?" I crease my forhead giving a pleading expression.

"Ofcourse Mrs. Grey!" Firm formal.

"My sister, Alice, got in Austen High in Alaska, a very expensive school indeed, how?" I raise my brows, feeling tempered.

"Mr. Grey did it" He replies as if a wheather forcast and my expression doesn't not mirrors him.

I off the gaurd "Where is he now?" hiss.

"In his bedroom" Oh! Perfect.

"Thankyou very much Mr. Taylor" I say and walk past him as he reply "You're most welcome Mrs. Grey"

Christian Grey is so done!

"Mr. CHRISTIAN TREVELLYAN GREY!!!" I yell and bang open his bedroom door, just as I do so he choke on his coffee.

"What the hell do you think of yourself?" I roar.

"What is wrong with you Anastasia? You destroyed my coffee!" He counters.

"Your coffee mingle in Hell! First tell me what is your problem? Did you play baseball as a kid without a helmet on?"

"No"

"Must have driven a motercycle without a helmet?"

"Of course not!"

"Or did in a morsonic play Elliot hit you on the head?"

"Um..." He touches his back of the head.

Rolling my eyes I continue "Suffered some mental disorder? Or fell from the roof full on the head? No! Something must have happened or your mind musn't have gone insane?"

"Insane? Me?" Bewilder, he asks. Well, now he's shock. Doesn't know himself that enough I guess.

"Fiercly Insane!..." I snap "...Thats why you are taking decisions of someone elses life all on your own. When one take decision of ones life they discuss it..." I say composedly "...talk it in, not like you, without a break like a truck run over someones life!" I make the gesture of a truck running over with my hands and add "Before spreading the pickles must have thought at least a bit...but no! Why would you? You are Christian Trevellyan Grey. CTG-Play! Won't—"

"Whats this 'CTG-Play? Stop it, Okay!"

"I'm not done yet!..." I look deep into his eyes "...When you do something, why don't you consider divulging it to me? If you, will your company compansate?"

Now, he looks offended. Perfect! He folds his arms and gazes at me searchingly "Whats the matter—"

"The school I enrolled Alice in—

"Canceled the admission! Yeah I got her out of the school—"

"You did? Yes or no!"

"Yes!

"Then you enrolled her in the most expensive school in the town?"

"Yes! So?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know obviously!" He points out.

"Yes! but from someone else! This is whats your CTG-Play! Even if you do something good you do it as if, ringing a doorbell and running away! When you do good why do you hide it? You feel embarrassed..." Shaking my head I continue "...Christian Grey I so do not understand you!"

"Why are you over reacting? Alice got admissioned in the best school thats it! Yes!"

"First, it was not neccessary. Second, the school fees is Seventy Thousand dollars! How am I going to repentance it to you?"

"Fifty Thousand of the operation!"

"Yeah, that too! How am I going repay that much of amount! I must get new job!"

"Why do you need a job?" He asks, curious.

Seriously?

"Because my present job is gone as Christian Grey is married!" To Me! Shit! I pause and glance up at him.

He surprises me with a perplexive look, mere. As if trying to say something but is at lose.

"What is your problem Anastasia?" He finally asks.

"My problem is that, I've to...a total of..." I begin counting the amounts on my fingers. Its silence for few moments till he conjures in.

"You-you are trying to calculate?" I nod

and he exclaims "oh, hang on!"

The next second he hands me a notepad with a pen "Use it!"

"What—"

"Use it!" He comands—oh yeah! okay!—and I obey.

He peaks in and sighing says "You are terrible in Maths!"

"Yeah! Whatever! There are so many zeroes it seems as if standing in a ATM line!"

"Even if you try the whole of your life you won't be able to finish it... so, anyway, just leave it!" He waves his hand giving unconcerned gesture.

"You are challenging me? I'll repay every penny of yours, with _interest_ ! Cal-calculate is yourself!"

"Well, you can try?" He sarcasts and walks past me.

"Why did you do it!" My voice stops him in his tracks.

I turn to face him the same moment he does. His face rigid giving away a certain boldness of frustrated countenance.

"No more arguments Anastasia!" He pleads and descends.

What! Arguing? I was just putting up my points.

Asshole!

*

Lights up!

Lights down!

Light up!

Lights down!

Lights u—

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks, grabing my hand and preventing it from further agriventions.

"Oh, I? Well, reading about you" I say with sarcastic smile waving the magazine at his face featuring the picture of our embrace.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Wanna know whats it says?"

"Please proceed" He lets go of my hand and suit himself opposite me cutting off the light coming from the fire behind.

I light up the lamp by my side again and move a little closer to it. The great room is purposely dim though the fire, this lamp and the lights presencing itself in through the windows are exceptions.

I clear my throat and read on " _The news has offcasted over the Seattle Teritory like the fire in woods_ —oh, how delicate..." I comment and continue "... _Preferred by not the most but almost all of the bewitching females ever known_ —yeah?..." I coment again "... _Mr. Christian Grey, Seattles most eligible bachelor as were he a week ago now married non-other than his wedding organiser_ —awww, sounds like a dream come true, isn't it?..." I say and peak gravely at him "... _since a week at the most! Sources tell us, like a typical romantic movie they fell in love_ —well, I didn't— _and was bound to get bound together! The at-the-peak decision has broken millions of heart_ s—poor— _and are likely to demand a showcase of this 'love' of Mr. Grey or ought we have a curfew here for not minding the demands—_ curfew? Jesus Christ! Is here a election going on right now?" I say and look at him questiongly to which he just shrugs. Really? No answer? Scoffing I move on " _We all on the most have no idea who is this 'mysterious love' of Mr. Grey is apart from sideway glances and a name, 'Anastasia'. Whos is this Anastasia?_ —Me— _Where is she from?_ —Alaska— _How did she fall in love with Mr. Grey?_ —I said I didn't— _Where is she now?_ —What a stupid question!— _The security and family of Grey are in terms of concealing from us any thing about the beautiful wome_ _n_ —Ah! Thank you very much— _however, we must conclude ourselves to bring the mask off from Mrs. Anastasia Grey!-Says, Miss Brown!_ The end"

I close the magazine and shove it on the floor.

He shifted in his seat and leaning over says "Hmmm, impresive!"

"Impresive the news or my reading?" I ask, rasing my brows.

"Both! Though, why do you keep reading it...every edtion of it?"

"Just looking for somthing new for every news has the same forecasting with the same 'embraced' photograph of ours 'Married to orgainser, fell in love, mysterious Mrs. Grey' an all" I wave my head impatiently over my face giving a image of annoyance.

"Still the same" He says and rises to his feet.

"Since the past week!" I point out.

He doesn't say anything after it, just begin staring at the fire behind, hands in the pocket.

Its almost eleven at night. The dinner was silent, we didn't bicker as always and while he worked in his home office I enjoyed watching Sinchan and blubbering with the lamp.

"Oh, wait..." What? He turns towards me and produces an envelope from his pocket "...this came for you" He hands it to me.

I grab it and tear open the folds, a very long and with many signature contains the letters insids it, with a surprising news "I'm accepted at GEH?" I ask, bewilder, staring up at him.

"Yes!"

"Were you tensed what my reaction would be and was waiting for a right moment to produce it from your pockets?" I ask, and gazes at him accusingly.

He rolls his eyes "I certainly forgot about it"

"Ah well, tell me you don't have your hands in it?"

"In what?"

"In my acceptance?"

"Absolutely not!" He snaps and looks as if I had declares him a cookie thief. Impulsive!

"Well, when should I—"

"Join office tomorrow!..." He orders. Excuse me?

"What do you think of your—"

"You do want to pay me back, won't you?" Yeah, right!

"Okay, but I've one condtion!"

"Anastasia, n—"

"Oh, come on!"

He folds his hands "Okay, what?"

"I will be working as Ana Steele not—"

"No absolutely not!" He snaps and without another word, out move, from my sight, away.

Stubbornly, I make a run and stand in front of him, blocking his way "Yes..." before he can say anything I jump in "...think in practicaly! Anastasia Grey? No! They will know and would make my life hell!"

"Thats right!" He says thoughtfully "...then you shouldn't work, perfect!" and walks past me.

"Yea—wha—Hey?" I caught him at his bedroom threshold "I want to work"

"Ana—"

"And you said you would let me try! Please! I want to do this as I'm mine not as yours" My eyes must give away the pleading intensity which mirrors his profile.

"And you cannot stop me! Ana Steel is finale!" I counter, without letting him begin, run across the great room and vanish through the stairs.

*

 ** _Thankyou for reading_**

 ** _Its a difficult time for everyone, with so many mystries yet to be reavealed._**

 ** _So, Thankyou for sticking!_**

 ** _Beverly (Terrible Writer!)_**


	27. First Day

**_I apologise for every mistakes... my 'Beta' is not replying, out of signal you see...so hard time...for you, for me...sorry!_**

 **FSG Belongs to ELJames**

 **Cpov**

I haven't seen her all weekend, its monday as well as her first day in GEH as, pricesly, Anastasia Steel, which is, I to say, will be an open call for more peps though I couldn't have done anyhting, if I hadn won the pool-table match with her, I must!

And now as I lost, I'm more obliged to accept her condition.

Fuck! Me, tolerating on conditions!

This women is coloring my life with changes, I say.

Since then I haven't had a glimps of her, I was all the time in my office while she wheeled around the apartment and at meal times she took it either in the library —which she comes to fascinate heartly— or in her room.

When I asked Gail about it she just said "Mrs. Grey is preparing for her first day" as if she is to go to kindergarden

"Mr. Grey? Mr. Grey? Christian?" I jump out of my revire and look up at Gail.

Did I wonder off? Shit?

"Yes Gail! How can I help you?" I ask focusing on my surroundings. These days, everything converse is happening with me.

"No!" What? "How can I help _you_?" she corrects "You are sitting here for last fifteen minutes, as you already had you breakfast do you need anything else?"

"Yes!" Her desultry voice runs from behind "Poison!" Gails face change its course of expression from curiosity to shock.

"Morning Mrs. Grey!" I wish her as she suits beside me.

"Do not call me that! and the poison I'd so like to meld into his coffee...next hour you will be dead!" She adresses the last phrase to me.

She it still on that 'poison' coferity of killing me and then, its all freedom that she will have. Outstanding plan!

With composure I stare at her for few seconds"Breakfast Anastasia?"

As if taking in my reflective smile she continues with her jest and glances back at Gail smiling "Ice Cream—"

"You shouldn't—"

"Don't!" The corners of her eyes sets in with her blue pupils, narrowly "I don't want to have any kind of... _disagreements_ , as to say, on the first day of my work!"

Defeated!

No fight!

"All right!" I agree and leap up to my feet "I guess I'll see you in the office...in..." I glance at my watch.

"On time!" She finishes, sipping her tea, then looking up at me, thoughtfully "But why are you _deaparting_ so early?"

"Meeting!" One stance is enough and I walk out of the kitchen with her eyes still on me, so that I feel.

She must be excited, curious, anxious, nervouse...its her and mine too first day.

Her in my office and mine having her in _my_ office, she won't let go of the day without a disaster of that I'm sure.

I chuckle all the way to the elevetor and finaly ceased in Taylor presence.

Does he have to follow me everywhere?

Yeah Grey!

Great! Now I'm thinking like her!

Fucking great!

*

How long? How long? Its already an hour past. Then, how much longer?

I shake my head continue rambling back and forth around my office.

Its since an hour Anastasia arrived and I so am waiting for the moment when Miss. Lucifer will assist her to me. I want to know how she's doing her first day.

But theres no sign of her. Fuck!

I run my hand through my hairs, exaspareted. Even if not in presence, she has the ability to exaggerate me. Fuck!

Tap-tap! Finaly! Another one follows.

Hurriedly I set my hair and suit myself in the chair behind the desk.

Approvingly, seated with composure I say "Come in!"

"Mr. Grey?" What? I seat straight as if go constent I'm not dreaming.

Ofcourse not! What the fuck Grey!

At my door doesn't Miss. Lucifer but Andrea stands, my assistent. Perfect.

"The 10:30 meeting has arrived" She says. What? Oh, yeah! The 10:30 meeting. Guess, have to wait a little longer.

I look up at Andrea who is still waiting by the door for my answer.

"I'll be there in a moment" She nods and closes the door.

Why am I being so nervouse and excited. Theres nothing exciting about anything here! Except meetings! Yes! Meetings! Which I have one now.

I got up and slowly out-enter the hall.

As I reach the reception Andrea is behind her desk, I nod at her and approach to the elevetor.

Press 18.

The corridor of eighteenth floor is quite crowded which fell _quiet_ as I enter.

Pin drop silence! Come on! I'm not going to eat you if you stir.

These people...!

As I enter the meeting, the voices behind becomes live again.

These People...!

Room filled with twenty people stands at my entrance, I nod and suit myself at the head.

The feeling of a king is fucking marvelous!

I smile a little and compose soon before anyone can see me.

The meeting starts with a little reproachings and soon beholds a smooth line.

Half of the time either they don't know what they are saying or me.

Half of the time either they are nervouse or I'm annoyed.

An hour later as the meeting ends Rose looks at me, freaking annoyed. These people have done a shit work.

I don't want to give them any pose lecture, I need a coffee, so I, as soon as can, get out of there.

Freedom, out of the the room!

But, as it happens my eyes suddenly catches something or rather someone and a slow twingle I can feel inside me.

Miss. Lucifer—from the end of the corridor—ascends towards me, with her new team and slowly creeping behinds is my wife.

I take steps in approach and become visible to Anastasia's state.

She looks as if could drawn herself right now or best, could jump off the window as she gazes at the french _window_ longingly by passing. Certainly, she doesn't want to see me.

A perfect momemt to exasperate her! I smirk at the thought of it.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey" At last, Miss. Lucifer!

"Miss. Lucifer!" I nod politely at her

"These are the new sign-ups..." She gesture to the _people_ , six indeed, behind her "...Mr. Jake, Miss. Farr, Miss. Delecour, Mr. Shermon, Miss. Frost..." I shake each their hands and finaly "...and Miss. Steele" Anastasis holds her hand out to me but taking of something more attractive I lean in and plant a kiss on her cheecks, precisly surprising or as to say shocking the elses and her being all shudder up.

"Nice to see you again, Miss. Steele"

"Umm...uh...I..." She stammers, perfect! "Its nice to meet you too, Mr. Grey!"

By now the another has been regains their senses in composure though slightly moving their eyes from me to Anastasia.

"Are you acquaintance with Miss. Steele, sir?" Asks Miss. Lucifer, dubiously.

"Yes..." I admit and see Anastasia cring, she gives me an expression of uphold fear though ingnoring I continue "...we have met, before"

"Oh!" Exclaims Miss. Lucifer—I can sense she want to ask more questions, but is supressing— and Anastasia exhales in relief. Was she thinking I would divulg her indentity? Not for the heaven itself! this is much more fun than anything.

"Well..." I turn back to the whole team "...welcome to GEH and I wish you all the best" Saying thus I walk past Anastasia— slightly brushing myself with her and feeling her cring at the touch—into the elevetor.

*

My office door burst opens and walks in Rose "What the fuck Grey!" howling!

"What?" I ask, innocently, seriously I've no idea whats she's talking about and peer at her over my laptop from the desk.

" _What?_ You asking _What_? Seriously?" She looks as if I had declared compensating the campany—wait! why the fuck am I thinking like _her_ , its her phrase, better be _hers!_

For few moments she just glare at but taking in my innocency her countenance relaxses and sits oppostise me "Grey, _your wif_ _e_..." Ahh! I groan at her decipheration and lean back against my chair "...Don't groan! I just don't understand, I haven't met her yet properly, as your wife, and she walks in my office as an junior employee, like seriously! Damn! she fucking Anastasia Christian Grey, the inheritance of your everything, even this office of yours! how could you make her works in the same office? as a junior?"

"You selected her as" I reply, calmly.

"Oh! why?" And now she groans, snapping her hand over her face. Apart form so many, Rose is one from the office who knows I married Anastasia. The day when the photograph of our _embrace_ leaked in the public, Rose called me immdeatly to gather the more abouts.

I ask Taylor as wells as her to block every news, every paper, getting out anything about Anastasia and as its turns out, my colleague-friend happened to like not my former fiancé more but love the present wife better.

"What is it that you want?" I ask, pateintly.

She blinks her eyes at me as if figuring and says "Why is your _wife_ working here as an employee?"

I rub my head, a longs graphs is in need.

"Well..." How do I put it on the table "...she...she wants to be indepnedant...and probably, its better than her staying back at home and do nothing"

"But, she _can_ do lots. Come on she's the wife of a billionaire...shopping, spa and so on"

"Thats not her thing" I point out and she puts her head on the desk.

"And she's working as a...not your wife?" She questions, looking up.

"Wouldn't want to give away!"

"Right!" She stands and adds "...I must take care of her..." and before I can protest she adds ".. and ofcourse, I'll be discreet, now bye!" And gone.

Rose can be surprising sometimes.

Moments later Andrea knocks "Mr. Grey The Interpretetion meeting awaits you"

Leaning my back, I stare at the ceiling and reply "I'll be a moment"

The Interpretation meeting is hold out by the head of the Executive Management but at every three months, I _have_ to attend for to give the consent every authorised projects.

For a few seconds I think, what might be next but...no! let it be a secret and slip off my office.

*

As I enter the meeting room...shit! how could—Anastasia is seated few seats away me, and looks as much surprise as I'm or more, shocked!

But why—oh right!

She's the part of it.

As I sit, everyone grow tense...specialy the man by Anastasis...whats his name...nevermind!

They all are new assests on my left and on right are the advance one.

"Mr. Grey..." A gray haired man starts and so we go on.

I'm realy not interested at what he is saying and at intervals I glance at Anastasia she is writing furiously on her notepad. Why so—ah! organiser!

One by one the six people on my right puts in their projects. And I have to say they are indeed very good.

Ned, an african man, the vice head of the department, stands "Mr. Grey, every aspects is percieved carefully. We just need your certification. The maximum percentage iss eighty four percent, ten more than last month. They had done a great job" Which they sure did!

They wait for my answer. Well, what am I to say? marvelous? fucking great? you'll be a ceo one day—nope! that too much and high ended.

I scruntize the folder for few brief moments befor me than move my eyes to the new associates "What about the news associates? don't they have anything to say?" I ask and they look taken aback. Yeah! I ask opinions.

"Well...sir..." And man in blue black shirt and frondy hair starts "...its kind of patronizing..."

"Deliberate if I say" Joins in a women, flushing, Miss. Frost, is it?

Women next to her leans forward "Its very..." They have not fucking idea what the hell are they saying "...just—"

"And what do you think Miss. Steele?" I ask abrubtly and her pen waggles out of her hand, in surprise she looks up than back again at her notpad, than at me. All this while, her hands and eyes focuses on her notepad, what is it about her fucking notepad, look at me!

"Me?" She points her finger to chest.

"Yes you! Is there any more Steele?" I ask, sounding irritate and the girls next to her, giggles. Shut up!

"No! Just me!" Why is she so flustered.

"And I'm absolute you don't have a hearing problem?" I ask again, my lips twicting as she narrows her eyes, annoyed.

"No sir!" She says, tactfull, calm though.

"Well, you seems lost at thought, pretty engrossed" I counter.

She shrugs"Just making notes"

"Yeah, let me..." I point at her notepad to show off but like snap she helds it above her head exclaiming loudly "No!"

Everyone one is staring at her, surprised, gulping at such a stunt.

Now, now, what has she done inside that notepad of hers, I must know.

"Miss. Steele..." I call again, now very firm and businesslike "...your is it, what you have done, let us percieve it"

"No!" She exclaims again, then, composing adds "...nothing, just nothing!"

"Do you were just...writing love letters to you boyfriend or something?" I ask, with humore though accusingly.

She seethes in frustration "Absolutely no sir! And even if I were, its my buisness!" Yeah?

I think not!

"Some pretty poetry Miss. Steele? I think I must read it" I say, ingoring her statement. Its is my buisness too.

She gulps is anger, sensible only to me while everyone looks to me then back at her then me "So interested sir? why don't write one to your _wife_. and read it again and again and again"

Thats the core.

"Oh, I will, a pretty romantic one indeed, amorus" I say, very politely, my lips twitching and can feel her anger rising. Yes come, do it! and this all will be over!

But to my dismay, she smiles "Well, I think I must apologize for wandering off, anyway, your question about the...whatever it was?" Her eyes twinkles. So sudden change of demeanor, want to play huh? this women is something.

Straightning, and binding everyones attention after a long pause"Then what do you think?" I ask .

"Its boring!" She replies abrubtly, without thinking and closes her eyes, shock stirken everyone stares at her.

Opening back she looks at me "I mean...management and talking about percentage, people, authority..…" Briefly she explains her perspective and as she finishes, everyone erupts in claps.

"Impresive" I compliment as the silent prensence back "Do it again!" I push the file to Ned and rise to my feet with everyone mirroring.

I look up at Anastasia and peaking nobodys eyes winks at her, startle she gapes at me and with composure back in, nodding briefly I descend!

What a meeting it was!

*

I cannot wait to get home.

Its after lunch hours, Taylor informed just a while ago, Anastasia had in a nearby deli with her new colleagues—why not me?—while I was stuck in the meeting.

Ding!

The elevetor halts and as I step I notice Anastasia with a member from Management.

Hmm!

"Mr. Grey, good afternoon!" He nods.

"Good afternoon, Rick!" I nod and stand between him and her.

This rides going to be amazing!

"So, Mr. Grey..." Rick says "...we..." and he babbles on as I stare ahead not minding anything just peaking at Anastasia sideways until the lifts halts again and he steps out.

The lift goes in again and aruses a tension between us, something wierd! Shit stop.

For distraction I peak at Anastasia's folder and damn! its sick!

"You Maths should be improved Miss. Steele...we don't want, sick up employes here" I point, all firm, and accussing.

Her head snaps up at me "Yeah, I'm trying!"

"You are trying? Doesn't seems so! If you cannot do it, you better get out of here!" I suggest gravely, my tone more disaproving.

She gapes at me for a while, formly ashtonised my tone and finaly saying "You cannot talk me like that!"

Instantly I press the stop button and face her full "Why not! Well, you are an employe, while at work just employee _Miss. Steele,_ and didn't we agree I'll be as hard on you as I'm on all my staff, perhaps even harder?" I ask leaning forward to rest my forhead on hers.

For few moments she's still but suddenly bops my head back with hers, _oww,_ and regenerates the evelator, at the next break steps out saying "Yes ofcourse!" Literaly cursing, with her eyes.

Damn this women!

As I enter my office Brian is already there, head of Executive Management.

I guess, hes got the cue, the meeting went fucking shit.

"Mr. Grey...deafeated I feel!" He raises his hands in defeat and sits opposite me.

"Now what?" I ask, sipping my coffee.

"We must check on...what is that we have" Brian is one the first member when I started the company with the deep bond. In his usual throaty voice he begins elborating what went wrong, and advantages of new suit-up.

We sit pretty while, till twilight creases through my window discussing all the aquaired assesments.

"Well, Grey...I guess this is it!" He stands up and I mirror.

Shaking hands, taking a promise to meet my wife, he leaves.

Well, he wants to...and I to!

I stretch and walk to the floor to ceiling window.

Seattle is glistening, drowning in a pale-orange shade of yellow. Marvelling are the people and cars down the streets and as I think back what a day it was!

My phone pings and as I check the text—shit its striking shock! What the fuck!

 _Death Awaits You Christian Grey!!!!!_

With a picture of a knife!

*

 ** _A threat to Christian Grey? Shit Man!_**

 ** _Do tell me, how do you like it, Ana's first day, from Christian's perspective._**

 ** _Thankyou for reading!_**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Beverly(Terrible Writer!)_**


	28. Background Check?

**_So so so so so so soooooo soryyyyyyyyy._**

 ** _I'm so freakinnnnnggggggg late!_**

 ** _Please, all of you, do forgive me!_**

 ** _Fever, I had._**

 ** _Sorry!_**

 ** _Though, you are here...so,_**

 ** _WELCOME!_**

 **FSG Belongs To ELJames**

 **Apov**

I'm so outraged now, I cannot even describe let alone stand in the middle of the great room with a knife, pleasantly-outraged waiting for him to arrive.

And he's late! its since an houre I left him the text and he hasn't yet showed his face.

Where the fuck is he? Because today he is so done!

My feets starts doing the backward-across-forward cramping and I haveto stomp it continuesly.

Its so fucking frustrating!

Ping!

The elevator door opens. Finaly!

He advance in the great room, with perplex expression.

Yeah, what about me?

Before he can say anything I rush forward and attack him with the knife.

"What the fuck!" He yells "Are you psycho?"

And suddenly Mr. Taylor with this new whoever he is, man in black holds out their gun.

My knife hangs in mid air, inches away from his neck.

Scoffing, I step back.

"Yeah, I think. And I'm up to considering, deceasing you"

He eyes Mr.Taylor and another man and they both puts their gun back.

"And I don't care..." I continue pointing at them "...if they shot me"

Yeah, I think I've gone mad!

He rubs his head cursing under his breath "What happened Anastasia? Why are you bahaving like this?"

Really? He doesn't know yet?

I supress the urg to scream and stare at him eye to eye "This happened!" I point to the another man with my knife and instantly he backs.

Christian takes a look at him "Luke Sawyer yeah! So?" Seriously?

He's acting so innocent for no good.

I heave a heavy breath, I must calm myself "Am I a prisoner to you"

"No, you are my wife" He says and steps forward.

I step back "Don't! Why the fuck was he following me?"

"For your safety!"

"'Safety' Ha!" I laugh without humore.

"Yes!"

"I said 'I'm capable of taking care of myself'!" I yell and it follows scattering sound from the kitchen.

I turn around and Gail, stands their, looking at me, concerned.

"I'm sorry Gail...just little tense" I apologize and she nods.

Smiling wryly she asks "Can I make you a cup of tea?"

"Yes please, thank you" I smile back warmly and turn to Christian with piercing eyes.

"So?" I cock my head.

He doesn't say anything, just looks me for few moments and then takes my hand.

"Come" He leads me through the great room to his room and shuts the door behind.

"Can you calm down, and we talk?" He says, impulsive.

"I feel Iike a prisoner, open the door" I snap.

He runs his hand through his hairs, takes my hand and sit me on the bed.

"Now, what is it?"

"You made him follow me!" I say, accusingly.

"Yes I did! For your safety Anastasia"

"Like this, spying?"

"No! Its reasonal"

"Christian, please, stop! I'm not to be followed!" I sound deadly heated angry.

"Okay" He says nonchanlantly, pausing he adds "He'll be with you!"

"No!" I shout, flabbergast and jump to my feet.

But he pushes me down again "Please! Try to understand. Please! Anything can happen. Its not like that everyone not knows about you, us! You need to be safe. I cannot risk you in danger" He kneels down before me and takes my hands "Please, you are important"

"Why do you care so much for me?" I blurt out. My hands already shaking. This is superly irrelevant.

He gazes at me, his grey binding softer "I don't know" and shaking his head jumps to his feet.

Even though I shouldn't. Even though it doesn't make sense. Even it might not be true. Even, eve, even...I must ask. I cannot help myself "Do you love me?"

And there, his eyes getting darker, melding in mine.

Changing ita colour and humore itself.

Conveying the unspoken words whoch I myself cannot comprehend.

"I don't!" He replies at once and opens the door "Please Anastasia..." He gazes back at me "...I want you to be safe! I'm asking this time, else your are free"

"Fine!"

And I descend.

*

There's too much to take in too much to do and I no idea which to comes first.

A heavy care which Christian is showing which I repress to take in and a new portolio to work from Ned.

And now as I think _, work comes first._

As I sit down with my laptop I can't help recollecting todays event.

First my new team, friendly, wierd even some lusting over the boss...eewwuu!

Miss. Lucifer seemed quite nice and very formly firmed too 'only work during work hours'!

The shock was Rose who barked in our office ushered me out into hers all while widely beaming at me and I was the like _'Have she won some oscar?'_

Finaly as we entered her office she exploded like fully filled bomb "Oh My God! Mrs. Anastasia Christian Grey! Here in my office this is sick I'm so shocked not that not excited and very much happy for you marriage with Grey I cannot believe it happened I knew it the moment I saw you two together that you both are match made in heaven, made for each other, destined for each other. Good Grace I'm was shell shocked but now as you are here tell how, why, where, when exactly did this happened I want every single details..." And so she babbled all the way for half an hour to which I just nod-smiled-uttered yes or no and done.

I did wonder 'has she been spending time with Mia?'

When she finished she looked at me, with patronizing gaze, scutnizing me. I didn't tell her the _'how, why, where and whens'_ just said its quite very much private and she nodded. I don't know why I concealed the truth from her but I never got another chancd to return back to it as she quickly moved to another topic.

"How do you liking here?" She asked. I did answered warmly its very pleasant here and pleasnt people, pleasant environtment to which she soon got bored of my _'pleasnataries'_ and I have to say it was humorouse moment.

Than I asked the questions bugging me as to why she—I know she characterized me for the position I'm in as I asked her to set me in wherever she pleased— put in Executive Management?

She said my management skills are outsanding and the way I organise things I should be in Management organising every projects and deals and whatsoevers.

Slowly I seem to take her words. She's the boss, if she thinks I'm worth than let it be.

I told her I should be working my first day not having tea with my boss which she halfway ignored and asked very bold questions I'm so embarrassed even to think about it. _No! No! No!_ I jumped to my feet before she could utter any further and indulge on leaving. Watching my eagerness to get back she let me go. I did not wanted to seen chucking with my boss on first day!

As I was leaving she hold my hands in hers and in a protective tone said "Grey can be a pain in ass, however, I'm here to take care of you...whenever you want, just call" I smiled back and replied I will, she made me feel like a little sister.

And Hellejulah! Finaly I have an elder sister! She can be pretty quirky, Rose.

Thinking of her as a sister...elder...or anyone...seems like a lid of bad memories.

Too Dramatic!!

I scoff and flop onto my pillow.

Its almost midnight and tomorrow...rather today I will be asigned my first project. Ha! Can't wait for that.

Specialy to meet all those...my collegues.

I scoff again and roll over, flopping onto my elbows.

They all are nice...though, so...I don't know how to catagorise them.

The clock over my bed, ticks and ticks and ticks...Jesus its so annoying!

"I must sleep..." I mutter and pounce into the pillow.

*

I cannot help thinking what he said earlier the other evening.

I mean, why? Why so much protective.

And as I go deeper his 'No' strikes me like a chocolate taking away from a kid.

He said he doesn't love...then why so much care? Why?

He doesn't loves me, why?

Silly Ana!!

What 'Why'?. He doesn't... thats end of it!

Don't think too much.

Well, my FUCKING head cannot help it! Specialy when this new Mr. Men in Black suit stands across the great in firm countenance, typically ready to catch the traitor.

Damnit!

My head is flooding with various illogical questions...well, they are not really _illogic_ _al_. Some of them makes sense.

For example- why the hell Christuan Grey cares so much for me? even if he doesn't have any hard feelings for me, then why? And he hasn't told me everything, there are more in the story than he let on or why else anyone would just marry someone because of a freaking news?

Ha!

I swallow my last bite of pancakes as Christian swivels into the kitchen.

He sits beside me "Good Morning Mrs. Grey"

Yeah, yeah ofcourse. I just ignore him and drink my half filled glass of water.

He thus, adds "Well, as you agreed last evening...Sawyer will be driving you to office today—"

The next moment was a bomb-shell acceptance. And the gurgeling water inside my mouth spill out at him!

For a while there is mourned slience as I stare up at him and he, like always, seems annoyed.

Getting back in the situation I say "Okay, first...sorry about the water and excuse me! What the hell do you think about yourself? He Is Not Driving Me!!" I point to the new men.

"Thats non-negotiable!" Christian replies simply brushing his face with his hands.

"It is! if you will" I counter.

"Well, then, I will not!" He counters back. What the...!

"No!"

"Yes!..." turning to the new men he adds "...Sawyer get the car ready—"

"Don't you dare!"

"Yes, Sawyer! Now" Christian stands and ushers the new men to move.

Stick to my sit and I say "No! You won't be driving me! Mr...Mr.." _what was it?_ "...Mr...Mr..."

"Sawyer" Christian puts in.

"Yes Mr. Sawyer!"

"And why is that Mrs. grey?" Christian, his eyes dwelling in annoyance.

I turn to Mr. Sawyer "Beacuse...because..." I peak Christian and he is, lips twitching. waiting for my answer. He thinks its funny? Well, its not! I do have a answer, which is...and without thinking, to Mr. Sawyer, I blurt out "Beacuse I'm Anastasia Christian Grey!" _Yeah! That!_ "I am the half owner of his everything...even you Mr. Sawyer..." at this I chance a peak at Christian and he has his brows raised in bewilderment. Well why not! Such a turner I'm, from declination to a bloody smart user.

Further, ignoring Christian to Mr Sawyer I add "And even his...GHE!"

"GEH!" Snaps Christian. Oops! That went wrong!

Anyway "Yeah! The same...I'm the half owner"

"Yeah?" Christian screws his brows.

"Yes!" I nod and usher Gail to get near me then wisper to her "I'm the half owner aren't I'm?"

"Oh, you must are dear!" She wispers back.

"He must have mention me in his will" I wisper ask.

"Oh! well, not that I'm aware of but he must as you are his wife" Shw replies is wisper.

"And what if he has not!"

"Well, he hasn't said anything yet, so you are at liberty of what you desire—"

"What are you two wispering about?" Christisn's voice spilits us apart.

"Nothing!" Me and Gails reply together "Abosolutely nothing"

Crossing my legs I say to Christian "So, what were you saying?"

"You were"

Was I? "Oh yeah right! Okay, so listen, people will know...something is you know—"

"I don't know!" He puts in.

"Oh shut up! Let me finish! People will know that something is going on betwen us or they might work out that we are..." I gesture with my hands between the two us.

"Married!" Christian Finishes.

"Yes! Um...yes! And we don't want that! So, let me be free...I will take care of myslef...not following of company of unrequired man!"

"No!" This time he almost shouts. Jesus, what is it with this man and his _mens_. "Sawyer..." He mutters to him.

"No! Mr. Sawyer! Didn't I say I'm Anastasia Christian Grey..." I must get on my own way "...do not follow me...or I will fire you!"

With the last phrase I take my bag and walk Christian.

He expression still, surprised and furied.

And this time, he does not but I kiss him and walk over.

What a morning!

*

The day goes in liberty as Gail said and now I with my team members is having this yum-yum lunch.

We are assigned our projects and I already an hating mine.

Organising! Not of events, but projects. Blah!

"...so you know my mother said they are good friends through the fundraisings so I might meet him in one if them and who knows maybe we will..."

I shut out the entire of her, whatever she is about to say.

Keira Delecour a blond women in her early twenties, looks more like a Pairs fashion week model, hair perfectly made up and full platted make-up. Somehow she reminds me of Veronica, complaning and showing-off and right now she's is centapulising her mothers friendship with Grace Grey, Christians mother.

Vertiably thinking something might happen between her and...well, _my husband._

She does know that Christian Grey is married, doesn't she?

I turn away from her directly facing Nile Shermon. Ah! A sweet face.

The way he smiles reminds me of Dad.

He doesn't smile in a charming way or handsomely its more of a smile of delight when a kid eats its favourite chocolates.

"So, how you liking today?" He smiles pushing back his brown hairs off his forehead.

"Umm...exhausting" I reply in his ears and draw back instantly.

"Oh, well, I think I can make up for that" His eyes twinkles.

"How?"

"You know, maybe we could go out somewhere tonight..." He trails off

"Oh, lovely, ofcourse...we all can..."

"Oh, no!...I mean just you and me..." he trails off, again.

Wait What? Is he asking me out on a date?

He definatly is!

No! Shit fuckity shit!

I could not! I'm married, doesn't he know that, ofcourse he doesn't!

How funny is it about life, the one thing I was dreading to accept now have to use it as a life-saver.

Jesus Christ!

I blink, once and twice at Nile, who is waiting for my answer.

God, save me!

Clearing my throat I reply "Umm...Nile, I'm sorry, I cannot, some personel work" I looks at him apologicaly and his face fall.

But recovering it at instant he says "Perhaps, some other day then?" he looks so hopefull I don't want to break his heart.

"I'm sorryy...I cannot..." Shit! he is deterioting! "...okay, maybe some other day"

And now he is ecstatic "Perfect!"

I rise to me feet "Work, I must go! Bye everyone!"

"Bye Ana" They all chorus and I almost run out of the retuarant.

*

The day goes in a blur, and thank Jesus I haven't seen Christian Grey, so it was even splendid.

As I'm walking down the GEH driveway...yeah! I can get that right, just after bidding everyone 'goodnight' and Nile reminding us of our 'someother day'. I couldn't find myself to say 'no', he is so sweet and nice.

A SUV pulls in front of me and Mr. Taylor jumps out, opens the door and ushers me.

Inside Christian Grey is waiting, smiling and instantly I want to withdraw but the car has started moving.

Great!!

The evening before...no! The entire day I felt someone eyeing me or following me and by the end of the day I was sure of it. As it is I located Mr. Sawyer just outside GEH eyeing me, when asked he said "Mr. Greys order ma'am". I was shit-down furious! How dare he make someone follow me!

Mr. Sawyer then drove me to Escala, on as command, today Mr. Taylor it is.

"I heard you are doing great work" Christian says as I put on my seatbelt.

"I always do great" I mutter.

"Well..." He continues"...though your poetic skills should not be on waste..." Wait what? Poetic skills?

"Wait, wait, wait..." I interject "...how do you know about my _poetic skills_?"

"You worked for a magazine"

"Yes, but that was in Alaska..." I pause as the realisation hits me and I look at him, nonplused "...how do you know about my poetic skills? I never told you, not anyone! Its not even in my CV?"

My eyes bore into his, waiting. Upfront Mr. Taylor clears his throat. Something definitely is suspiced.

I raise my eyebrows at him, my hackles rising.

"I ran a background check on you" He blurts out.

For a nano-second I cannot think of anything to say and a like delayed reaction as it hurls me I clamp my hand over my mouth.

"You ran a background check on _me_?" I shout after few moments "...why the hell!" My voice boiling in fury "...this is so disrespectful!"

"Well, it was necessary! I needed to know everything about you" He says.

"Oh! So, you could marry me atlast as a trifile!!" I shout.

"Will you stop going on that!" He shouts back.

"No!" I uproar over him.

He, thus, closes his eyes, rubs his face his, then opening again, calmly says "Criminal records, your proper address and several more...as a back"

"Ahhhh..." I groan "... you could have asked me!"

"And you would have told me?" For few moments we just stare at each other both mirroring each other's irritated countenance, then suddenly he turns away and stares ahead.

I am stirred up now! How dare he turn his face on me.

Vexed, I slid toward him and grabing the middle of his jacket I swivel him to face me "Look me Christian Grey! And tell me!"

"What?" He roars, snatching my hands away from his jacket but in avail.

"What did you find? In my background details, I want to know!"

His releases the tension as his hand slide on mine "Do you?"

"Its about me! Why wouldn't I? I want to know how much you know about me"

"Okay then..." He looses his grip on my hand "...your name, birthdate and place, address, education, work in magazine, you have a sister, Alice, suffering from a heart disease-now is fine- and a grandmother taking care of her in Alaska, working out well"

"After you put Alice into a school without consulting me" I point out "What next?"

He's quiet for few moments the continues "Your parents died when you were eleven..." I grip the seat hard on that.

"And?" My small voice utters.

This time he leans in a little, our noses almost touching. His captivating breath hits me into my core and at once I want to feel him into me. His eyes blazing. The shipment inbetween is leaking through the throng of air blow pasting in the form of ardent desire.

"That you are divorced" He wispers.

The turmoil leaps in and I ransom my grip.

*

 ** _Shit!_**

 ** _Man! Man!Man!_**

 ** _She is Divorced! What a twist!_**

 ** _Didn't see that coming, did ya'?_**

 ** _Beverly(Terrible Writer)_**


	29. Divorced

**_(PS--_ I'm Sorry, for some of you doesn't seem to understand some of the things and specially the 'coversrations' which are 'complicated' the reason behind is I have been reading classic theses days and I got so meld in that I seem to have got carried away with the same as those classics phrases.**

 **I just couldn't help myself.**

 **It happens automatically.**

 **Though I'll try to make it more simple and 'normal'.)**

 **Thankyou.**

 **And**

 **Welcome!!**

 **FSG Belonsg To ELJames.**

 **Cpov**

The air is civil, so is she.

She hasn't uttered a single word since Ioosing the grip on me and sliding back to her place till riding in a four squared evelator to this bar.

Thereafter now, five glasses of water, she has drank and in on her six.

I put the seventh before her and slid beside her waiting for the eighth to refill.

"It was three years ago..." She suddenly begins and I stilled "...he proposed me after graduation and I said yes. We married, Alice and gran liked him. It was fine in the beginning but soon...the differences started twitching inside..." she swallows "...his mother never liked me. I was raised without parents, what graces would I have? No class! It's just happened.The differances were too wavy to pass through. Then came the time when he had to choose. He was almost in dilemma, between his parents and me and the society. And what I did? I asked him..." her words hangs in the mid air taking in the composure "...to choose his parents.They are precious, aren't they? I know...the importance..." taking a deep breath she continues "...I left him...signed the divorced papers and left. There was nothing for me to perceive there. That was the time when I found Alice was ill and the and applied for the job got selected and I ran away from Alaska, its memories..." a tear slides out from her eyes "..., its weird how funny life works. I avoided relationships of any romantic artistics since then, and now..." She glances at me, sideways "...I'm here. Married. Not very considering" She gulps the half empty glass of water and gets up.

Without even looking at me again proceeds further to the stairs.

Couldn't helping myself I ask up "You loved him?"

She stilled on the step. For moments fidgeting after gazes at me with a wry, but weak smile "Silly, isn't it?" and steps up.

As she disappears into the darkness of beyond falling night, I'm left here, processing what she said.

Her each words were something more than it persumed.

I rise to my feet and text Taylor to meet me in the home office.

As I enter Taylor is already there.

"What was he called Taylor?" I aks advancing towards my desk and sit on my chair.

"Who sir?"

"Him!" I emphasize.

"Edmond Allen Thomas" I lean back closing my eyes.

 _Edmond Allen_ _Thomas!_

The moment I saw Anastasia was married and is divorced in her background reports I wished to look for this Thomas.

I don't know what got into me to become such a possessive- oh fuck! I couldn't even think about it.

I wanted to know more about this man though it was absurd of me to intrude in someone's life.

My wishes were not so emphasing to bring myself look into this _man._

I heave a sigh and press my eyes tighter, from distance Taylor clears his throat.

Ah! Taylor! He knows. He have looked into this Thomas but couldn't find the actual reason as to why a young married couple would leave each other just after a year distole.

The reason is as applied, mutual.

"Mr. Grey, sir, Mr. Thomas have left for Connecticut" Taylor says.

Finally!

The one thing which is not quiet clear but can have a strong reasoning behind, for Anastasia has a restraining order against Edmond Allen Thomas.

As soon as I found out about this I wanted to know why? But got no answer to it.

Why? why? why? what the fuck happened?

"Sir, he cancelled his flight..." Taylor says.

"Taylor..." I call.

"...just now" as he completes I open my eyes and look directly at him.

"...are you here to give me only the bad of news?"

"No sir"

"Then leave!" I snap and hurries outside

Fuck! My head!!

*

She is not in the kitchen as I enter.

I glance to the stairs in hope.

"She left early Mr. Grey" Gails voice comes from behind "...can I get you something sir?"

"Huh?" I don't know what to say...ah! yes. "...no! No! Thank you Gail. I think I'll be off"

"Sure sir"

In the car Taylor is beaming.

Now what?

"What Taylor? Did Gail accept your proposal?" I ask stripping my seatbelt.

His smiles automatically vanishes.

"No sir"

"Ah! Poor you"

As I comment his faces screws in an antagonized countenance.

He loves Gail, I know, so does she, but haven't have the guts to propose.

"Focus on the road" And so he does.

The state is such that Anastasia has confided something which I didn't see coming from such as women of mysteries.

Taylor is aware and nothing can be done about it.

He pulls outside GEH and I saunter out to the entrance and bang!

"What the fuc..." Her words trails off.

"Language Miss. Steele" We stand at the gate rubbing our heads.

Her eyes travels around us and finally lands on me. The colour is still there, her penetrating gaze hasn't escaped it. The emotion pf past night must have pass for something different is lingering there.

"We need to..." She does something with her hand, suggesting her and me.

What?

"We have to..." Again!

"We what?" I snap.

"Oh come on" She grabs my jacket and pulls me towards her and instantly stagger away.

"What are you doing Anastasia ?"

"Its important you know" She says and forwards her hand to get a hold on my jacket but I step back.

"What-what-what is important?" I emphasize.

For few moments she just stares at me, wide eyed.

No what?

And suddenly her laugh escapes from her mouth.

Escuse me?

"You..." She poitns a fingers at me. "...you..." Yes Me! "...you are..."

I give a stern look and she manages herself and says "You shuttered!"

"Escuse me?"

"You! Christian Grey! Just shuttered"

"No I didn't!"

"Of course you did."

"No!"

"Oh don't deny" Her eyes twikles in humore and she advances towards me but I take a step back.

"I didn't" I repeat.

"You did..." She looks towards the street and stats yelling "...this man.." Excuse me! "...Christian Grey..." What the fuck! "...just shutttttttt-" her voice drives away as I pull her to me and clamp force my hand over her mouth.

"Just shut up Anastasia!"

"Ezzzzzeeeetttt zzzuu zuutttttrrtt" She grumbles against my hand and I pull away.

"Accept You shuttered!" She repeats, her voice definite.

"No..." I start

"Then..."

"Okay! Yes! Yes! I shuttered"

"Lovely!" Orange twings lightens on her cheeks as she grins in humore.

Anastasia Grey! What a women.

I shake my head and walk past her, buthe grabs my jacket from behind and I jerk to a stop.

Now what?

"What?" I ask.

She stands before me and slowly leans her head towards mine.

What the fuck!

I stumble away hurriedly.

"What the fuck Anastasia! What do you intends to do in the middle of of the street"

"Outsids the office" She corrects.

"Yeah! The same!"

"How could it be..."

"Just shut up...and stay where you are!" I say and glare at her until she is still on her spot then start walking inside.

She follows me behind "But-"

I distance from her "Just! where you are!" My eyes roams behind her at Taylor who is stifling his smiles.

Great!

Here Anastasia screws her fsce and tries to reach me but I point away her and almost run inside.

What a fucking beginning!

There is cup of coffee already on my desk, probably Taylor has have informed Andrea about my _entrance._

Fucking Great!

"Mr. Grey..." Her voice comes from the intercom "...your 10'o clock meeting has arrived"

Meeting.

*

After the meeting as I enter the lift instantaneously want to withdraw for Anastasia is inside and her eyes lights up on me, but cannot, the lift has already started going up.

"Finally!" She exclaims and looks at me eagerly.

Fine! Let's fullfil her wish.

I stop the lift and grab a hold on waist almost surprising her.

As I lean in to kiss her she leans back.

"What I ask?"

"What are you doing?"

Now this is frustrating.

"The same you were trying to do...in the middle of the street **"**

 **"** Out side the office but..." She stops, something seems to strike her, a realisation "...you thought I want to kiss you?" She asks, her face agape.

"Well, weren't you?"

And then, she burst in laughter on my face.

What the fuck!

I release my hold and she stumbles away, still laughing.

"Are you done?"

"No...n-n-nn-no.." And again.

Fucking stop!

Exasperated I start the lift.

"No wait!" She stops it again, composed now.

"Come here" She says.

"Excusee me ?"

"Oh..." She takes my face into her hands and bops our head together lightly "...we had a head snatch earlier, and its a bad luck if we don't do this again..." she gestures to our heads "...tell me you didn't had bad day?" She challenges.

"I didn't" I emphasize and free away from her.

"Wha..." She looks at me, offended then turns and starts the lift "...well, atleast I won't have a bad day anymore"

Bad day?

The lifts comes to an halt.

As she moves to get out I grab her hand and jerked her stop "You had bad day?"

"Non of your business sir" She protest and struggles into my grip but hold on tight.

"Anastasia...you haven't told me everything yet"

"I will when you do!" She says and freeing herself walks off

I know what she means.

"How am to?" I mutter as I enter on the twentieth floor.

Yes! How am I too?

Why does she needs to know?

Oh, she does Grey! She has every right! She is the key remember.

No!

Was the Key!

*

 ** _Okay, this is weird!_**

 ** _Key? What kind of key?_**

 ** _Surprises! Surprises!_**

 ** _So many surprises!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Beverly (Terrible Writer!)_**


	30. Date

**FSG Belongs To ELJames!**

 **Apov**

What is worst than sending a death text to anybody, which I did to my, as precise and frustrating, though groomed husband, is doing something you don't want to.

I haven't made a chart sheet ever, never. I cannot as well do it now—as I don't want to—even if Nile has explained it to me thirty seven times.

Jesus!

Ned has us for today to make chart sheet and after of head—bop renewal with Christian, I thought it might get a good but no! I was wrong! It has gotten worse.

Just thirty minutes left and I haven't even have written a single syllable.

Time is going, leaving no time for me do anything.

From creak of the door I see Ned walking towards the room. Shit! I'm so done.

Okay! I'll accept I don't know how to make a chart sheet and what? They will fire me. Yes! And would that be nice? No! But I have no choice. Then, how will I pay back to Christian?

Oh ho! Such a disaster!

But, I have to be honest! 'Honesty is the best policy' But, is it?

It is!

As Ned strides in I quickly stretch to my feet and begin "I—" but Nile pulls me back and hands me a sheet of paper.

"What?" I look at him, confuse, grabbing the parchment.

As I examine it, it is not but a chart sheet.

I glace back at him, surprise.

Why is he showing me his chart sheet.

"I gather you don't know how to make a chart sheet..." He says " ... that is why, I made this for you"

As he smiles, I'm awed. He is so considering.

"Nile...thank you, but I cannot—"

"Miss Steele..." I jump at Neds voice "...are you done with your chart sheet?"

Oops! Okay, here we go. The truth.

"Um actually..."

"She is!" Nile jumps in and taking hold on the chart sheet, hands it to Ned then winks at me.

No! Come on! Ahhhh!!!

I almost groan.

"Hmm impressive" Ned praises and I cannot but just smile in return.

As Ned focuses on Kiera I turn to Nile, miserably "Why did you do that?"

"Come on Ana, its fine, see, at least Ned is praising you"

"Yeah!..." I snap "...but yours as mine. No fair"

"I just wanted to help you" And the way he hungs his head is...ughhhh! Why does he have to be like this?

After a throughfull moment I eye him "Thank you"

Instantaneously, his head snaps up at me, delightfull "Your most welcome"

I smile and squeez his hand.

"So..." He continues "...what about our...you know...the dinner? Think we can go tonight? Its friday" Already? And dinner! Shit!!

"Nile actually..."

"Just say yes please. I have been waiting. And it's not good to make someone wait"

Can I say him yes? No! I cannot! I'm married for heaven sake! I just said that to avoid any further despaired look.

And now, how can I?

Okay. So here's the theory.

Its just a dinner! A friendly dinner! With a colleague! Nothing to worry about! And I do not need to ask someone if I want to.

This is my life! My decisions.

And surely saying, I cannot digest Niles disappointed look.

So, I smile up at him "Okay"

He beams "Perfect! So tonight, at eight, I'll pick you up, just give me your address"

"Okay" No! As it strikes me I cannot.

I live with Christian, in Escala, probably very expensive. Cannot let him see me their. It would be downright-ugh! forget it.

"Um...No Nile..." I decline sharply "...just, forward me the address for the dinner"

He looks uncertain. Oh please. "Okay" Thank god!

"Okay everyone..." Neds voice takes us to him "...its almost interval, why don't you get some lunch?"

We all, patching up our work, rise to leave the meeting room.

As I'm the last one to depart Ned comes to me "Ana..." Man! He's friendly "...your sheer chart is marvellous! I want you to prepare one for the meeting on monday, with the boss" He smiles milkly and walks away.

Leaving me, unconsciously, striken! No!!

Shit!!

That is why people say 'Do not lie!'

Ughh!!

I want the floor to swallow me in.

*

"What the hell?" Christian exclaims as he strolls over the parchment scattered around the floor.

"Just trying to make a chart sheet" I reply, ignoring his struggle through the bulg of half torn papers.

"Trying to?" He asks.

"Yep!" I pop the 'p' far off.

My focus is always drifting off. There is always something to distract me. Damn!!

The floor feels like a paper lottery house and my legs hurt from sitting in a same position on the precise floor.

And, another one goes wrong!

Fuck!

I rip it into two and take another parchment.

This time I'm going to do it.

Christian bends over me "Do you think you need hel—"

"No thank you!" And this is a done of it.

He turns and walks away.

Some minutes later Christian comes back into the greatroom—changed— and directly proceeds to his home office.

Okay. Just ignore him.

Doesn't matter what he does.

I've watched upteenth videos in youtube related to chart sheet and I cannot even draw a line of it—taken if just fragments. A figure of speech.

Well, I'm going to it. Anyhow.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Uh oh! I put in the last of numbers and hold it over my eyes to analyze.

Is it right?

Well, to me, it is more of a, or say, building of different heights standing over the sheet.

Weird!

Now, how? Whom...can I ask if this is right?

Not Nile, apparently. I don't want to embarrass myself enough infront of him. What would he think if I such a stupid question ' What a women! Working in a Billiona dollar company and doesn't know how to make a chart sheet!' Probably!

That is why I didn't even ask him again of it.

But he does Know, that I don't know.

Anyway! Its about now and whom should I...

Ah! Right!

I leap to my feet and run like booster.

My break eventually failed me if it wasn't for the door closed.

Okay!

Composing myself I knock softly.

"Come in" Christian voice rummages through the door.

I open the door as a creak escapes it and closing behind walk up him.

His eyes are intent on his laptop—but mine first. I shut the laptop off!

"What the fuck!" His antagonized voice screeches into my ears to which I slam my chart sheet at his desk in reply.

For a moment he just stares at me than let his eyes hit the parchment to examination.

"What?" He asks, indicating to tue sheet.

"Its a chart sheet. I want you to check is it right" I say, crossing my hands across my chest.

Very deligently he picks up a pen cross marks over the sheet. _What the fuck!_ "Its wrong!"

"I just made it!" I exclaim, flabbergast.

"Well, it it wrong" He says and casually flops the pen over the desk.

"Ho can you say so?" My voice, more demanding.

"I run a billion dollar company"

"Wow! A delicate reply!"

"It is as to say"

Jesus! I clench my fingers than unclench it.

How can he...?

I cannot even complete the thought.

I walk to the door and returns back as the reminder hits.

"You have to teach me"

"What?"

"How to make a chart sheet"

"I don't have time" He says and reopens his laptop.

Shutting it off I say "As you destroyed one, you have to teach me one which I could present to Ned"

"That was wrong"

"However so"

"So you are saying, you would have present that shit..." pointing to the sheet "...to Ned and make my company fall?"

"How offensive of you say so"

"Well, if you put it like that. Yes! Offensive!"

"Fine I don't want to you teach me! Forget it"

"No wait! With your ideas...I cannot take risks. You might as well sink GEH"

"Offense the second. So, No!" As I turn to leave he grabs my hand and pulling me to him lands me on his lap.

What the...?

"Now if you stay still!" He breaths in my ear.

"Let go of me" But he, in return to my struggle, holds on tight, around my waist.

"Now, where were we?" He picks the pen with his other hand.

"We were nowhere!" I snap.

This time, he looks at me, eye to eye "You wanted to repay me, didn't you?" Damn! Core point.

"Fine!" I grumble "Will you at least let go off me?"

"No!" What the...? And before I can say anything he begins his explaination of the chart sheet.

Oh uh!

Almost an hour later he's done with his degrees.

"Well, there you go" He says and rolls the pen across the desk.

I just stare at him. Reflection opposes refraction and he raises his eye brows at me "What?"

I don't let go my eyes go off him.

Something in the past hour has prevailed me not to, but, as my eyes fall on the clock beside him I fell off his lap.

Shit!

Rising to my feet I scurry out, muttering "Shit shit shit!"

"Anastasia? What happened? Are you all right?" Christians voice booms from his study.

"Yes!" I yell back.

"Than, what of this hurry all about?" He aks coming to the stairs.

"I'm late for my date" Shit! That came out wrong.

Anyway. It doesn't matter!

Fifteen minutes later I run down the stairs in a red dress and filling my legs inside my shoes, bouncing down.

Its already eight and I'm late.

As I reach the bottom step Christian is still there waiting.

He raises his brows at me "A date!"

Oops!

Okay, Anastasia Christian Trevelyan Grey—Christ! thats a mouthful—you gotta stand up for yourself.

"Yes!" I emphasize.

"With whom?" He screws his brows.

"Thats my business!" I say and walk past him.

"You do know you are married?"

I face him and reply "Yeah, So?"

"Doesn't your conscious head has little affection for your husband"

"No, So?" shit!

"What..." He begins and breaks off "...that was offensive"

"You're the one started being offensive"

"Wha— Are we going to play offensive- offensive game here?"

"Sounds good, though" I says and doodle, giddy.

"Stand still!" He snaps and I purchase.

"I'm going on a date, as I have every right"

"No you don't! And you are not!"

"Hell, yes I am!"

"Anastasia—"

"What is your problem?"

He opens his mouth to say and I cut cross him "No, no, wait! I don't understand! This is so disrespecting! You married me! You have not even fully confided! And here, you have the guts to stop me from doing my thing!"

"Your thi—"

"Okay, I get it! You are concern. But man! I'm twenty five, I'll be freaking fine as hell. What is to bother you? Come on tell?"

"Its—"

"Okay, fine! You are concern? I won't go! But! but! Tell me everything and you freaking well know what! Come on! I'm waiting!"

"I—"

"Ha! No answer! I'm off to my date!" I say and turns to leave.

"Anastasia, please" Ah! His soft voice.

"Oh my dear husband..." I say walking back to him "...do not worry, I'll be fine on my date. Why don't have some dinner and sleep sleep" I says and kiss him. Damn! He tastes so good.

"Its not good kiss another man if you are to date" Murmers before my mouth.

"Well, I'm kissing my husband" I wisper and as he leans forward to catch my lips again I move away.

Oops! That was close.

He groans while I grin.

"I'll be fine Mr. Grey. See you soon"

Mr. Sawyer appears nowhere from, like always and leads me into the elevator.

*

The deliberation is such that, I cannot even wait!

Nile hasn't arrived yet and where I was thinking I'm late!

Fuck!

The restaurant is nice though!

Lake side veiw and dim lights, and flowers.

The decorations has done pretty wisely. Nothing too much! Nothing too less.

I wonder who's done it.

But the flowers contraction is—Shit Ana! You are on a date—Damn! dinner— can't you leave your organiser instinct for a while.

ohh yes I can!

Yeah, so, where should I focus on?

Ah! The drink which the Waiter has past left and I have past finished.

I got up and walk towards the bar accidentally— or say because of my pearky legs— collide onto someone.

"I'm so sorry—" The warm air inside me escapes with a gasp and I'm filled with cold trembling oxygen.

My heart rotates a signal and revolves back. Its bouncing back and in and is processing to get out.

Its as if someone has poured over hot water and its freezing.

I stagger back and his warm hand balances me making me numb.

His green orbs takes me in with surprise. "Ana" He utters.

I stare back and wisper "Ed"

*

 ** _Okay okay! I don't get it, either._**

 ** _First date, which her husband allowed and now this Ed, instead of Nile._**

 ** _What is happening man!_** ** _?_**

 ** _We might as well find out in the next chapter._**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Beverly (Terrible Writer!)_**


	31. Text

**I am deeply sorry for being so late.** **Anyway, here's a new chapter.**

 **FSG Belongs To ELJames!**

 **Apov**

 _"Ana, wait!" He called after me as I ran away._

 _"Ana please...its been so long. I missed you," His agonized voice travels to me_.

 _"Ana please, where are you going? Wait please. I wa—"_ Just shut up!

I groan and cover my ears to prevent his voice from getting in.

No! Stop! Just Stop!

"Mrs. Grey? We're here." Mr. Sawyer opens the door for me and I instantly run inside GEH.

Friday night when I got back- after my overreted run-away-date- Christian was already in his room, probably asleep and has to leave for New York the next morning and today he left early, after arriving back.

I haven't seen him yet.

I pass the reception desk and into the meeting room and _bang!_ I gasp. Christian!

I shot my head up and...No! Its Nile.

"Ana..." he seems worried "...are you alright?"

"Yes I'm. Why?" Are my expressions giving away everything?

"No...I...I mean, friday night you just left. I arrived a little late, I'm sorry. But I saw you running out of the restaurant and getting directly into a car. I even called you, but you were already gone."

Shit! Now what?

I left because, he was there. Ed. He stumbled over me, or I did, out of nowhere. I left because I didn't wanted to see him, or talk to him, as he'd have wished. I left because I was reminded of those dreadful memories.

"Um...I was...a bit...feeling ill...but right now I am fine. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left like that." I say, apologiticaly, though, he of his doubtful expression still surfacing in face.

Is he getting to something?

Oh no! How could he?

What if he is?

Shit!

That doesn't make sense. How would he?

"Okay, everyone..." Ned says walking out of the meeting room. _Thank you Ned_ "...time for the meeting."

He, siding me, says "You've done the chart sheet right? come on, better get on the meeting! In the sixteenth floor." As he leaves I'm left quelled.

No!

I have not!

I have completely forgotten about the chart sheet.

Now what?

Oh damn.

As I reach my desk, my legs doesn't want to leave it, but have to, Nile ushers me out.

Damn! this man!!

We ride up to sixteenth floor slowly, my heart generating an ungeneral growl.

I don't have any presentation, what the hell am I going to present?!

How the ride ended I do not know, or how have I walked through the corridor, as now, I find myself entering the meeting room.

Ten people from the management, ten from marketing. A room of twenty people, impatiently, waiting, stares at me, with the boss at the head.

"Ana..." Ned comes to me "... great you are here, you are going to lead."

"I'm going to lead?!" What the freaking fuck!

"Yes! Come on!" He hands me the portfolio and returns to his seat.

Shit!

From the management side, Nile, Velvet Frost, Jake, looks at me eagerly.

Shit! They are relying on me.

If I mess it up, it will be a loss to our new project.

No! I cannot let that happen!

I can do this.

How difficult could it be? Just says what is in the portfolio, isn't? Its like explaining your suggestions, veiws and giving conclusions to people for some event. Yeah! I can do it.

Taking a deep breath, I examine the portfolio and _Noooo!_ I cannot do it!! All this horizontal and vertical boxes screwed over the sheets doesn't make any sense. What the hell is this??

Heaven! I cannot even comprehend what does this mean.

I peak over at the other end of the table and see Christian has his eyes glued over the sheets before him. Come on! Whats so interesting about them?

I look back at these boxes and _wait._ I know what this is about, I organise the project. I was the part the discussion.

I can do it. I have to do something.

Yes, I know what this is about! I can do it.

I'm Anastasia Christian—

Is it necessary?

Anyway!

I throw the portfolios on the desk "I'm not gonna bother with the portfolios." They all stare at me, confused and I continue "There's just one thing..." a brief pause "...either take or leave it."

"We cannot just leave it, its important for the company." Says someone from the marketing.

"Than take it," I shrug.

"We cannot take it either, they will think it as our weakness and we might loose," Says a women with blond curles from the management with twitching eyes.

Is this a debate show?

I put my hand on my chair and swivel it "But we need to do something."

"Yes ..." Says the a bald man from marketing "... that is why we need a conclusion. Estimated."

"You mean a guess?" I look at him, eye to eye.

"No! An—"

I cut him short "Nobody can forsee future, Mr..."

"Kevin"

"Ah! Well...if they want it, they will come to us. If not, they won't try to pursue. And the 'coming' will be the profit and 'not coming'...a lose"

"So we just leave it?"

"Yes!"

"What if they don't come?"

"Their lose"

"What if we go?"

"It will be a sign of submission and we do not want to potray such." I shrug.

Mr. Grey is gazing down at the sheet of paper "So, we wait?" He looks up. Face blank.

How can people read something in someone's eye? I cannot. Just look at him. A serial anxiety giver.

"Yes sir!"

He, with grace, stands,"We wait than," and departs, without even giving a back glance. He's keeping his words. Good.

I'm left here with people praising me. Mr. Grey approved something. Its a core hit, right?

Then the same blond women comes to me, "You know, you should've given a brief conclusion why shall we go on this deal. Guess you're not 'fit' in here." She smirks and leaves.

Was that a insult??

*

The cold air gush past me as the water droplets damps my shoulder. I have no idea how long since I'm standing here.

 _Can we meet?_

These words keeps coming to me however hard I'm trying for it not to. It came just when I reached my desk after the meeting with Nile, he was pondering over for a dinner, again, as the last one was...well. No worth remembering the past. And just then it hit. My bloody past.

I don't even know how he got my number and why is texting me? Why is he here? In Seattle. Its not like he works here or anything business related. His everything is in Alaska. Then Why?

As I stare at the tree outside the office more questions arise.

Why? Why is he here after so long? Why?

What does he want from me? What?

His text is still there. In my phone. Waiting. I should just delete it.

As more drops threaten to swamp me I realise I left my phone inside.

Damn!

I run through the speeding rain half wet.

Inside, everything is quiet, everyone working. They won't probably notice I was missing? No! Think I have taken a break.

I approach my desk and phone is not here.

I scurry beneath sheets and...not even here.

Has it fallen down beneath the desk.

I'm considering the possibility when I hear my name, "Anastasia."

I look up and Christian Is standing five feet away from me, gasping.

Whatever it is, he should cut it.

Everyone in the department has left their work and are staring at us.

Damn!

Behind Mr. Sawyer comes, running and taking a brief glance at me calls in his collar. "Stand down, Mrs. Grey has been located." What the fuck! "I repeat, stand down, Mrs. Grey has been located."

I'm doomed.

And so is he!

*

My clicks and clicks on the furnished floor and he screws his brows annoyed by the sound, waiting, waiting for me to speak up.

I haven't utter a single word since he dominatingly dragged me up from the management to his office.

By know, everyone must have suspect everything.

Great!

Teck-Teck.

I jump.

"Its a knock" Christian says and calls "Come in."

"Mr. Grey," Ah! Taylor "You called sir."

"Yes, well..." Christian pauses as soon as he sees me staring at him, very unaffectionately.

"Will you stop staring!" He emphasises, putting his boths hands on his hibs.

"And will you and your 'mens' cut this shit." I focus on Mr. Taylor then back at him.

"Than you shouldn't have disappeared like that," Christian accuses, more irritated.

"I didn't just vanished, I have gone for a walk."

"Yeah? Without your phone?"

"Yes! Don't you know, electronic devices are signs of negative energy. Not like you and your _mens_ carrying it around and spreading negativity."

"They are part of the job" He puts in, defiantly.

"To havoc someone's life!" I raise my brow in a very not-so-good manner.

"Hav—hav..." He shutters and looks as me as if I'm the ever exceptionally offended him by my honesty. Well, truth hurts, isn't it? "When did they havoc someone..." He stops again and running his hand through his hairs groans "...Christ!"

"Yes! You and your mens!" I notion, after few moments of waiting.

He steps forward glaring at me. "What is with this? _'me and my_ _mens'_ _._ Am I what? A gangster?"

Without a second thought I utter out "Well, you seem so"

oops!

"Excuse me?" He face exhausts all the humility and covers in surprise and behind him, Mr. Taylor, trying at his most to control his laughter.

Well, not so funny Mr. Taylor.

I focus on Christian "Always black and white and ready to...bust anyone."

"Anastasia—"

"You and..." I point at Mr. Taylor, then at him "... your _men's_ , all the same"

"We are done, here," He voice brandishes over mine.

I lean back against the couch "I don't want to continue either."

We stare at each, sending draggers and finally he turns to Mr.Taylor who composed at a glance.

He runs his hand through his hairs "Next time—"

"Next time won't come as you haven't left me any—"

"Just get this women out of here!" He motions at Mr. Taylor, antagonize.

I stand and walk past him.

Giving him a final furious glance I stomp out of his office.

*

 ** _Heaven!!_**

 ** _Why are they always fighting?_**

 ** _Anyway, about my "beta" ...its not replying to me and my writing is not as if I don't know English, its_** **_just that, I'm writing it for fun._**

 ** _Please review and complain about whatever you want to!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Beverly (Terrible Writer!)_**


	32. Dinner

**FSG Belongs To ELJames!**

 **Apov**

"Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock—"

"Mrs. Grey, what are you doing?"

"Its Ana, Gail" I take my eyes of the clock and turn to her as she places pancakes before me.

Hmmm, yummy!

"Nothing! Just boring myself so I, than, would die out of boredom." I stick my fork in the pancakes, mourningly.

"Oh! heaven! Mrs-Ana, why are saying such things." She leans on the bar opposite of me and smiles. Everything I say these days has a funny effect on everyone. Like, the night before last I told Christian I won't eat dinner, Taylor...Mr. Jason Taylor chuckled! He literary laughed! Why the hell man?!

"Then what shall I say? I'm boring around this penthouse like a dead person, already." I grumble and flush a spoonful of pancake into my mouth. Since that climactic trepidation in office on Monday, I've done nothing but ghost around the penthouse finding something useful to do apart from reading, ofcourse.

"Ahh! Shall I make you ice-cream?" Gail offers.

"Yes please!" I ejaculated. If not anything, guess an ice cream can lift my air.

While she was preparing her recipe I hear familiar taping of shoes on the floor behind and turn around quickly.

"You seemed to know my presence before I'm even here." He points and sits beside me.

"Well, I can smell evil from far-afar" I smile at him without humore and as he presses his lips biting back a reply, I can sense, scoop another bite.

"Mrs. Grey." He calls after I've finished my pancakes.

"How shall I help you Mr. Grey?" I return quickly and give him a sarcastic smile. If he's here to irritate me, I'm already so.

For a moment he just stares at me, twitching his lips "Do not busy yourelf this evening, we are going out for dinner."

What? "I _am?!_ Wao."

" _We_ " He corrects.

Ah! Right! We! And I slouch my face.

His countenance changes to a astonished one "What?-what-what is with this face?"

"Dinner with you."

"What's wrong with dinner-with-me?" He raises his brows in annoyance.

"Everything! Where?"

"To my parents."

"Aah!"

Wait, what?

"No!" Instantaneously, I stand on the bar stool and jump on the bar "No!no!no!no!no!"

Gail squeakes in surprise and he stricken looks at her then at me "What _no_?"

"I'm not going to your parents house! Nope! I cannot see you parents! And your dad...oh my god! specially you father! Oh my Jesus! no!no!no!"

"You cannot see them? Why?" Now he is on his feets looking up at me, staggered.

"I cannot see anyone! I don't want see anyone!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you are seeing me now."

"No!" I cover my eyes with my both hands.

"At five, we are going, be ready!"

"What? No!"

I hop off the bar and hurry towards him but he is already out in the elevator.

Damn! This Man!

*

"Well, I don't think I do look bad." I convince myself for the upteenth time.

"You look stunning." Christian before me praises.

And this is a cue "Okay, I definitely look bad!" And as I turn hurriedly to leave he grabs my hand and jerks me to a stop.

"Just lets go." He pulls me with him and I stagger behind.

Heaven! Save me!

We have been standing outside for almost an hour. Me convincing myself that everything will be okay and he praising me, then I doubtful at his compliment turning to leave, he stopping me and going all over again.

Its more than a month since I met his parents or anyone from his family and what this is going to be, I have no idea as he drags me inside.

And here we go! Uh-uh, I _go!_

At the door, stands his mother.

Ah! I forget. I met his mother, only mother!

"Oh, Ana...you are here!" She exclaims and pushing Christian aside, as if he's not there, engulfs me in a hug like I'm the long lost daughter, returning home years after.

Wao!

"Mom..." Christian says behind her "...I'm here too."

"Of course you are." Mrs. Grey doesn't even look at him, her eyes are at me "Oh! Doesn't she looks beautiful."

I look down at myself, at the white flowy dress I'm wearing. Do I?

"Yeah, she does." To say Christian seems already frustrated as he sighs and walks in. Not used to his mother ignoring him like this, I gather.

Mrs Grey takes my hand and leads me inside. Halfway through the hallway Mia, Kate and Elliot runs towards me, again pushing past Christian, and he looks at them all baffled.

I stiffen a giggle at his expression without knowing that all three new arrivals have their arms tightly around which until my breath starts to hitch.

"Oh, you all, let her breath." Thank god Mrs. Grey scolds them away or this was about be my-yeah, well, why am I being so pessimistic.

"Hello everyone." I smile at them.

"Oh! Ana, I missed you." Mia again folds her arms around me. Oh! This hugger.

"Okay, Okay, lets take her in or do you all want to have all the pleasantries out here." And so, Mrs Greys saying we all follow her to the great room where to my dismay and despair of having good time, awaits Mr. Carrick Grey.

He hates me!

He sure does!

Or why else is he eyeing me like I'm some murder suspect and he's sure to prosecute me.

Damn!

Everything has quieten down. Feets apart stand Mr. Grey and by me the four audience are quiet. Even Mia. Shit!

He takes few steps foward "Wellcome Ana." and walks past me and I feel like my bad omen past flying, this time without encountering me. Thank Heaven!

What! I release my breath after the King of the match has taken his leave, leaving behind his Senates to company the requited Princess consort.

Or is Christian the King?

Anyway, I smile convincingly at the four and they follow back.

"So, how's its going with my brother?" Elliot ask sitting beside me and Mrs. Grey excuses herself to get the refreshments.

"Uh, well..." I thought "...pretty exhausting." Wait, what? Yeah, well, it is, isnt it? We are always fighting.

They all three exchanges a knowing look. What the hell?

"Yes! With my brother...it ought to be."

"Wait, Elliot...what are you getting into?"

"You know Ana..." Kate begins "...new marriage and new love, new everything..."

"Its difficult to get a hold out of each other." Mia puts in.

When realisation hits, its like a earthquake. And I think I'm having one.

I jump to my feet "How could you all say something like that!" I'm stunned. Its not new of them I know. They are ought to throw malice remarks, as I put. Specially when it includes me and their brother. And they never have enough of it.

"Well..." Elliot begins, grinning. Seriously?

"You all are so..."

"Bizzare?"

"Brazen and...blatant."

"Couldn't agree more." To this they three exchanges twitching smiles.

Ah! These people.

Since moment I met them, they are unpredictable. They just utter out anything.

"Oh Ana..." Mia pulls me down on the couch "...come on don't be so shy"

"No! Can't we have a different subject to talk about?" I ask Elliot and Kate across the coffee table. I really am not in a mood to talk about their brother and me.

"Yes..." Eliot says "...we have decided the date."

Its all so fast, I cannot really processs anything. They have what?!!

"You..." I find myself unable to utter any word "...oh my sweet Jesus Christ!"

On my exclamation and surprised expression they begin to grin. It looks so real and they, so happy. Before they can say anything I jump up to my feet "Please" Confused, they seems "Please Please Please" And the next moment I am on the table before them on my fours.

"Please..."

"What the Fuck are you doing?" His uninvited exaggeration pull our eyes at him.

Scrupulous, he raise his bewildering brows at me.

Ignoring him I focus on Kate and Elliott "Please, I will be your organiser for the wedding. As you might, I thinks so, are well aware, that your baby brother have crumbled away my life--"

"Excuse me!"

"--by unattaching me from his patriarchal soul heritance..." I continue as if never interupted "...I'm left redundant."

The silence followed for a while, then, Mia says "Ana, you are in!" at the same time when Elliot exclaims, "What a fucking phrase!!"

"Fantastic!"

"We were already planned up to take you in!" Kate says and I hop off the table, hallelujah!

"Even more fantastic!" My core of happiness can have no limits.

"No!" That is not invited!

We four give him hostile glance.

"Yes! It is!"

Mr. Grey, to say, being informal, rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you gonna scrape up some sarcasm at my face," I fold my arms and gaze at him shaprly.

"I'm not you" He ventures.

"Of course you are not..." I wave away my hand as if some unethical has blown at us "...Christian Grey, obliging? Please"

"Excuse me?! Obliging? You? What do you..."

"Kids, Kids, Kids..." Mrs grey steps in between us "...no more! And if you are done, dinner is ready." She throws an icy glance at all of us and like a bunch of defeated nursery kids we follow her to the dinning room where Mr. Carrick Grey, already awaits us.

Just as I step in I want to turn around and trace my steps back to Escala but sensing my intentions Christian here, seizes my arms and leads to the chair next to him.

Splendid!

*

No!No!No!No!No!No!

I cannot think about it!

I musn't!

Christian's father's dinner interogation were off the bulb, if it hadn't been for Christian itself, what would I've done? Ive no idea.

Mr. Grey seemed quiet severe and I do not want to think of him right now. No! Just No!

He even asked about-

"What are you doing here?" Christians voice stops me mid-thought.

I turn around and see him shutting the door behind him.

I never wanted to come here. Never! Christian said, he promised Mia and his mother to bring me _home_ for dinner some time and after a lot of _besseching_ as he puts, by Mia, finally agreed. And as he spoke of Mia and how much she wanted to meet me-which she can do in Escala-though wanted a family meeting, I have to agree as well. He promised it will be alright. Everything will go fine, which of course, it didn't.

Now, we are alone, everyone downstairs.

I've to escape from Mr. Greys holistic eyes, hence, I end up in Christians room.

To say, its much like teenage cult.

"I asked 'what are you doing here Anastasia?'" He repeats.

"I heard you first time," I mumble.

"Then?"

"Well, then, I'm thinking!"

"Thinking what?"

"A lot of things!"

"Specifically?"

"Well, you see, how about the show you did earlier in front of your family?"

"That was nece-"

"Necessity? Yeah!"

I try to grim him with my eyes but all he does is stare in pure satisfaction.

What the?

Jesus! I'm even thinking like him!

He steps foward until I hit the table and he inches away from me.

"Can't you do the _thinking_ later? We have to go."

"Umm..." I profile myself in the most cynical way possible.

"Tomorrow would be better," He says and leans in touching my lips with his and soon moving them in the most salacious way possible. I, myself even, find imitating him.

He licks my lips with his tongue and _shit!_ Moves away, quiet a distance.

What the fuck!

"Lets go, we are getting late," And before I can repulse, he grabs my hand and leads me out.

Come on!!

*

 ** _What Happened at the dinner?_**

 ** _Will let you know in the next chap._**

 ** _Thank you for reading ._**

 ** _Beverly (Terrible Writer)_**


	33. He wants to talk? Well, I don't!

**FSG Belongs To ELJames.**

 **Apov**

 _We were halfway through the dinner when Mr. Grey raised his eyes at me._

 _"So_ _, Miss. Stee-- ah! You are Mrs. Grey now." Mr. Grey began as I brought the fork to my mouth._

 _Here goes my dinner._

 _"Carrick!" Grace Grey moaned from the other side of the table._

 _"Just talking honey," he turned to me "So,"_ _"_

" _Ana would be fine Mr. Grey"_

 _"Sure"_

 _For few moments there was this ominous silence which crawled through my skin._

 _"So, Ana," His face was serene "does your parents know? about your sudden 'gesture'?" He indicated between me and Christian and I answered instantaneously._

 _"They are dead," long pause "when I was around foruteen."_

 _"Pity" This talk was preferably between me and him._ _And surely he didn't seem to care about anything I said._

 _"How?"_

 _"Carrick...dinner!" Mrs. Greys voice traveled across the table but Mr. Grey chose to ignore it._

 _His eyes stinging me and mine fighting back._

 _"So, you are like abandon, without an accomplice? So, tell me, did you plan these all on your own, to seduce a billionaire and-"_

 _"Dad, thats enough!"_

 _"Oh! No, we have just started Christian! So, Anastasia Steele or shall I say Anastasia Christian Grey? Sounds good, doesn't it to your ears?"_

 _"That's enough!" Christian was on his feet along with Mrs Grey._

 _Mia let her fork drop on her plate_ _with a clink._

 _Katherine siped her water._

 _Elliot slowly rose._

 _Epic!_

 _"Oh! Wait Christian! So tell me Anastasia, is Christian your first or was someone else is before him and parents, you say are dead, how did they die? Must have taken their own life because of the shame you have put them--"_

 _"This is enough dad!!" Christian pushed me and stood at Mr. Greys face. " Not. A. Word. You wanna why I married her? I love her, thats why. From the first glance," I looked at him, perturbed "You accept it as it is or not, I don't care. She is my wife." Saying thus, he turned to me and cupping my face he kissed me, nonplussed. "I love you Anastasia. Forever and ever."_

*

My eyes flung open and I sit up, flabbergast.

I rub my head, hard. Why the hell am I dreaming about last nights explicit interrogations. I didn't utter a word to Christian the entire ride home and sprang to my room as soon as the elevator opened. Quite a scene it must have been.

Oh! Man! My head hurts.

The watch beside me sticks eight. Christian must have left already, he's a morning eagle.

I got up and taking a cold shower dress quickly in my peace colour flare dress.

I sit on the kitchen bar as Gail stirs behind the couter.

"Oh! Ana," she starts "good morning."

"Morning Gail, can I have a cup of tea?"

"You should have breakfast." His voice behind me commands.

Surprise, I spin "You are still here?" And sweating. From head to toe. His t-shirt is socked in sweat.

"Where would I be?" He wriggles off from his t-shirt and throws it at the counter. Is that a laundry?

"Office?"

"Its saturday." He sits next to me and Gails places a glass of water before him.

He tilts his head and curls his mouth around the glass and gulps the water, his adams apple puffing out. The sweat from his neck floors down to his chest and blends over his stomach. His chest wisping back and forth as his breathing swirls back to constant. I wonder what it would feel to run my hand over his chest, feeling his heart beat go _thump-thump_ , and have a sudden urg to do just so.

Placing the glass down at the counter he looks at me staring at his chest and I see small scars plated deep within, as if burned, a long while ago.

He smirks "Like something you see Mrs. Grey?"

I scoff and look away. He probably doesn't care about his scars.

I surg to my feet and thank Gail for the tea.

"You are going somewhere?"

"Why, Mr. Grey, you have any objection?" I twicth my lips sarcastically.

"You should-"

"Oh, I should," I put on my scarf around my neck, "go for a walk." And I am out.

As walk throught the foyer to the elevator I can feel his eyes with annoyance burning on my back. Perfect morning.

I ask Mr. Taylor to not follow at any course or I will be firing him or whoever he picks upon me.

I walk out of Escala and venture down on the street to the intersection. My heels clicking fairly with the wind and dissolving as fast it came with the vehicles, increasing vehicles.

After walking almost an hour I enter the Moon's Cafe.

The bells dance together as I swing the door open and smile politly to the ederly man at the counter, he must at his late fifties.

I shovel across the aisles of tables on either side and leap out onto the back yard. The walls surrounding it is covered in beautiful green evy with pretty pink and blues flowers drooping low.

The back yard of the cafe is much spacious and feel open and is unattended. Probably due to the early rising hot, everyone prefers inside with the air conditioner boozing.

I settle onto a empty table far at the corner.

Even though the weather is warm and dry and perfect for a walkout, I do miss my cold, frosty temperature. The snow and skating on the frozen lake.

The waiter leaves me cup of cold coffee and spooning it I travel within my memories of snow with Alice, Mom, Dad and Granny when I hear his voice.

"Ana?" Surprised.

I jump to my feet and spin around "Ed?"

For a fleeting moment I feel all the air leaving me-bloody traitors- under the raising sun and running out of the door. It haven't rained in days.

My blood cools or so I feel for I cannot sense my heart breathing, has it stopped?

And than, suddenly, everything is back normal.

I contain myself and walk past him but he's quick and grabs my hand jerking me to a stop.

I turn around sharply, "What?!"

"Can we talk?"

"No!!"

"Ana please..."

"Just don't!! Let go of my hand!!" I wiggle off my hand from his grip.

And as I turn around he voice stops me again "Why are you always running?"

"I'm not running!! I don't want to talk!!" I fist my hand. I can feel my cheeks bleeding inside.

"Ana...just talk. Its been so long." I meet his eyes. His sincere, eyes, green and full of nurture, wishes me to stay and I find my self back at the moment when he would stare at me for hours.

*

 _"Ana wait."_

 _"No Ed! Let me go."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because this what it has come to."_

 _His pleading eyes wants me take my word back, but I cannot, its too late._

 _"Why has it come to this?"_

 _Gulping back my tears I reply, quietly, "We were never meant to be Ed. Never. We didn't stop the fall. You never can be same again. Never."_

 _"Ana..." I run out of the house 'our home' as his words were blinded by the cold windy night._

 _It was going to snow._

 _Heavy._

 _Perpahs, resurfacing everything back to new, renewing it._

 _*_

 ** _I hope you like ._**

 ** _Okay, now the question._**

 ** _Who is Ed?_**

 ** _I guess you know that already._**

 ** _If not, just one more chapter._**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Beverly (Terrible writer!!)_**


	34. Two kisses

**FSG Belongs To ELJames**

 **Apov**

When I married Ed, everything was flavoring around in varieties and then, a storm striked dissolving the flavours into gasping breath.

And now, here, at the cafe, sitting across him, he looks the same but still different.

"So...you are married..." he trails pointing at my left hand.

I clasp my other hand over it. "Yes! I'm."

And there's silence again. From the last thirty minutes we're just sitting here, quietly.

How outlandish it is, once we couldn't just keep anything to ourselves, had to just spill it to each other, talking everything and nothing. And now, there isn't any words to fill the spaces.

I clear my throat, "So what it you want to talk about?"

He stares at me for a moment, "I wanted to say...I'm sorry."

"Ed...its...a long time..." I stammer.

"No! Ana..." And now his eyes are pooling with pleading glint "...I couldn't stop you..."

"I had to go!" I interupt quickly, "there was nothing for you to do."

"Perhaps..."

"No."

I shouldn't have considered talking to him. He's bringing back all those memories I left behind, good and bad.

"You have restraining order against me?" He says, after few minutes silence.

"Yes. I had to. You just...were not giving up."

He kept coming back, to talk me. But it was over. All over.

"I know..." he sighs, "I just, couldn't give up."

"Neither did I," I swallow, this is more difficult than I thought, "It was the end."

"Never meant to be, eh?" His raises his brows in mockery, but there's no humore.

"Ed..." I look right into his eyes, "When we think of 'meant to be', we automatically assume forever..." he tries to speak but hold up my hand, "But maybe it isn't supposed to last forever. Maybe it's just someone who is in your life to teach you something. Maybe the forever is not the person, but what we gain from them."

"Ana..."

"No, Ed..." I stand, " I have to go its late."

As I step back he comes around the table and takes my hand in his.

"I loved you." He says.

I sigh and squeez his hand, "I know you did, and I loved you. But I wasn't right for you."

He closes the bare distances between us, "That wasn't your decision, it was mine. I decide whom I spend my life with and I cannot tell you how many times I prayed to God begging for that to be you. But you left, you left because you thought you knew what was best for me when it was you who was best for me."

"Ed..."

"Ana..." slowly he leans in until his lips are touching mine and I ravage into it letting all those memories of Alaska flow back into me, cracking the walls.

*

When I left, Ed gave me his visiting card, said that if want I could visit him and he would wait for me.

He doesn't understand, this meeting, those recollections were harrowing.

And I shouldn't have kissed him, shouldn't have. I told him it was all wrong. I'm married now.

Still, he didn't stop and I not him.

Fuck!

I deserve to die.

"Kind of walk you had." Christian says as I walking into the penthouse. He on his phone, suit up.

"You going somewhere?" I ask putting my bag and scarf on the foyer table.

"Meeting." He replies without looking up and that's when I notice, his tie. It weird. As I look closely, I see the problem.

"Umm...Christian?"

"Uh huh?"

"Your..."

This time glance up, "My what?" with a puzzle looked.

"Your tie..." I point at his tie.

He looks down at his tie, " What with my tie? You don't like it?"

"No!...I mean yes. Its just the knot..."

"Then, would you...?" He motions for me to fix it.

Yeah, well.

I move closer, kind of very much 'closer', and slowly raises my hands and start unclasping the knot, all while he stands still.

As I am halfway done he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

"Christian..." I gasp, my fingers suspended between the barely left space between us.

He leans down and kissing my temple and wispers into my ear, "What?"

I gasp again, his intoxicating smell tingling in my nose.

Bloody bastard! I can feel him smirking.

Containing myself I put my hands on his chest and push him away but nothing happen, he just chuckles, tightening his grip, pulling me more.

Annoyance in swelling inside me I have to bite my lips to keep from exploding.

With one hand still around me he he releases my lips with the other, "Don't bite your lips."

This time I look up at him and give him a death stare, "This is my _lip_! I will do whatever I want to do with it. Bite it, eat it or feed it to the sparrows."

No can do. This man just laugh. Ah! If I could just kill him.

"Stand still." I grit.

"Yes ma'am." I close my eyes and taking a deep breath, which I shouldn't have, his cologne floors over me.

Oh! Come on.

Ignoring the sensation I open my eyes and finish with his tie, "Okay. Done. Now release me."

But, stubborn man, pulls me again.

Irked, I almost shout at him, "How much are you gonna pull me! I am already so close."

There's this amuse smile at his face. That beautiful but vexing smile.

He rests his forehead on mine, "Not enough."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

Instead of answering he places his lips on mine and starts moving it into slow rhythm until an urg escapes and passions evokes.

His lips are soft, I find myself moaning at his every lick.

Shit! Christian, stop.

I maon again.

Aahhhh. Mmmmm.

And just as I'm about to wrap my hands around his neck he releases me and steps back, "I have a meeting."

I am gaping at him as he walks past me and into the elevator, and find myself yelling at him, "Christian Grey, I fucking hate you!"

Fucking Bastard!

Exhausted and irritated I slump onto the couch and close my eyes.

A little bit ashamed also or maybe more. I kissed Ed and now Christian. Well, logically he kissed me but so did Ed.

"Ah!! This is so annoying!" I muffed over the pillow.

Although, Christian's touch felt so different, warm and soothing.

I open my eyes shocked. Soothing? Really?

This is sick. I'm exaggerating.

I close my eyes again and against my will find myself thinking of Chrisitan and soon doze off.

*

As I open eyes I find myself in covered in dull light.

I sit up and feel my blanket.

Okay, I'm in my room. But...did Christian put me here. He's probably back. What time is it?

I reach for my phone and shit! It almost four. I slept away the afternoon.

Hastily I jump off the bed and flung outside in the hallway taking the bun stick from the table by the door.

I fix my stick into my bun as I run down the stairs, my feet tipping-topping and well, the living room is dimly lit as well.

Carefully, I reach the lights and _push_ , the penthouse emanates into the bright evening light, perfect.

"Ana..."

I jump at the voice.

"Forgive me for frightening you."

"Oh! No Gail..." I turn around, "Is Christian back?"

Strangely, Gail give me a strange look.

"Okay, okay, I get, I never ask his whereabouts...its just well, you know, popped in my mind. So don't give me that look."

My answer doesn't seem to satisfy her for she raises her brows.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me!" I pout my mouth, giving away nothing.

Sometimes, she seems to understand everything, like a mother. Not that there's anything for there to understand anyway, but still.

She shakes her head and smile, "Yes he's back..."

Just as she says this I run towards his room.

"...in his study."

Oops! I stop and turn around. Walking past Gail I keep my head down, flustered. Why am I suddenly being like his.

"What would you like for dinner?" Gails voice calls as she walks to the kitchen, all cheery again.

Thank heaven.

"Anything will do." I reply and run to Christians study, but before entering I don't know what I really want to talk to him about.

Oh! yes! Did he put me to bed? Yeah. That would do.

Just curiosity. Its not like anyone else would do it. Still. Curious.

As I'm about to enter. Something catches my eyes, on the wall table, outside his office.

A file.

And now I wonder, why would he leave a file outside like his.

I pick it up and leaf through and there's this name, which strucks me hard.

Later the same eveing during dinner, when Christina appears I ask him, "Who is Jane Hills, Christian?"

*

 ** _Okay! So, whatever you think, please tell me._**

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Beverly(Terrible Writer!)_**

 ** _Ps--I know its 'annoying' , her kissing two man in one day._**

 ** _Unbelievable_** ** _!!_**


	35. He won't tellI bequeath

**FSG Belongs To ELJames.**

 **Apov**

He halts in his way. As soon as I asked this question, his face turns pale.

I slip off the barstool, "Christian, what aren't you telling?"

Mr. Taylor by the stairs has this blank look, staring right ahead and for a quarter of a second I sensed him go stiff.

I focus my eyes back at Christian and see he has regain his calm countenance.

"Anastasia--"

"No, Christian. You have to tell me! Who is Jane Hills? Why are you looking into her past, present, future...whatever? Why? Why is she important?"

"Anastasia, listen to me--"

"No, you listen to me Christian! You have tell me, you cannot keep me in dark. This Jane--"

"Anastasia stop!" His voice slays mine. He rubs his hands over his face and moves towards me. " There's nothing for you to know."

"Of course, there is! It...its..." I stop and take a deep breath, then look up at him, standing few distance away from me, with a scowl."You know what the funny thing is? We are not even married."

On my saying, he looks taken aback. Yeah! Good for him. Its a truth.

"What? Isn't it the truth? I mean, what happened that day? You just slipped a ring on my finger and nothing! Nothing! No vows, ceremony. Nothing!"

"If you care so much about a ceremo--"

"Oh, no! Just stop! I cannot belive I could be such a fool. So freaking dumb. I mean you literary blackmailed me into agreeing with your terms. But on what basis? Just for a doctor! Who will treat my sister! I mean...oh, christ, this is so annoying." I pull onto my hair, my eyes pooling with heavy tears.

"Anastasia..."

"No! This person..." I point to the folder on the bar, "is dead! You do whatever you want with it. Look into her past, see her present or make her future. I bloody don't care! I just want to know 'why'? Why since the day I got here you have been, like, keeping everything from me. Do I know about you, anything? No! I don't. You have this background check on me, know about everything. And you yourself, no, you don't confide! I know this all is absurd. Doesn't make sense. But I want to know, okay! You haven't told me anything Christian! There's more, I know..." Closing the distance between us I put my hands on his chest, "tell me more. Please."

He places his hands over mine, his eyes soo gleam. "Ana...I...I-I..."

"Can't." I finish his unspoken words.

"Ana..."

"No," Stepping away from him I shake my head, "you can't," I mutter to myself.

"Ana..." He reaches to me but I step back.

"No! You can't," I wisper and after a short pause almost scream, "because you won't! Beause you don't want to!!"

"Ana..."

"No! Christian when you do _want_ to, I'll be there to listen. But now, now...just-just don't! Don't!"

And before he can say anything I run out of the living room and into the elevator with his voice crying my name and dissolving with the increasing distances.

*

I shouldn't have come here, but I don't know what got into me. I walked the streets of Seattle the entire evening in daze and when regain my senses found myself in front of his residence.

Ed has been staying in a blanched house near the sound with glass screening half the structures. The curtains are up I could see the elegant living room of purple velvet, french style staircase in the middle of the room and a hearth relinquishing its fire.

I ring the door bell once more and see Ed racing down the stairs, within seconds he has open doors, his face breaking in what can be describe as utter contentment.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Please...come." He holds the door open for me and I step inside.

As he clicks the door shut I turn to face him, strained already by the wine and two glasses on the table.

Nervously I play with the edge of my dress, "I-I I'm...sorry.. I-I should probably go..." I almost walk past him but me grabs my arm.

"No." There is panic in voice and eyes gloomy.

"Ed..." I eye the wine, which I didn't notice before, "You were probably expecting someone..."

"Yes. You." His anwer his so abrupt and with much emotion I feel overwhelm.

I sigh. "Ed."

His next move is almost shocking, he embraces me in his arms. "You have come Ana."

"Ed, please."

Few moments later, hesitantly he realeases me.

"I don't know why I came." I shake my head, distangle.

He watches me for a moment then takes my hand. "Come."

He sits beside me on the couch and offers me a glass of wine but I refuse, I can rebuke at his so high-expectant gesture, but, honestly, I really don't know what to say, hence, I stare ahead, at the hearth, almost dead now.

I don't how many hours or days elapsed, which it felt like, I feel Ed brushing away my tears. "Ana...what happened?"

He takes my face in his hands and urges me to speak and I sob, harder.

"Its.. him..." My voice breaking. "I-I ddon't...kn-know what..."

"Hey hey hey." Putting his hand around me he holds me tight.

"He's doesn't care... I can't do this anymore...Ed," I look up at him, my vision blury, "...he never tells me anything...he...I can't...I don't know...anymore..."

"Shhhh. I'm here." I clash against him and sob on his chest.

Slowly, very slowly, as my breathing returns to normal I tell him about Christians ultimatums of our marriage, I feel his body getting tense on the mention of Alice's illness. He still cares.

Moments later he cups my face and gazes straight into my eyes. "Ana, I'm here. It will fine."

I'm surprise for being mesmerized by his evergreen eyes, still.

"Strange isn't?" He asks.

"What?" I wisper.

"How can you be desperately in love with someone even when you haven't spoken to or even seen them for years. I think it's incredible how despite the distances between two people, you'll never stop loving them. That's just how love works I suppose, you either love them forever or you never loved them to begin with. Love doesn't leave just because the person does."

"Ed..." I try to look away from him, from his eyes full of lost love but he pulls me closer making a beeline eye contact.

"Let me have this moment please. Please, let me look at you."

Between his pleading stare I abate the wisp of distance between us as he finds my lips and I his, and let myself devour him bequeathing myself to him.

*

I opne my eyes the moment I feel his grip tighten around my waist.

My naked back touching in bare front.

I literally groan on the present situation.

Very smoothly loosening his grip I turn over and gaze at his ashen face. Asleep.

What the fuck have I done!!

Ed seems to sense my befuddlement and open his eyes. Was he awake all the while?

His mouth spilts in a tiny smile and though, morosely, I say, "I have to go."

"Stay." Its so easy for him to say that, isn't it?

A tears slids from my eyes. "I'm married."

"Stay."

"Ed, please."

He appears to impasse for he quietens and stares at me.

"We almost loved once..." He says, shuddering, "It was our eyes meeting from across a crowded room and you helping me with tricky chemistry problem and grinning when I got it right and feeling electrified every time our bodies brushed against each other." He stops for breath and continues, "Almost love is worst. Its full of what-ifs and I-wishes. When you know it could've worked under different circumstances, it tears you apart." He brushes my hair away form my face. "Almost love hurts. But if anyone could be my almost-lover. I'm glad it was you."

This time I let my tears flow, _"Almost_ is an understatement."

He nods, half choking half chuckling, "It is."

"It was love."

"Yeah."

"Then, why bother such a long speech?"

"Heard it somewhere." I laugh at his blandness then chok a sob.

"Don't go Ana."

"Ed...we were never meant for each other. But I'm glad that even for a sheer moment it felt like we were."

This time he doesn't reply just gazes at me, probably understanding the truth in my eyes.

I finaly look away, at the ceiling, the sea waves from the window with morning sunlight singing on it and think what I have done.

I've cheated on Christian.

 ** _*_**

 ** _Yes! Anastasia is a CHEATER._**

 ** _She have cheated on Christian._**

 ** _You see, I've read many 'cheating' stories and its always Christian. Why? Why always men?_**

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Beverly(Terrible Writer)_**


	36. Alaska, here they come!

**FSG Belongs To ELJames!**

 **Cpov**

"Mr Grey?" Taylor speaks form the doorway, "Mrs. Grey has boarded a flight to Alaska, Fairbanks sir, an hour ago."

I rub my forehead and face my study window.

So she's in Alaska. The entire evening and night yesterday, and this morning we've been looking for her. She had her phone switched off, she doesn't even know that much people in the city, ergo, no way to reach her. And now, she has left for Alaska.

I know I should had divulged everything to her but a part me knows she won't understand or maybe...I don't know and I regret it.

She just evanesced without a trace and now has left to, plausibly meet her sister but what I don't understand is...

I turn to Taylor. "She left for Alaska this afternoon, where were she the entire night?"

"Her last location shows the cottage village near the sound, Mrs. Grey appears to have a friend there."

Thats make sense. Still, surprising. Friend?

"You are no hiding anything Taylor, are you?" I mutter leafing through the folder on my desk.

"I swear on Virgin Marry, sir."

"You are not religious." I look at him. Stern and damn! He has his complacent look. Not even an eye twitching. How does he does that?

"Well, then, Taylor, you might want to get yourself packed up for a cold weather." I say and leave him to frame-up.

I must talk to Anastasia and for that I must go to Alaska.

*

 **Apov**

I don't know grany and Alice are home, I tiptoe in the living and to my utter bewilderment I find it completely...clean. Wao!

Never have I ever envisioned Alice and grany to keep the house...tidy.

"Siso!!" I turn and see Alice running down the stairs and fling onto me wrapping her arms and legs around.

Ouch!

 _Jesus, she's so heavy._ For heaven sake, why wouldn't she? She's sixteen!

"Alice." I put her down hug her tight and feel grany join us from side.

Yeah, threefull family!

"I missed you so much!" I mutter.

"We missed you too."

"Hmm hmm." Grany grumbles and I look at Alice.

"Uh grany..." She calls, "...I know its cold, but, would you mind." And like that we bail out.

"Oh, sorry dear, just a flow of emoiton." She says and tucks me the couch by the hearth.

"And a flow of burned pies." Alice wispers as she sits beside me.

"Hey." Grany taps on her head. "Not all! I'll get you something to eat."

She goes to the kitchen and Alice calls. "Not burned please."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Tell me, how have you been."

As wrap my arm around her, she lays her head on my shoulder and begins. "Cold going around here. But its nice. Jenny my friend we have been in a picnic trip last sunday, it was amazing. And after the vacations I'll be starting my guitar practices as you advised and would very much like to meet your husband."

I rheumate at the word 'husband'. I look at her and she gives me her, ' _I know, all right'_ look.

"Siso...grany tells me everything."

Yeah, of course. When I commenced in GEH, a few days later, I told grany about the marriage. There was silence on other side for like, almost a full thirty minutes, then, she said, "I trust your decisions."

Believe me. She doesn't!

She could never get over my relationship with Ed. Never!

She saw what a wreck I was when I returned. She saw me bedraggled and not eating for days. She saw me luring into depression.

She saw me! And she couldn't see me like that ever again.

"Ana!" Alice shakes me back to the present and I peer at her. What did I miss. "Siso, did you fight with your husband?" She wrriggles her bro. She reminds me so much to Elliot, which reminds me of Christian, of whom I don't want to think! He reminds me of nothing but regret. Regret that I fell for him. Regret that I accepted his ultimatums. Regret that I cheated on him. Regret. When I was leaving, Ed said he would wait for me, I didn't say anything, just turn my back and left. Perhaps giving a tiny drop of Hope. And perhaps to myself as well.

"Just...a not so approving talk." I reply.

"Yeah, yeah...I know your _not so approving_ talk, siso."

"Ah, yes you do." I start tickling her and the home, our home fills with our merry laughter.

Ugh...I missed this. I missed us.

*

 **Cpov**

I ring the bell the second time just as the door opens.

An elderly women peeps around the door and surveys me for a moment and like apperception wide opens the door with a _wide_ smile.

"How can I help you?"

"Anastasia Steele...?"

"Yep. You are...?"

"Christian Grey."

"Ow!" She gives a aporetic look. Earlier was not a look of...anyway "Please, come."

I enter and follow her through a painted gallery of all Marvel characters. Marvel fans!

"Ana and Alice are in here." She gestures in, probably a living room and retires.

I enter with soft taps and find Anstasia seated with a girl, Alice. Her hair is just like Anastasia, but short and wavy at the base. Complexion almost red. Yeah, red. But tiny brown eyes are exception. Otherwise, an exact replica.

"Who is this?" She peaks up at me in consternation and Anastasia follows her gaze.

Her face, for a moment, to my relief, is astound, but she hides it good.

"Ana..." I step forward.

"No one!" She, with in rigid tone, says. "He is no one."

"But..." Alice tries to speak.

"Imagine he is invisible and no one." She stands and pressss past me.

Alice from the couch looks at me and mouths _, Christian Grey?_ I nod.

She stands as well, "Okay." literary shouts and leaves.

What the Fuck!

*

Since afternoon...No! From the moment I arrived niether Anastasia nor Alice has utter a word to me.

Alice would at least pass me a smile but Anastasia...well, she would just walk past me as if I'm not there. Fucking frustrating that women is.

The only person who has fed me and shown more than enough care is their grandmother, Merlia Steele. A beautiful old women.

She talks to me a with a sweetness which reminds me a lot of grandmother Phobie. Damn! I miss her! Specially her chocolate cake.

"Now, what are you day dreaming of?" I look up and see Alice slumping next to me onto the couch by the fire.

"What? You are talking to me?" I raise my brows in mock astonishment.

"Oh! Please. Don't act so naive! I'm just sick of this silent treatment. Anyway, tell me. What happened between you and Her Grace Anastasia?" Her face has this excited look and I can't help but think of Mia when she used to turn up for a gossip about any women to set me up with.

I smile at her. "Her Grace can be quite demanding."

"Ah!" She rolls her eyes and pull her feet to her chest. "That she is! And?"

I sigh recollecting the look on Anastasia's face when she left, "We had some disagreements."

Alice like she has crack some international code which I couldn't shakes her head at me. "You had a fight."

Now I cannot disagree. She really has decipher something. I nod. "Yes. We had."

"Tell you what? She's is too stubborn. You have to wheel a longway brother."

"I'm all prepared." Thats what I'm here for.

"Oh, yeah..." She smiles and tells me how extremely stubborn her grany can be as welll. Perhaps both of them got it from her.

She asks me about my family and tells me about hers. Though she doesn't really mentions her parents that often, it just her, Anastasia and their grany.

She talks about her interests and Anastasia's habits and hobbies just to help me with, her nature to know more. Yeah, relatable.

Alice talks about Marvels Cinematic Universe, the paintings on the gallery gave away that much, about her and her sisters love for science fiction, however, they haven't been around together to follow so.

When I ask her, why doesn't she have any objection against me, she says, "You are only person, siso is really angry at."

I giver her my confuse stare. She's always angry at me.

Alice smiles and stands, "We anger, at whom we feel our property. Well, thats what my grany says, anyway."

She leaves me contemplating her words.

Later that evening, after dinner--after ignorance I had to go through and glares--in the guest room Mrs. Steele approaches me with a coffee.

She stands quiet next to me by the window overlooking the tranquil street.

Then, swiftly she says, "I never thought Ana would marry again."

*

 ** _Well, why didn't the grany thought Ana would marry again?_**

 ** _We shall know in the next chap._**

 ** _Thank You For Reading._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Beverly (Terrible Writer!)_**


	37. She left?

**FSG** **Belongs To ELJames**

 **Cpov**

I flash my eyes at her. Astonished. Why would she says that? About her own grand daughter?

She smiles lightly. "After _him_. After her divorce, I never thought she would go in that path again. She was broken you see. She didn't eat for days. Didn't talked to anyone. Locked herself. Away from everyone. If it weren't for Alice, she...I don't know," she shakes her head and turns away from the window, "she accepted that job just for Alice, for her treatment. She never would have."

And now comes this determined feeling. Regret. She didn't marry me. I forced her, for my own selfish reason.

"Mrs. Steele..." I begin.

"Anyway," She faces me, shaking her head, as if all those memories were some stupid stuntful days. "She must have told you all this." No. She didn't. "Have a good sleep."

She takes the coffee mug from me and is gone, with a click of the door.

*

The next morning when I enter the kitchen, I see Anastasia setting the breakfast. I walk up to her side.

"Can we talk."

She doesn't replies and scurries around. I wait, repeating the same question again.

This time she looks at me, with an expression of anguish. "You have to leave! Go!"

"Cannot we just talk? Please."

"No!" She slams the plate with a thud in the bar. "And what do you think you are doing?"

I open my mouth and close it. What am I doing, really? "Anastasia, to be precise..."

"No!" She slams the plate again. "Let me be _precise_! You grunting around the house--"

" _Grunting!_ Me?"

"Yes!" She slams the plate, yet again. If she keeps doing it, it will break. I can even see the cracks coming through. "You are _grunting_ around to be patted on the back by grany and now Alice too. _Christ._ You are doing nothing but annoying me by your very presence and _stocking_ _out_ _the_ _stocks_." She groans. "Jesus! The appetite of yours."

"I can stock up-"

"And drown me in debt!"

"Uh...that would be unnecessary..."

" _Unnecessary_ is you lurking around like a expire movie ticket."

"What? Ex-expire..."

"Yes!" She points her finger at me. "An unnecessary movie sequel."

"Hey!" Before I can say anything she gives me a death stare and rushes out.

I sigh and slouch on the kitchen bar stool. _That went well._

*

To say the truth, my second day here at Anastasia's haven't gone well. I work and try to talk to her then defeated work again and repeat.

On the fourth afternoon Alice comes to me hopping, "I might have a way for you." And drags me out of the room.

"You sure, this will work?" I ask her again.

"Oh! It will. She loves doing it." He voice is full of excitement, she's absolute this plan won't fail.

"Let me tell you first, I'm not _that_ good in thses things."

"Oh! Don't worry," She waves her hand as if its not a big thing, "you just have to put on these glasses and the computer here does everything."

"And hands." I put in.

"Yep."

I shake my head, already feeling less enthusiastic.

When Alice came to me saying she had and idea. I was quite looking forward to it. Bu this...Even the painting part was nice. But painting in this way is not.

I put on the glasses and see pictures filing over the wall and with a spray start feeling them in. This digital painting is not that difficult.

Alice told me this used be their playroom but after Anastasia moved to Seattle this room has been closed and now its the time open it and live in new moments. Anastasia will love it.

Three hours later we both collapsed onto the couch. Exhausted.

Four different type of spray painting is now breathing around us. Alice was right. This digital painting really looks like 3D.

A big grin overspread her face, she turns to me , "I'll call Siso, you wait here." And she is gone, like a storm.

I don't know when Anastasia came in for when I open my eyes I see her surveying the paintings. I must have dozed off.

Hurrily I surge to my feet and look at her expectantly.

As her eyes falls on me, there is that look again. More of regret. Why? "If you think doing all this is going to make me talk to you..." she steps forward, "...it won't." What? "Look at yourself Christian, you still have this look on your face, to try to convice me to understand you that you cannot confide with me. Then, why would I? No! Leave. Go Mr. Grey. Just leave." And with that she is out, stomping her feet, leaving a shocked me and pleading Alice.

She comes round and hugs me. "I thought it would work."

"Maybe next time." I kiss her forehead and walk out of the room.

Night arrives and I see Anastasia sitting on the porch staring ahead at the empty street with a candle. Quite flimsy. I think of approaching her but decide otherwise. She heaves a sigh and blows the candle and walks inside.

*

The next morning, I am awaken by the sound of Alice coming from the living room. For like fifteen minutes till I clean up the house is quiet. And then, Alice's voice.

"Leave, then!!"

Worried I run in the living room and see Alice hovering over a blank Anastasia on the couch and Mrs. Steele standing in the middle of the room.

"Thats what you do. Don t you?" Alice says, "You left, when I needed you, after Mom and Dad died. You left when I was ill. And you are leaving again. Stop being so selfish!! Why its either him or you? You know what? Leave! But He stays!"

Anastasia stares at her sister. Speechless.

"Alice, I did that..."

"No! You know what? You deserved that. Ed is good person. _Ed_ left you!! You bloody deserved that." Alice looks she might hit Anastaisa but with tears rolling down her eyes she runs out.

I try go after her but the horror on Anastasia's face stops me. She stands, a tears floor down and she almost drops to her knees, I rush and help her up.

I hold her to me while she sobs.

"Ana..." I breath.

"I-I-I..." Stutters. "He-he-e di-dddin't... I-I-I ll-e-eft him." She breaks against my arms. Her cry echoing in my ears.

"Anastasia...okay. I'm here." I kiss her forhead. "Its okay. Look at me."

I take her face in mine and will her meet my eyes.

"Its okay. Shhhh. Its okay."

"Nnn-nnoo-oo i-itt-its nnn-not. Sh-she..."

"I will talk to her. She will understand."

"Y-you www-ii-iill?"

"Yes. Yes." I hold her to me. Tight. Her cries decomposing against me. Slowly.

Her sobs. The shaking of her body tears me down. And in this moment. I want to tell her everything. Even if she would understand or not and take her away. With me. And fill her with the tiny bit of happiness I could find in the entire universe. Flimsy? I know.

*

Mrs. Steele and me and have put Anastasia in bed. Alice has locked herself in her bedroom. She says, she will be fine.

Mrs. Steele places a cup of coffee before me and settles beside by the fire.

"And I can see now that Alice had crossed her limits." She says. "Again."

I look a her. Perplexed. "Again?"

"They love each other, Yes. But there are some _disagreements_. Always has been. They just don't bring it out frequently."

I trace the edge of the coffee mug and wonder. "Why would she say Ed left Anastasia while Ana says the otherwise."

She gives me a look and as if a recognition hitting, her eyes widens. "You don't know that much, I gather."

I fidget with the handle of the cup. "I-I..."

"Ani didn't tell everything to Ali." She suddenly begins. "Ali was young and now she thinks this lie is better than the whole truth even if... she will be the one getting hurt."

"But...why not the whole truth."

She sighs and shakes her head. "Its really complicating. After their parents died, the reason behind their death kind of branded, specially on Ani. Ani attended the Uni in Aspull when she met Ed. Fell in love and got married. His mother was a stick." She chuckes softly. Just like my father is a stick. "But what can one do over her kids happiness. When she found out about Ani's parents, everything started breaking, she asked Ed to leave Anastasia. The strain was so much, Ed fell out. He would return home late and won't talk to her. That boy was stuck between her mother and her depressed wife. He did something he shouldn't have..." she pauses,"...one night he returned home extremely late with a women...in the morning he confessed he had cheated on her. Ana was already so torn, she broke then. She left him. Even though she was sure of his loyalty, there was nothing left. She had leave."

I didn't realise I was holding the cup so tight till the hard edge fleshed me. He cheated on her and Ana, she had to go through so much.

Mrs. Steele gets off the couch and stands in front of the window staring out in yhe obscurity. "She thinks of herself as if she is cursed. Not by an entity but her own mother. Her father as well cheated on her mother." I release the cup and it landed with a spalsh cluttering over the floorboard. "Sorry."

She walks around the couch and and opens a drawer. "Its funny how life works. Though like her mother, she is not the one to endure." Before she can stoop down I take the cloth from her and start cleaning of my mess while Mrs. Steele hovers over.

When I'm done. She smiles at me and bids me _goodnight_ and walks out.

All those thoughts and Mrs. Steeles _story_ whirling around my head I knock on Alice's bedroom door. "Hey its me." I have to talk to her.

A click and door opens. Like a flash she's on the bed facing over the wall of Thor.

I settle myself on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. Can we talk."

She clears her throat but doesn't says anything.

I continue. "I'll take that as a _yes._ I really don't know about your parents. Anastasia didn't told me..."

Cutting me off she mutters. "They took their own life."

I suck on my breath. Then release it. I always thought its only me. But its them, with much more.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its not your fault." She grumbles. "Although, I don't know why they did it. And I don't care. They left. Just like Ana keeps doing."

I bend over and put my hands on my knees. "Your sister must have some reasons to that." She scoffs surely absolute of herself on her justification of Anastasia, I continue. "She doesn't tells you everything. Doesn't confide in you. I guess, I'm no different than her. I do not confide with her, either."

"Thats the point." She jumps over her and sits facing me. "She as well doesn't _confides_ and is blaming you because you won't do the same. If she has reasons. You do as well." She looks slightly vexed.

Its the point where to go against her sister she is willing to see other reasonings.

I surge to my feet and stare out of the window into dark misty night. I don't know what can I say to make her believe in her sister, might begin what grandmother always says. "We don't acknowledge what we have now but want what we can never have. And Anastasia, well, you might not know, she must have done and is doing so much for you." I stroke her hair." Good night, Ali." I leave her, this time, contemplating, my words, and call Taylor.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Find more about Anastasia."

There is silence on the other side. "What is it Taylor?"

"Mr. Grey, sir, don't you think, doing this again, might irk some nerves in Mrs. Grey."

This clever Man!!

I groan. "I know Taylor. But still...just do it."

"As you say."

Click.

*

 ** _I assure you in next chapter there will be more to this perplexing story._**

 ** _Thank you For Reading._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Beverly(Terrible Writer)_**


	38. Her Broken Past

**FSG Belongs To ELJames**

 **Cpov**

I'm clutching the portfolio of Anastasia's background check I asked for in my hand which Taylor gave me this morning.

She doesn't ask me any questions just keeps driving. We are far away from the south to the north. A direct opposite.

I know not what stirred in Anastasia this morning. She approached and asked me to come with her without delay, I being free, followed.

I kept thinking the entire night, processing what was said by Mrs. Steele. There is so much for me to know about her. Those gaps are still empty. As to why, why Alice doesn't cares why or what happend to her parents? Why Ana would lie to her own sister, even if it is half truth? Why? Why-

The car halts with a heavy start and I push forward, weren't it for the seat belt to take me back in, I would have got a hit on my head.

"Sorry." She mutters. "Its been a while."

I release the breath I don't know I was holding. "Yeah."

Before I can say anything she's out and I follow.

Before us is an old house. Wooden. Covered in ivy. Except the dust and broken artifacts whichs surrounds it, this house is pretty beautiful.

I wait for her to say something. And when says, I'm left speechless. "I used to live here with my parents."

"Why did you left?" I ask on the cue.

Instead of answering me she enters the house and I follow the suit.

Inside, what I thought would find it is exact opposite.

There are no cobwebs or heavy dust. Its quiet clean around except for the thin layer of dust, as if some one has been here recently.

"I come here, whenever I'm in town." Anastasia says, tracing the edge of the stairway railings, guessing my unasked query.

She takes me into the living room, where nothing fine of appreciative left just empty wooden furniture.

There is picture on the wall with a women, probably in her late thirties and a man in early forties and a girl of eleven or twelve. They are smiling, no. Laughing. About something. As I move forward. I can see more conspicuously. Its the lawn of the house. When everything was alive. And the girl, her brown hair, dangling in two plates, face spread into a huge grin showing white teeths. And her eyes, her eyes, what I fell for, the first time I saw it, sparkling in utter jollies.

Wao!

I turn and see her eyes focused ahead and follow the line of sight.

A blackened room as if burned. The walls and ceiling embedded in dark, blackness of the fire which burned everything to ashes.

There's is sink inside. The half tattered cabinets. Its was a kitchen! What happened here?

As if by sensing my questions she pushes past me and says, "My mother killed herself." She pauses. "In there." And points to the kitchen. "Burned herself. While I was crying, screaming for her to stop, to come to me, but she didn't. She left." She staggers froward and I catch her.

"Ana."

She meets my eyes. Her eyes pooling with tears. "She left me, Christian. She left us." She sobs. And I let her.

*

We are sitting on the porch. Back to back touching as she begins.

"At first, they would have, quiet. Silent, atguments inside their room. Then, in front of me. Literally screaming. My mother thought, my father was having an affair. They separated. Though, he wanted her back. He always loved her. She didn't let him. It was Christmas eve. They had a huge fight. He stormed off. The entire night mom cried. Then, I saw her as she burned herself. I cried. I asked her to come out. She didn't. In the morning police found me under the couch. I was in shock. When I recovered, they said, my father's corpse was found in the river on the morning of Christmas." The whole story she narrates in a straigth tone.

"Ana." I turn and fold my arms around her. She leans into me. "They didn't killed themsleves. They killed each other. With their love, hatred, fights. They didn't even think of us. They were selfish." She turns and placing her arms around my neck and weeps.

*

"You do have license, right?" She ask as I stir the wheel and enter her street.

"I drive well." I mutter.

"Ah! So precises." She mumbles and staress outside of the window.

"What about _Him_?" I pull infront of Steele Residence.

"Some one I'm trying to forget." She says and jumps out.

Leaping out myself I follow her and grab her arm pulling her to me.

"Haven't forgotten yet?"

Answer irks me! Why hasn't she forgotten hi _m_ yet? Still trying? Why?

"How does it matter to you, Christian?"

Instead of answering to that I say what I've been from days. "Come back with me, home." I emphasis the _'home'_ word trying to wake some emotions in her towards it.

"Why, Christian? Why are _you_ even here?"

"Because we are..."

"No! We are _not_!"

These simple four words stabs me deep inside my chest. She tries to remove my hand from around her but I dont let go. I want it. Her in my arms outside her porch in wintery day. I want to relive this moment. Again and again and again, until the entire universe reaches its end. But her words, they have already cracked me.

"Do you love me?" Her question strikes me.

"I...I..." I stutter, I don't know what to say.

My silence brings a smile on her face. Beautiful and honest. "You don't." She wispers.

Perhaps I don't. Perhaps I do. The feeling of having her is as much as appealing as overwhelming. I want to say _, yes, I love you_ , but something is stopping me. Something doesn't feels right. And I know its me. I myself am not befitting to furnish myself in front of her as someone to love, well, thats what I think.

"Or pehaps you don't know. Its good you dont know." She says and walks out my embrace, I let her go.

*

I'm pondering over whatever Anastaisa said when I hear Mrs. Steele clear her throat.

"Oh. I didn't know you are there."

She smiles and sits beside on the swing.

"You appeared busy with your thoughts."

I chuckle. Yeah, I was. And then, should I talk to her?

I face her. "Anastasia took me to her parents house."

This statement doesn't seemed to surprised, she merrily smiles. "I know she did." As I tilt my head she adds. "She told me so." Of course.

"Curious about something?" She aksing, sipping her tea.

I heave a sigh. "Yes."

"Which is?"

I don't the best way to palce my question. Among three of them, she is the only one who can help me.

So I ask frankly. "Why hasn't she forgotten Ed yet."

Again. Amuse smile overflows her face. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "First love, dear. First love." So what? I want to say. So what?

She continues. "As I told you, she respects Eds honesty and knows if she had given him another chance, he wouldn't let her down." The thought of Anastasia giving _him_ a chance and not me deepens the stab.

Mrs. Steele sighs. "But she didn't. Like every love story, there is villain and in hers it was Eds mother. She didn't liked Ani from the biggining. And when she found out about her parents, there was theory, like father like daughter, what guarantees that Ani won't wreck the marriage and provoked Ed against her. She didn't though and turned out he being the one to wreck the marriage. That poor boy was stuck between two women. Ani wasn't reciprocating. His mother provoking him. Where should he go? He went to another women. It was mistake, shouldn't have happened. I know Ed is a nice person, but...he didn't stopped the fall. Some mistakes cannot be undone. And terrible thing is that, Ani blames herself for whatever happened. For not trying with Ed. For not trying hard enough to save her mother. She blames herself. And yeah, technically, both of them did wrong in some ways. " She looks at me. "But first love, it can't be forgotten so easily. She won't forgive Ed, ofcourse. And, its been a long since then. After her parents she went into depression but then, for Ali, she recovered. After Ed, the second depression, blaming mosty herself, again Ali, she recovered. If its happens again, I don't think there is anyone, she would recover for." She gives me a long look. Kind of warning, I feel, and she is right to do so. Then, abrubtly she stands. "Anyway. Don't stress yourself. She is your wife, remember. She's into you, I can see that and I'll prove it." With that she's gone.

*

As I watch the barely light dieing away among the coulds I reasile, how difficult it must have been for her.

Three years ago when I found out about Jane's death and all the guilt which burned me and is still eating on me, and while I was thinking, no one in the world suffer the way I have. But, how wrong was I. And in this moment grandpa's words comes back to me, when I thought I knew enough to judge, I never was, there were and is always more than me, no one can count the amount of pain suffered by anyone in the world.

Anastasia suffered. She still does. She blames herself. Just like me. Is my pain same as her? Can both me balanced equal? Perhaps not. I grief on one lose. She, on so many.

Her parents left her. The man she loved broke her. And she balmes herself. Why? What had she done? On what basis is she being blamed on? What reasons she gives herself to all these? Or are all these born out of grief?

What goes in her mind, I cannot tell. She didn't deserved all those, that I can say but the reasilation lights on the fact; she is not the only one, neither am I.

*

 ** _Well, well, that was someting, wasn't it?_**

 ** _Anyway, thank you for reading._**

 ** _Pleass review._**

 ** _Beverly(Terrible Writer)_**


	39. And Then She Returns

**FSF Belongs To ELJames.**

 **Apov**

Christian left.

Last Evening.

He didn't wanted to go. I asked him. Elliot called that his mother is ill and the moment he hung up, Christian looked at me with eyes of extreme despair that if he goes, I would not return.

I promised him I will, but he has to go. His mother is waiting for him.

"I'll come...soon." I said.

"I'll wait for you." He said and within an hour he left.

Alice was sad and Christian made her promised to visit him next time.

She and I had made peace. Grany says Christina talked to her. I don't know what he said, but she wants to know everything and is willing to wait until I believe she is ready.

"What are you day dreaming about?" Alice comes hoping in the kitchen.

"Uh...nothing. Its nothing."

Christian told me about Jane. Just a bit.

He took me to Aspull. In this bleak house, which was a home of Jane.

"So, siso, when are you going back?" Alice gives me her blank expression.

"I don't know..."

"Just go siso." Yeah. I should. But how am I going to face him after what I did? With Ed. How? He deserves to know the truth. How ungrateful wife I'm. _Wife_. Ha. What a funny notation. I'm not his wife. Not anymore.

I have to talk to Ed.

"I will. Tomorrow." She smiles and gives me hand for dinner.

*

As per as my promise I did arrive but a week later than I told Alice. I kept adjourning, making excuses to have forgotten to book tickets until she herself did.

The elevator door opens and I step out. To my surprise I find Chritian sitting on the barstool, engrossed in his phone. Its late in the evening, the flight was delayed, hence it is likely for him to be here.

At the sound my steps he looks up and there is this expression, this look which nearly tears me down, shatters me inside.

He smiles and draws near.

"Anastasia."

"Christian."

Instantly he takes me in his arms and I nearly melt, his familiar smell feels so homey and I didn't know until now how addicted I have become to this.

"You are back." There happiness in his tone which stabs me deep in my chest.

In the past few days I was forced to remember everything. Mom. Dad. Alice. Ed. Trying my utmost not to break down . I had forgotten everything. The past. The promises. Everything. Until it all comes back reminding that; past is a part, its the very reason of the present, it cannot be forgotten or altered, it matters, it is important. Forgetting is not an option, lagging it to deal with it later could be but it must be dealt.

And Christian, his Jane; I've nothing to say on the matter.

Christian draws back a little and leers at me. " Why didn't you called. You shouldn't have come alone at this hour."

I step away from him. "Why Christian? Why?"

"Ana..."

"Why? I don't understand. Its so...why are you doing this? Why are we even pretending?"

"Ana..."

"I don't even understand why did mend my relationships with Alice..."

"It is you."

"What?" I stare at him, stunned. What does that mean?

He takes me in his arms and wispers. "Stay." This one, from him has so much power that Eds didn't have. Why?

I remain placid. Staring into his grey orbs trying to understand the meaning in his expression as I stroke his hairs.

In the next moment I'm leaning onto him, our lips finds each other and very slowly a rhythm reverberates. The softness of his lips enchants me and my stomach goes all jellies. I find unable to stand but he holds me tightly against him.

I can feel his true passion and I want say;

 _I'm sorry Christian._

 _I'm sorry I cheated on you._

 _I think, perhaps, I may have fallen in love with_ _you_.

 _And if I have, its the terrible fate you could ever have._

 _I'm so sorry._

But that stuck in my mouth, like a thread which resists to come out peacefully from a scarf, as if a part of me wants to live this moment and then have worst.

Christian kisses me with fervor and I return savoring it until we draw apart to breath and I drop my head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

"You appear worn out."

"Long flight." I mutter.

I must am half asleep for I'm suddenly in Christians arms and then I feel soft mattress making contact with me, I feel Christian cuddle beside me and inbetween those deep breaths as I slowly venture into deep slumber I think I heard Christian say; " I love you."

And I regret it. I regret my every action. My every decision.

*

 ** _Christ! It was tough._**

 ** _I hope you liked it._**

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Until then, bye bye._**

 ** _Beverly ( Terrible Writer!)_**


	40. Shattering DownYou And Me

**FSG Belongs To ELJames.**

 **Apov**

 _I stared at the worn out photograph of seventeen year girl whose smile appeared like magic. Jane Hills._

 _Christian traced the edge of the bookshelves adjacent to it._

 _"She was my best friend." He smiled and shook his head._

 _"We met during one Christmas dinner, I was four."_

 _I placed my hand on his shoulder._ _"What... happened?"_

 _"She moved here for peace but the lonliness creeped inside her until she was left with not reason to live."_

 _He looked at me and a tear rolls down from his eye._

 _I wrapped my arms around him and took him in as his muffled voice echoed in my ears; " She killed herself Ana and I was not there to save her. I was not there when she needed me."_

 _*_

My eyes shot open and I sit up flabbergast.

 _That dream again!_

I couldn't find myself to ask why and exactly what happened because misery was enough to make me regret my own actions. What the fuck have I done to him?

It will eat me every single second of my life. I have to tell him.

I look around and the epiphany hits me; I'm in Christian's room. Does this means...what I heard, was it...? No. Please no.

I get up and hurry out of the room.

In the kitchen Gail is plating pancakes on the bar.

She looks up and smiles at me. "Its good to see you are back. Now, breakfast."

I sit rubbing my forehead, "where is Christian?"

"Oh, he left. Some important meeting turned up. He'll be back soon."

I nod and devour into the pancake. Its been so long since I last had Gails food.

Yummy.

Somewhere my phone rings and I peer around. "Have seen my phone Gail?" I ask but she shakes her head.

I stand and survey the room. My bag is on the coffee as I near it I can hear the ringing quite clear.

Oh, yes. I left it here last night.

Rummaging my phone from the bag I see the caller ID and nearly gasp.

Form the kitchen Gail calls, "Everything all right Ana?"

It takes few second for my voice to come out, "yes," I squeak and receive the call.

"Ana! Thank god you picked up."

"Ed," I wisper, "why are you calling?"

"Ana...can we meet?"

"Ed, I told you, I cannot..."

"Please Ana."

"Ed, I..."

"I going back," this stops me from further protesting. "For the last time, please. Come. I'll wait in the cafe." And the line goes off.

*

Despite Gails urges that I should stay in today after being away from home so long, I'm here. _Home_. What a funny notation. I don't even know what _home_ is anymore.

I push the door open and step inside tgw cafe, its nearly empty with just couple of people bustling and engrossed in each other and far from them near the window is seated Ed.

He looks up as the bell chimes above the door and surges to his feet.

"Ana...hi."

"Hi." I sit across him and order a black coffee to the passing waitress. "I'll give you five minutes to speak whatever you want and then I leave."

He straightens and begans. He knows better not to flak. "I'm sorry..."

"Ed, we are not doing this again..."

"Ana...why? We can try..."

"Don't you understand..."

"No. Not after you came to me..." He takes a deep breath, "not after you..."

"Slept with you!" I spit. "Do you even understand? I cheated on my husband." I almost shriek making the couple of people stare up at us. As they return to their own bash I lower my voice, "Please, I cannot do this anymore. We are far from what we were once. We cannot get back to that. I tried my hard to forget everything and I think I have, Ed. I did to him, what you did to me...and I regret it." I stand and sling my bag over my shoulder.

He walks over to me and helds me by my shoulder. "Ana..."

"Please, Ed," I place my hand against his chest. "That man loves me." I sense the glimmer in his changing. "And I...I've hurt him, well, he doesn't know that but...he should know, what ungrateful wife I'm. And at this point if I come with you..."

"Ana...if you are worried about what everyone else will say..."

"No. No, Ed. Its me. Its what I want. I've been running from the past which matters and if I run again...I-I think...I'll...shatter..." I gulp.

"I'm sorry Ana..."

"No. _I'm_ sorry. I cannot do this. Go. And walk down the street, so you collide with someone you deserve..."

"But I want you."

I stare at him. The man I loved with all my heart all those years ago is now so vulnerable and I cannot do anything about it. "You have no idea, Ed, how much I wanted for it to be us...in the end, but no, it cannot happen. It can never."

"Ana..."

"I cannot imagine myself with you, ever again. I just can't. Just go. Go, Ed, you...we are not for each other. Go just..."

I drop my head, tears streaming down. He holds my head up willing me to meet his eyes and brushes away the tears. "What if I can never really get over you? What if I think I've moved on and start a family with someone else? What if one day twenty years from now, we meet again but then realize its too late?"

I shake me head frantically. "No. It won't. There used to be a dull ach that was constantly with me, a sharp pain but now, I'm getting better. _I'm_ better. And its him. Its Christian."

He stares me with eyes so full of agony. "I don't want to... I cannot imagine you with someone...the past three years I've thought every second you might have found someone and are happy which is what you deserve, but now seeing you..." He shakes his head. "Ana...You really do love him?"

"I don't know...may be yes." I smile.

He smiles back. "We can't go back."

"We cannot. You better go. Live and let me...live."

He nods. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't. Just-just stop it. We cannot go back."

He sighs. "There's this look on your face. Its something different...for him. And the day you cried...for him. With so much pain...he matters?"

"He does."

"Take care, Ana."

"I will." He leans in places his lips on mine. I move away quickly as the bells chimes over the entrance.

"Please, Ed. Just, No..." A gasp and I look towards the door where it came from and in a sway my world comes shattering down in front of my eyes.

Dad and Mom constantly fighting. Dad storming off on Christmas eve. Mom burning herself in the kitchen while I cried for her to stop. Weeks in hospital confinement. Dads smiles sliding before my eyes and his words ringing in my ears; "Dada loves you Ani." He is dead. Alice is ill. Leaving her just to escape everything, every pain on what excuse; Job. Money. Treatment. It was selfish of me. I thought of myself, my pain, my broken heart and one time I thought agreeing with Christian and still it was only me. What I wanted to know. Me. Me. Me. I was being so selfish. And as he stands there with shock and pain in his eyes I realize I've hurt him for my sake.

I hate myself.

He moves to leave and the epiphany hits me. No.

"No, no, no, no, no..." I scramble out of Eds arms and ran outside after Christian.

He's walking faster. He has seen me kiss me. No! Seen Ed kiss me. Does it matter?

He's is taking it wrong. No!

"Christian." I grab his arm and stop. "Wait. Its not what you think..."

He faces me. His face blank. Expressionless. No! Christian be furious. Be angry. Somehow his contended face hurts more than his anger would have.

"I really don't want to think anyhing, _Anastasia._ " The way he speaks name; full of animosity. I step away.

"Nothing happened Christian..."

"Did I ask? No..." He steps foward. Face inches away from mine. " _Ed_ , wasn't _he_?" He jerks his head to the cafe. "His mother was right afterall. _Like_ _father_ _like daughter."_

I step back and he walks away from me.

"I'm sorry Christian." I wisper but he's already gone, vanished admist the crowd.

*

Late evening I stand outside Escala gazing up at the tall building; when was it that I came here? I think.

Do I have any right to go in there now? As his wife? I don't think so.

He hates me.

I'm so engrossed in my own thoughts I don't even realise when Mr. Taylor approached he. Its not until he speakes. "Mrs. Grey..."

"Its _Steele_ , Mr. Taylor."

He is quiet for a moment. "Mr. Grey hasn't returned yet."

I turn to face him. "Must be in office?"

"He's not there."

"Grey Manor?"

"No."

"Well, why don't you track his phone or something?" Is shrugh.

"Its off." H looks at me with an expression of pity. And I hate it. "He left to meet you. And hasn't returned yet."

Well, then I have no idea where he might be. I don't know what to comprehend anymore. And Taylor...does he know? About my infidelity? Does he...and then its hits me.

"Mr. Taylor, be honest, you probably have the ability to track my location and all...?"

"We have a well qualified team to do that, yes."

"You knew about my Ed James?"

"Yes."

"And that I met him?"

He opens his mouth but pauses, "Mrs. Grey, we knew you had restriction order against Mr. James, hence, Mr. Grey was trying to keep him away for he asumed there must be some reasons. This Mr. James had tried to approach you in several occasions before and then when you yourself went to meet him I thought better not to inform Mr. Grey, for there must be a reason."

I'm left stunned. Wow. Christian knew. He was helping. Without knowing anything. Just wow. Well, if he hates me, let him be, but he must answer my now arise questions.

"I'm going for a walk Mr. Taylor." I say and turn.

Before he could say anything I speed up trying to dissapear into the night.

My thoughts are scattered. What am I going to do now? My apologies won't be enough to heal the staps I've given to Christian.

Was it for this? Why did I even agreed? Why? To all this? Had I not taken up the contract nothing of this would have happened. Nothing.

Alice is right; I am running. Because I don't know how to face it. Dad used to do it for me, he was my wall of safety and then for a moment I felt it could be Ed but no. He's not. He never will be.

And when Alice came; "Now _you_ are _the wall of safety_ for Alice, okay?" Dad had said. I nodded and promised I'll take care of her.

Yes. Alice. I'll go to her. She needs me. I don't want any of this. I don't want to be here anymore. There's nothing to be done.

Nothing.

*

Its past midnight when I enter the penthouse regardless my own refusal. I'll get my things and leave.

But, there, at the bar, is Christian with a glass of wine. Fancy.

For a moment I thought of reaching him and apologizing and asking all those questions fighting inside my head, but then, does it matter. He doesn't care and he doesn't deserves someone like me; Selfish and betrayer.

As I draw near the stairs he's voice comes across the living room, emotionless. "One month."

I turn to face him and repeat his notation. "One month?"

"Its Elliot and Katherines' marrige this month and you promised to organise it. After that you can go wherever you want with _him_ or whoever. I don't care."

I wince at his last phrase. Anger. Hate. Malice. I sense everything.

"I know." Saying that I go up the steps with my heels clicking on the floor and through the hallway disappear in my room or rather my room for _one month_.

*

 ** _SHIT!_**

 ** _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_**

 ** _He saw Ana with Ed! And saw them kissing!_**

 ** _Dreadful, isn't?_**

 ** _Well, as I come to think of it, she desrved it, anyway. She cheated on Christian._**

 ** _Thank you for reading._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Beverly( Terrible Writer)_**


	41. Wedding Preparations

**FSG Belongs To ELJames.**

 **Apov**

Kate and Elliot had it all planned. They had the venue chosen, menu decided , decoration ideas, list of hairdressers and guest list prepared.

I was upset at first but then they told me I would still have lot to do; they had decided what they would like, there were still my senses to clamour in.

I started with the dress, meanwhile, Elliot remained jubilant. "Once you were here just an organiser and now you are here Chrissys wife. What a advancement." Elliot said. The _wife_ notation almost failing me at the instant.

Meanwhile, Christian remain his distances. He haven't visited, yet and when at home, never once glances at my direction, as if I don't exist. Yeah. Thats what it is supposed to. For one month.

As I think of it; once we were where and now we are where?

Fuck Me!!

*

"Did you had a row with Christian?" Mia asks one afternoon in the middle of the menu discussion.

I stop doodling on my laptop and glance at her. "What?"

"Its just...its not like you two don't have a row. You are always flighting as much as I gather, which is kind of cute. But, you know, he hasn't came by yet. He even took Elliot out for lunch."

"So you are upset because he took Elliot and not you?" Kate ponders.

"No! Gosh! What I'm trying to say is, he could spend a day with us rather than...is everything alright with you two?" Mia peers at me with her exclusively painted brown eyes.

"Uh," I laugh, not quite feeling it. "No! Everything is fine. Wonderful. He has some important investors or something in line, hence, busy." I shrug.

"Okay. If you say so."

Later, as I was ready to retreat, Kate approaches me.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?"

"Wrong? What worng?" I scowl at her shrugging in my coat.

"You and Christian."

I can feel my expressions changing from curious to sad.

"No. Kate..."

"Don't lie. I can see it on your face. You are extremely good liar, pretty Ani. You really fooled me there. But then, no. Its not like you two. And now, the look on your face confirms it. What happened?"

I sigh. I don't think I can escape her so I let it go. "A fight. Huge."

"Ani." She engulfs me in her arms. "Anything I can do to help."

"No." I step out of her embrace, contemplating what to say next to convince her. "I know my husband. I can deal with him pretty well."

"That you can do. You are the only one who can tell him off."

I smile and bidding her goodnight walk out of the house.

Mr. Sawyer opens door of the car and I climb in. As the car zooms out of the drive way I glance outiside at the sky, illuminated by fair lights towards which we are driving and my life which is like the sky. Dark. But never illuminated. Perhaps for a short while it was. But not now, it can never be. I, myself have brought this to me.

*

"You should come by sometimes." I say as soon as Christian slides beside me on the barstool.

Its first few words I've said to him since that night.

"Excuse me?"

"Mia is expecting you."

"I can _myself_ talk to her, you do not need to traverse the message."

"I wouldn't if you would stop being an asre." I mutter inside my mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"Thats what Mia said."

He sigh. "Mrs. Grey, for _a month_ ," here we go again. "I with talk to my sister."

I swirl on my stool and face him. "Well, then, go. At least I do not have to make excuses on behalf of your absence."

An irk look passes his features. "Right," he gives me thought full look. "You cannot say the truth. Hence, excuses."

I gaze at him. At this moment I could plead to him. To listens to me, at least once. I can explain the situation. Ask for forgiveness. But...he deserves better. Better than an ungrateful-for-a-month wife.

"Mr. Grey, better for you to know, that you yourself are raising suspicions in your sisters mind. However, if wish you proceed as it is, who am I'm to object." I pass him a formal smile and jump off the stool.

I can feel his eyes on me as I laser slowly up the stairs and finally in.

*

My days could have been bleak, sorrowful, damaged, lonely. However, it has turned out annoying.

After days of lacking, the moment Christian has arrived he hasn't let go of a opportunity to irk me.

Pointing on tiniest mistakes to yet little bigger than that arrangements arguing to be lacking something and wouldn't even budge when I give my flat stare.

Until now, I had enough and walk out of the room grunting.

"Ana?" Mia comes running and starts walking beside me. "I know he's being too much today. Why didn't you say somehting?"

That's the point sister, I cannot say anything, I'm still at zero and he's in, well...

We enter the kitchen and there is Elliot swirling a spoon into his smoothie.

"Hey, banana, you okay?"

I shake my head and sit beside him and literally snatch the smoothie form his hands and gulp it.

As I put the empty galss down I'm confronted with two glassy eyes. Elliot. "That was the last glass."

I smile wearily. "I'll make you another..."

"From the last mongo."

Really? I groan and bob my head with my hand. "Sorry."

This is not the time. I don't know what to do.

"Hey Ana?" Kate comes gasping and stands in front of me. "What is it between you two?"

"Between who?" Elliot asks when he's done with mourning.

"Ana and her husband."

"Ah. You know its weird. After marriage she has become kind of submissive." Excuse me! Three of them shakes their head together. Bloody epic.

"Yeah. She didn't even raise a word." Kate says.

"And, oh, no objection at all. I mean where is she the Ana we know?" Mia says.

"I know, right? People change." Than suddenly Kate looks at Elliot. "Will you change?"

"Ah, baby. I'm perfect as I'm. But banana-"

I instantly surge to my feet. "Would you three stop talking as if I'm not here?"

"Oops!"

I rub head. This is going nowhere. And then suddenly I stare at them. "You know what? This all his fault!"

"Who?" They unison.

"Bloody Christian Grey! What does he thinks of himself. He's as bad a person as a husband in-"

"Where?" They interupts.

"Everywhere!" I bellow. "First he hires me, then cuts my job from HEO. Second, he...marries me in so-not-romantic way," I literary said _forced,_ Jesus. "I mean, really, who marries like that? Then, even though I love working, he disintegrates it and keeps me at home. And now, he's showing every opprobrium in my work. Who has given him the bloody right to do it?? He bloody doesn't know a single thinthing about marriage and even management and here the _Sire_ is filing in his own suggestions. I mean, what does he do, nothing! There are hundreds of people doing all the meetings, preparing documentations and everything and what does he do??!! He bloody sits in the chair, listens and SIGNS!!!"

I stop, heaving for breath and they stare at me. "I do everything personally and he..." I stop again.

"Why are you all..." Then it hits me. They are not staring at me but beyond me. No! No! No! No! Please. Jesus! Don't!

"Don't tell me he's right behind me." I plead and to my dismay they nods, mutely.

I clasp my both hand over my mouth and close my eyes. When I open, their eyes are at me. And whats in there? Pity. Damn!

I straighten and broad my shoulder. So what? Whatever I said is the truth.

Slowy, I turn and face him. Oh, God! He stands there, hands in pocket and has expression as he doesn't know what to say, like he working if I'm from different planets. Jesus.

I drop my head. No! No! No! What are you doing Ana? Face him. And I do. "What? You don't have any meeting to attend Mr. Grey?" I raise my brow. My heart pounding.

His remains neutral as he answers. "No, Mrs. Grey. I don't."

I nod. "Well, then, have a good day." And I walk past him, briskly.

The moment I think I'm out of earshot, I take off, land in the library and take a heavy breath. My heart hammering inside me. I am already in wrong side before Christian and this happens.

Oh God!

*

Kate wanted her bachelorette party in Grey Manor and Elliot reluctantly had to go for the pool side. I know he was onto some mischief which, being him, will happen soon.

Even though, I offer my hand for help Kate said she will organise everything and I sat back.

Now, here walking through the hallway to the living room, I'm pretty nervous what she has done. I contemplating every possible thing she could do but which won't ever fit. Meaning; she's unpredictable. I see Christian from the other side staring at me and a memory hits me. His warm lips on my cold one. The bachelorette party, I organised, almost six months ago, was when we first kissed. A feeling, desperation I couldn't escape. I shake my head and eyes on my bracelet walk past him slightly brushing against his shoulder and as I turn back he is already gone.

The moment I enter a loud eruption hits my hears and I stumble backward, horrified.

First, its all black and suddenly lights blooms in filling the room with the most beautiful shine I have ever seen. I am left speechless. Different light travel over the wall, then fake pillars curled within white pearls. There are scarlet red couches and snakes and drinks, like, really beautiful drinks decorated inside Vintage and Alsace glasses.

From the decorated stage Kate bounces up to me. "What do think Ani?"

I shake my head, open mouthed. "If I ever get married again, you so are going to organise it."

"Ah! Just wish Christian doesn't hears it." Mia, laughs from the couch.

"We were waiting for you." Granmother Phobie says. I go and hug her.

"Ita good to see you."

"You too Ani."

"There now," Mother Grace swings her arm into mine. "Shall we begin."

"We shall." Everyone shouts.

Kate introduces me to some of her friends whose name I forget as soon as they said it. Few of her friends give me wierd eye, like really weird, on the mention of me being Christians wife, well, peoples, and then, it happens. The song where Kate entertains the mildy terrific audience with pole dance. Jeez. She can move! Mia goes next. And by the time of the fourth song, I think I'm drunk with five glasses.

I surge to my feet and take the mic from the table and music stops.

"Hellowwww, orne, two, there, four." My voice grugle. "Sorry, I'm fine. Mom," I look at mother Grace. "I love you so much." She smile. "And Katie, come here, you kniw what? You have become my best friend I never had!! LOVE YOU KATEI!!"

"Aniiiii." And I think she's drunk as well. She grabs my waist pulls me toward her. The audience woops.

As Kate brings her mouth close to me the door burst open and a voice yells. "NOOOOO!" Kate's pouted lips stops and we all turn toward the door.

"Elliot!" She releases me and I stumble back. "What are you doing here?"

"We were watching!" He says, broadly.

"How dare you!!"

"Elliot," Mom stands. "You are not allowed to do that!"

"We should have had the party at some other place." One of Kates friends says, eyeing him.

"Whatever!" Elliot mutters. "Kate. You cannot kiss Ana!"

"What?"

"You were going to kiss her!!! On the lips!!!"

"What!" Everything silences in the room. What The Hell Am I Hearing?? I stare at Kate. "Jeez, Elliot Grey!! No. I was going to kiss her in the cheek."

Ow. I wind my arm around Kates neck, smile and point to my cheek on which she plants a kiss and looks at Elliot. "See."

Now Elliot is left spellbound.

Kate unwinds herself from me and walk up to him and folds her arms. "Now. What do you mean by watching?"

He looks slightly embarrassed. "Cameras, here and there."

"What!!" Everyone in the room bellows.

I stumble forward to the pillar. "That, that..." and trip over, then get up quickly. "...is invasion of privacy."

Now, everyone is staring at me, why, with the most cofusing expression?

"Ana," Mia stands. "You okay?"

"Yes, yes. I fine. I'm feeling like I never have." I put a hand on my waist and the other on the pillar for support. "I feel like..." CREAK. And Slowly one by one all the fake pillars around the room tumble downs on the floor over another.

I clasp my hand over my mouth. Shocked.

"I didn't do that..." I mumble.

I look around and everyone are on their feet staring at the mess around and Christian and some of Elliot's friend burst through the door.

Christian has hai phone in his hand which he pockets. Again.

"Christian," I whine at him. "I didn't do that..."

I topple walk towards him and trip but he rushes and catches me. "How many have you had?"

"I didn't do that..."

"You are drunk."

"Nope," I touch the tip of his nose. "Slightly intoxicated."

He groans and looks at his mother. "I'm taking her back."

"No!" I protest. "We aren't finish..."

"Yes we are!" And I before I could say anything he drags me out the room.

*

The elevator doesn't opens. I keep kicking at it.

"Okay, that enough." Christ hoist me back. "We are here." And finaly the door opens.

I stumble out.

"Anastasia...wait." He grabs me around my waist and pulls me to him.

"I'm hungry." The entire ride he have had me drink water. Gross. Now, I want to eat.

He shakes his head. "I hope you remembers all this tomorrow."

"Why wouldn't I??"

I fidget with his collar and goggle at him. Then suddenly something hits. "Christian..."

"Don't! Just don't!"

Oh, no. He knows, he thinks knows what I am going to say.

"No, Christian," I hit his chest but hr doesn't let go of me. "You don't."

"What?"

"I didn't..."

"Ana..."

"Shhhhhh. I didn't did anything to hurt you. Yes," A tear rolls down my eyes. "I slept with him..." His arms tightens around me. "...but it was because, I was angry at you, you didn't care for me, not even once, was not telling me anything, I was heartbroken, it was before, and after, I didn't want to do anything with him. I was there to say goodbye. Forever. Why don't you understand?? Huh?? I know I don't deserve you, but atleast forgive me, will you? It was before Christian, before I fell in..." and before I can say anything further, I slump against him and am off.

*

 ** _Here we go._**

 ** _Ana did cheated._**

 ** _And its a shame shes asking for forgiveness, isn't it?_**

 ** _Anyway. I hope you like it._**

 ** _Take care now._**

 ** _Beverly(Terrible Writer!)_**


	42. Some Revelations and Some Destructions

**FSG Belongs To ELJames.**

 **Apov**

I wake up with a ach in my head and pain in the pit of my stomach.

I try to sit but the pain is too much, I have to slump back on the pillow.

Gosh!

What happened?

With the throbbing head I sit up and look around. At least I'm in my room.

Than what did you wish, huh? To be downstairs? In Christians room? Jeez, Ana, shut up!

Oh, gosh! What happened? What did I do last night? And then it comes, rushing back to me and hits me deep within. Oh, no! Why did I say that to Christian? Couldn't I just keep my mouth shut! It really doesn't matters if believes me or not. I am leaving anyway.

I surge to feet and almost trip. Regaining balance I walk into bathroom, clumsily. My vision blurry.

Later, as I walk into the living, I think I'm sensing a slight different air. Empty. Now whats this?

"Ana?"

I jump at Gails voice, turn around and find her staring at me. She's always behind me.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Uh... yes, absolutely."

She beams and I follow her to the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" I ask as she passes me a yellow drink and makes sure I finish it with her hazel eyes sharp on me. Yuck! This stuff sucks.

"Everyone...?" She takes the glass away and I find there's a edge in her voice.

"You know, Mr. Taylor and Christian..."

"Ah. Mr. Grey had gone office to clear his schedule for the rehearsal dinner..."

"Rehearsal dinner?" I batter on the toast and then with a jolt realise. "Shit! Its today!! I gotta go." I most made to stairs when Gail calls.

"But Ana breakfast ..." I rush back, grab a banana from the plate and fly upstairs.

Ah! Kate is going to kill me.

*

When I arrive at Grey Mansion the scene is slightly different then that of I have presumed.

Everyone is hung up.

Mia, Kate, Elliot. Even Mrs. Grey. I mean mom. Jesus. This is so Alien to me.

I do an act of rolling up my sleep and get Kate out of bed. Her room is mess. As if after everyone gone to bed she had a self party last night.

"Okay, Katherine, its your rehearsal dinner. Get a grip." The word _rehearsal dinner_ seems to wake something in her.

she peeks at me through one eye. "Is it?"

"Yes."

"Shit!" She groans and slumps back onto the couch.

I pull her up. "Come on, Katherina! Get your shaggy self in the shower right now. God! You look awful."

"Ahhh!" She graons and slippers to the bathroom.

I sigh. One down, three to go.

When I reach Mia's bedroom. I'm shocked. The pretty perfect Giselle room is a bloody mess. And Mia, well...she is out in her closet.

This is going to be difficult.

Why the hell am I doing thit!!

God!

"Mia!" I shout. "God! You look awful. Your hair, you face and your clothes..." Her face paler then ever and makeup mashed all over the face. Now, what did she do last night? If young one gets down like this, I am never letting Alice drink. Ever.

"What happened to my clothes??" And she is up and, well, _about?_ I'll get to it.

"Mia. Come on. Wash up." I drag her to the bathroom and push her inside.

"Ahh! My head hurts." I heard the shower before I exit the room. I hope she doesn't passes out in the shower. That would be...well, anyway.

Mrs. Grey, um, Mom is more subtle that others. Why am I calling her _mom_ when I'm only here for...few days? And that send a dagger down my heart. Urgh. This hurts. Well, uh...I can get to that later.

Rigt now, she extricating everything from her system as Mr. Grey hold her hair up and looks up at me with his suspicious eyes as I enter. "Is she all right?"

"Yes, Ana, I'll be fine." She answers.

"Well, okay." I give a wary smile and stumble out. Good thing Mr. Grey is not a heavy drinker, other wise...whatever.

Now! Elliot! Who is well, passed out in one of the spare guest room. So much for a bachelor party.

And how am I sober and them not?

Shaking my head I grab a jug full of water and throw it at him.

"Fuck! Shit! What the fuck!" He groans and sits up.

"Language, Elliot, and get up. Its mid afternoon."

"Banana..." He reaches out for me but I step back and he lands on the floor.

Sorry.

"Elliot, now!" I glare at him.

He peeks through his eyes and give me a thumbs up and I run before he can stripes out in front of me.

Jeez, brothers and sister all the same.

*

Two hours later when everyone is sober up and fresh I hand them lemonade. If I could just make them have the yellow drink Gail made for me. So much better. But I don't know the recipe.

"I hope you are feeling all right."

"Hmmm," Kate says through her drink. "We are, now."

"How are you all so...you know, knocked out when I'm so sober?" I ask the questing gagging me all morning.

"We _were_." Elliot corrects.

"Yeah, well, how?"

"Well," Mia looks at me mischievously. Now what? "After you left, we didnt ended the party..."

Thar explains.

I sigh and rub my head.

"Well, we are having a rehearsal dinner..."

"Yes, Ana, don't worry," Mom says and gets up. "We are fine." But slumps back again out of balance.

So much of _fine_. And I remember the first time I drank. Back in Alaska. What agony afterwards! And my head, jeez! I had to crawl through the house to get anything done all while Gran and Alice laughing and I sweared I wouldn't be drinking, ever.

*

I have been taking peeks at everyone since the afternoon.

Stumbling and tumbling they did made to their chorus and within hours, I hope, they are as sober as they appear.

"Mrs. Grey? Wine."

I turn to the houskeeper and motion to trolly by the table and as the table is set, awaiting is only for the family members.

Where are they now?

One by one everyone joins in. I've met Kates parents once and twice, though, they are sweatest creatures after Greys and her brother is always here.

kates mother engulfs me in a hasty hug. "Oh, dear, Ani, thank you so much. You did a great job. Its so lovely round here." She surveys everything and admires every tiny thing.

Kates comes behind me grab me from my stomach and murmurs into my ear.

"Thank you Ani, this is so wonderful."

"You do know your husband to be is scowling." I gesture to an eyeing Elliot.

"Yeah, wherever." She sticks a tongue at him and duck as he throws a cusion at her.

Grandmother Phobie hugs me and then grandfather Theo. "Your husband is late, you must give him a scolding." He winks at me before his wife drags him to his seat.

"Okay, every one, please settle down."

I've assessed the dinner in the backyard under a beautiful shelter. It was tough job, but well done.

"Where is Chrissy?" Mia asks sipping her wine.

I open my mouth. What to say? I find myself thinking of last night. Why did I say that to him? "He'll be here." I manage a smile.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of him all day?" Mom asks, her voice edged with irk. Oh man, is she angry.

As I am about to reply as voice travels through the dark. "Who hasn't heard of whom?" Christian Grey. Finaly!

"You, Christian," Mother Grace scolds. "No contacts?"

He looks at me and I manage yet another fake smile, well, its not really fake, what I'm trying to do is suppress my beaming face at his arrival.

He slowly walks to me handing the wine bottle and flowers to Kate and plants and kiss on my temple. Jitters. "Sorry. I was in meeting all day." He sits down.

"Couldn't make enough time to talk to your wife??" Mom eyes him.

"Mom, I..."

"I am fine." I interrupt. It is a good day, we are suppose to be celebrating. "Really. Now, the drinks, please." I motion to the houskeeper and settle beside Christian.

Please let this end well. I silently pray.

"So where are you going for honeymoon?" Ethan asks after few minutes of here and there talk.

Elliot looks at him, then at Kate and then back at him. Now, does he not want to disclose?? "Ah, well..."

"Come on, young man, don't be shy?" Mr. Kavanagh chides and a ripple of laugh follows.

Elliot hesitates. "The Bahamas."

"Well, that place is somehting." Mr. Grey comments and smiles at him. Its rare to see him smile.

"And some other place from there, but he's not telling me where." Kate gives a pleading look to Elliot who just brushes it away.

"That must be a surprise..." Mia trails swirling her wine.

"Well, I wanted to give your mother a surprise as well, though her bride of honour, who was it honey," Mr. Grey looks a his wife who just tilts her head and as if remembering exclaims, "Mila! Yes. She happened to hear me and my friend discussing and there goes everything." While everyone laughs, Christian smiles and mom only shakes her head and I am left thinking that Mr. Grey can be such a story teller!

I smile. So far so good.

"Well, I would like to travel the world in my honeymoon." Mia gushes excitedly and both Elliot and Christian gives each other a look.

"For that you have to get a man." Christian says.

"Not to mention, you keeps dropping and picking one each month." Elliot says and burst out.

Mia bangs her hand on the table and more cracking follows. "You two, stop it!"

Even her eyes sends draggers at both her brother to no avail.

"Okay, okay," Mom interupts. "That is enough."

"Yeah, enough," Mia says and flicks her hair over her shoulder. "I will get a man good enough, before time, anyway. Come to think of it, Ana and Christian where did you..." She suddenly stops. "No, you two never went to a honeymoon." Silence fills the table.

I try to think of something and feel Christian get tense beside me. Oh, no!

"Mia..." I begin.

But suddenly Kate claps her hand. "Brilliant then, we could go on the honeymoon together. Elliot?"

Shit!

Elliot titls his head. "Well, that, indeed is a good idea. We could..."

"No!" Christian interupts and I am sensing the worst coming. Oh God! "That is not a good idea."

"But why not?" Mia sits up straight. "You didn't went to one. You should go. Even I should tag along..."

"No!" Everyone at the table shouts simultaneously.

Mia sloaches down. "Okay, but Ana, Christian you should go."

"No! We are not going." Christian states firmly.

"But why not?" Mom speaks up. "And I don't understand, you didn't even went to one, why? Surely you two love each other..."

"No!" Christians voice silence even tiniest of clattering of forks. He gazes at me for a moment then back at his mother. "We are not going. End of the topic." He drops his napkin on the table ands huries inside.

I scramble to my feet. "I'll get him." And follow him inside.

Christian is striding so fast I have to run to reach him and finally in the great room I seize his hand. "Christian, wait, you cannot leave."

He shakes me off. "What?"

I stagger back catching my breath. "In the middle of the dinner, I don't think you should..."

"I don't care what you think, Anastasia!"

"But everyone..."

"They are my family! I can take care of them."

Now, I'm getting annoyed. Why does he always have to be an ass and a fucking boss!! "Yeah? Leaving them in the middle is taking care of them? Wonderful Christian Grey."

He takes a deep breath runs his hand through his hair. "You, go. I'll be back."

"No! You have to come with me."

"Why are you so stubborn, Anastasia!!"

"Why don't you listen to me!!"

"Because I don't want to."

I face him. "I don't understand why are you exaggerating?"

He tilts his head. "What? You wanna go on a honeymoon then?"

I open my mouth then close and open again. "No, its..."

"Have you forgotten that this a fake." He points at my ring. "Everything is. Fake marriage!!"

"Christian, I..."

" 'Fake Marriage'." From behind us comes the voice of his mother . I turn around and find everyone staring at us. Scandalized.

"What are you talking about?" Mia asks, stepping forth.

"Mia, its..." I begin but mom stops me and turns to Christian.

"Is it true?" She asks, firmly. Angry. I never saw her this way. "I'm asking something Christian!!"

"Yes, mom...its true."

She stumbles back. Christian reach to steady her but she swats his hand away and stares at him. Shocked. "Why? Christian, why?"

Christian doesn't says anyhting just looks away.

"I'm asking something? Answer me!!" She yells at him. "Why?"

Then, very quietly he says. "For Hope."

"What?" His mom slumps on the chair and I look at him. Who is Hope now? No, no. Ana. There is bigger problem.

I turn to his mom. "Mom, there's a reason for this..."

"I know very well, what reason there could be Ana. Tell me, did he offer you a deal? Did he force you?"

She gazes at me pleadingly and when I don't reply she wispers. "Tell me." And slowly, I nod.

She stands, walks past me to Christian and slaps him hard across the face. The vibration echoing through the walls.

"You destroyed her life." She says.

I walk up to her. "Mom, its not..."

She whips around, her eyes sharp at me. "You think you know better. Well, you don't. I'm afraid to say you are indeed a foolish girl."

She shakes her head. Her one hand clutching onto Christian's shirt. He extricates himself from her and leaves the room.

His mother stumbles. I reach for her just as Mr. Grey does and practically snatches her from me.

I am aware I don't have anything to do here now. I take my bag muttering an apology for everything to Kate and Elliot who tries to stop me but I am already walking through the gallery and into the autumn air.

*

Late in the night my phone buzzes. I ignore it. My eyes fix on the lighting of Escala across the road. Will he be there? Should I go in? Perhaps there is no reason to.

I sigh.

The phone again.

Annoyed I go power off but then stop.

Mr. Taylor.

"Yes?"

"Mrs..." He stops. "Miss. Steele." Thats sounds...not satisfying. Perhaps...I shake my head.

"Yes?" I repeat. Just speak up fast. Are you calling clear up my room. I will. Relax.

"Mr. Grey is missing." Again.

I sigh and know he can hear it on the other side. "He'll be back. I mean, he did last time."

"Miss. Steele, this time its different." Oh, yeah, ofcourse. This time slightly everything is different. "We have a thorough report as to where he had been till nine thirty but he he's gone. Every oen in his family is looking for him." Oh, no. This _is_ Serious. "I'll send a location, please do come."

Twenty minutes later I am in the crowded part of Seattle. Why would Christian be here, now? And cannot he be, a little, responsible??

"Ana!!" Faraway, Elliot comes running towards me with Kate catching up behind. "Thank, god, you are here."

"Why are you here?" I ask. Its too much noise here.

He points towards a bridge. "Whenever he gets like this, he comes here or...there," He gesture to a cafe across road.

"You go to the cafe and we will to the brigde. Mom is really upset but is worried for Christian. We have find him and he has to talk mom. For goodness sake, its my marriage tomorrow. He bloody had to get his shit together." Right. I nod. And walk past him towards the cafe.

I realise Elliot and Kate is not a little bit not indifferent to me. Thank god. His mother would be angry with me, I know, I should have known better to give in to Christian. Then, non of this would have happened. Nothing. I would've have gone back to Alaska. To my sister.

But sometimes, not everything is in our hands. Sometimes, we have to give in.

I look up and see Christian across the road staring at me.

Christian!

Elliot was right, he is here.

I raise my hand but he keeps staring at me.

I start walking towards him and as I close the distance slowly he eyes widens. He's saying...no shouting something but its to much noise I can't comprehend it. Suddenly he starts running towards me. I stop. A strong ray of light falls on him. Somehting hits me and I am flying and everything is black. The noise clamouring out of my ears.

*

 ** _Thank You for reading_**

 ** _I hope you liked it._**

 ** _And no, I am not busy. I am just, lets say, lazy._**

 ** _Sorry for the delay._**

 ** _Beverly (Terrible Writer)!_**


	43. SHOCK

**FSG Belongs To ELJames.**

 **I am trying to finish this story as fast as I can.**

 **Apov**

Everything is black. The dampness of my cloth etching on my skin. A thick wind whirls by and I feel the life going away, slowy. First the breathing then the heart. I feel light, floating in thin air, swirling in motions and suddenly falling. Its coming back! A soft thud and every sensation fades.

*

Pain everywhere. My legs. My hands. Head. Neck. Everything.

"Ana?" A voice. Singing and motherly.

 _Mom? is that you? Mama?_

No, she can't be, she's gone.

I focus on my pain, it realses the legs and travels upwards like a layer of thick wind within, like water travelling through pipes and penetrates my head. Its my head! It all in my head. Heavy and sharp.

"Ana?" A different voice. Tensed. "Doctor! She is waking."

Footsteps faraway can be heard closing the distance and very close. Its stops.

"Mrs. Grey? Mrs.Grey?" A unfamiliar, rough, yet gentle male voice calls.

A sharp intake of breath and my eyes flutter opens.

A blurry face hovers above me. I blink once and twice, my vision clears and two big green eyes, few inches from me, bubbly red. I blink again and its gone.

"Mrs. Grey? How are you feeling?" I try to sit but a pair hands tries to push me back, I resist and sit despite the wishes.

"I am fine." I croak. Shit! It hurts. I put a hand around my throat and look around. Hospital! The beds opposite are empty in the room. The doctor checks my pulse and my eyes without giving me a moment to contain myself.

"You okay, there, Ani?" I look up at the voice. Katherine. I nod and smile.

"Here." Mia hands me a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"Any dizziness, Mrs. Grey?" The doctor asks.

I gulp a mouth of water and shake my head. "I am fine, really. What happened?" I look at mom. She gives a weary smile and caresses my head.

"Thank god, you are fine."

"You remember what the day todays is, Mrs Grey?" The doctor asks again.

I put the glass down and scowl at him. "Ofcourse, I do. Its Thursday, fourteen."

"Actually," Mia says. "Its Friday, fifteen."

I gape at her. "What?...but..." I falter. I turn to Kate. "Christian. What happened? He was running towards me...wha-what happened?"

Everyone in the room avoids my eyes. The doctor takes his excuse and leaves.

"What happened?" I aks again.

Nothing.

Hurriedly I pull out the IV from my wrist and surge to my feet. Ah! My head.

"Ana," Kate comes to my rescue. "Wait."

I gaze at her pleadingly. "Where is Christian?"

*

"He psuhed me," I gulp. "Out of the way and..." I choke back a sob.

"Hey, Ani." Elliot puts his arms around my shoulder. "Its okay. He'll be fine."

"Not likely." I stare up at him. "Didn't you heard the what the doctor said? He's shock. And not trying enough. As if he doesn't wants to live." I choke.

Elliot holds me while Kate caresses my head.

Oh Christian! What have you done!

*

The waiting room is empty. Dim light travels in through the medium of white curtains. Out side scraping of wheels can be heard. I put my hand on my temple and feel the band aid.

I sigh. The doctor approved of my discharge since I didn't have and large impact. So, nothings wrong with me.

Its bloody Christian Grey!

Whatever the hell he was thinking. He pushed me out of the way and the big whatever vehicle hit him as I landed on the pavement.

"Bloody Christian Grey!" I mutter.

"Yeah, I know." Elliot sits beside me and hands me a cup of tea. "Bloody Chrissy."

We sit in silence and sip our teas...well, I try. Nothing can go down my throat at these circumstances.

I recall everything that happened in the course of the day. The dinner. The argument. His mom. His disappearance.

And...

"Who's Hope?" I asks suddenly.

Elliot gazes at me with his miserable eyes. Among the Greys, he's holding himself. But I can see him. Breaking. Slowly. And Kate too, she is waiting, letting him sort himself by being with him here. Christ! That woman has patience. Even if they don't show it, I know, Mia, Elliot and Christian are very close. While Mia cries herself to death, Elliot is holding back. His family needs him.

"He didn't tell you?" He asks.

I shake my head. "He hasn't told me anything." Its no like I didn't try to extract things from him but he is just too reluctant, closed, like a sealed Roman gate of centuries ago.

"Well... it was all fake."

"Elliot, please."

"Tell me, Ana. Would you go back to him after all this?" He's eyes are blank and empty.

I look down. Not having an answer. What can I say, I don't know myself. Would I? He doesn't want me to. So...God!

He tilts his head. "You are in love with him, aren't you?"

I freeze. Am I? I close my eyes and heave a heavy sigh. I recall every moment spent with Christian. Not one of them pleasant. Comical. Annoying. Fights. Still...there is somehting. A longing.

"You do."

"Elliot, please." I give my best firm look and he looks away.

Few moments later he speaks again. "Hope is Jane Hills daughter."

My breath stills in my throat. A concussion? No. Whats that got to do witj my throat. I shake off the feeling of pain. Were Jane and Christian...? No. No. I shake my head. Doesn't matter. Why am I even thinking something like that.

"Mr. Hill," Elliot goes on unaware of my sudden startlement. "Jane's father, and dad were very good friends. Both a lawyer. Mrs. Hill used work at some...club. Forced. Terrible parents. Despite that Mr. Hill married her. Because...well, she was _very_ nice. A good heart. Mom says so. Her past life was erased. She started a new life with her husband settled near Amityville. Don't ask me where they met. I don't know. Jane and Christian became best friends. We all did. But they spend most of their time together. She was older than Christian. Two years perhaps. Man! I even asked her to prom." He chuckles and shakes his head. "Everything was going fine but then..."

"Then what?"

"She found out about her mothers past. No one knows how. But she did. She started hating her mother. News spread. Neighbors literally made their life hell. We knew everything. We understood. Specially Christian. But Jane was out of control. Despite everything, there still remains a part affection for parents, doesn't it, hence, she blasted on her friends for bad mouthing Mrs. hill. That night she was so angry, we all were at Grey Mansion. She stormed out after a row with her father. It was nearly three when she returned. We heard there was a commotion in their neighborhood. Ofcourse, they couldn't be around a...women...who was...nevermind." He shakes his head. "When we reached. There house was on fire. People would say accident. But who knows, some one could have intentionally done that? Apparently, both Mr. and Mrs. Hills died in the fire." I shudder at the that as the memory of my mom comes running back to me.

"We took Jane in. But she couldn't stay in Amityville. She was young. And the news about..." he grits his teeth as if he couldn't say further. "... _prostitutes daughter being a suspect_ travel through town. Everyone saw how she reacted on her mothers past. So, yeah, reasonable. I couldn't believe peoples thought could be so horrid. Jane had to leave, or so what Christian suggested. He was so young but not an absurd solution. We know it pained him but Jane couldn't live in town. She left to Alaska to her grandmother. On dads orders we had to cut all ties. But, before leaving, Christian said to her; _"Just call me when you need me. I'll be there"_. Though when she did. He was not there. And he blames himself." He eyes are bloodshot.

"She died." I note.

He nods. Remembering all those memories pained him so. I rub his arm.

"You trust me with all _these_?" I asks, incredulous. A family secret.

He rubs his face. "Banana, you have idea what are you doing to my baby bro. He's so much in love with you."

I try to protest but he stops me. "Believe me, I know. He told me so."

I gape at him.

He chuckles and stands. "Come, lets see the doctor."

*

I don't want think about whatever Elliot told me. Yes. This is not the time. Instead I focus on the doctor. He's in his mid thirties. Muscled and tall. A very tall docto. Why he chose to be a doctor, I don't know. His curly blond hair droops over his forehead and he has freckles around his nose which reminds me of Alice. Yeah. Right.

He's shaking his head, miserably. Please, don't let be a bad news.

But nothing can go in my order. Mrs. Grey is sobbing on the bench with Mia while Elliot and his father inquires the doctor. The Trevellyans are back at home.

"I am sorry, Mr. Grey," the doctor says. "But your son has gone into a shock. The hit was strong and has caused a deep wound. I am afraid we cannot..."

I stumble. Elliot grabs my arm and holds me.

No. Please. Mr. Grey flashes his eyes at me, anger swirling inside but I keep staring at the doctor willing him to say he's lying. And just then, a nurse burst out from the ICU.

"Doctor, we are losing him."

*

 ** _I think Christian should die._**

 ** _And Ana will follow him to the afterlife and there they will be together. Forever._**

 ** _Hmmmm. Interesting._**

 ** _Anyway, thankyou for reading._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Beverley (Terrible Writer)_**


	44. Hope

**FSG Belongs To ELJAMES.**

 **Apov**

 _One month later_

The funeral room buzzes with chatter. Very Unlikely! I stand at the rim of the room gazing at the beautifully constructed coffin with grey wood. Where did they find grey wood? I shake my head at the ridiculousness of the funeral house.

Grey Coffin? Seriously?

When I was the last time I was in a funeral? Dads and moms probably. I have avoided these things ever since but today was mandatory. My head pains, specially my heart. Its heavy, like a rock is struggling to get out. I shouldn't have come. Its just too difficult to be here and see all these people mourning. A shudder rains through me. Standing here, looking at all these people is just painful. It brings back old memories. Black clothes. Rain, rippling lightly. Grany at my side. Alice sobbing in her arms. I, sucking on the ornages to hold my wimperings. I take a deep a breath. Its a task to hold myself. Another minute and I will break down. I wrap my arms around my body as if concealing the pain radiating.

A huge lump hardens my chest as my eyes lands on Mr. And Mrs. Trevellyan at the front of the room gazing intently ahead. Tears tickling down from their eyes.

Eliza Jennings approaches them. They talk for a moment. Grandmother Phobie wipes her eyes, they bid their farewell and both the elderly makes their way through the chaos of the room towards me.

"Ana," Grandmother Phobie smiles at me. Probably forced. "Thank you for joining us."

"Its been my pleasure to be of any kind of help." I reply and clasp her hand. "And...its was a must...for me to be here."

"There, now," Grandfather Theo says. "Well, lets get going. Elliot must be here to take you."

We walk to the door and for the last time they both turn to face the room. "Poor, Eliza," Grandfather Theo says. "His brother was young..." He shakes his head and we walk out.

In the parking, Elliot is already stationed. "Hey banana," he beams. "How was the _funeral_ ?"

Both his grandparents scowls at him. I slap his arm. "Really, Elliot? How do you think a funeral could be?"

He scratches his head. "I've never been in one. So, yeah, no idea."

I groan and shake my head already depressed.

Four hours, I have to tolerate him till we reach Seattle. Now I think of it, how did I ended up here?

I should have declined but when Mr. and Mrs Trevellyans mentioned their close neighbours Eliza and Mathew Jennings, I couldn't refuse. Young siblings. Nice and perfect. Mathew was in FBI. Apparently, on some kind of mission or something, he died. It was shock, yes, but...I shake my head. Trevellyans are extremely upset about that, specially Eliza, who's left alone. God. I have known her as long as the Trevellyans. How is she going to cope? I decide to give her a visit in time.

I give both the grandparents a big hug and settles in the passenger seat as Elliot literally scoops his grandmother in his arms as she protests. He plants a big kiss on his grandfathers cheek and I suppress a laugh. Gosh! He's unbelievable.

After the kisses and hugs and slapping and scolding (Him form his grandparents), we are on the road.

He puts on Frank Sinatra and sings along as I stare out of the window.

Four hours. I sigh.

"So," I ask after a while. "Why was Kate yelling when I called?"

"Oh, that." He shrugs. " She is hysteric. Something about her dress...I don't.."

I nod. "The wedding. Right."

One month. They had to wait and now finally they are getting married.

"Friday is it, then? In the backyard?" I ask.

"Yes." He nods. "With just few friends and all, nothing big. And you not need to worry Ana. Mia and Kate and Mom will look after everything. You just take care of my baby bro."

Christian. Right. I sigh.

I close and lean back against the seat and scenes of the day in the hospital comes rushing back to me. Chaos. The Greys sobbing. Mia in hysterics. The doctor and nurses rushing out of the OT. And a total of twelve hours later, Christian wakes. Thank the doctor! His head was deeply wounded and he was dizzy for a while. He couldn't even eat or talk. I sat with him all day. Wishing. Just wishing for him to get better. Now that he is back home, what will happen? I've avoided any thoughts or talk of our situation for the past month. But it cannot go on forever. Sooner or later I've to confront it. Sooner or later I've to leave. Meanwhile his mother...Mom, has been nothing but gentle. Perhaps she feels the pain as well. And like it was nothing that Eliza's brother had to die. Leave her like this. Life is unfair and we cannot do anything but complian when in confusion.

We cross the Amityville residence and with the _Summertime_ on play I doze off.

 _"Ana..." Christian croaks._ _I look up._

 _"Christian. I'll call the doctor..."_

 _"No. Wait." He grabs my hand. "You are here."_

 _I bite back a sob. "Yes. I am."_

 _"Don't leave."_

 _"I won't." I shake my head frantically and take his face in my hands. "Christian, I am so sorry. For everything."_

 _"No." He lifts his hand to wipe my tears but fails. "Damnit!... I am sorry."_

 _"You are dieing and you are apologizing." I complain._

 _"There you go. The worst sense of humore." He laughs, hoarse as if it pains him to._ _I shake my head fix my eyes at him. His grey eyes sunken and so weary._

 _"I hurt you...I...I should not...I should go..."_

 _"No." He grips my hand. "Break my heart...a thousand time if you want. It was only ever yours to break anyway. Just don't go..."_

 _"Christian..."_

 _"Ana..."_

"Ana. Ana." Elliot calls. My eyes flutter opens. He is shaking my shoulder.

I groan. "Ah! what happened?"

He smiles. "You are home."

I peer out and sigh. Escala.

"Why don't you just..." I begin.

"No, Ana. Christian needs mending."

"He's fine you know. Last evening he was yelling at someone in the phone."

Elliot scowls. "He was?" I nod.

"Well, then, he is, I guess." He gives a thoughtful look then grins. "Still. What about his heart?"

"Excuse me?" I back away, though there is not space for me to.

"Hey. Come on banana." His eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Elliot no..."

"Ana. You have you try, if he is trying. You cannot keep running you know. Ask him about Hope."

I look at him. He nods. "He has kept himself close for so long and if he's willing to open up. To you. Let him. Just...try. Not just for him. But for yourself too."

I take deep breath and stare at the entrance of Escala.

"I already did." I reply and recall one of our talk.

*

"Who is Hope, Christian?" I ask.

His spoon of broth stops suspended in the air before his mouth. He lowers his spoon into the bowl, pushes it away and stares ahead.

"Christian..."

"Janes daughter."

The air still in my throat. "What?"

"She fell in love with someone in Alaska and then...Hope." He swallows. His face betrays everything. How difficult it is for him to talk about this, I can clearly see. "Jane was only seventeen. He left her, thought she was mentally unstable and Jane...well, he didn knew about Hope. Whe she was born Jane gave her up. Some orphanage in...Sitka. With a convention that only a stable family shall adopt her or not." He sighs and rubs his face. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"She died. She was seventeen and she died. She took her own life. And you know what?" He faces me. " I wanted Hope. I couldn't save Jane. I wanted to save Hope. But..." And for the first time I see Christian breaking as tears rolls down his eyes. I inch closer and wrap my arms around him. His soft sob muffle in my hair.

*

"Then you know?" Elliot says.

"Yeah." I nod staring ahead. "The orphanage won't let him have Hope unless he has stable family. Thats why he wanted to get married. That's why he married for some silly convention by a dead girl."

"Silly, yes." Elliot was agrees. His voice sounds far off. "Jane was silly."

"But thats not fair Elliot." I face him. My eyes prickling with tears. "Hope died. So young. Two weeks after Christian brought me here. Not fair to Christian. To the girl. To anyone."

"Ana." he puts his hand on my shoulder. "Nothing is fair in life. And Hope was ill because Jane had a large amount of drug in her system. Hope was born ill."

I shudder and cover my face. "And Christian blames himself for Janes death?"

"He will come over it. He promised Jane he will there when she will need him but when she really did, Christian was not there. He couldn't. He was in Harvard. He blames himself..."

"Because he thinks he could have save her." I finish.

He takes my hand. "Ana. Mom, never gave him the letters from Jane. She neither read, just abided by dads wishes. She should have, I know. For years, were angry at mom, specially dad who stopped her. But we got over it. With a consequence, yes. Now Christian blames himself. Though he will get over it. And its all very complicated. You will wreck your brain thinking about it. but if anyone can help him, its you. Please. Try."

I look at him. His eyes are sincere full of love and concern for his brother.

Try.

*

The lifts opens and I yelp.

"Do I look so bad?" He scowls. Eye brow raised.

"Gosh! Christian, you gave me a fright."

"Sorry." He grabs my hand and drags me to the kitchen.

"You cannot stand in front of the elevator like that." I complain.

"Like what?" He frowns.

"So...so..." I study. Nothing special. Just jeans and white shirt. Right. White shirt. "Like a ghost. In a white shirt."

"Should I try orange then?" He tilts his head.

"Ow, come on. What do you want?"

"Ice cream." He gesture to the bowls of ice on the bar table.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Are you allowed to eat that?"

"Absolutely." I jump on the barstool and join him.

"Here, for you madam. Vanilla flavor."

"Why, thank you sir." I scoop a bite and moan. Ah! This is nice. Even for few moments, everything is right. Him. Me. And ice cream. He hasn't been indifferent to me since our tiny talk in the hospital. Which I feel glad about but I cannot be with him and Elliot doesn't understands that. He thinks the otherswise. How to explain? To him? To his entire family? Even his father who is been kind so far erasing all the differences? No. This has to end.

"Christian." I face him and find him gazing at me. With intense grey eyes. For a moment I literally dissolve in them but then I shake up.

"What?" I ask.

He smiles. "Marry me."

Every cell inside me stills. I put the bowl on the bar and jump off the stool.

"Ana." Christian grabs my hand and pulls me to him. "Marry me."

I shake my head. "No, Christian."

*

 ** _Okay. I hope you like it._**

 ** _And Christian didn't die. And yes, I skipped a month. Not much to do on that._**

 ** _Anyway, should Ana accept Christian's proposal? Now this is a situation to wonder._**

 ** _Please review._**

 ** _Beverly (Terrible Writer)_**


End file.
